Rescue me, my Werewolf
by Michelle7
Summary: When all your life you've been abused, how can you deal with each new obstacle in your path? Sophie's an abused girl looking for somehting more than hatred. When Paul makes her life more miserable than it already is, how will the two cope when he Imprints on her? Or when there just seems to always be one more obstacle in their way to being happy? M for Rape/Abuse/Language/Lemons
1. Prologue

**Dear Viewers,**

**Here's my new story, I've been working on it all Summer just for you! I have completed 14 chapter all more than 1000 words and you'll get a new one every Thursday! Isn't that exciting?**

**Here's a extended summary:**

Sophie's been abused by her Dad since she was 7, when her Mom killed herself, leaving her to take care of her brother, Sky, who is now 10. In the middle of grade 7, Paul starts to make her life even more miserable. In their Junior year of High School, Paul changes into a wolf after Sophie's best friend Kim slaps him for being a jerk. How will he and Sophie cope when he Imprints on her? How will he deal with Sophie's troubled past? Will Sophie accept that he loves her or keep ignoring him for being the jerk that he was? And will Sam and Embry ever get over Paul Imprinting on their cousin who they classify as a sister?

**Please read and review! I have a feeling that this story will be a big hit!**

**Michelle**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight, just this plot and Sophie and Sky and...other new characters...

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I should have asked her from the beginning where she got those bruises, then this would never have happened.

I would have been able to protect her; I would have been able to stop her Dad from hurting her ever again.

Why did I have to be such an uncaring idiot before I Imprinted on her?

I thought back to the time in grade 7, when I started picking on her and making her school life miserable, all I could about now was; _Why her? Why not any of the other girls?_

If I had have asked at that time why she was sitting all alone, looking like she was in pain instead of pushing her to the ground and calling her names, maybe she wouldn't be this close to death in my arms.

My Imprint almost died because I was a selfish and cocky jerk before I phased.

Before I phased, I should have demanded answers about that big, black bruise on her shoulder instead of staring at it like an idiot.

Why did I, Paul Walker, have to make Sophia Strawberry Fields life a living Hell in school?

The answer is simple. I was a fucking idiot who thought he could do anything he wanted, do anything he wanted, have any girl he wanted and control anybody he wanted.

I should have saved Sophie, not break her.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Bad Day

**Dear Viewers,**

**A week later, just like I promised! I hope you like the first chapter of this story!**

**Now, read!

* * *

**

_Because you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

**Bad Day-Daniel Powter

* * *

****  
Chapter 1**

_**Sophie's POV**_

It was another day of Hell.

Sure enough, Paul Walker made it a whole lot worse than it already was with his constant torture.

But it was nothing compared to what my 'Father' did to me. No, Paul's torture was a touch to the arm compared to my Father's beatings and rape.

Let's go back to the beginning so you understand.

My mother left my Dad, me and my now 10-year-old brother, Skyler, just a few months after he was born, I was 7. My mother didn't leave like how you probably think she did. What I mean by left, I mean left this world. Suicide. She left because she couldn't take what my father was doing to me now.

When she left, that was when the abuse started. When I was 12, the rape started.

And I took it all and the extra beatings from my Dad, just so I can protect Sky from getting hurt. But that doesn't mean I don't scream and cry when it happens.

So here I am now, walking to school after dropping Sky off at the elementary school.

I had a hard time carrying my book bag because of the bruise on my shoulder. Thank God I don't have to do gym. I never wear t-shirts or shorts.

When I got to my locker, I set my books down and opened my locker. I stuffed the books I didn't need into it and took the ones I did out. I closed my locker and guess who was walking down the hallway. Paul Walker.

He came straight up to me. "Hey Sophie." He said with his signature smirk.

He knocked my books out of my hand and slammed me against my locker, right against my bruise; I did my best not to show any pain on my face.

He shoved me again and I slid down onto the floor as he walked away saying "See ya later Sophie."

I checked my shoulder and saw the handprint bruise my Dad, whom I called Donovan, gave me.

"He had to throw me against that shoulder." I said.

I stood up. Kim came up to me.

"Hey Soph, how are you today?" She asked me.

"I'm good Kim." I said and we started walking off to class.

Kim is my best friend; in fact, she's pretty much my only friend besides my cousins Embry Call and Sam Uley. (My last name is Uley too, but, I don't use it nor tell anybody it). I confide in Kim a lot, but, she doesn't know about Donovan.

Nobody does in fact, except for Sky.

"That's-wait a minute. Did Paul give you any trouble today?" Unfortunately she knew about Paul.

I sighed. "It wasn't that bad, he just threw me against my locker, that's all."

"Seriously Soph, one day you've got to say 'enough is enough', you can't let him do that to you and ruin your life."

'He's not the one who ruins my life.' Is what I wanted to say to her, instead, I said "When I grow taller, and stronger, then I'll tell him off."

"You're 5′6″and pretty strong; I think you could take him." Kim said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." I said laughing with her, even though it hurt to laugh.

We quieted down once we reached class and sat down.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house after school today?"

"Uh, sure Kim, I'll just drop Sky at Embry's after school."

"Okay."

_**Paul's POV**_

I was walking down the deserted hall and there I spotted Sophie at her locker.

The only reason I do this is because I don't give up grudges too well. She was the first girl in middle school grade 7 who turned me down. I don't know why, but I had been mad and held a grudge against her ever since.

I walk up to her. "Hey Sophie." I knock her books out of her hands and she gives me that look she always does.

I slammed her against her locker. I did it again and she slid down to the ground. "See ya later Sophie." I never take it too far because I'm not that mean.

As she put her head down I turned and watched her. She pulled the side of her shirt down and I saw the big, purple bruise that looked like a handprint on her shoulder. I stared.

"He had to throw me against that shoulder." She said.

I stumbled out of the hallway wondering who could have done that because I know I could never have possibly made a bruise like that. Or maybe I could but I certainly would never do it to Sophie.

I walked to class and sat down beside my best friend Jared Thail.

"Hey Paul-what's got you so freaked?" He asked.

"Something I saw."

"Which was...?"

I punched his shoulder lightly. "Nothing you need to know about."

"What? Was some girl you did just too much for you to see?" He chuckled.

"Hey, I can handle any girl, anytime." Unless it's Sophie. "Unlike you who stopped doing girls once you saw Kimberly Connweller for the first time." I teased.

"Hey, I like Kim, a lot, and I want her to like me back, that's why I stopped. You wouldn't understand." Jared said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't."

Kim and Sophie came into the class slightly calming down after laughing about something. I couldn't help but stare at Sophie's left shoulder as Jared stared at Kim.

"So are you still harassing Sophia Fields or have finally found the sense to stop?" Jared said.

My laugh was a little shaky. "In your dreams, Sophie's an easy target, that's why I do it."

"Whatever."

I didn't know why Jared always tried to get me to stop harassing Sophie, it's like he cared for her or something, but I knew he enjoyed watching me mock her, tease her, push her around and knock her books everywhere.

I guess I will never know why.

All I know is I never wanted anybody to find out I had liked Sophie before.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please review now!**


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

**Dear Viewers,**

**Okay, this is where Sophie's Dad, Donovan, comes in. So you can kind of guess what's going to happen in this chapter...**

**Read and **_**review**_** please!**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight.

* * *

**

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
_

_You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

**Brick By Boring Brick-Paramore

* * *

****Chapter 2**

_**Sophie's POV**_

After school me and Kim went to get Sky from school and headed toward Embry's.

I knocked on the door when I got there. Embry opened the door. "Well if it isn't my two favourite cousins. What brings you here?"

"If it isn't too much to ask could you take care of Sky tonight?"

"Sure Soph. Is he staying overnight?"

"Yes. I'm staying at Kim's tonight."

Sky gave me that knowing, asking me with his eyes 'Is that a good idea?'

Sky was way smarter than his age says. It's like he's older than me. I gave him my usual look of saying 'I can deal with it.' When he knows I can't I always do that.

"Well okay, he'll have a great time here." Embry smiled.

I sighed. "Nothing too wild Embry, or I'll hurt you when I find out."

He just laughed.

I gave Sky a hug and said "Be good. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Okay Sis, just be careful."

"Always."

I let go of him and walked off with Kim. Donovan wasn't home yet, he worked later on Fridays so I left a note saying: _Gone out with a friend. Be back tomorrow. _I never tell him where me or Sky are when I go out and leave him at Embry's or, mostly, Sam's place. He's always pissed when I get home anyway so it doesn't matter.

We left the house and headed off to Kim's.

We went straight up to her room and dropped our stuff and cranked up her music system.

We had dinner at quarter to 7pm and went back upstairs to watch movies, eat junk food and play late-at-night games. Then probably later on, sleep.

I went into Kim's bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I was left in my sports bra and shorts-underwear when I looked at all the bruises and damage I had on me.

Bruises, of all the different colours, recent and old, covered every inch of my body, except for my neck and face, Donovan always avoided there. There were cuts too, from the times he sometimes used something sharp, or a knife.

I frowned at my image. Ashamed I let this continue. Mad at my Mom for killing herself. Upset that my little brother had to watch him beat me sometimes. But most of all, absolute hate for my Dad, Donovan.

I just nearly punched the mirror with all the emotions coursing through me.

The doorknob turned. I forgot to lock it.

"Hey Soph, did I leave my-" She broke off and gasped as soon as she saw me. "Sophia Strawberry Fields, what happened?" She whispered coming closer.

I tried to step back but she grabbed my hand, making me not able to move away.

"Kim, I-I...um...I d-didn't...I didn't w-want you t-to see..." I stuttered and cleared my throat. "Kim, you can't tell anybody. It's not as bad as it seems-"

"Sophie, do _not _tell me that. What happened to you?" She asked again.

"My Dad, ever since my Mom committed suicide. She only did it because he did to her what he's doing to me. I only take it, because it's the only way to protect Sky from getting hurt too. If it weren't for Sky, I would probably follow in my Mother's footsteps. I only take the extra beating's and-" I broke off. "I only take the extra beatings because if I do, he won't hurt Sky." I said.

"You were about to say something else-what else does he do?" She stopped and stared, then gasped. "He doesn't rape you does he?"

I nodded and the tears started falling.

"Oh my, Sophie you have to do something! You can't take this! This is so much _worse _than Paul...How long has this been going on?"

"The beating since I was 7, the rape, since I was 12."

"Your Mom killed herself when you were 7?"

I nodded. "It's the reason I don't go by my real last name, Uley." I mumbled.

Kim shook her head. "Sophie, you _have _to tell someone else, other than me, and if you won't, I will."

"No! Kim you can't tell anybody, I can handle myself. I-I...I just can't tell anybody right now. I just can't." I looked up at her. "And neither can you."

"But, Sophie-"

"Kim, please, promise me you won't tell anybody?"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Thank-you Kim." I said.

We got our PJs on and continued on with our recent plans.

It was 4am by the time we were asleep.

Kim and I woke up at 10am.

Her Mom made us pancakes for breakfast. After I was dressed I left and headed for Embry's to pick up Sky.

I opened the door and walked in. Sky was there waiting for me.

"Sophie! What took you so long?"

"How long have you been up?"

"A while."

"Huh, well I just got up half an hour ago."

"Oh."

Embry walked in. "Well, how're you doing cuz?"

"Just a little tired."

"How late were you up?"

"4am."

Embry rolled his eyes.

"I hope you didn't do anything too crazy with Sky, Embry."

"Nope, we kept it simple." Embry said.

"Well we'd better get home." I took Sky's hand. "See you later Embry."

"See you two later. Come back soon."

Sky and I walked out the door and headed toward the path home. When we got to the house we got in silently and headed to our room. Donovan was in the hallway.

I put my stuff in the room and ushered Sky in it.

"Sophia." Donovan said.

I turned my head; he wanted me to follow him. He went into his room.

"Sophie-" "I'll be alright Sky. Just stay here."

He nodded.

I went down the hall into Donovan's room. He closed the door.

"What have I said about going out?" He said low and dangerous.

I shied away from him to the door.

He punched me in the stomach; I doubled over coughing for air.

He picked me up by my shoulder-the one that's bruised because he always holds it so hard.

He started punching and kicking me everywhere, except for my neck and face. I screamed and I cried just like always, but I tried to hold it in, just so I wouldn't worry Sky too much. He held me up by my shoulder and slapped me.

"I need to teach you a better lesson." He slapped me again.

He took off my shirt and my pants and underwear and bra. He took off his own pants and raped me like he always does. I was sobbing as he did it.

I was hoping it'd be done and over with soon.

"Now I hope you've learned lesson, but don't think that'll stop me." He said to me, putting on his pants and leaving the room.

* * *

**Now it **_**really **_**begins...**

**Review please!**


	4. New Divide

********

****

**Dear Viewers,**

**Sorry that I didn't update Thursday! I was gone all day and I didn't get home until 10:30pm. On Friday my computer was being stupid and wouldn't connect the internet and yesterday I was at my sister's house because my parents were gone for the weekend...**

**So I'll be getting on with the chapter now!**

**Review when you're done reading!**

************Michelle

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

New Divide-Linkin Park

* * *

**********Chapter 3**

********

_**Sophie's POV**_

I got dressed and crawled to me and Sky's room. My ankle was sore.

Sky came over to me and helped me lay on the bed. He sat down beside me, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Sky don't cry, there's nothing you could do, or even _can _do. You know I only take this to protect you from getting hurt too. If he ever hurts you, then I'll figure something out. Sky-"

"Why do you always have to protect me? You can't take much more of this Sophie. I know you feel like you've had an obligation to take care of me and protect me since Donovan killed Mom, but I'm 10 now, I'm pretty sure I can handle it if he went after me too so he wouldn't hurt you as bad or even rape you as much. Please Sophie. Let me help you."

I never told Sky how Mom really died, only that Donovan killed her, which is half true.

"Skyler, it would hurt me more to see you being hurt by him." I said softly.

"Sophie." He sighed. "I know that because you tell me that every time I tell you this, I don't know why I try."

"It shows how much you care, but what I say also says how much I care."

Sky hugged me gently.

We sat there the whole day, Donovan didn't bother us again on Saturday and for just this night, I slept on the bed with Sky.

It was Sunday, Sky and I didn't wake up until 10am. Donovan was gone to work until 5pm.

Sky was still half-asleep so I carried him downstairs to the table.

I made us eggs and bacon, and after we ate, I made sure to clean up our mess so Donovan wouldn't know. He doesn't really want us eating without his permission, even though half the time he's not even here.

"Let's go for a walk along the beach." I said. "We'll come back at 4pm, alright?"

Sky nodded.

We got dressed and walked down to the beach; it was an actual sunny day. A lot of people were here enjoying the sun.

But what ruined it was when I saw Paul and Jared skipping stones at the water's edge. S—t.

I also spotted Embry, Jacob and Quil just a little ways away from Sky and I.

"Come on Sky; let's go sit with Embry and them."

We walked over to our cousin and his friends.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Embry said.

I rolled my eyes. "Embry, it was yesterday morning."

He laughed.

"Mind if we sit?"

"No, go ahead."

Sky sat down next to Jacob, he absolutely loved him. Jacob was his role-model, so was Sam, but not so much Embry because he's not as mature as those two for some reason.

We stayed there and talked for hours, always laughing and always having fun, I almost forgot to ask what time it was.

"It's 4:15pm Soph. Got a hot date or something?" Embry joked.

"No, but it's time for us to get home." Sky and I stood up. "See you guys later."

"Bye Soph, bye Sky."

"See you guys." Sky said as I waved.

We walked off.

When we got back to the house, I made something quick for me and Sky, knowing we wouldn't get anything later, and we ate quickly too.

After that, I cleaned my mess up and started on Donovan's dinner. I had that ready as soon as he came home. I put it on the table just as soon as he came into the kitchen.

I left the kitchen for him to eat alone.

I went to the room and sat on the bed with Sky, who held tightly onto me because he knew what would happen after Donovan was done supper.

When I took a good look at Sky, he looked like he was 14, not 10. Why did he have to grow up so fast?

We heard Donovan coming up the stairs at 7:30pm so I let go of Sky and sat on the floor against the bed.

He opened the door and came straight for me. He picked me up by my shoulder, again, and dragged me out of the room, closed the door and we went into the hallway.

He started beating me first. He took off my shirt and I don't know what he held in his hand but it cut me. My stomach and chest were bleeding as I cried and muffled my screams with my arm. He didn't like that. He pulled off my jeans and underwear and started raping me again. He threw me to the ground and told me to get dressed. I did as I was told as I was crying.

I stood up and didn't realize, until he had pushed me down them, that the stairs were behind me. I fell down them and when I reached the bottom, I couldn't tell if my left wrist was broken or just sprained. My ankles were fine but everywhere else hurt. I was crying and screaming out in pain. Donovan came down the stairs, stepped on me, and left the house.

Sky came out of our room and ran down the stairs. "Sophie! Is anything broken?"

"I...don't...know...Sky..." I said between sobs.

He took my left wrist, which I had been cradling to my chest, and checked it out.

"Can you move it?"

I nodded. "But it hurts." I tried to move it but ended up crying out in pain.

"Don't move it Sophie. I'll go get the wrap that I have."

He ran up the stairs quickly and came back don't with one of those wraps you used for something that's sprained or hurt.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"School." He answered.

He wrapped it around my hand and wrist tightly so I couldn't move it.

"Thanks Sky. Now, help me up please."

He got me up and we went up the stairs. It was almost 9pm so we got out PJs on and I laid down on the floor.

"Oh no you don't." Sky said. "You're sleeping on the bed now; I'm not letting you sleep on the floor anymore."

"But Sky, the beds really small and you-"

He only shook his head at me and I climbed onto the bed after him.

After a little while of getting through the pain I was in, I fell asleep to my nightmares.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now please be kind and press the review button and give me any sort of review-what you thought, what was bad, what I should work on, what I did good, what you like-I accept anything!**

**And I'll update this Thursday hopefully, I shouldn't be busy because I get Thursday and Friday off from school!**


	5. The Howling

**Dear Viewers,**

**Just like I said you're getting another chapter this week!**

**This chapter has some important events in it so read it all and review after please!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_We've been searching on and on_  
_But there's no trace to be found_  
_It's like they all have just vanished_  
_But I know they're around_

_I feel them getting closer_  
_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_  
_And time is running out now_  
_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_  
_(Wanna be awakened right now)_

**The Howling-Within Temptation

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Paul's POV**_

Jared and I decided to go the beach today since it was actually sunny. We swam for awhile then we had skipping stone competition.

As we were doing that, Sophie arrived with a 14-year-old looking boy. I couldn't help but watch her. She headed over toward where Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara were. Soon enough they were all laughing.

I didn't know Sophie had any other friends besides Kim.

"I didn't Sophie and them were friends." I said to Jared.

Jared looked at Sophie. "Oh, didn't you know? Embry and Sophie are cousins. She's friends with a lot of people actually, mostly guys though. And that's her little brother Skyler, he's supposedly 10 but, I could be wrong because he looks older."

"10? You have to be joking. He looks like he's freaking 14."

"I know, I'm probably wrong." Jared seemed stressed while saying it.

I looked back over at Sophie, wondering if I should ask her about the bruise on her shoulder. But I discarded the idea because that would make it seem like I cared-which I don't anymore because I only care for three people in my life; myself, my Mom and my little 9-year-old sister, Piper.

Jared and I then left the beach without another word about Sophie.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I woke up feeling sore all over. It was 7am, another hour and half till school started for Sky and I.

I got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake up Sky, and went to take a shower since Donovan was already gone.

I washed my hair and body and shaved my legs, even though there was pretty much no reason to, it just wasn't comfortable having prickly legs, and went back to my room to get dressed. Sky waited outside the door for me.

I made a little breakfast for us then we were on our way to school by 8:15am.

I dropped off Sky and continued on to the High School.

It was the same routine as Friday.

Paul came up to me, but with his buddy Jared this time.

"Hey Sophie, I didn't know you had so many friends." Paul shoved the same shoulder and grabbed my wrist upon which I hissed at him.

He narrowed his eyes me and pulled up my wrist to reveal it all wrapped up.

"I thought I was the only one who pushed you around; I guess someone's moving on my territory."

"I'm not anybody's territory Paul!" I shouted pulling my wrist away from his hand. "And if I _was _anybody's, I certainly wouldn't be _yours_."

I slammed my locker shut and quickly walked away from Paul. Next time he says something like that, I'm gonna kick him so hard where no guy likes to be kicked.

_**Paul's POV**_

I watched as Sophie strode away from me fuming. She had _never _stood up for herself before. _Never._ Something serious must have happened to her. And I intended to find out.

"Dude, you just got _owned_." Jared said.

"Shut-up man."

Next thing I knew Kim Connweller was in front of me.

"What is your problem? Do have to be an excessive jerk all the time? Or do you do this for fun of it, knowing that you're all-powerful and a womanizer? Huh? Which is it?"

Before I could answer, she was going off again.

"I want you to stay _away _from Sophie; you don't know how much harder you're making her life. But I do. So you can quit you're torturing to her, or you can answer to me, and trust me, you wouldn't want that. Because I know that deep inside every man, is a scared little girl, screaming when someone threatens them, because that's all you are on the inside Paul Walker, a scared little girl." Then she turned to Jared before I could give her a piece of my mind. "And you, you shouldn't be encouraging him! You're just as much of an idiot as he is!"

Jared's face seemed to drop into a pout as she said this.

She turned back to me. "So make sure you stay away from Sophie, or I'll make you pay."

I was so mad, I was shaking. Badly. So I decided to say something back to her. "You can't tell me what to do or not do with Sophie. She's an easy victim, and I can do whatever I want to her for as long as I can."

Kim slapped me. Hard. "You don't own her. Now shut-up and stay away from her."

That was the last straw. As she walked down the hall and into the classroom, I was so mad I couldn't take it. I was shaking so bad I could hardly see.

"Paul we got to get outside." Jared said and led me outside.

I almost didn't get outside and into the woods before I exploded.

Then I started hearing voices in my head.

_Jared, I told you he'd be next. _Some guy said.

_Yeah, well, I didn't think it'd be because of Kim. _I heard Jared say.

_You're Imprint Kim? _The same guy said.

_Yeah, that Kim. She completely told him off and then slapped him. I dare say she was as mad as he was. _Jared again.

_What's with all the voices? Am I dead or something? _I said, or rather, thought.

I heard Jared and the other guy laughing.

_Hey! This isn't funny! What the hell happened? _

_You're a wolf Paul. Just like me and Sam here._

_You have got to be kidding me. Isn't that one of Legends?_

_Can't be just a Legend if it's true. _The guy who must be Sam said.

_Yeah just look at yourself Paul, and try not to freak out like I did._

I looked down at myself. Paws and fur. Not exactly what I wanted to see.

_Ah great, you can't be serious! Does that mean all of them are true?_

_Pretty much, yeah. _Jared said.

_Great, just great._

Jared and Sam were laughing at me again.

Well this day took a turn for the worse.

_Come on, we'll take you to Emily's and get you some more clothes. _Jared thought.

I followed along behind them.

They somehow changed back into humans and got dressed. I stayed at the forest's edge.

I could hear everything going on inside. Strange.

* * *

**Just like I said, important events...Paul is now a wolf!**

**Next update, next Thursday! And check out more songs from _Within Temptation_! They're a really awesome band...**

**Quick questions: Who else is excited for Halloween? Who's going trick-or-treating? **

**And yes, I'm 14 and I still go trick-or-treating! If anyone has problem with that, just tell me...**


	6. Viva La Vida

**Dear Viewers,**

**This is the 5th chapter-we're moving quite fast along aren't we?**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, and review once you're done reading!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

**Viva La Vida-Coldplay

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**Paul's POV**_

"Hey Sam." I heard a cheerful female voice say.

"Hey Em." Sam said. I could hear kissing, I guess they were together.

"Hey Jared, what are you doing here?"

"Another wolf is here, he just happens to be my best friend Paul."

The girl chuckled. "I guess Sam wins the bet?"

"Pfft, whatever. I had a fair guess in guessing that Embry would be next but, maybe next time, if there _is _going to be a next time."

Sam came back out with some clothes in his hand. "Now Paul, you're just gonna have to be really calm if you want to change back. Can you do that?"

I nodded. I at least made an effort. It may have taken some time but I finally managed to change back and take the clothes Sam was handing me.

God I felt horrible when I changed back. "Thanks Sam." I said hoarsely.

"No problem. You just helped me get an extra fifty bucks so it's the least I can do."

I followed him inside the house.

"Why hello, you must be Paul." The girl whom I heard before said.

I nodded.

"I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. I then noticed how the side of her face was marred. I finally remembered this was the Emily that had gotten attacked by that bear. I knew exactly who Sam was, but not so much Emily, only that she was Leah and Seth's cousin.

"Maybe we should explain it all to him. The Legends." Jared said.

"I agree."

So I sat down and listened to them.

After they were done, I still couldn't believe this was all true. One thing did catch my interest.

"Could you explain more about one thing? I just don't really understand it." I said.

"And what is that?" Jared asked.

"Imprinting."

"Knew it." Jared said.

I glared at him.

"Imprinting, is when you find your Soulmate, the one you're meant to be with, and, mostly likely, the one who'll help strengthen the wolf gene according to our histories. You have to look into her eyes though for it to work." Sam said. "Emily is mine, and, Kim Connweller is Jared's." Sam chuckled.

Jared shot him a look. "Yeah, it's just my luck I Imprint on someone who pretty much hates my guts because of my best friend."

"Wait-Kim is your Imprint? No wonder you want her to like you so much, why you changed yourself." I said.

"Yeah, and I pity the girl you Imprint on if you don't change _your _ways." Jared shot back.

"I doubt I'll be that lucky." I muttered.

Jared and Sam exchanged a look. "You know I said those exact words after I was changed and told everything? Well, now look what happened, I Imprinted on Kim."

I looked at him, he got that look he always did when he talked or thought about Kim.

Man, if only I _was_ that lucky to actually love someone, as much as Jared loves Kim, or as much as Sam loves Emily.

But, unfortunately, I'm not.

_**Sophie's POV (Back at school)**_

The good thing about today, when I walked into first period class is that Paul never walked in, nor did Jared, which I took as a good sign they left school.

Kim sat down next to me with a smug look on her face.

"What's up with you Kim?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing."

I could tell she had done something she's immensely proud of; otherwise she wouldn't have that look on her face.

"Okay." I said.

My life was actually easier for the rest of the week because Paul wasn't there.

Although Jared approached me on Wednesday.

**_*_Wednesday Flashback_*_**

"Hey Sophie? Could I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Are you willing to apologize for enjoying watching Paul torment me endlessly?" I retorted back.

He looked...ashamed at that moment. "I am sorry about that. As you might have noticed I did change a couple weeks back, I didn't have the same emotion towards it afterward."

"I remember the change. You stopped sleeping with every girl in the school and have been looking at Kim constantly." I said.

He looked startled "You noticed that?"

I nodded.

"That's why I changed. I saw Kim for like the first time and I immediately liked her. She's beautiful in every way. Her eyes especially." He sighed; I had never heard a guy talk with such emotion before. "But, sadly, there's one problem."

"She hates you."

"Exactly. That's why I was wondering if you could maybe try to get her to maybe consider going on a date with me?" He asked.

I was about to say no, but he looked at me, so desperate to try anything to go on a date with Kim. I could see in his eyes that he likes her, more than that, he loves her.

"Alright, I'll try; I'm not making any guarantees though."

He gave me a gentle hug, saying "Thank-you so much Sophie."

I laughed. "Don't mention it."

He looked down the hall. I did too. Kim was at the end.

"I'd better go." He said turning. He smacked right into a locker.

I laughed. "Sorry, I should have mentioned that."

"It's alright." He was still looking at Kim. I was about to warn him about the door-but I was too late because as soon as I was about to say it, he smacked into it.

"I was just about to say 'Look out for that door' but, you smacked into it before I could say anything."

He waved and turned around the corner. That dude was crazy over Kim.

**_*_End_*_**

Even though Paul was gone, Donovan didn't make the week any easier, abusing me every night, but he didn't rape me this week.

On Friday though, I knew I had to get Sky out of the house tonight because Donovan came into our room that morning, waking me up, and telling me, "You best be prepared for tonight, because tonight, it's really gonna hurt." Then he left.

I knew why. It was the anniversary of my Mother's death.

Sky had, unfortunately, heard what Donovan said, but he didn't say anything about it.

After school, I picked up Sky and we started walking toward our house. Sky was very tired today and fell asleep for some reason on the bed at 4:30pm, just taking a nap.

I decided this was the time to get him to Sam's.

I picked him up, careful not to wake him, and walked out the door with him on my back. My first thought was, _When did he grow up so fast? It's like he's 14 and not 10._

But, I couldn't blame him for the growth, only my Mother who left us and made him grow up twice as fast so he could try and take care of me.

That was my little brother for you.

I saw Sam and Emily's house coming up so I went a little faster.

I walked through the door.

"Hey, Sam, hey Emily." I said as I saw them in the kitchen.

"Sophie, what are doing here?" Sam asked as I gave him a hug and he took Sky from me.

"I need a favour for tonight, could you possibly watch Sky? I'll pick him up tomorrow morning. I'm going out tonight."

Sam nodded. He didn't see past my lie, like always I was a good actress.

"Hey Em, how are doing lately?" I asked her giving her a hug.

"I'm doing great Sophie, how about you?"

"I'm good, but I best not be late so I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" I said waving and walking out the front door.

"Bye." They said.

I started my walk back to the house where Donovan was probably waiting for me.

I was lucky and he wasn't there yet. I walked into the house and went upstairs to my bedroom, waiting, frightened, for him to arrive. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

I heard the door slam, him taking off his shoes, and the footsteps up the stairs.

He opened my door with a smug look on his face and came forward towards me.

* * *

**Well, Paul knows what Imprinting is! Too bad he doesn't know it's gonna happen to him!**

**BTW-If you're looking for a good book to read (besides Twilight of course ;D) try reading _The Mortal Instruments _series by Cassandra Clare, it's an amazing series for those of you age 14+, the first one is called _City of Bones _then comes _City of Ashes _and the 3rd is _City of Glass. _It is a 6-Book Series, but those are the only three out right now, so if you're bored and need a book-look for _The Mortal Instruments_!**

**Now, review please!**


	7. Where Were You Last Night?

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, here's the 6th chapter-a lot more stuff happens here. **

**And something happens with Paul that he deeply regrets not looking into later on in the story...**

**I hope you review with your lovely comments after you read!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_Still  
Spinning round in my head  
How I regret everything that I said  
Why did I tell you to go  
Saving my pride but losing my soul_

I'm here all alone  
Still wait by the phone  
The hours go by  
What else could I do but to cry

I call and I call  
Just to make things right  
Have I lost the fight  
Where were you last night

I beg and I cry  
I keep asking why  
Where were you last night  
Where were you last night

Lost  
In the dark and my fears  
If only you saw the tracks of my tears  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Where did you go and what did you find

**Where Were You Last Night?-Nightwish

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**Paul's POV **_

"Hey Paul, could you pass the nachos?" Jared asked.

"Sorry, I ate them all."

"Seriously Paul?"

I nodded.

"I'll go get some more." Sam said before we could get in yet another fight.

Just then, someone came through the door.

"Hey, Sam, hey Emily." A voice I knew all too well said. Sophie.

"Ah shit!" I whispered to Jared. "What's she doing here?"

"Sophie, what are doing here?" Sam asked.

"I need a favour for tonight, could you possibly watch Sky? I'll pick him up tomorrow morning. I'm going out tonight."

Why would Sam watch her little brother? Was he a babysitter or something? Somehow I just couldn't picture that.

"Hey Em, how are doing lately?" Sophie asked.

"I'm doing great Sophie, how about you?"

"I'm good, but I best not be late so I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" Sophie said as the door opened.

"Bye." Sam and Em said.

"Did I forget to mention that Sophie is Sam's cousin as well?" Jared asked.

"Yes, yes you did. Does he know about-"

"Yes Paul, I know about everything you've done to Sophie, and I wanted to talk to you about that." Sam said coming in with a sleeping Sky. The kid sleeps like a rock...does he seem to look older every time I see him?

"Uh...I uh...on Monday I had planned to apologize to her..." I said.

"Yes, and I don't want you bothering her, she has been dealing with a lot. Especially today. Today marks ten years since her Mother died in a car accident."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"So how old is he?" Jared asked.

"He's 10, hard to believe I know, I'm not sure why he looks so old." Sam said putting Sky on the couch.

"It _is _hard to believe, he doesn't look ten at all." I said.

He started to stir and then sat up.

"Sam? What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Sophie dropped you off earlier, she said she was going somewhere tonight and she'd be back tomorrow morning to pick you up." Sam said.

His eyes widened, but then they returned to normal. He looked at me and Jared.

"This is Jared and Paul." Sam said.

He looked at me and I could see in his eyes the absolute hate he had for me. So he knew what I did to his sister.

"I know who you are." Sky said, in a voice full of hate, and pointed at me.

I stared at him. Then I put my head down.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped bullying my sister; you don't how much harder you're making her life." He sounded like he was older than me or something, what made it worse was the tone and words he was using.

"Why do you say that? Kim said those exact words to me on Monday." I said.

"Kim who?" He asked.

"Kim Connweller, your sister's best friend."

"Oh, that Kim."

He looked at the clock and started fidgeting. I had no idea why. It was 5pm, what was so bad about that?

"Well Sam I'd better get home, I'll be back later." I said.

"See you Paul." Jared said.

I waved as I made my way out.

I walked toward my house. When I got in, Piper jumped into my arms.

"Paulie! Why are you home so late?"

"I was at Sam's today."

"You're always at Sam's now."

I laughed. "I know Piper, I know. So, how was your day?"

"It was great!"

"Tell me about it."

My sister Piper looks like me except she's a girl and she's 9-years-old and skipped a grade.

"Well, this morning, like usual, I arrived at the same Sky does with his sister Sophie." I froze, oh no. "Me and Sky are best friends, and his sister Sophie just adores me, she always wished she had sister to go along with Sky, she gives me a cookie every morning. I love Sophie. Although, Sky was kind of surprised when I told him you were my brother when we first became friends. I asked why and he said, 'It's not my reason to tell.' I understood that, and I was wondering if you could tell me what he meant?"

I shook my head. She loved Sophie, and I didn't want her to know what I used to do to her.

"Huh, well, I guess I'll find out someday. Anyway, at lunch, Keith, the bully, came up to me but I think Sky scared him away, what with his growth spurt and all he looks older than he is, I don't think Keith will be bothering me anymore." She said smugly.

I laughed. "Not when you have Sky to protect you." I have to admit, even though he hated me, I already liked the kid because he protected my sister.

Now all I had to do was apologize to his sister, and maybe do my job as a protector of La Push to gain his trust.

I bet that would be easy.

Not.

I heard a girl scream in the distance, I only heard it because of my enhanced hearing. I had been hearing that same girl screaming every night and had come to the conclusion she was a horror movie addict.

It was going to be a long weekend.

_**Sophie's POV**_

He picked me up and threw me against the wall. He came over to where I was slumped on the ground and started kicking me, avoiding the face and neck as usual.

He picked me up and started punching me. I tried to get away but that only provoked him. I started tearing up.

He took me to his room and stripped me naked. He threw me on the bed and took off his pants and put a condom on. At least he had the decency to do that.

He lay down on top of me and started fucking me so hard it hurt. I cried.

He started touching my breasts, which just felt wrong, but when did any of this ever feel right? He always treated me how he treated my Mom, like I was his replacement wife or something.

He took himself out of me, only to put three fingers back in. I screamed it hurt so much. He took those fingers out and shoved them right back in, increasing his pace, I screamed and I screamed, wanting him to stop. He had never done this before. I was sobbing.

Eventually he did stop. He took the condom off and got his pants back on.

He took out a knife and stood me up. He started cutting me in all the same places, except for my back and any veins that would kill me.

He then got something out of the drawer. It was a whip.

I stared at it as he eyed me evilly. When the hell did he get that? Where the hell did he get that?

He started whipping my back, hard. I screamed louder and louder every time he hit me.

After he was done, I was sure my back was bleeding. Then it started to sting, really bad, I started crying and sobbing again. What made it worse was that Donovan rubbed salt into it, making me scream yet again. He had one arm around my waist and the other rubbing the salt into my wounds.

Then he threw me down and left. He went downstairs and thru the door.

I was crying and sobbing on the ground. That was the worst it's ever been. I had to get to the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and crawled there slowly.

I ran a warm bath and then got in. It hurt just a bit, but I cleaned out all the wounds on my back and everywhere else. They finally stopped bleeding. I went into the shower to wash everything else off.

I got out and dried myself off. I put band-aids on all the cuts except for the ones on my back. I got the gauze wrap out and wrapped it all around from my lower back to just below my armpits to deal with all the bleeding on my back.

I got dressed into my PJs and went to sleep crying.

* * *

**Well-I already knew you guys hated Donovan but now, I think you absolutly hate him and want him to die am I right?**

**Yeah, probably. I want to kill him too but I can't do that.**

**Now, please review!**


	8. Change Me

**Today it is Rememberance Day, I hope you all took the time to take at least 2 minutes of silence today. My brother-in-law's brother is fighting for my country, so even if we aren't close, I am close to my brother-in-law and what he cares about, I automatically care about, so I keep praying that Tim comes home for my brother-in-law, Nathanael, and the rest of his family.

* * *

**

Dear Viewers,

Well here's one of the most important chapters of all, and the one we've all been waiting for...

Read and review please!

Michelle

* * *

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

_You know why, I had my, my vices  
You said you could handle it  
But you lied 'cause you tried  
To change me, move me, and no_

Everything you loved before you don't love no more  
Everything I did for you, you don't want no more  
Maybe I'm not the fallin' love you've been lookin' for  
Would you agree? So how can you not see it?

_Why must I decide on  
Whether I love you or the world?  
You met me, you fell deeply in love  
With me so what is the problem now?_

_Why would you wanna change me, arrange me  
Is that what you call love?  
Maybe you need somebody different  
Somebody who fits you like a glove  
But don't change everything that you love  
About me when you know that I love you_

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

**Change Me-Keri Hilson ft. Akon

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_**Sophie's POV**_

Donovan was gone the rest of the weekend.

After I picked up Sky from Sam's, we were safe from him for three days, which was better for me because that's about how long I needed to heal just a bit till I could take another beating. I kept replacing the wrap around my back until it would heal.

But on Monday, I wasn't so lucky because as I was at my locker, I could see Paul walking up to me, slower, more cautious and way more graceful than he's ever been, out of the corner of my eye. He was different though. He had more muscle than I'd ever seen on him, way taller, shorter hair and just...just like Jared mostly.

"Hey, Sophie?" He said it like a question, not mocking like he usually does.

"Yes Paul?" I said looking at him.

"I just wanted to say, and I'm being honest, I'm sor-" He cut off as he looked me in the eye, getting the weirdest expression over his face, looking at me, like I was the only girl here, the only girl in the world, the first time seeing, well, me. He looked at me like he used to look at me in grade 7.

What the fuck was up with him?

_**Paul's POV**_

As I walked toward Sophie, I could tell how hard this was going to be. I was truly sorry now, I wanted her brother to like me since he protects my sister, I wanted to protect his sister like I'm suppose to do, and, I want Sophie to forgive me so Sam won't strangle me like I once saw in his thoughts. Not a very pretty image.

"Hey, Sophie?"

"Yes Paul?" She said looking at me.

"I just wanted to say, and I'm being honest, I'm sor-" I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. I finally realized how pretty her eyes were, how pretty _she _actually is, I'd never noticed before; all I'd done was hurt her. But now, I think I'm in love with her. I loved her more than I did four and a half years ago.

And then I knew what happened. I Imprinted. I Imprinted on the girl who hated me the most. Kind of like how Jared Imprinted on a girl who didn't like him very much.

And now he was gonna get to say 'I told you so' because I had Imprinted, and on Sophia Fields of all people.

"Um Paul, are you going to say something or continue on staring at me like an idiot?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, um, right. As I was saying, I'm sorry."

She stared at me, shocked as hell I bet, and asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! It's not a joke; I told you I was being completely honest. I kept thinking about what Kim had said to me on Monday-before and after she slapped me-and I decided that I shouldn't continue on with what I've been doing because I've finally waken up found sense to see what I've been doing has been utterly stupid, and that I've been an idiot and a jerk. I've just been holding a silly grudge."

"You'll have to forgive me if I only half believe you and only somewhat accept your apology."

"I guess I deserve that." I said.

"Yeah."

_**Sophie's POV**_

"Um Paul, are you going to say something or continue on staring at me like an idiot?" I asked.

"Oh, um, right. As I was saying, I'm sorry."

I stared at him, shocked, and asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! It's not a joke; I told you I was being completely honest. I kept thinking about what Kim had said to me on Monday-before and after she slapped me-and I decided that I shouldn't continue on with what I've been doing because I've finally waken up found sense to see what I've been doing has been utterly stupid, and that I've been an idiot and a jerk. I've just been holding a silly grudge."

Wow, never thought I'd hear that come out of Paul Walker's mouth. Wait, Kim slapped him? No wonder she was looking smug. Way to go Kim.

"You'll have to forgive me if I only half believe you and only somewhat accept your apology." I said.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope we can gradually grow into being friends-somewhat." When he said that, he sounded like he was seriously trying, and for once in his life, he wasn't being cocky or a jerk, or both.

"Somewhat." I said.

"That's all I ask for." I thought I almost heard him say "For now." Under his breath but I wasn't sure.

"Alright, so we can try to be friends."

He smiled at me, not the smile that he always gives me, but a genuine, friendly, so-not-Paul smile.

The bell rang.

"Well we'd better get to class."

I kind of didn't remember the rest of the day because I was still in somewhat of shock from this morning.

I picked Sky up from school, who was walking out with Piper. She was the sweetest little girl I'd ever known, and the tallest 9-year-old girl I'd ever seen. And Sky had a huge crush on her. The only thing I was concerned about, before today that is, is that she was Paul's little sister.

"Hey Sophie!" Piper said running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hello Piper." I said picking her up into a hug. I set her down. "Hello Sky."

"Hey Sophie." He said giving me a big smile.

"How was your day?" Piper asked.

"It was good. Have you noticed anything strange about Paul lately?" I asked her.

"Except for his major growth spurt, nothing really."

I nodded. I saw him just a little ways away now. Sky held onto my hand.

Paul came up and picked up his sister off the ground.

"Hey you, what's going on?" He asked her.

She giggled. "Talking to Sophie like every other day."

I smiled at her.

He turned to me and gave me another one of those not-so-Paul smiles.

"Hello Sophie."

"Um, hi Paul." I said.

"Paul, this is Sky, my best friend, the guy I was telling you about." Piper said.

"Hello Sky." Paul said.

I squeezed Sky's shoulder and he said a polite "Hello." Back.

"We best be going. I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving.

"See you tomorrow Piper." Sky said.

She smiled brightly and waved.

I smiled back and waved as we left.

That went better than I thought it would.


	9. A Little More of You

**Dear Viewers,**

**I hope this chapter is good, I haven't gone through it because my headaches keep coming back and forth because of what happened to me yesterday.**

**See, I was playing volleyball and it was an important game so I was really focused and playing hard. So one time I go to dive for the ball and I forget to have my elbows out to catch me so I landed head first into the wooded floor. Pretty much a face plant. The left side of my head hit, making a very loud smack, and also my nose suffered some damage but I'm alright, except for the headaches and the bump above my eyebrow and the bruise starting on my nose...**

**So anyway, enough of my clumsy life and on with the story...this chapter is a bit funny...**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_Spent enough time in your arms to know_  
_Just where I want to be_  
_I've heard your voice enough to know_  
_Just what I need to hear_  
_Baby I'm right beside you_

_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need is a little more of you to go on_

_Laughed with you enough to know_  
_Just how I want to feel_  
_I've been with you enough to know_  
_Just why I need you_  
_Baby I'm right beside you_

_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

_Take a chance and open the door to me_  
_Just let me in open your eyes and see_  
_Baby I'm right beside you_  
_I'm right beside you_  
_I'm right beside you_

_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need is a little more of you_  
_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

_I'm right beside you_  
_I'm right beside you_

**A Little More of You-Ashley Chambliss

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_**Sophie's POV**_

When we got home, Donovan was there. Thankfully, he was passed out on the couch.

We rushed up to our room and started on our homework.

That night, after Sky was asleep, I started writing a song about my last few years.

By the time it was half done; I put it away in my bag and fell asleep.

_**Paul's POV**_

_Alright Jared, you can say it. _I growled. He'd been trying to hold in his laughter ever since I told him.

_I told you!_ He fell onto the ground laughing his ass off, or rather, the wolf equivalent of laughing your ass off.

_I'd hate to admit it Paul, but, he did tell you. This is all just karma coming to bite you back in the ass after all these years. I'm none too happy that you Imprinted on Sophie either, but, I guess I'll have to deal with it. _Sam thought.

As soon as Sam found out I'd Imprinted on his cousin, he all but physically hurt me. He first kept quiet, than kept trying not to swear at me without stopping, then he _did _start swearing at me without stopping, then he crossed his arms trying _not _to harm me, then he uncurled his arms and started toward me with his hands out, then he stopped, turned and went outside and changed. It was none too cheerful for him. But later on, he was kind of okay with it. "Kind of" being the operative statement.

Though I couldn't say the same for Embry, who changed right after lunch when he caught me staring at Sophie all day, and attempting to talk to her. He still didn't like it.

Let me start from when he approached me.

_***Flashback: Lunch***_

_Embry came up to me._

"_What's your problem? Can't you listen to me the first time and stay away from Sophie? Or stop looking at her like she's your next temporary girl?" He all but shouted at me._

"_Hey, Embry, calm down, it's nothing like that, not even close. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Oh I understand, you make her life miserable for four and half years, and then you suddenly find interest in her? Sounds a little too farfetched if you ask me." He said, starting to shake._

"_Look, Embry, I know you care about her, a lot, but, you have to understand from here on in, I'll never hurt her again."_

"_That's a load of bullshit!" He was shaking. Oh crap, I knew where this was going._

"_Embry, if you don't calm down let's get outside." I said as Jared came up behind me._

"_I don't have to listen to you Walker! I want you to stay away from Sophie." Good thing there was no one around, because at the rate Embry was shaking, he would change right in the middle of this hallway._

"_Embry, you have to get outside. Now." Jared said._

"_Shut-up Thail!" Embry hissed._

_I looked at Jared and we both took an arm and dragged him to the forest._

"_Get your hands off me." Embry said._

"_Now let us explain-" Jared started but, he never finished because Embry changed right then and there._

"_Um, I guess I was right about Embry being next." Jared said._

"_I'm starting to think you're psychic." I said._

_We changed right after Embry, who was in mid-freak out._

What the fuck has happened to me? This can't be happening! Those Legends of ours can't be true! What the-_He looked at us-_Oh crap, this is happening! They are true! Why the hell are they true?

Well, he's taking this worse than I did. _I thought, laughing in my head._

But better than I did. _Jared thought, laughing in his head with me._

Jared, Paul, stop laughing at Embry. _Sam's voice said. _

_We then stopped and took Embry back to Emily's and he changed back._

"_Now, will someone please explain everything that just happened?" He looked toward Sam, who was the only person, besides Emily, that he didn't glare at._

"_Okay, you're a werewolf if you haven't figured that out already." I said._

_Embry glared at me._

_Sam cleared his throat and told Embry everything he told me and Jared._

_When it came to explaining Imprinting, his eyes widened and he looked at me quickly and I knew he immediately understood about me acting towards Sophie. Or part of it at least. I stared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes not to mention it._

_When Sam was all done explaining, Embry just sat there quiet._

_Then he looked at me. "So you Imprinted on Sophie?"_

_Jared and Sam looked at me shocked. I glared at him. He smirked at me. He knew this would happen._

"_What?" Jared asked trying to hold in a laugh._

_Sam's "What?" had a more menacing tone to it._

_***End Flashback***_

Then came Sam's whole freak-out at me. So here we are now, with Sam trying hard_ not _to attack me and Embry shooting daggers at me through our linked minds and Jared silently laughing at me, until Kim came to my mind and that was all he could think about.

_So you've all Imprinted? _Embry asked.

_Yeah. _We said.

_I Imprinted on Emily. _

_I Imprinted on Kim, a girl who doesn't like me all too much. _Jared said sadly.

_And you know I Imprinted on Sophie._

_Yes I know. _Embry growled.

_But I've got a better chance with Kim because I talked to Sophie, before you Imprinted on her, and she said she'd try to get Kim to like me._

_So how is that working? _Embry asked.

_I'm not sure. I'm giving Sophie some time to break it down to Kim before I ask her out on a date._

_Well, you can always count on Sophie. _Embry thought.

_Oh crap! What's the time?_

_Um, I think school just got out. Why? _Jared asked.

_I've gotta pick up Piper today. See you guys later. _I ran off quite a ways and then phased back.

I walked toward the elementary school.

"It was good. Have you noticed anything strange about Paul lately?" I heard Sophie ask Piper.

"Except for his major growth spurt, nothing really." Piper said.

She nodded. She looked up at me. Her brother held onto her hand.

I came up to Piper and picked her up off the ground.

"Hey you, what's going on?" I asked her.

She giggled. "Talking to Sophie like every other day."

Sophie smiled at her. I set Piper down.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Sophie."

"Um, hi Paul." She said.

"Paul, this is Sky, my best friend, the guy I was telling you about." Piper said.

"Hello Sky." I said.

Sophie squeezed his shoulder. "Hello." He said to me.

"We best be going. I'll see you tomorrow." Sophie said waving.

"See you tomorrow Piper." Sky said.

Piper smiled brightly and waved. She liked him, a lot. I could tell.

Sophie smiled back and waved as she and Sky left. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold her in my arms and tell her 'I love you' over and over until she said it back.

But that was a dream that would have to wait awhile.


	10. We Are Who We Are

**Dear Viewers,**

**Got it on just in time! Thursday's almost over! Now, I'm still trying to finish the next few chapters so I'm off the hook but I's stuck on 15, I'm almost done and then for 16 I;m kind of clueless!**

**I know how I want the story to go after that but the in-between is what I'm stuck on! But I'll get it all figured out by the time it comes to post those chapters, so don't worry at all!**

**Michelle

* * *

**_Hot and dangerous_  
_If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got our hotpants on and up_

_And yes, of course we does_  
_We're running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_  
_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_  
_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_

**We Are Who We Are-Ke$ha

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any original things pertaining to Twilight, only my own characters and all the new attitudes!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

_**Sophie's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling kind of good for once. No beatings since Friday is a really good thing.

I showered, dried my hair, got dressed, got Sky ready for school, made our breakfast and we headed out the door.

I dropped Sky off at school and headed to mine, same routine as always.

Kim was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Soph, how are you today?" She asked looking concerned.

"Don't worry about me Kim; it hasn't happened since Friday, I'm better than I've been in 10 years." I said.

She sighed in relief. "That's good."

"So, I've gotta tell you something."

"What?" She asked.

"First off, Paul's been acting kind of weird; he's not harassing me anymore for some odd reason." Kim had that smug smile on her face once again. I gave her a look. "He actually seems like he wants to be friends now. Anyway, the second thing is that Jared Thail is absolutely, positively, in love with you."

She stared at me shocked.

"He came to me, apologizing till he was practically on his knees and begging me to try and get him a chance with you. A real date date too."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Before you say anything, let me just tell you, he's changed beyond what you can imagine, he hasn't slept with any girls for months, played with them or flirted. And, he can barely talk, or even walk, when you're around."

"How do you know he isn't acting to just get in my pants?" I could tell she didn't believe what she was saying, she was truly flattered.

"Trust me, the amount of love he has in his eyes for you is amazing, he really does love you." I said. "The day that he told me he liked you, though he obviously loves you, when you started coming down the hall and he was leaving, he wouldn't stop looking at you. He smacked into my locker and a door before turning the corner."

She blushed slightly. I giggled.

"Well maybe I can like him now. Was he seriously trying?"

"Yes, he was just about ready to do anything to get you to like him." I said.

"Well, tell him whenever he wants to ask me on a date to just go and ask me. I'll see if I'm free or not depending on the time." She said smiling.

I smiled at her.

"I'm actually going to tell you something though, before High School, I had a major crush on Jared. He never really knew me though; he was just someone I saw from a distance. We had never met officially before a few months ago when you say he...changed, for me." She said going off into her own world.

I dragged her along to class. Jared and Paul were there looking at us. Kim was still in La La Land so I gave Jared a thumbs up.

Man, he had the biggest smile you could ever imagine on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Me and Kim sat down, snapping her out of her daze.

This was going to be a long day.

_**Paul's POV**_

Over the next few days, I was trying to make it up to Sophie for the past four and a half years, but, no matter how hard I tried, she would still say to me, "Paul remember what I said? We are only somewhat friends, I don't know what you're trying to get at but, that's all I want to be, maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you fully." I was hoping that day would be sometime this week but no.

Although, by Friday, she didn't seem to mind me as much, I think it was because of Piper though. She kept talking on and on about how much I had changed to Sophie apparently.

On Friday, she actually said hi to me, I guess that was a start, not much of one but still a start nonetheless.

Throughout the whole week too, I noticed different things about Sophie; she always looked like she was in pain where ever her body was covered. Whenever you touched her somewhere too hard she would wince or silently hiss out of pain. Or she would flinch if you raised a hand near her. I had never thought to ask about the bruise I saw on her shoulder almost two weeks ago, before I had phased.

It was now Saturday and I was running patrol with Embry, neither of us were happy about that.

But, at least something exciting actually happened that night, Jacob Black phased.

Oh boy.

_What-what-what's going on? What happened? _He said.

_Uh, Paul, could you go get Sam? _Embry said.

_Wait, wait, wait, Embry? Paul? You guys, what's going on? _

_Well, you're taking this pretty calmly. _I said. _Be right back._

I ran back to Sam's house and phased back. I walked through the door.

"Uh, Sam, we got ourselves another pack member." I said.

"Who?" Sam and Jared asked.

"Jacob Black." I said.

Sam's eyes widened and then evened out. "Show me the way."

We went back out, phased, and ran back to where Embry and Jacob were.

_So this is why you ditched me and Quil? Wow, never expected that. _I heard Jacob say.

_Hey-Embry, Jared and Paul, could you give Jacob and me a second to talk?_

We all agreed and phased out. I wonder what was so important they had to talk in private.

I ran back to Emily and Sam's house.

Em was cooking dinner. "Smells good Em." I said when I walked in.

"Thanks Paul." She said.

After Emily was done cooking, Sam came back with a really freaked out Jacob.

"Welcome to the club Jacob." I said.

He glanced at me and then sat down.

Emily laid out the food and we all dug in.

After I was done and our patrols were switched, I went home. Along the way, I heard that same stupid girl screaming again, I was beginning to think it was an alarm of some sort, like on a phone or radio, and not someone who watched horror movies constantly. I'd have to investigate soon.

"I thought you had patrol Paul?" My Mom asked me when I got home.

"Slight change in plans, Jacob phased so there's a new schedule."

"Oh, well try not to make too much noise, I finally got Piper asleep."

I nodded. I went up the stairs and straight to my room. When I shut the door I put on some PJ bottoms on and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Well, Jacob's joined the pack!**

**By the way, I don't think I ever mentioned what was going on with Bella and the Cullens have I?**

**Well, in my story, Bella is already a vampire, changed a little after Emmett, and is with Edward. No Renesemee. ****There is no Victoria or James, just Laurent who's with Irina in Denali. **

**The Cullens do live in Forks and Charlie does have a daughter who's 15, her name is Arabella who is important in later chapters. But instead of her being Renee's daughter (Renee never met Charlie in my story, she always lived in Phoenix married to Phil with a 17-year-old son named Patrick) she's half-Quileute. Her Mom, Sandra, is from La Push and married to Charlie. Arabella has long black hair, a darker skin tone than Charlie, has Charlie's eyes and is 5'6".**

**I just thought you needed to know so you don't get confused in the future!**

**So, review please!**


	11. Dying to Live Again

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, another Thursday, another chapter. Man the weeks are flying by! I'd better finish chapter 15 quickly or I'll be rushing when my deadline comes!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a really cute one, and it's a good one!**

**I've got over 50 reviews now! That's incredible! Let's try for 100 now...**

**Read and review after!**

**Michelle**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my original thoughts and ideas in this story!

* * *

**

_I was wrong it's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

_'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would do anything, I'm dying to live again_

**Dying to Live Again-Hedley

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_**Sophie's POV**_

Throughout the whole week, Paul kept trying to do stuff for me. He seriously wanted to make it up to me but I didn't really want to believe him, or forgive him anymore than I have, until Piper started talking to me.

She told me how I was all Paul could talk about when they talked, how much he had changed and stuff like that. She even said to me she thinks Paul might like me. I kind of forgave him more after that.

All through the week, Donovan's beatings and raping seemed to get worse and worse every night. I tried to keep my screaming silent, but it got louder by just a bit every night.

On Sunday Donovan was gone. It was really good news to me because that night was the dance and Kim insisted that I go; she had bought an extra dress that she thought would look gorgeous on me so I agreed to go. I had bought myself some cover up for the bruises and cuts.

Jared had asked Kim to the dance. She was excited because this was the first guy to ever ask her.

Her dress was black and went to her knees with lace showing at the bottom. The one she got for me was white and it was just a bit shorter, the bottom of the dress ruffled out and was soft to the touch. I put on the cover up after I put on the dress and covered up all necessary parts and ones that might show.

"Kim?"

"Yeah Soph?"

"I-I _can't_ dance. I've never _danced _before. I've never _gone _to a dance before."

Kim looked at me. "It's really easy once you get the hang of it Soph, don't worry; I won't let you embarrass yourself." She giggled.

I gave her a look that said 'Not funny and so not helping.'

"And what makes it worse is that you put me in heels! Do you know _how_ much worse that makes it?"

She looked at me. She knew I was just trying to get out of going to the dance. I sighed.

Jared picked us up around 7pm. Paul was with him of course. Kim sat in the front with Jared; I ended up sitting in the back with Paul.

"You look beautiful." Jared said to Kim.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." She said back. He flashed her a smile and drove.

"You look really pretty Sophie." Paul whispered to me.

"Thanks. You look nice too." He smiled that smile he'd been giving me for a while now.

When we got to the school, it was all lit up and you could hear the music playing on inside. Paul helped me out of the car and took me inside. He insisted he held my hand until we got inside.

In our group were us four plus Embry and Quil, but no Jacob.

"Hey Embry, where's Jacob? I thought I heard that he was coming?"

"Something came up last minute." He said.

I kind of just moved from side-to-side instead of dancing like everyone else.

Soon enough most of the songs became slow songs. I didn't dance with anyone so I sat at the table we took. Paul sat down with me.

I watched Kim and Jared dance with happiness. I could tell Jared made her really happy, she had finally found someone to love.

I had a smile on face the whole time I watched them sway from one side to the other.

I could tell Paul never took his eyes off of me the entire time the slow songs were on. I don't know why but I got this feeling he wanted to dance with me like Jared was with Kim.

And then one song came on, and he pulled me to the floor to dance.

"Paul-I can't dance, slow dance, anything that's a duet. I've never done anything like that before." I said. He held me closely, but gently.

"Don't worry, it's easy. I was hoping this song would come on; it really explains everything that I want to say to you. So listen to it closely." Paul said.

I listened to the song. It was _Dying to Live Again _by _Hedley._

I looked at Paul curiously. "Just listen." He said not taking his gaze from my eyes.

_Tired of always saying sorry  
It's just another fighting story  
And I can barely walk a straight line  
I'm tired of learning life the hard way  
I wish that being strong was easy_

_But I wanted more this time  
I was wrong it's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

Paul's expression was of him wanting me believe that this was exactly how he was feeling with me. I listened on.

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would do anything, I'm dying to live again_

He was asking for a second chance with me, a chance to start all over and forget the last four and a half years.

He spoke the next verse to me.

_I was such a fool to hurt you  
'Cause you're the one I always turn to  
When I'm going out of my mind  
I just wiped the hand that feeds me  
Instead of loving ones that need me_

I don't know why, but that last line in that verse really made sense to me, I did need love in my life besides Sky, Embry, Sam, Emily and Kim. I'm not sure if it was him I wanted love from though.

_But I wanted more this time  
I was wrong it's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would do anything, I'm dying to live again_

"These next few lines are important." He whispered.

_I pray that you'll see what I've become  
I would give it all away to right the wrongs I've done  
I don't wanna fall for the same mistakes again  
What's it gonna take for this misery to end?_

_Anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would change everything_

He nodded at me. He wanted to do something—anything—to make it up to me.

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
Anything I can do, I would change, I'm dying every day  
Everything I can do just to make it up to you  
Everything I can do just to make it up to you_

_Na na na, na na na,  
Na na na na na na_

"So, do you understand now?" Paul asked me.

I nodded. "You're apologizing, you want me to forgive you for the last four and a half years, you want to start over, you want me to give you a second chance and you'll do anything to get it. Is that all right?"

"I am so very sorry, I do want you to forgive me and give me a second chance, and yes I'll do _anything _to get it."

"I...I believe you Paul, I don't know why. I don't know why I trust you now but I do. I forgive you Paul, and I'm willing to give you a second chance on one condition."

"Anything, I'll do anything for you." He really would, I could just tell. I just hope he keeps this promise I'm about to make him keep.

"I don't want you to hurt me again. I want you to be able to live up to the trust I'm now having in you. I don't want you to leave me and hurt me, like you did all those other girls because, I don't think I can take much more heartbreak, or hurt in my life anymore. All my walls are breaking because I have this sort of connection with you now. I feel that if you would hurt me, my life would become more meaningless than it already is." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Sophie, I promise you-no I swear to you, I will never leave you, or hurt you, in anyway, and if I do, just tell me and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I don't know why but, I believe you." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. "I don't think I did this properly, Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Yes, Paul, I will."

He had the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

For once in my life, I finally had hope.


	12. Perfect

****

Dear Viewers,

**Now in the last chapter, a lot of people had beent thinking Sophie gave in too easy, but you have to remember, this is 3 1/2 weeks after Paul phased and 2 1/2 after he Imprinted on Sophie. Paul has been an incredibly sweet guy to her the last two weeks, and Piper has been talking to both of them, so Sophie has started falling in love with Paul since a week after he Imprinted on her. But it was in slow doses. So by the time he gets the guts to tell her he loves her and asks her out, Sophie's still a little hesitant, but she does make him swear to not leave her, and we all know he won't be able too...**

**So hopefully that clears up a bit of what you wanted to know!**

**This is just Paul's POV of what happened in the last chapter, but don't worry! Next weeks chapter will be a whole new thing about _after _the dance...**

**So read and review now!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

********

_Please sing to me, I can see you open up to breathe_  
_Fast words make it easier on me_  
_Make a point to never disappoint you_  
_Somebody's got to tell me what to do_

_Just wish you would've seen me_  
_When it used to come so easy_  
_I like to say it's easy to stay but it's not for me_  
_'Cause I'm barely here at all_

_Slow down now, the secrets out_  
_And I swear now everything is perfect_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me_  
_Try to be everything that you want me to be_  
_I say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less_  
_And I will change everything until it's perfect again_

_Coming down, coming around_  
_Giving a frown to the sound when I hit ground_  
_I hate the way that I say I should say_  
_When I know that I don't give a fuck about it anyway_

_Shake hands, the truth smiles all around_  
_As I sell my body by the pounds_  
_Sign my name on the dotted line_  
_It would be fate to not resuscitate_

_Slow down now, the secrets out_  
_And I swear now I'll still make this perfect_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me_  
_Try to be everything that you want me to be_  
_I say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less_  
_And I will change everything till it's perfect again_

_I think it's better this way_  
_This is good in a better way_  
_It's better this way_  
_I'll make this perfect again_  
_And I'll make this perfect again_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me_  
_And I will change everything that you want me to be_  
_I say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less_  
_And I will change everything_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me_  
_Try to be everything that you want me to be_  
_I say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less_  
_And I will change everything_  
_I'll make this perfect again_

**Perfect-Marianas Trench

* * *

**

__**Chapter 11**

_**Paul's POV**_

I could tell Sophie didn't like dancing very much. But God, I wanted to dance with her so bad. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight.

She was looking at Kim and Jared dancing with a smile. She was happy for her best friend, I could tell by her expression.

Then the song I had hoped to come on came on. Time to dance.

I pulled her to the floor to dance.

"Paul-I can't dance, slow dance, anything that's a duo. I've never done anything like that before." She said. I held her tightly to me; I could teach her how to dance anytime.

"I was hoping this song would come on, it really explains everything that I want to say to you. So listen to it closely." I said hoping she'd understand.

She looked at me curiously. "Just listen." I said not looking away from her eyes.

_Tired of always saying sorry  
It's just another fighting story  
And I can barely walk a straight line  
I'm tired of learning life the hard way  
I wish that being strong was easy_

_But I wanted more this time  
I was wrong it's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

I pleaded to her with an expression on my face to make her believe that this was exactly how I was feeling about her. Which it truly _was _what I was feeling about her.

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would do anything, I'm dying to live again_

I spoke the next verse to her.

_I was such a fool to hurt you  
'Cause you're the one I always turn to  
When I'm going out of my mind  
I just wiped the hand that feeds me  
Instead of loving ones that need me_

Those last two verses were seriously true. I could tell that Sophie needed more love in her life, and that she needed me. And I had been hurting her, when she needed me probably.

_But I wanted more this time  
I was wrong it's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would do anything, I'm dying to live again_

"These next few lines are important." I whispered.

_I pray that you'll see what I've become  
I would give it all away to right the wrongs I've done  
I don't wanna fall for the same mistakes again_

_What's it gonna take for this misery to end?  
Anything I can do just to make it up to you  
I would change everything_

I nodded, making her know I would do anything for her.

'_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say, and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way to make up_

_For the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all I'm needing  
Anything I can do, I would change, I'm dying every day  
Everything I can do just to make it up to you  
Everything I can do just to make it up to you_

_Na na na, na na na,  
Na na na na na na_

"So, do you understand now?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You're apologizing, you want me to forgive you for the last four and a half years, you want to start over, you want me to give you a second chance and you'll do anything to get it. Is that all right?" She was dead on.

"I am so very sorry, I do want you to forgive me and give me a second chance, and yes I'll do _anything _to get it." It was all true and I needed her to believe me.

"I...I believe you Paul, I don't know why. I don't know why I trust you now but I do. I forgive you Paul, and I'm willing to give you a second chance on one condition."

I would do anything for her, just like the song said. "Anything, I'll do anything for you."

"I don't want you to hurt me again. I want you to be able to live up to the trust I'm now having in you. I don't want you to leave me and hurt me, like you did all those other girls because, I don't think I can take much more heartbreak, or hurt in my life anymore. All my walls are breaking because I have this sort of connection with you now. I feel that if you would hurt me, my life would become more meaningless than it already is." She said with tears in her eyes. I wanted to wipe them away.

"Sophie, I promise you-" Those weren't the right words. "No I swear to you, I will never leave you, or hurt you, in anyway, and if I do, just tell me and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Just as long as it's not leaving you alone.

"I don't know why but, I believe you." She smiled at me, that's what I was hoping for all along.

I smiled at her. "I don't think I did this properly, Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound; I don't think I'd ever heard her laugh before. "Yes, Paul, I will."

I smiled so big, it probably looked weird on my face. She laughed so it must have been true. But I didn't care because now things were perfect, Sophie accepted my love and now I could probably get her to open up about her closed past, and her mysterious ways...

* * *

**Well, I think Paul is just the sweetest don't you?**

** In other news...CAN YOU BELIEVE CHRISTMAS IS ONLY 16 DAYS AWAY?**

** I know crazy right? Where did all the time go? I'm losing time for chapter 15! Which comes out the week following Christmas...**

** There's no time to lose! It's time for me to get writing! **

** Until next time, farewell my readers and much loved friends!**


	13. You Found Me

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, it's after the dance and now we hear some things about what Sophie thinks of her mom and how Paul reacts and what he does/doesn't do...**

**I've also got some bad news in which you can read about at the end, it's not too bad but you probably won't be happy with me either...**

**Anyways, read and review please!**

****

**Michelle**

___**

* * *

**_

_The early morning, the city breaks_  
_And I've been calling, for years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never sent me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

__

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

__

**You Found Me-The Fray**___

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

_**Sophie's POV**_

After it was 11pm, the dance was over.

Paul held my hand when we got the car and he held it the whole ride.

"Oh, Jared do you think you could drop me off at Sam's? I've gotta pick up Sky."

"Sure think Soph, Paul and I were going there anyways."

I nodded. We dropped off Kim and I thanked her for everything.

"No problem Soph, you needed a night out." She said.

I smiled at her. We then continued on to Sam's place.

"Hey Sophie." Sky said coming up to me.

"Hey Sky, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I managed to stay awake." He said shrugging.

"Well let's get going. Thanks so much Sam, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Sophie, anytime." I nodded and we left. There were no lights on so Donovan still wasn't home. That was good.

_**Paul's POV**_

As soon as Sophie left I sighed.

"Congrats man, I heard every single word." Jared said smirking.

I punched his shoulder. "Shut up." I muttered. "I'm going out."

I left Sam's house and went to the woods to phase. I ran over to Sophie's house, listening to her and Sky.

"Get your PJs on Sky, I'll be right back."

"Okay Soph." I heard the door close. I heard Sophie humming a tune I wasn't quite familiar with, it sounded sad though.

I saw another light come on and Sophie appear in it. As soon as she started taking her dress off I looked away to give her privacy.

I looked back up a while later and she was fully dressed and leaving the room.

She knocked on a door. "Come in Soph." She opened the door and I saw her sit on the bed beside Sky and pull him onto her lap.

She sighed. "What are you now, 15?" She asked.

Sky laughed. "Soph, I'm only 10, I don't know why I'm growing up so fast." He paused. "No, I do. It's because I'm suppose to take care of you now, not you taking care of me."

Sophie sighed. "We're not having this discussion tonight. Besides, I've found an escape." I could see her smiling.

"Oh no, you fell in love with someone, didn't you?"

She giggled. "Maybe, I don't know. Yes, Sky, I have and I never thought I would."

"Who is he?"

"I don't think you'll like my answer."

"Sophie, you know there's only one man I hate the most in this world and I'm pretty sure you hate him too."

"I know who that is but no, of course it's not him. It's actually..." She sighed. "It's Paul, he's changed so much, he's nice to me, he helps me out and he gives me hope."

"I think it's safe to say I might actually like him now. I think Piper knocked some sense into him finally." Sky laughed. So did Sophie, and so did I.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you mind if I sing you a song to get you to go asleep?"

"Not at all, I love it when you sing."

Sophie smiled. "It's called _You Found Me _by _The Fray_. I've changed a few of the words though, so they fit more into our life."

"I found God on the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the West was all but one  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent the telephone, that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

"But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing Dee, the only one who ever knew  
Who we are, who we're not and who we'd wanna be  
No way to know how long she'd be next to you and me

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

"The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling, for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

"Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?"

Sophie had a beautiful singing voice, just like a lullaby that would put you to sleep, as it did to Sky.

"I love you Sky, but why'd you have to grow up fast?" She got off the bed careful not to wake Sky and went to the window. "Oh yeah, I know why." She glared at the night sky. "It's all because of you. It's your entire fault Debbie." She said angrily.

Who was Debbie?

"You weren't strong enough to stay with us; you weren't strong enough to stay for Sky so you went and killed yourself, a lot of good that did for me and him Mom."

Mom? Debbie was her Mom? Why would she be blaming it on her...oh, she just said it, her Mom killed herself because she wasn't strong enough to take care of them. But didn't Sam say she was killed in a car accident?

"Just to let you know, I care enough about Sky to stay with him instead of taking the easy way out like you did Debbie. I'm strong enough to take what Donovan does, you weren't and you left your four-month-old son in the care of him. I took care of him, and now he's growing up way too fast because now apparently, I need someone to take care of me. Debbie, let me just say that was the most cowardly move I've ever heard of." Sophie had tears rolling down her face and she was sobbing in her hands.

I wanted so badly to go up there and comfort her, but that would just take a lot of explaining if I did. I wonder what all of that meant, what she said about everything and who Donovan was.

I didn't have the guts to ask her, in fear that it would hurt me to know. But I would ask her.

Eventually.

* * *

**Okay this is crazy, that week went by way too fast! Now there's only 9 days until Christmas! Can you believe it?**

**Now for the bad news.**

**For Christmas break, which is from December 17th-January 4th for me, I am going to be in New Brunswick, my 2nd home! And, unfourtunatly, that means I'm not going to be able to update until January 7th, I think that's the Thursday that week...Anyway it's going to be a long wait and I know you're all going to be dying of anticipation, but it's not my fault, where I'm going there's no internet so I'm cut off pretty much.**

**But don't worry, I'll have the chapter up that Thursday and I hope you like it!**

**As for now, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

**See you in a few weeks!**


	14. Welcome to My Life

****

Dear Viewers,

**Well, I'm back with a whole new chapter! But, this one is going to be in two parts and both rather small but they'll do.**

**The first part will be done tonight the second next Thursday, that one is probably going to be put up early in the day since I have no time after 3pm...**

**So I hope you enjoy chapter 13-Part 1 and leave a nice review after!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

**Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-Part 1**

_**Sophie's POV**_

I went to sleep shortly after I took out all my anger on my mom.

And for that night, it was the first ever that I didn't have a nightmare. It was all about Paul. Paul and me, holding hands, hugging each other, him holding me gently, kissing me softly, everything I've ever wanted-and needed-in my life, everything I didn't get from my Dad, and barely ever even got hugged by my Mom when she was alive. She never ever even kissed me on the cheek or anything like that to show that she ever loved me. And now Paul was here to make up for all her and Donovan's past mistakes and my loveless life.

I woke up with a smile on my face, and Sky was looking at me like I had two heads. He had never seen me smile like this in my entire life; I don't think I _have _ever smiled like this in my life.

When I looked at Sky, he looked 17 now, my age, he had gained 2 years in less than seven hours. What was going on?

I shook my head and got out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got back to the room and changed, Sky was outside the door saying, "I don't feel so well Soph, I think I'm gonna stay home today."

I checked his forehead. It was burning hot. "Okay Sky, you stay home, and in the room in case Donovan comes home early."

He nodded.

I walked out the door without eating breakfast and continued on toward school I made it there just in time. I got to my locker and to the classroom just as the bell rung.

Kim sat down next to me with a cheerful "Hey."

"Hey Kim how are you doing today?"

"I'm absolutely great!" She leaned in and whispered, "Jared kissed me last night at the dance! My very first kiss ever!"

I giggled quietly. "I'm so happy for you Kim."

Paul and Jared walked in. They gave us smiles and we smiled back.

The music teacher wanted to see me at lunch and work on my piano and singing so I was in the music room at lunch, I always volunteer for these festivals and other things only because she asks me, and I just can't ever refuse her. It's just another way to get away from Donovan.

"And here's the song I want you to perform."

She put the music in front of me.

I almost scoffed at the coincidence. The song was _Welcome to My Life_ by _Simple Plan_. Really, it was 'Welcome to _My _Life'. My specific life, this song is my life's theme song.

I started the intro on the keyboard. And then I started singing;

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming?_

_(Chorus)No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
When deep inside you're bleeding?_

_(Chorus)No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to you face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life._"

"Beautiful Sophia, you do that perfectly, we'll practice again tomorrow at lunch. I'll see you then."

I sighed in relief when she left. I picked up my bag and got out my song, just a few things to write down and then I'm finished the song and I can play it out, see how it sounds.

I finished up the last few lines, wrote down the notes and got the guitar out. I started strumming the notes and then I began singing it.

* * *

**Now, everyone, well mostly everyone, has been asking why Paul hasn't done anything about the screaming, Sophie's screaming as you know, and I'm finally able to tell you.**

**Paul is the only wolf that _does _hear her, because of their connection, he's not actually hearing the screaming aloud, he's hearing it inside his head, he just thinks it's somewhere in the distance. He doesn't do anything about it because he's only heard it a couple of times and he doesn't think the screams sound like someone's in trouble, just someone playing around.**

**We all know Paul can be ignoritive and evasive, this is an example. He'll figure it out soon enough though, don't you guys worry about it.**

**Well, until next week! Goodbye!**


	15. Rescue Me

**Dear Viewers,**

**Sorry that I'm updating so late at night, I've been busy studying for my exams that are in two weeks...but, I still got it on Thursday, I'm not late at all!**

**Now, before I start the chapter, I have two questions to ask:**

**1) Did anyone else know that Jacob Black's quote; 'Life sucks, then you die' is actually a quote on a t-shirt from the 1980's movie _Teen Wolf_? If my Mom hadn't made me watch it, I would never have known it either!**

**2) You know how in almost every Paul story, everybody uses the last name 'Walker'? Now I've wondered, is it just because that is his real name, a coincidence, or is it because of the actor that's named Paul Walker from the **_**Fast and the Furious **_**movies?**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! It's Part 2 of chapter 13!

* * *

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just this plot and all of my OCs!_**

_I'm sick and tired of all this hate  
Someone come rescue me before it's too late  
I scream and shout but there's no doubt  
No one ever hears me to come about_

_I'm holding on to my last breath  
Hoping for someone to come before my death  
Please come to me I'm holding out  
Someone rescue me right now_

**Rescue Me-Sophia Strawberry—Fields Uley

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-Part 2**

_**Paul's POV**_

I followed Sophie to where she went to the music room. I saw her sit behind the keyboard with Mrs. Harmony, great name for a music teacher.

"And here's the song I want you to perform." Mrs. Harmony said. She placed the sheet of music on the keyboard and Sophie started playing it.

I immediately recognized the tune of Simple Plan's _Welcome to My Life_.

She started singing it in her beautiful voice. After she was finished I was standing there staring with awe. Her singing always left me dumbstruck.

"Beautiful Sophia, you do that perfectly, we'll practice again tomorrow at lunch. I'll see you then." Mrs. Beat left the room, I got out of the way and hid, and I then looked back in.

Sophie picked up her bag and took something out. She started writing in it and then placed it on the stand in front of her. She got up and went to get something.

She had picked up a guitar and sat down. She started strumming a sad tune, the tune that she was humming last night, and started singing a song I didn't recognize, and then I realized it must have been something she wrote.

"_Why did it happen to me?  
Why not anybody else?  
It's all because of her,  
A woman I once called mom_

_But she left us all behind,  
She put her needs before me and Sky;  
She took her life, and gave ours to him,  
A man I once called my dad_

(Chorus)I'm sick and tired of all this hate  
Someone come rescue me before it's too late  
I scream and shout but there's no doubt  
No one ever hears me to come about

_I'm holding on to my last breath  
Hoping for someone to come before my death  
Please come to me I'm holding out  
Someone rescue me right now(End)_

_It happens every night;  
I cower away, trying to hide my fright  
I have to stay strong, and not give in,  
But it's so damn hard, I feel like giving up_

_Staying strong is just so hard,  
Especially when he kicks me because I cry,  
It's so much worse when I scream;  
He takes the meaning of life right out of me_

_(Chorus)I'm sick and tired of all this hate  
Someone come rescue me before it's too late  
I scream and shout but there's no doubt  
No one ever hears me to come about_

_I'm holding on to my last breath  
Hoping for someone to come before my death  
Please come to me I'm holding out  
Someone rescue me right now(End)_

_I cry, I cry every night, wishing you would come  
My rescuer, I've imagined my whole life,  
Come and sweep me off of my feet,  
But careful, because I'm a broken girl _

_(Slower and Quieter)I'm sick and tired of all this hate  
Please come to me before it's too late_

_(Chorus)I'm sick and tired of all this hate  
Someone come rescue me before it's too late  
I scream and shout but there's no doubt  
No one ever hears me to come about_

_I'm holding on to my last breath  
Hoping for someone to come before my death  
Please come to me I'm holding out  
Someone rescue me right now(End)_

_Someone rescue me right now  
Rescue me, rescue me, right now,  
I'm holding out, I'm holding out,  
Come and rescue me, rescue me_

_Before it's too late...  
Rescue Me..."_

She there were tears pouring down her face by the end of the song. I was shocked and furious. I could almost imagine why she wrote that song that way. I finally put the pieces together.

The way she winced or hissed in pain when someone touched her in a certain place, they way she always shies away from people when they get to close, or start to try and touch her a certain way and she flinches, the way she burst out at me when I'd grabbed her bad wrist, that bruise that had been on her shoulder, the way how even when it was warm she'd still be wearing long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Her Dad abuses her. I now understand what she saying last night about her Mom and all that, and I wasn't upset or whatever I thought I'd be. I was mad, more than that, I was furious.

I walked in. "Is there a certain meaning to that song you just sung?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

She turned to me and I saw her pale and start to sweat sort of. "I-I-I...I mean, i-it doesn't mean anything, just a random song I found that just happened to have that name in it..." She trailed off, tears not falling but forming in her eyes.

"Sophie, what's happening to you at home? With your Dad?" I asked in a gentle and soothing voice.

"Nothing, nothing's happening, I'm fine Paul, really." She started backing up towards the wall.

"Sophie, I can tell that's not true. Please tell me the truth, you can trust me." I pleaded.

"Paul, I can't, I can't tell you anything because there's nothing to tell. Paul please, it's nothing. Please, Paul believe me it's nothing."

"Sophia-" I began but was cut off by the PA saying "Sophia Uley would you come to the office for a message please?" And Sophie was gone, out the door.

God, I needed to get her to talk so I could protect her better. I had to; her life depended on it probably.

And I couldn't bear to lose her now. Not now, not ever.

I walked out of the music room, my intentions were to follow her, but I decided to go to Sam, he'd know what to do, he'd help me. I hope.

* * *

**Ooooo! Paul's actually doing something! We all knew it would happen eventually…**

**By the way, what did you think of the song? Love it? Hate it? Think its okay? I need to work on making it better? I should just disappear because it's so horrible?**

**Just tell me in a review! Don't worry; I can take the criticism…**

**Now, review and I'll see you again in a week!**


	16. Concrete Angel

**Dear Viewers,**

**...I would have updated at around 10, but I had just got back from my school dance and now I'm kind of depressed-not only from the fact that it was boring, lame and a stupid dance-but for a different reason...I'm sorry for putting my pathetic and sad excuse for a life out to you but I felt like I had to get it out of my system, I already teared up a bit and I don't need to do it again...FML! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it...I'm just too depressed, and stressed, to say anything cheerfull right now but I'll try! The chapter has some action in it, it's the moment you've all been waiting for I think...**

**AND THE NEXT PERSON WHO REVIEWS WILL BE THE 100th REVIEWER! I'M EXCITED TO SEE WHO IT WILL BE!**

**Michelle

* * *

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back_  
_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

**Concrete Angel-Martina McBride

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_**Sophie's POV**_

I couldn't let Paul know, even though I trusted him with my heart and soul, Paul couldn't know about Donovan. He just couldn't. Then he'd think I was weak and just a broken girl with a broken life and leave me and I knew I wouldn't be able to take that.

I fast walked to the office. "Hello I believe there's a message for me?"

The secretary pointed at the phone. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" Into it.

"Sophie! I need your help, I'm not feeling well at all, I'm shaking and everything, please come home." Sky's voice was deeper than this morning, but he sounded bad.

"Alright Sky, I'll be right there, just hang on bud. Bye." I hung up and told the secretary that I had to leave. I signed out, got my stuff and raced home.

"Sky?" I called.

I went up the stairs and into our room. Sky was there and he looked awful, although he looked older than this morning. Why is he growing so fast lately? And why was he shaking?

"Oh Sky! What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just feel so angry all the time and I keep thinking something is going to happen and the angrier I get the more sick I feel."

I heard the front door slam. "Sophia! You'd better not be home!" Donovan shouted.

Oh no. I froze for just a second before running to our door and locking it as Donovan came up the stairs.

He banged the door. "Open this door right now Sophia! Right now!"

I opened our window, trying to get Sky out of the house, but of course our house is two floor and we were on the second floor.

I quickly found out there was a tree Sky could climb onto and down.

I turned to him. "Now Sky you listen to me and do exactly what I say."

He nodded.

"You climb down that tree and run, run as fast as you can to Sam's and don't come back for me. You hear me? You run and don't look back. I'll try to get away but…I'm not making any promises okay? You just run and worry about yourself. Now go!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now go!"

He went out the window and down the tree at the exact same time Donovan broke the door down. He was drunk and mad as Hell.

I tried to make it out the window but he grabbed me and threw me onto the floor.

"Time to teach you a little lesson." He said coming at me.

I got up and tried to run but I got as far as the stairs before he pushed me down them again.

He came down the stairs with some sort of big stick in his hand. Where the f—k did that come from?

He started hitting me with it, breaking some things and severely harming other things. I screamed and cried trying to get him to stop but he only hit me harder with the stick. He threw the stick down and started punching me and kicking me.

I was bleeding everywhere.

After a few punches to the head, I blacked out.

_**Sky's POV**_

I climbed down that tree and ran to Sam's like Sophie said.

She said I couldn't come back, she never said about sending someone else back to save her.

I ran into the house shaking like heck, I was mad, really, really, _really _mad.

"Sam! You have to help Sophie!" I said when I saw him the kitchen.

He stared at me shocked. "Sky, what's wrong?"

"It's Sophie, she never told anybody else this, she's been abused since Mom died, and now I think Donovan might kill her this time!"

There were 5 guys here and two girls. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul, Embry and Jacob.

Sam, Embry and Paul looked mad. Jared, Emily and Jacob looked shocked. Kim was crying hard into Jared's arms.

"You have to go help her!" I said.

"Embry you come with me, everyone else stay here." Sam said.

"I'm coming with." Paul said.

Sam whispered something to Paul, who looked a little annoyed with Sam, and then he nodded his head and looked at me with a calm expression. He then looked at Jacob and made a gesture of some sort toward me.

Sam, Embry and Paul were out of the house faster than you could even say 'Go'.

I was still shaking, bad.

Jared and Jacob came towards me slowly. Emily had taken Kim into her arms.

"Sky you need to calm down alright? Sophie's going to be fine; Sam and Embry will take care of her. She'll be alright." Jacob said.

I started to calm down and stop shaking a little.

I hoped he was right.

_**Sam's POV**_

I couldn't believe it when Sky came though my door saying Sophie was being abused and beat to death. Prior to, Paul had just come in with Embry, Jared and Kim saying he thought Sophie was in trouble.

Me, Embry and Paul bust through the door of the house. We were shocked at what we saw.

Donovan was standing over Sophie's bloodied, unconscious body kicking the shit out of her.

Embry, Paul and I went over. Paul knocked Donovan unconscious with a really hard punch to the head, kicked him in the stomach a few times, went over to Sophie and picked her up. He looked like he might cry.

Embry punched my Uncle in the head and he was about to do something else to my Uncle when I said, "Embry, don't. We need to get Sophie some help. Call the police; tell them where to find him and us. We have to take her to my place for now, tell them to send an ambulance."

Embry glared at me and then Donovan and then nodded. Paul didn't look to happy about what I just said to Embry, but he complied.

Embry got the phone and told them everything they needed.

We ran back to my place and ran through the door. Kim and Emily were crying, Sky and Jacob were shaking, and Jared was trying to comfort Kim. Embry went over to Emily and tried to comfort her while Paul still held Sophie.

Sky came over. "I knew I shouldn't have let her leave." Paul said.

"I shouldn't have called her home." Sky was shaking so much.

"Sky calm down, the best thing you can do right now is try to make sure Sophie wakes up and not let your anger get the better of you."

As soon as I said the words Sophie started to move a little and wince in pain. She opened her eyes.

"Sam? Sky? Paul?" She had tears sliding down her face.

"Yeah honey, we're here." Paul said.

"Sophie, why didn't you go before me out that window?" Sky asked.

"Because then this would have happened to you, not me I was trying to protect you from getting hurt Sky." She said in a pained voice.

"Sophie you've taking this for ten years for me, this should have happened to me and not you because you've been protecting me for ten years and now it's my turn to protect you, and no you cannot object to that." Sky said with so much authority it stunned me.

Sophie started crying, and that hurt her because you could obviously see it in her expression. She was bleeding in a lot of places and bruised and cut in more. Paul started whispering comforting words to her.

"Sophie-I gotta ask, did Donovan really kill Mom?" Sky asked.

What?

Sophie was still crying as she said, "No Sky, that wasn't exactly true. Donovan was the reason she died but he didn't actually kill her. She committed suicide and killed herself."

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you all liked it! Everyone knew it was gonna happen eventually, it just took a little time...**

**The next chapter might not be as good because I've been stressed lately and I just finished typing that chapter...I've also been busy with studying for my upcoming exams...shoot me now...**

**Well, now that you've listened to me blathering on about how pathetic my life is, why don't you review?**

**REMEMBER! NEXT PERSON WHO REVIEWS WILL BE THE 100th PERSON!**

**...I'm gonna let you review now...**


	17. All I Need

**Dear Viewers,**

**Here is chapter 15! **

**So not much is going to happen in this chapter, just Sam finding out about _everything_ that has happened to Sophie and we learn about what happened to Sky after everybody leaves for the hospital...**

**And I'm excited that I have over 100 reviews! **

**And yes, the 100th reviewer was you RealLifeWolfGirl, thank you for the TWO reviews you sent, they really made me happy...;D**

**AND I'd also like to thank ladyMiraculousNight, you made me feel alot better when I read your review-and you are right!**

**So now that I've gotten what I wanted to say out-ON WITH CHAPTER 15!**

**Michelle

* * *

**_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_Oh why don't i ever learn_  
_I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to_  
_Turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all i need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear me down_  
_You've opened the door now_  
_Don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_  
_I wish I could let it go_  
_I know that I'm only one step away_  
_From turning around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all i need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear it down_  
_What's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_  
_Make it fade away_  
_Don't tear me down_  
_I want to believe that this is for real_  
_Save me from my fear_  
_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all i need_  
_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down_  
_For all i need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something i can believe_  
_  
Don't tear it down_  
_What's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
**  
All I Need-Within Temptation

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

_**Sam's POV**_

Sophie's Mom killed herself?

This was news to all of us. As far as any of us knew Sophie's Mom had been in a car accident.

"Sophie, why didn't you tell any of us?" I asked looking her straight in the eye.

She had tears streaming down her face. "Because if I had, Donovan would have killed me before the police got to him, he might have hurt, or even killed Sky, would you have done any different if you were in that kind of situation?" She sobbed out.

Paul held her closer to him in an attempt to calm her down. I could hear the sirens not too far away now.

"I don't know Sophie." She was about to say something else but she passed out before she could.

"Sophie? Sweetie? Sophie!" Paul panicked.

"Paul, she'll be alright, okay? She'll be fine." I said.

The ambulance came not long after that. Embry and I sat in the back with Sophie. I didn't realize how bad she looked until now.

When we got to the hospital, we had to wait until they had Sophie all set up and worked on.

What me and Embry didn't like was that Sophie's doctor was none other than Dr. Cullen. Great.

When we were finally allowed to see her hours later, Paul had arrived shortly after us. We went into Sophie's room.

She was hooked up to a machine that showed how her heartbeat was and others for oxygen and possibly painkillers. She had a cast on her arm and wrist, one on her ankle, something on her nose and something wrapped around her head. She had stitches in a few visible places and Band-Aids on other places.

Dr. Cullen came up to us.

"Well, she's bruised in a lot of places, a lot of them are recent, some old; she has cuts almost everywhere, some we had to stitch up and others weren't as bad, a broken ankle, a broken arm with a broken wrist, a broken nose, a few broken ribs, some bruised and possibly a concussion. Her neck is fine though so no worries there. She was very lucky; any more hits to the head might have caused even more serious damage or death."

"Thank-you, when will she wake up?" I asked.

"In a little while."

He said goodbye and left the room. We walked in beside Sophie's bed. Paul sat down on her right-side; he took her hand and started stroking it.

"I should have asked about that bruise the moment I saw it. But of course I had to be a jerk and ignore it."

"It's alright Paul, it's in the past. You can't change it." I knew exactly how he felt-even if he didn't cause these injuries, I still knew how he felt to see his Imprint in a hospital bed, except Sophie was in worse condition.

"Jeez, I should have paid more attention. There was always this secret message between Sky and her whenever she dropped him off or they were with me and the guys, I should have asked." Embry said.

"It's okay Embry; nobody could have seen this coming, except for maybe Kim." I said. I took Sophie's other hand and sat down on her left-side. Embry sat down at the end of the bed looking very upset.

Jacob appeared in the doorway. He glanced at Sophie with a sad expression, I knew he was one of her best guy friends and she was his best girl friend and I knew it hurt him as much as it hurt me, Embry, or Paul to see her in that hospital bed badly beat up.

He turned back to me. "Uh Sam, we got a situation." He said.

"What might that be?"

"It's Sky...he phased after you guys all left."

Embry and I just stared at Jacob. Sky phased at 10? Although I should have seen _that_ coming, it still took me by surprise.

"He's phased back now, and he's in the waiting room and he wants to see Sophie."

Embry looked at me and I nodded my head. "Go get him Jacob." Jacob nodded and left.

"I'll have to call my Mom and get her over here. After all, Sophie _is _her favourite niece." Embry said. He got up and walked out of the room just as Sky and Jacob came through.

Sky rushed into beside me. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes, she is. A few cuts, a lot of bruises and a few broken bones."

I took a good look at Sky; he didn't look like a 10-year-old. He looked like the rest of us, except with longer hair and he looked about 17, not 20-something like us.

"You don't even look shaken." I said.

He looked at me, and then I could see how scared he really was on the inside through his eyes. He looked fine on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as freaked out as any of us had been. I could see him shaking a bit.

"I'll be alright, I guess." He said. "But what I want to know is who we will stay with now?"

I had been thinking about that. They could stay with us for a while until we figured out a permanent setting for Sophie and Sky. They would probably end up staying with Embry in the end.

"Emily and I, for now. Then we'll figure something else out, but because of what's happened with…" I gestured to him. "You might have to live with Embry for a while."

He looked a little sad at that but Sky nodded in the end. Embry came back in and stood beside Jacob.

Sophie moved her head to the side and opened her eyes half-way to look at me.

"Hey Soph, how you feeling?" I whispered.

"I feel like I haven't moved in a while." She grumbled.

I chuckled. "Well, you haven't, that's why."

She smiled, and then winced. "Ow, that hurt." She muttered. She lifted her gaze to Sky, "Hey little brother, when did you grow up? How long have I been out? And why is there a monkey on the chair?"

"Uh Sophie, what kind of drugs are you on?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, ask the doctor. I feel kind of…eccentric." We must have looked confused because she gave a sigh and said, "Like a lunatic? Crazy, insane…loopy?"

We all gave a long, "Oh…" And realized what she meant. "Definitely the drugs." I said. "And you've only been out a couple of hours and…" I looked back just to make sure. "And there's no monkey on the chair."

She laughed, but stopped with a cry of pain. "Sophie! Are you all right?" Paul asked sounding desperately worried.

"Fine Paul just, don't make me laugh, try to keep me from moving from the neck down, I think those drugs are starting to wear down a bit. Don't worry so much." She whispered.

He softened a bit and held her hand tighter. "From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Paul, if my Dad is in jail, I'm sure I'll be safe for now."

There was a knock on the door. It was Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks. He knew about us and everything, since he was married to Sandra, who was Quileute.

"Hello Chief Swan." I said.

"Hey Sam." He gave me a smile. "And you must be Sophia, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, is it alright if I talk to her alone? But Sam, I'd like for you to stay." He gave me a look, telling me there was something else to know but he didn't want anybody else to hear.

"Alright, Jacob, Sky, Paul and Embry, could you go downstairs to the waiting room?" I gave a silent, '_And don't be listening', _to them.

They nodded and left, Paul gave Sophie a light kiss on the cheek and then left while closing the door.

Charlie began the questioning, and let's just say I had a hard time keeping my cool with Sophie's answers.

Then came one question, and I just about blew my top. "Did he sexually abuse you, Sophie?"

Sophie had tears falling from her eyes as she nodded slowly, keeping her gaze down. "It was getting worse, right before everything was made known to Paul and the guys. I'm glad my secret was out before he could do more real and severe damage."

I put an arm around Sophie; that helped keep me calm while on the inside, I started to make second thoughts about not letting Paul and Embry beat up Uncle Donovan.

"Did he use precautions?"

"Yes, that was the only thing that he did for me was use protection." She had tears just falling and falling from her eyes.

Charlie noticed and he leaned forward to wipe some of them away. "Hey now, he's not going to be able to hurt you again, I'll make sure of that. Is there any family you'd prefer to stay with?"

She looked at me, and then out the window. "As long as it's with Sam, or Embry."

"Well, you can stay with me until everything's all sorted out." I said. "Would you be alright with Sky staying with Embry while you're with me and Emily?" I asked her.

"As long as I can at least call him while I'm there. I know he's probably not too happy with me right now." She looked me dead in the eye. "And Sam, don't mention the sexual abuse to anybody, please? Nobody can know. Kim's already promised she wouldn't tell anybody, I need you to promise that too." She whispered. "And don't mention it around Sky; it really hurts him to hear about it."

"I promise Sophie, I won't tell anybody." I said sadly. I was mad, and sad, by what I had found out. It hurt me deeply.

"Well, only a few questions more Sophie, then you'll be rid of me for a little while." He smiled, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Sophie gave him a sad smile before continuing answering the questions.

* * *

**So now you know, Sky's a wolf, Sam knows Sophie's been raped but nobody else finds out...yet. And we know Charlie knows everything, I think we knew that before though...**

**And to answer a question, Paul didn't know what was happeneing to Sophie until it was too late, but now he is paying more attention to her and he'll always feel what she feels and know when she's in trouble! **

**The Imprint bond is stronger than ever...at least until Paul tells her everything, but that's a story for later chapters!**

**Now, a review is not mandatory, but it is apprecitated! So show me how much you love this story by reviewing!**

**You know the drill:**

**Next Update = Next Thursday**


	18. I Must Be Dreaming

**Dear Viewers,**

**Here is chapter 16, right on time, like I said...Now let's see if I can do that for next week's update...**

**The first half of this chapter, nothing major happens, well, we find out something but we all knew it would happen anyway...The second half is what turns everything around for Sophie's trust in Paul...you'll find out why soo enough...**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated after you read the chapter! **

**Michelle

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, if I did, the story would be about me and Paul...and the sexy beast that is Jacob Black!_

* * *

  
_**_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly? _

_I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_

We all live and we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems, not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help me, Lord I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live and we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems, not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

We all live and we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems, not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind, not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

_Not what it seems, not what you think  
I must be dreaming  
Just in my mind, not in real life  
I must be dreaming_

**I Must Be Dreaming-Evanescence

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

_**Sam's POV**_

After Charlie left with his daughter Arabella, who'd been downstairs with guys, they all came back up and crowded around Sophie.

"So Soph, are you feeling good? Not in too much pain?" Embry asked.

She chuckled and winced. "Just a bit of pain Embry, but I should be good in a few weeks."

"That's good, when can you get out of the hospital?" Paul asked.

"In about, two days." She answered with the best smile she could muster.

After the nurse told me that only one family member could stay the night I decided to let Embry stay. I wouldn't let Sky stay because he was still learning to control his anger and I had to be home for Emily and everyone else, and Paul couldn't stay because he wasn't family.

The same nurse gave Sophie some more pain medication and she began to fall asleep, saying, "I…love…you…guys…" Then she was out like a light.

We left her alone with Embry, and Jacob and I had to practically drag a reluctant Paul out of the hospital. Sky followed out behind us.

Once we got back to my place, Emily was there with Jared and Kim, who was still upset. She kept blaming herself that it was her fault and that she shouldn't have listened to Sophie and told someone.

I crouched in front of her. "Kim, it's not your fault, you kept that promise because you were a good friend, Sophie was just trying to protect Sky and you from Donovan. Stop blaming yourself." I said.

She looked at me with her puffy, red eyes that still had tears in them. "Okay." She whispered really quietly.

I gave her a smile and Jared placed her on his lap. "So Kim, are you okay with all the wolf stuff?"

When Sky had phased, Kim had seen it all and fainted. Jared explained everything to her—minus the Imprinting part—and she was still questioning it all.

"I'm fine with it; it really does pay to know the whole truth." She said quietly.

I nodded and took Emily's hand and led her back to the kitchen. "How are you dealing with all of this?" I asked.

Emily looked me in the eyes and I could see the unshed tears there. "Why couldn't we have seen this one coming?"

I pulled her into my arms. "We just couldn't, Sophie hid it so well, and she was a terrific actress, we just have to be thankful that she's alright now. She's going to be fine; she'll be living with us in two days when she gets out of the hospital." I said.

"Okay." Emily said in a quiet voice.

We went back into the living room with everybody else.

"So, Sky you're going to be living with Embry for a little while until you've learned a little more control, we don't want Sophie to get hurt and she still doesn't know anything. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think I need to give Soph some space, but I'll still be able to talk to her over the phone, right?"

I nodded. "Sophie will be staying with us for a while, I think I'd be a good idea if she didn't go back to school for a while so some of you guys could help her out by bringing her school stuff around." Jared, Kim, Paul and Jacob nodded.

"Great now that that's all settled, you can go back to what you were doing." Jacob followed Emily and I back into the kitchen. "Was there something else you needed Jacob?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I Imprinted." He said.

I smiled a small smile at him. "That's great Jake, who is she?"

"Arabella Swan, she was downstairs talking with us and I looked into her eyes and I knew that I Imprinted, how do you think Charlie will react?" Jacob asked timidly.

"To be honest? I hope you can withstand a bullet because Charlie's real protective of his daughter." I chuckled and so did Emily.

Jacob groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that. He knows about everything right?" I nodded. "Oh how much worse can it get?" He asked no one in particular.

Emily and I laughed at him. "Much, much worse I think." I said.

Jacob put his head in his hands, shaking it.

_**Embry's POV**_

I watched as Sophie slept, I could tell she was troubled. Her expression wasn't peaceful as most people are when they sleep. She tossed and she turned, and she had a bit of sweat at the edge of her hairline.

I could only guess that she was having a nightmare.

_**Sophie POV**_

The nightmares were worse now, I'm not sure why they got worse, I should be having better dreams now that Donovan was in jail.

***_*********_*Nightmare*_*********_***

_I was at home, just doing my homework, Sky was at Sam's house when Donovan came bursting through the door._

_I got up and tried to fight him, to get by him, but he grabbed my neck and threw me down._

_I tried to get back up but he was standing over me and beating me. I cried and screamed for someone to help me, to get me away from him but no one could hear me._

_He ripped off my clothes and he raped me again, harder than ever before. I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept going harder and harder and I begged, and begged him to stop._

_He did stop, but he started beating me again. Then he was gone, and I was in a room, lying on bed I didn't recognize with nothing but a lacy bra and a thong on._

_I sat up, taking in my surroundings; nothing was familiar in the least. I looked at my body, there were bruises still there and most were new. I then realized my wrists were in hand-cuffs and they were chained to the headboard._

_Then, someone came in the room. I didn't see his face yet but I assumed it was Donovan when he started beating me._

_I screamed, cried, tried to get away when his whole body weight came down on me and his hands were holding my wrists to opposite sides._

_Then I saw his face, it was Paul._

_I started sobbing. This can't be him! He would never hurt me like this!_

_He kneeled on his knees with my legs between them. "You look very sexy tonight—and tempting." He smirked evilly. I was breathing heavily as he bent down forward and started sucking on my neck. He nibbled on my earlobe while reaching his arms around me to bring me closer to him._

_I don't know why I was letting him do this; I started sobbing as he placed one hand on my breast. He slapped me and told me to be quiet. He ripped my underwear and bra off, along with his boxers and he started raping me. It hurt so much more than when my Donovan raped me, I screamed every time he thrust back into me._

_But I couldn't do anything about it, I was weak and he was strong, I couldn't defend myself._

***_*********_*End*_*********_***

"Soph!"

_Someone shouted my name in the distance..._

"Sophie!"

_The nightmare was shattering... _

"Sophia! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

I jolted up, I was sobbing in Embry's arms.

"Sophie, Sophie it's alright, it's alright. I'm here; I'll protect you, nothing bad will happen to you." He was saying to calm me down.

"Embry..." I sobbed out. "It was so scary...first it was Donovan...then it turned into Paul!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, Donovan is in jail, and Paul...Paul will never ever hurt you. He loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. Paul will protect you, I'll protect you and Sam will protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you ever again. I promise, we'll keep you safe."

I calmed down and breathed easier. I fell back asleep to more calming, better, dreams.

* * *

**So there you have it, Sophie's nightmare's are trying to warn her that Paul will just end up hurting her, but that's only her sub-concious speaking to her. Conciouisly she doesn't really trust men at all, and now her trust in Pual is going to be strained...and so builds the tension of when he explains things to her...**

** I hope you review after you've read all my useless chatter! **

**And remember to tune in next Thursday for the next chapter! I can't tell you any clues about it because I haven't even started writing it yet! **


	19. All The Small Things

**Dear Viewers,**

**I say that every time, don't I? I don't know why, just the proper greeting I guess...it isn't annoying, is it?**

**If it is I'm sorry, it's just force of habit to write it every time...**

**So, back to what I was originally going to say...**

**It's Thursday and you know what that means! Yet another update for you! This chapter doesn't really have anything of much importance in it, it's more like a filler chapter, I think, but every chapter counts! (I hope...)**

**So, like I said, really boring chapter but still interesting to read...**

**I hope you like! Read and review after, s'il vous plaît! (In case you didn't know, 's'il vous plaît' means 'please' in French...)**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_  
_You'll be at my show_  
_Watching, waiting_  
_Commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_(Na na na na x 10)_

_Late night, come home_  
_Work sucks, I know_  
_She left me roses by the stairs_  
_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_(Na x 40)_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_  
_The night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na x 5)_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na x 5)_  
_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na x 5)_  
_The night will go on, the night will go on (na na x 5)_  
_My little windmill_

**All The Small Things-Blink 182

* * *

****Chapter 17**

_**Embry's POV**_

Sophie started sobbing, screaming and thrashing in her bed. I was instantly holding her down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Soph!" I shouted. She continued sobbing in her sleep.

"Sophie!" She screamed louder and breathed sobs out.

"Sophia! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" I shook her and she woke up. She started sobbing in my arms.

"Sophie, Sophie it's alright, it's alright. I'm here; I'll protect you, nothing bad will happen to you." I said attempting to calm her down.

"Embry..." She sobbed. "It was so scary...first it was Donovan...then it turned into Paul!"

No wonder she was sobbing so much. She didn't want Paul to hurt her, she had fallen for him, and she wanted to trust him. She just couldn't though no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't worry, Donovan's in jail, and Paul...Paul will never ever hurt you. He loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. Paul will protect you, I'll protect you and Sam will protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you ever again. I promise." I reassured her, stroking her hair

She calmed down and her breathing became more even and I knew she had fallen back asleep.

I kept a hold of her hand and sighed.

I imagined this is what she'd be like for the next month or so until she could start to get over what happened to her.

My cell phone started ringing. I answered it before it could wake Sophie up.

"Hello?" I asked. I wondered who would call at 1:30 in the morning?

"_Hey Embry, is Sophie okay? I could feel that she was scared and upset. What happened?" _It was Paul. Of course it was him; the Imprint did that to him so he'd know when Sophie was distressed.

"She's fine, she's sleeping peacefully again. She had a nightmare of what Donovan was doing and..." I debated on whether I should tell him or not. "And then she said it turned into you who was beating her."

Paul let out a long and shaky breath. _"You told her I would never hurt her right?"_

"Yes, I did, and after I calmed her down she went back to sleep."

"_Thank-you Embry, I wish I had have been there to calm her down myself, but I wasn't allowed to stay." _

"Hey, no problem, and by the way, don't be offended if she tries to keep her distance from you, you won't be the only guy she'll avoid but after her dream she won't be as open to you as before."

He sighed. _"I suspected that, don't worry, if she needs space I'll give her some space. See you tomorrow Embry."_

"Bye Paul." I hung up and looked back at Sophie. Her face looked calmer than before and my hand was still in hers.

I hoped the dreams would go away soon, I didn't like it that she would go through her experiences with her Dad sub-consciously for the rest of her life...

And the part with Paul...I hope Paul can gain her full trust so she won't hate him, like she used to. And when he tells her about all of us...I hope she takes it well, I don't want her to hate me because I kept this a secret from her, or any of us actually, I hope she takes it well...and, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I hope she takes it well when Paul tells her about Imprinting...I may hate the guy a little bit, but, I definitely wouldn't want him moping around.

But heck, who am I kidding? Sophie has trust issues and always will, I can hope all I want but I know it probably won't happen...I just wish it would.

_**Sophie's POV**_

After the nightmares went away, my dreams were nice and comforting, they were about Paul—the real Paul and the happy me, the way he is and the way I'll probably be in a few months, or more.

***_*********_*Dream*_*********_***

_We were holding hands walking on the beach, it was Summertime, all the bruises were gone, the scars were gone, except for the permanent ones, and I was actually wearing short shorts and a tank top. I was happy and proud to show my body._

_We stopped and we intertwined both our hands with each other's and faced each other. He pulled me in closer and started saying nice and sweet things to me, all the things that made me feel better and happy. Our foreheads were leaning against each other's and he was telling me how much he loved me and how stupid he had been to have held a grudge for almost five years._

_I was telling him it was okay, that he had made up for it and that I had forgiven him._

_He was relieved and he kissed me, a quick kiss, on my lips. He wanted to know if it was okay and I said it was more than okay. My hands came up around his neck and I forced his lips back on mine where he responded immediately. He put his arms around my waist, lifting me up so that it was easier for the both of us, and deepened the kiss._

_We stopped for quick breaths and continued until it started raining. He led me back to his car and he drove us back to his place, we stepped inside his house where we continued. Nobody was home; his Mom and Piper were in Seattle for the whole weekend so we had the place to ourselves._

_Things were getting pretty heated..._

***_*********_*End Dream*_*********_***

And then I woke up to the annoying beating of my heart-rate monitor. I opened my eyes and turned to it, glaring at it for being hooked up to me and speeding up the beeping and making it louder.

"Uh Soph, why are you glaring at the monitor?" Embry asked me.

"Because, I was having a good dream and it woke me up with its loud, annoying, atrocious, inane, useless beeping!" I ranted on.

"Oh, alright then...what were you dreaming about that made your heart rate speed up so quickly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"None of your concern." I replied back with.

"Okay, okay, I'll just assume the worst..." He said.

"Okay fine, I was having a lovely dream about Paul and me walking on the beach telling each other we loved one another. Happy?" I said.

"Confused actually, but whatever, whatever flies your kite."

"It's 'whatever floats your boat'." I muttered.

"There are actually a lot of different sayings for it, what it means is 'whatever works for you'." He said smugly.

"I knew that but—when did you get smart Embry? I never remember you being this bright?" I asked.

"Oh let's not get into that okay? I have some good news for you!" He said excitedly.

"What news is there Embry?"

"You're getting out today instead of tomorrow. The doctor said you were stable and that you were free to go live with Sam today." Embry said.

"Yes! I hate hospitals, they're so...depressing." I said finally after deciding on a word.

"Yeah, I agree." Embry said looking up, down and all around the room, as if he didn't even want to know what was going on all around him.

"Okay, aside from me going home today, any other news?"

He thought about it a little and then shook his head no.

"Alright, so..." I said dragging the 'o' out. "Do you know what time I'm getting out of here?" I looked at the time and saw that it was 9am.

"12 noon, you have to get used to using your crutches, since you have a cast and not a brace, so that's why you're staying for three more hours." I groaned at the word 'crutches'. As if I weren't clumsy enough when I had two legs to walk on and arms for balance and now I've got one leg and no arms for balance.

Embry chuckled at my pouty expression. "You could get away with a lot with that pout."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, especially with Paul." He raised his eyebrow at me.

I smacked his arm and said, "Shut up." I then went back to pouting and crossing my arms.

This was going to be a very long three hours with Embry, the doctor, the nurses and...the crutches.

* * *

**So, like I said, pretty boring chapter, nothing really happened...except that we know Sophie's getting out earlier...and the reason is because I really didn't feel like writing scenes in the hospital, they are just so boring and hard to wrote, especially for me since I've never had to stay in the hospital, even though I'm incredibly clumsy...**

**So, that's all for now my darling reviewers, but make sure you check back in next Thursday for the next update...which will be a lot better than this update...**

**Until then, farewell! Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory...more appreciated than you know...**

**Bye-bye till February the 17th! (2011 of course...)**


	20. Yellow Submarine

**Dear Viewers, **

**I'm back and with an all-new installment of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf**_**! So much excitment, huh?**

**I like to say things, and do things, in the most randomest (is that even a word?) ways! If you haven't figured that out yet, well, now you know! **

**Of course you've guessed by now that this is yet another chapter, it's not really moving forward much but I'm just keeping you reading so I can come up with the big ideas and give them all to you so you'll be blown away! These small chapters are just leading up to the big ones I plan on writing... **

**So, onward with the chapter, and please be kind and review! We're at the 150 mark and I want to try for 200! **

**Michelle

* * *

**

**(This song doesn't really go with the chapter; it's just one of my favourite feel-good songs but the Beatles!)**

_In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines_

So we sailed on to the sun  
Till we found a sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all aboard  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

{Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead  
Full speed ahead it is, Sgt.  
Cut the cable, drop the cable  
Aye, aye, Sir, aye, aye  
Captain, captain}

As we live a life of ease  
Every one of us has all we need  
(One of us, has all we need)  
Sky of blue and sea of green  
(Sky of blue, sea of green)  
In our yellow submarine  
(In our yellow, submarine, aha)

We all live in a yellow submarine  
A yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
A yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

**Yellow Submarine-The Beatles

* * *

**

**Chapter 18  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

After I got the hang of these crutches, I was all set to go home. Sam came in Jared's truck to take me back to his house and Embry went home with Aunt Danielle. I was told that Sky was already at Embry's house and I understood that he was upset with me.

Hell I would be upset with me if I were in his position.

When we got to Sam's house he helped me out of the truck and got my crutches for me. I put them under my arms, careful of not hurting my broken wrist, and crutch-walked into the house.

"Sophie!" Was the first thing I heard from Emily and Kim.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked.

"What's up is that you are in big trouble missy." Emily said in that tone that made me feel really guilty.

"Hey, Em, don't be mad at me, I was only trying to protect Sky." I said. "I would hug you both but; unfortunately, I can't because of these things." I said nodding my head at the crutches.

"I'm not that mad, just a tad bit upset." Emily said, but she smiled and added, "I'm glad you're okay."

"And when you're off those crutches I am going to wring your neck for not going to the police earlier!" Kim said.

"Whoa, Kim, just wait a second, I told you why I did it, and besides I'm fine now, no need to be mad at me." I said using a calming voice.

"Sophie, you're my best friend, one of my only friends and you almost died, I almost lost you, I wouldn't be able to deal with that." She sounded close to tears.

"Oh honey, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." I said.

"You better not be going anywhere." She said in a serious tone that I giggled at. She cracked a smile after she stopped talking and I stopped giggling.

I went over to the couch and sat down, leaning my back against the armrest and placing my casted leg on the couch in front of me.

Emily, Kim and Sam were looking at me.

"What? You'd get tired to if you were walking around on these things for hours." I said.

"True I guess." Kim said.

Kim and Emily sat down on the chairs opposite me while Sam had to go give Jared's truck back to him.

I was really making an effort to trust my guy friends, and Paul, especially Paul, but I wasn't making much progress. The only guys I trusted right now were Paul, Embry and Sky really; I just couldn't let myself trust other guys fully. Paul, I was getting close to trusting fully, Jacob, I was almost there with him, Quil, I was trying real hard to trust him and Jared who wasn't up very high on the trust list but I could almost trust him.

The rest of the guys that I knew I just couldn't find myself to trust them that much in any way, just seemed too impossible right now, maybe in a month or so, mostly likely 'or so'.

"So, you go back to the hospital in four weeks to get the casts off and after you do I'm taking you shopping to get new clothes, since obviously you haven't gone in years." Emily said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The fact that your clothes look so tight on you even though you're so skinny the doctor said to Sam, who told me, that it was unhealthy and that you're under nourished. So a few weeks here we'll put some more meat on your bones and get you some better fitting clothes." Emily said smiling.

"Oh, thanks Emily, you know I haven't had a proper meal since I was 7? I barely eat because there was never enough food for the three of us so I had to make sure when we ate I gave the most to Sky so he could have more of a full stomach than I. Of course we were supposed to ask Donovan—" I growled the name out. "For permission to eat food, but when he wasn't home I made sure we ate."

"That controlling, asshhat, dimwitted, jerk-faced bastard! I wish I could get my hands on him and just—" Kim made a gesture of choking someone with her hands. Emily and I laughed at her.

Emily looked at me and stood up saying, "I'm going to go and make you something, a big meal, made up of the things I make best."

"That would be wonderful Emily, I'd really appreciate it." I smiled at her.

"No problem Sophie, you're like a sister to me, I'd do anything for you." She headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Soph, you know what you don't have to do for a week?" Kim asked.

"Walk? I can just sit on the couch and have Sam or any one of the other boys who hang around here carry me around?" I asked excitedly, but sarcastically because I knew that's not what she was going to say.

"No, well yes but that wasn't what I was going to say." She said rolling her eyes. "I was going to say you don't have to go to school for a week. The teachers were called by Sam saying you had an accident, they weren't given any details, and you're off for the next week while I bring you your school work."

"Well that's relieving, I was hoping I could let some of the bruises on my face go away, and I'm glad I had that nose cast thing taken off, that was annoying to have on, not to mention embarrassing." I said touching my nose gently, it was still a little tender.

"Yeah, I imagine it was—to both the annoying and embarrassing parts." Kim said laughing.

I laughed with her and ignored the slight pain it brought.

I started to smell what Emily was cooking, and let me tell you, it smelt delicious! My mouth started to water and my stomach growled.

Kim laughed, she must have heard it. "I think someone's hungry, Emily's food does smell delicious, doesn't it?"

I laughed, then, I heard the door opened and in walked Paul. I put on a small smile, seeing him reminded me of the nightmare. But I had to be realistic now, Paul would never hurt me now, it was just a nightmare.

He knelt down in front of me. "Hey." He said.

"Hi, I was wondering when you'd stop by." I smiled brighter.

"I was busy, or else I would have been over earlier. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" He said taking a hold of both my hands.

"I'm feeling better, I'm only in a little bit of pain but that will go away in a day or so." I said.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good news, I wouldn't want you to be in any more pain then you have to be."

We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Kim coughed loudly and said, "Is that all you're going to do?"

"If you don't like just watching it, call Jared over and you'll be doing the same thing." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and said something about me being, 'the most sarcastic and smart-assed best friend she's ever had'.

I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"What is Emily cooking, it smells absolutely mouth watering." Jared said coming through the door with Sam in behind.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I said looking at Kim. "Fancy that."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes and went over to Jared.

"Oh and Jared, that food is all mine." I said.

"That's not fair at all!" He whined. Kim laughed at him for being a child.

"I'm the one who needs some 'meat on my bones' as Emily put it, not you." I said gesturing to his fine physic.

"Yes, and I'll be sure to make sure you eat everything that's on your plate." Paul said tapping my nose gently.

I smiled at him again and stroked his hands with my thumbs.

Paul knew somehow that I wouldn't really want much more contact than this for a while and he was okay with it. He completely understood and for that I was thankful.

"Hey Sophie, I see you're feeling better." Sam said coming over and ruffling my hair.

'Yeah, I feel better." I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Okay Sophie, I have a day's worth of food here and you're going to eat it all, there's breakfast first, then I have lunch, and finally a dinner meal." Emily said coming into the living room.

For the breakfast meal, she had cooked bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes, eggs, baloney and toast. I licked my lips and began to eat it.

"That's completely not fair Emily, there's enough for at least three—" Jared cut off with a glare from Emily, and man, she had a _very_ scary glare.

The lunch and dinner meals were both just as big, (maybe even a bit bigger), as the breakfast meal. I was very full and I could tell I had added at least two pounds to my weight.

"Now, Dr. Cullen said to have four meals a day for two weeks then you could cut it to three, so assuming you had a meal at the hospital, that's two down and two to go." Emily said.

I nodded and sat back down against the arm rest.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked.

Everybody groaned and fell onto the remaining space of the chairs and sofas.

"Resting time." Jared said as he closed his eyes with Kim huddled against his side.

Paul laid his head against my legs as he sat on the floor holding only one of my hands now. He closed his eyes and said, "Resting sounds like a good idea right about now."

"How long were you up last night?" I asked.

"I never went to sleep; I was too worried about you to fall asleep." He said opening his eyes and looking into mine.

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm flattered you did." I blushed.

He chuckled. "You're welcome; I'll do it that for you anytime, anywhere." Then, his breaths slowed and he was asleep. And it wasn't just him, Kim was sleeping against Jared who was sleeping, Emily was sleeping against Sam who was also sleeping.

_Well, _I thought, _catching a few hours of sleep might not be such a bad idea..._

I then got the other pillow that was on the other end of sofa and put it behind my head. I closed my eyes and began to dream...

* * *

**So like I said, another small but important chapter...okay to me, every chapter is important no matter how small it is!**

**Now we see Sophie is trusting Paul more because she's pushing the nightmare aside and following what is reality! We all love it when she's being cooperative!**

**Now, like I said at the top I would **_**love **_**for you all to review so I can hit the 200 mark, we're only 50 reviews away!**

**Next Thursday, might get an early day update since I have Modern and the school dance that day (even though they suck it's good social time with my friends) so an earlier than usual update will be made!**

**So, until the 24****th**** we take our separate paths, reading stories or writing, we will meet again no matter what!**

**(Don't you just love my dramatics? Well, if you think no then just say so!) **


	21. Hello Seattle

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm back and it's Friday, not Thursday and those who read the note would know why I'm late updating.**

**Well, I guess we find out a lot in this chapter, well, maybe not a lot but some stuff will be important.**

**And, I'm adding a new character even though I didn't want to but it's necessary now for how I want this story to be.**

**It took me probably six hours or more to write this chapter, including distractions, snack-time breaks, drink breaks, getting up and stretching, and just plain thinking breaks.**

**But, I still worked really hard to complete this chapter. I'll be starting on the next chapter tomorrow hopefully so that no matter what excuse I'll have I'll still have the chapter ready!**

**Before you read, I have to give really big thanks and shout outs to the following;**

**AndreaElizabeth94**

**seekAriddle**

**chris62287**

**Molly—From England**

**air29**

**luna moon18**

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x**

**Venetiangrl92**

**And, if you're reading this, Nyxis!**

**All of you girls (or guys, but I'm not sure) made me feel so much better and I just wanted to let you know you guys are awesome!**

**If any of you didn't get to read what I had said before I deleted that note, well, let's just say I went through a lot in the last week.**

**So if you'll excuse all my chatter and continue on with the chapter, that would be just lovely!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

**(By the way, in case you didn't find it, in a sentence in the last chapter, it should be****; **_**The only guys I trusted right now were Sam, Embry and Sky**_**. Not; **_**The only guys I trusted right now were Paul, Embry and Sky**_**. Just needed to let you know!)

* * *

**

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
And awake in your mouth_

_Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray_  
_Deep beneath the blue waves_  
_I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound_  
_And construct a summer home_

_Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon_  
_Shining down on your face_  
_I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill_  
_And descend inside of you_

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse_  
_Feeling warm in your sand_  
_I sing about the tide and the ocean surf_  
_Rolling in the evening breeze_

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross_  
_On the docks and your boats_  
_I sail above your inlets and interstates_  
_Through the rain and open wind_

_Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse_  
_Throwing beams of bright lights_  
_Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun_  
_Taking heed from everyone_

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_  
_In the hills and highlands_  
_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_Take me above your light_  
_Carry me through the night_  
_Hold me secure in flight_  
_Sing me to sleep tonight_  
_(x2)_

**Hello Seattle-Owl City

* * *

**

**Chapter 19  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

The past four weeks went by really fast. A lot of things happened during these weeks.

First, Paul never let me walk on my crutches by myself, he made sure someone was always with me when I was trying to walk on them so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself.

I was complaining at first, but then I almost fell down the stairs when I was with Paul and he caught me.

While in his arms he asked me, "Now do you think it's a good idea?"

I rolled my eyes but I found myself smiling. "Yes, I guess it was a good idea."

Second, Jared and Kim had their first fight, it lasted about a week. Jared apparently told her something and that it made her really mad. She threw a few things at him while he tried to get her to reason.

After a few days of me and Emily talking to her, I guess she finally forgave whatever Jared had told her. She told me and Emily that she loved Jared very much and that was enough for me and Emily to convince her to go back to Jared.

I never really got full details on what Jared had said to her. She told me she'll tell me another time.

Third...well, let's just say Sky hasn't been exactly happy with me on our phone conversations. I haven't seen him since that time in the hospital, and I understand fully why he doesn't want to see me. There are two reasons actually, he's angry with me and he doesn't want to see me with all the casts and stitches and all that because then he'd probably run off to the Forks jail and beat up our Father because he will be very angry.

Fourth, more boys grew up fast and joined our little family, that would be Quillykins of course. I noticed Quil started growing abnormally like all of the others had, and Sky too for that fact, and then he was hanging out with us again. He wasn't the only one to join us, the twins Brady ad Collin, who are 16, also joined our ever-growing family. Plus, this guy I don't actually know but he was Sam's best friend in high school, Castor, he's Sam's age.

And fifth, Paul seems to always know when I'm hurt, distressed or any negative emotion because when I was feeling negative, he'd always try to cheer me up even though I hadn't said anything about being in a bad mood. And sometimes it was like he could read my mind. But, on a brighter note, I've finally found it in me to trust all the guys in our sort-of-big family, especially Paul.

We may not have done more than hold each other in each other's arms and him give me kisses on my forehead, my cheek and my neck but that was good enough for both of us, because we loved each other, it didn't matter as long as we were together.

A very corny line I know, but, it was very true in our case.

So anyways today I'm getting my casts off and you want to know why I'm excited more than ever? Emily's taking me shopping.

I mean, I know I used to hate shopping, but seriously? When you haven't gotten any remotely new clothes in four years you'd be excited to go shopping too. I've either been wearing my old clothes or Debbie's old clothes.

So, needless to say I was _very _excited about going shopping.

Sam, Paul and I were in one car heading towards the hospital with Emily, Kim, and Jared in the car behind us. They were going to wait outside for us. Paul and Sam helped me inside and we headed to where we were supposed to go.

***_*********_***_**Time Goes By**_***_*********_***

When I came out of the hospital, I felt like a whole new girl. For once in my life I was free of any injuries, of all bruises and cuts or scratches! I'm not counting the scars on my lower back or lower abdomen because those don't hurt.

For the first time in 10 years, I feel absolutely, positively great. I think everyone knew that I was in a really good mood because the smile I had on my face? Yeah, that hasn't been on my face since I was maybe 3-years-old. I think they understood why too, and no one wanted to damper my mood.

"How do feel Sophie?" Emily asked me smiling. I think my mood and smile just made everyone want to smile.

"I feel really great, best I've ever been in 10 years." I answered her as I got in the car with her and Kim. The guys were in the truck.

We were going to Seattle to shop since it had better stores than Forks, which had none really, and Port Angeles.

I tried to convince Emily to let me pay for own stuff but she wouldn't let me and told me she was paying for it all.

We finally got there and our first stop? It was actually the charity bins where you give up your old clothes. I was getting rid of _all _my old clothes, and my Mom's. Well, I was getting rid of everything, maybe a few shirts that I actually liked, a few pairs of shorts that still fit and were cute and Debbie's dress coat. Right now I was wearing one of Kim's outfits.

When we got into the mall, Emily said to the guys, "Okay, you, you and you need to find something else to do while we shop. I don't any of you seeing what we get Sophie."

Sam pouted at her and I think he was saying about not wanting to leave her, Jared started whining about this being a 'big group shopping trip'. Paul held onto my hand with one of his and my waist with his other arm and whispered, "I don't want to let you go." He sounded really sad.

I giggled at his pouting expression and whispered in his ear, "You better listen to Emily; you don't want her to get mad do you?" I asked.

He looked scared for a second then nodded his head. He let go of me and kissed my hand. "I'll see you later Sophie." He followed the other two guys who seemed to have realized the same thing as I had.

"Let's go girls, first stop, Victoria's Secret." Emily said.

I gaped. "W—W—Why? Why do we need to go there?" I asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure you need underwear and bras?" Emily asked.

"Couldn't we go to Wal-Mart or some other place like it?" I asked.

"Are you scared of Victoria's Secret or something?" Kim asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well, we're about to change that. Come on Sophie." Kim and Emily looped their arms through mine and we headed off to the place I feared most.

After we had finished at Victoria's Secret (I shuddered at what they bought me so I will _not _go into any detail) Emily took me to a lot of different stores. We shopped until I had replaced almost my entire wardrobe. _Almost _because I wouldn't let Emily spend _that _much on me and she understood.

We went back to our car and all the bags barely fit into it. We went back inside to find the guys so we could hang out a bit longer, I hadn't actually had a girls day out, or a day out like this at all really so it was nice. When we found the guys, they had been at the food court.

I snuck up on Paul but it didn't work. He swung himself around and had me on his lap in a matter of seconds.

I giggled as he put his arms around me. "You can't sneak up on me little girl, I have very acute hearing." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. Kim was sitting beside Jared on one side of the circular table and Emily had sat down beside Sam. And I was sitting _in _Paul's lap. Nice, very nice.

"Could you let me go so I could sit in a seat?" I asked looking up at his face.

He thought about it, but he made the face as if he were only pretending to think about it.

"No, I don't think I will." He said smirking down at me. He tightened his grip.

I pouted, and he chuckled at my expression. "You could get away with a lot over me with that pout of yours." He whispered in my ear.

"Well then, when I want something to go my way, I'll pout. I'll do it more often if it gets things to go my way." I smirked at him.

He chuckled and shook his head muttering something like, "I shouldn't have said that" or something like that.

He let me sit in the seat next to him but he kept a hold of my hand.

We ate at the food court and then hung out around Seattle for a while. We went to see a movie later on and headed home after.

When we got home, I really didn't want to be home because I knew I had a lot of putting clothes away to do, something I just absolutely love. Sarcasm there, if you didn't detect it...

* * *

**So like I said, not a lot went on but we did fin d out a lot. Oh, and I might not have been as clear I wanted to be with the dates and everything but I just got it organized it.**

**The first chapter happened on March 26****th****, this chapter is May 15****th****.**

**Just so nobody was that confused I put that in there!**

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	22. Thunder

**Dear Viewers,**

**It's Thursday again and this is another chapter, a better chapter actually than the last few, I bet you can almost guess what happens in this chapter. Well, maybe not now but you will eventually know.**

**I'm actually in a much better state of mind this week because today is my sister's birthday! I'm actually getting along better with her than when she was still living with me and my family, she's even graced me with an invitation to her party, the reason it means so much to me is because she's 22. **

**So I'm actually happy for once on a Thursday. ****I hope you'll make me more happy by reading, liking and reviewing this chapter.**

**By the way, just a little info:**

**I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Seth was a werewolf too in the last chapter; he completely slipped my mind on that one! Plus the twins, Brady and Collin, are only 14 right now, I had changed my mind before I posted the chapter but I forgot to change that when I was re-reading it.**

**That's enough of me, let's get on with what Sophie's doing in this chapter!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my original characters, the plot and the new attitudes.

* * *

_**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me __  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
And I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in__to your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the __  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, _

_I said, y__our eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
_

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
And tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe __there's a way out_

_Your voice was the __  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder _

_And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah__, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me __  
To places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the __  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes  
Are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

**Thunder–Boys Like Girls

* * *

**

**Chapter 20  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

It was the day after our shopping day, Sunday, and tonight I was going to my first bonfire since I was 4. I really missed hearing all the legends and stuff; they were always my favourite stories when I was little.

Sky was going to be there, I haven't seen him in weeks and I wanted to know how he was doing in real life and how he was feeling.

And, Paul had been nervous about it all weekend, like something was going to happen that would change our lives for the worse. I wish he'd calm down; it's not like the world was going to end or that he was going to lose me, but that was how he was acting. Like he was going to lose me tonight, it was strange to me that he would think like that.

I was getting dressed right now to go to the bonfire. I remembered them as being cold sometimes but it was May and a little warmer than it would have been the beginning of April so I put on a pair of black shorts that weren't too short and a black tank top with a white hoodie overtop. It might be cold but Paul is always so warm so he'll keep me warm.

I attempted to straighten my hair, it was my first time trying and I did pretty well, minus burning my fingers and head a few times. It was straight though and that was a first, it's always been curly. I never did wear makeup so I didn't put any on, well, unless you count lip gloss.

"Sophie! Are you ready?" Emily called.

"Be down in a minute Em!" I called back.

I took one last look in the mirror and headed to where Emily and Sam were waiting. We went the door and began to walk towards the beach.

We all had to carry some food because Emily was always the one who cooked it all and brought it. It smelt good and my mouth watered. But, I knew not to overstuff myself tonight. Emily didn't feel the need to give me four meals a day anymore since I had gained a healthy 15 pounds making me no longer underweight.

We got to the beach and it seemed we were the last to arrive. Well, besides Embry and Sky we were the last ones to arrive. They still weren't here and I was getting more anxious.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss my neck.

"You're worried about something. What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Sky isn't here yet; you can't blame me for worrying about where he is." I answered.

Paul kissed my cheek. "He'll be here soon."

Paul and I haven't kissed yet, I know it's been a _long _time but he understands that I want to wait for the perfect and special moment, that's when he knows it'll be seriously official because I haven't _ever_ kissed a guy yet. I want my first kiss to be special, really special so I'll never forget it.

Paul led me over to where everyone was and we sat on the log beside Jacob. I said 'hi' to Billy and the other Elders here and everyone else I hadn't seen in a while.

That's when Sky and Embry arrived. I must have been dreaming when I thought of Sky as looking 17 and almost taller than me because he certainly only looked about 13 now and still an inch or so shorter than me, either I _was _dreaming or he aged in reverse to look almost more like a 10-year-old again.

I immediately jumped up and tackled Sky in a hug.

"Sky, how you've been doing?" I asked my eyes full of tears.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. "Okay, how are you now?"

I pulled back and wiped the tears away. "Much, much better." I said.

He gave me a smile and I smiled back. I then realized little Piper had been with them and she came up to give me a hug. She had grown at least an inch since the last time I saw her. I picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Sophie! I've missed you so much! Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her and put her down.

We went back over to the logs and I noticed how Sky looked at Piper, I knew he always liked her now he looked at her with love and admiration as if he just realized how cute she really is. I thought they were really cute and would make the best couple when they grew up. Maybe they would look like me and Paul, how we were together. I laughed at the thought.

Paul looked at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

I looked at him and smiled. "I'll tell you later." He looked at me curiously but let it go with a laugh. But, he was still anxious about something.

Everyone got up when the food was ready and it was almost all gone by the time everybody had their food.

When we had all finished eating, Billy started telling the legends to us all.

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning," He said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting—that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

I listened intently to Billy as he told the stories I loved to listen to as a child; I still loved listening to them and always will actually.

While I was living my Dad, another way I escaped reality was re-living the stories in my mind and telling them to Sky as he grew up. Escaping reality was one of my favourite things to do because then it didn't hurt as much or the nightmares weren't as scary.

After a few stories, Old Quil continued with the other ones. After he finished up the stories I was still in a daze just thinking and re-thinking about them, going into deeper thought about them than I think anybody else did. I liked to notice the little things nobody else took the time to think about.

Then I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What do you think of the legends?" Paul asked me shakily.

"I've always loved them. They were my way to escape reality while I was growing up; I used to tell them to Sky all the time." I said confused.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Of course." He helped me up and put an arm around my waist and I put one around his shoulders.

We walked into the woods a little ways in before he stopped in a sort of clearing.

"Sophie, I wanted to tell you this before but you never trusted me like you do now so that's why I waited all this time to tell you. The legends, the ones that you love so much, well...the things is...they're real, all of them." He said and I froze.

"When you say they're real, do you mean that they all happened but everything's normal now or do you mean to say that..." I gulped and started to tremble. "That they are also real today?" I whispered.

"They're real now." He whispered softly. "I'm a wolf, just like Sam and Embry, Jared, Jacob, Quil, you get the point. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before, but I wanted to wait until you trusted me fully." He said looking down.

I stood frozen. Sam and Embry? And they didn't tell me? Castor, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin...All of them and they never said anything to me? Did they not trust me enough to know?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, finally unfreezing and becoming furious instantly.

"I—I wanted to make sure you trusted me first, and that's not the only thing I need to tell you." He said.

"What? What more is there to tell me that I should now? That you should have told me _before_ now!" I yelled.

He winced but I didn't feel guilty for yelling at him. He lied to me all this time when I asked him all those questions...same with Sam and Embry...

"You know the story of how Taha Aki knew his Third Wife was the one? His Soulmate?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, he lived three old man's lives and then finally he looked into the eyes of a beautiful woman and he knew she was the one he wanted to grow old with, he knew that because he had Imprinted on her, she was his Soulmate." I said through my gritted teeth. "It's the only story I don't exactly like because I think it's forced-love. But what has that got to do with anything Paul?" I shouted.

"Sophie, I Imprinted on you."

* * *

**And I left it as a little cliff-hanger! I know, you must hate me now...I'm sorry but I had too!**

**But, there it is finally, Paul has come clean and told Sophie about the wolves...and I know all of you were asking for Sophie to be okay with it all, or thinking it at least. **

**But seriously, if you went through her life and just finally started to trust people again, what would you think if they were hiding a secret as big as that and you had been asking questions and the people you thought you could trust lie straight to your face, how would you feel?**

**Not very happy with them I'm sure. I know I wouldn't be!**

**By the way, I need to ask, for the next chapter do you want three little stories about Sky's Imprint on Piper, Jared and Kim's fight, and Castor's story for the next chapter? Or do you want to know what happens between Paul and Sophie next?**

**Also, before you review, I have some things I want to explain to you just in case you might have any questions about them!**

**Yes I did make Sky age backwards a little because while I was writing the story, I thought; wouldn't it look weird if there was a 17-year-old looking boy in a Grade 4 classroom? I also know how to make this fit, when he phased again he was looking like a 13-year-old and all the guys thought it was better and so did Sky.**

**Yes, Piper knows all about the secret she found out the same time as her and Paul's Mom had, that's why she's at the bonfire. But, she doesn't know about Imprinting so she doesn't know that Sky Imprinted on her but she likes to think he did so she's sort of on the right track. Being cute and smart are Piper's best qualities.**

**So anyway, I'm keeping you from the most important thing to do after you've read a chapter of this story; the reviewing part!**

**Tell me what you think, answer my question and come back next Thursday for another chapter! **

**Goodbye my lovely fans! **


	23. All You Need Is Love

**Dear Viewers,**

**I know it's a bit earlier in the day than I normally update this story but, I have a good reason to it, that's at the end of this chapter.**

**Okay, for this chapter I've decided to give you the three stories about Kim, Sky and Castor. I hope you enjoy them!**

**And for those of you who wanted to know what happens next with Sophie, that's for the next time I update.**

**So, enjoy these three stories!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love)_

There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy

There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love)

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love, all together now  
All you need is love, everybody  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need

**All You Need Is Love–The Beatles

* * *

**

**Chapter 21  
**_**Kim's POV**_

I was taking Jared and the rest of the guys being werewolves really well. Jared said there was still something that he needed to tell me about all of this but he said he wanted to wait and I was cool with it.

As long as he told me soon.

Sophie had been out of the hospital for a week now and I was finally able to forgive her for not doing anything about it before she got hurt.

I was currently on a date with Jared, or at least going on a date with him, we were currently walking somewhere and he wouldn't tell me where.

"Come on Jared, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you." He shook his head with a smile. But it was a sort of sad smile.

I pouted at him and he chuckled. Then he put a blindfold on me.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I want you to be surprised." He replied.

"Okay then." I walked forward as he guided me somewhere. When I felt myself walking on sand, I knew we had to be at the beach.

We walked for a little while longer then he stopped. He took off my blindfold and what I saw made me tear up.

He had prepared for this, a blanket placed on the sand with a basket filled with food, two candles which were lit and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Of course he would get something that's non-alcoholic but still kind of romantic. We both were underage, more me than him because I had just turned 17 and he was almost 19.

"Jared, this is...this is amazing! Thank-you." I said to him.

"You're welcome; I wanted it to be special, and romantic." He said sheepishly.

We sat down and began eating the food he had packed. Obviously Emily had made it since it tasted good, Jared told me he can't cook for s—t.

After we started drinking the sparkling apple juice, Jared spoke up again.

"Kim, what I told you I had to tell you before, well, I'm going to tell you now." He said putting his head down.

"What is it Jared, you know you can tell me anything." I said getting closer to him.

"I know, it's just, I know you'll probably hate me and want to never see me again after it." He said distressed.

"I promise—"

"Don't promise, I know I can't be sure but it's more than likely that you'll run." He said interrupting me.

"Jared, you've already told me one of your biggest secrets, I'm sure there's nothing bigger than that." I said taking his hand.

"You're probably wrong about that." He took a deep breath. "Kim, you know all of the stories but one, I didn't want to tell you it yet because I wanted to have more time with you before you most likely would reject me."

"I'm not following, why would I reject you?"

"Because of this, one of the things werewolves do is Imprint, it's where we find our soulmates, or at least get a push in the right direction to the one we're supposed to be with, our other half, the one who will complete us. We become anything for our Imprint, a brother, friend, boyfriend, husband, anything they want us to be. Kim, I didn't want to tell you this before but I wanted you to know that I love you no matter what. Kim, I Imprinted on you."

I froze and stared at him. So basically what he was saying is that this was forced love? That he was forced to love me? That he would never have even noticed me if it hadn't been for him being a wolf and Imprinting on me?

I was mad. More than that, I was furious.

I stood up. "This is so f—d! So what you're saying is that you're forced to love me? That you've never even noticed me even though we've practically been in the same class since kindergarten? That for all these years I've loved you, all the years I spent my time crushing on you, you finally give me the time of day and you tell me it's only because you turned into a wolf and were forced to? You know what Jared, you were right! I do hate you and I don't ever want to see you again!" I started walking off.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "It's not forced love! It was a push in the right direction, even if I hadn't become a wolf I would have eventually found my way to you, I just turned into a wolf and sped up the process!" He said pleadingly.

"No, that's bulls—t Jared! Now leave me alone and never ever come near me again!" I ripped my arm away and began to run towards Sam and Emily's. I needed my girls.

I knocked on the door and Emily answered. I didn't realize I had been crying until Emily exclaimed, "Kim, what happened? Why are you crying honey?" She pulled me in for a hug.

"Is it just you and Sophie here?" I sobbed.

"Yes, why? What happened with—" She gasped. "He told you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Come inside, I've got Ben and Jerry's in my freezer. You go sit on the couch with Sophie, but don't mention anything about wolves to Soph, she doesn't know yet."

"Alright." I sniffled.

When Sophie saw me, she motioned for me to come over right away since she couldn't get up.

"Kim! Sweetie what happened with Jared? What did he do?" She asked pulling me in for a hug. I sat down next to her.

"He told me something...it was all forced it wasn't real for him at all!" I sobbed into her arms.

"What do you mean? What did he say?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry but I can't. I'll tell you another time." Emily came back by this time. She handed me the spoon and the ice cream. I took it and began eating.

"Honey, it's okay. It's not forced; did he not tell you it was just a push in the right direction?" Emily asked me.

"H-he did, but that doesn't matter! If it hadn't been for that then he would never have noticed me and he would never have even thought about me! He wouldn't have loved me!"

"Of course he would have, I'm not sure what you're talking about but sooner or later Jared would have realized what a great girl you are and fell in love with you. It happened now, and most likely it would have happened in the future. Jared would have fallen in love with you eventually. You know that Kim, I don't know what exactly happened but I know with Jared, his love for you would never be forced, it would be true." Sophie said to me.

"Yeah and what if he would have never noticed me ever? Then I would have been left watching and loving him from a distance for the rest of my life while he'd marry another girl." I said bitterly. Nothing would change how I felt about him, but nothing would change my mind to never see him ever again.

For the next week the girls tried to get me to go see Jared and just accept that he likes me for me and not for the stupid Imprint. Of course Sophie didn't use the word Imprint because she knew nothing about it.

By Saturday, I had spent every day at Sam and Emily's and went through two and a half containers of Ben and Jerry's.

But on Saturday, Emily and Sophie got through to me. Well, Sophie actually got mad at me, Emily gave me the better advice because she actually knew what was going on.

"Okay Kim, I've had enough of this!" Sophie said coming into the living room on her crutches. "You are going to talk to Jared, let him explain things, realize you're an emotional wreck without him, make up with him and live happily ever after, alright?" She was mad, I'd never seen her this mad before.

"Maybe to the first, already done to the second, I'm not to the third, no and no to the fourth and fifth." I said taking another scoop of ice cream.

She cried out in frustration and hobbled her way over in front of me.

"Do you not know how emotionally crushed you made Jared? Do you not even care how much pain he is in? He is literally dead without you! And do not tell me that you're not an emotional disaster either because I know for a fact that you are. So get your a— ready to go because you are going to talk to Jared right now!" She yelled.

"No." I simply said. I refused to believe her. She left me grumbling to herself and slammed the door to her room.

Then, Emily came in. "Kim, I know exactly what you're going through. I went through the same thing with Sam. When he told me about all of this, I didn't believe him and I didn't want to listen to him. That's how this happened." She said referring to her scars. "He got upset and phased, I was too close. The whole time I was healing, he never left my side because he cared that much. He could never stop apologizing, he still hasn't forgiven himself.

"But he loves me, not because of some mystical wolf bond, but because he really loves me. I loved him, and I still do. The separation is hard on both the Imprinter, and the Imprintee, both emotionally, and physically. I know what you told Sophie was a lie; I know you can feel it, the longing to be with Jared. He loves you for you Kim, and he would have loved you even before the Imprint, you just had to meet properly." She smiled at me.

"You're right, I did lie to Sophie. When she's not around I cry my eyes out, and there's this physical need for him, to be near him at all times. It hurts to be away from him, but I don't know if I can forgive him for not telling me before I became so deeply involved. I liked him since kindergarten; I've loved him since Gr. 7, it's just really hard for me to expect him to love me for me. But, I know it's true, in my heart I know he's telling me the truth. You and Sophie are right." I got up and went to the bathroom. I fixed myself up and made myself presentable.

I out my shoes on and grabbed my jacket since it was pouring outside.

"I'm going to talk to Jared. Thanks Emily, and tell Sophie thanks and that I'm sorry. And that she was right." I ran out of the house as quick as I could.

I was running, and then I saw someone walking on the beach while it was pouring outside, I recognized him. It was Jared.

I ran toward him. "Jared!" I shouted.

He turned around as I reached him.

"Kim—" I silenced him by putting my lips on his. I put my arms around his neck and he put one of his around my waist, pulling me up to him and put his other hand in my hair.

We were both soaked.

"I love you, and I don't care if you're forced to or not, I know that you love me too and I couldn't possibly live without you! I love you too much and I will never leave you again!" I said. The rain in the background was the only thing heard as he smiled at my words.

"I love you, I'm not forced to, I choose to. I'll love you forever, my heart is yours." He whispered to me.

I smiled and we kissed again, ignoring the rain that was coming in buckets down on us.

This was our moment that we would never forget.

_**Sky's POV**_

The guys were all surprised how I had aged backwards, but we all agreed it was for the best, I mean, how weird would it look if there was a 17-year-old looking 10-year-old in a fourth grade class?

Really weird, that's what. Now I only look 12 or 13, which is more normal for me. I don't have any muscles like the guys do if you're asking, I look like a normal 12 or 13-year-old boy.

I was still trying to contain my anger, but I couldn't. I was really upset with Sophie and really mad at Donovan. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Every time I think about it I almost phase. Sophie's been out of the hospital for almost two weeks now, but I didn't want to go see her yet.

I haven't seen Piper since I phased two and a half weeks ago. I know she misses me from the phone conversations we have. Paul said I shouldn't go near her until I'm more controlled and I agree with him. I don't want to hurt her; she's my best friend and the girl that I like. It would kill me to hurt her.

I guess, actually, the real reason I don't want to see her yet is that I'm afraid to see her. I like her a lot, it's almost love, and I'm afraid that I might not Imprint on her. I really do want to Imprint on her, if I don't I'll be crushed. That's what got me scared.

Of course if I do I'll be scared because of Paul, but he shouldn't hold it against me since he Imprinted on my sister. I guess we'd be even.

It was kind of sunny out today so I went to the beach. I'd finished my training for today, even though I wouldn't be fighting with the rest of the guys until I was 14, but Sam said it was better to start early so I'd be pretty good when the time comes.

My main job right now is to protect the Imprints when the guys go off fighting the vampires.

I sat down in the sand and put my arms on my knees, looking out at the sunset. I sighed; I used to do this with Sophie. Now she's stuck in Sam's house until she gets her casts off.

"Hey Sky!" Piper said popping out from nowhere. I jumped because I truly was startled.

"How'd you be that quiet?" I asked, avoiding looking into her eyes. I stared out at the sunset while she sat next to me and looked out to the sunset as well.

"I'm known for being quiet, plus, it's sand. It's really hard to hear someone coming on sand." She said. I could tell she was looking at me now. "You've grown up a bit, you don't look 10 anymore, more like 12, or maybe even 13. What happened? Did you take some sort of age-accelerating pills or something?" We both laughed.

I had missed hanging out with Piper, she was really easy to talk to and be with.

"No Piper, I think I hit puberty a bit early. Now the other guys will know not to mess with me." We laughed harder at that.

"Yeah, you keep all the bullies on edge. I think it's really nice how you protect all the fourth grade girls from those guys." She sighed.

"Yeah, I take it as my job." I sighed as well.

"Sky? Why won't you look at me? I mean, I know what you've gone through, Paul was the exact same way and I know what he is and what you are. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me.

"Of course Paul did say it was rare for anyone under 15 to phase, I wasn't surprised that you did because I could see how angry you were becoming each day, and I know why now, Paul told Mom and he didn't know I was listening.

"It's because of your Dad and what he did to Sophie, I could see that you were going to phase when you started getting taller and growing faster but I didn't know for sure so I kept quiet. Please Sky, I know you're not going to hurt me, so just look at me will you?"

I was shocked. She knew? She knew everything and that I would probably become this? Wow, you learn something new every day. I may have been scared to look at her, but I knew I had to, Imprint or not she would still be my best friend. I looked at her, more specifically into her eyes.

And I knew, I had Imprinted on her. My world stopped and she became the only thing keeping me on Earth. I would be her best friend for now until she was older and would want more than just a friendship. She was my Imprint.

"See? Was that so hard to do? Now, let's go back to my place shall we? We've got a lot of catching up to do." She took my hand and I was more than eager to follow her, wherever she took me.

I would always be with her. I would always be hers.

_**Castor's POV**_

_Castor, you can take off now. You've finished with your training; your first patrol is tomorrow. _Sam said. _I've gotta get going, Sophie' been out of the hospital for three weeks now and she's been trying to leave the house and Emily can't keep her in for much longer._

_No problem Sam, at least I'm doing something with my life now. My Dad was just about ready to send me up to my Grandmother's place to help her out. _I thought.

Sam laughed. _That's harsh. I'll see you later._

_Yeah, see you. _I phased back and got dressed. I put my shirt and shoes on as well so I wouldn't look too out of place since it was the middle of May.

I walked out of the forest and began walking to nowhere in particular. I ended up at the beach, I wasn't sure why, I'd been sure I was walking in the opposite direction.

I sigh and sat on the rocks. Then I heard someone, a girl, not far from me.

"Stupid, why can't you do anything right? Why are you like this? Why can't you be nice? Oh yeah, it's because of that a—hole! You know that Leah, not like you could ever forget!" She grunted as she threw the stones into the ocean.

It was Leah Clearwater, she was talking to herself. I was told the whole story of what happened, how Sam Imprinted on Emily and had to break Leah's heart.

She didn't seem to have noticed me so I continued to watch her. She was really pretty, and those skinny jeans made her legs and a— look amazing. And her shirt, she had a great body and her long hair made her more beautiful, I could see her face properly but I could tell she was frowning.

I always had had a major crush on Leah, even when Sam had been dating her, I didn't tell Sam that of course because we were best friends and I knew it would make him mad. I still do like her, even though she's broken. I find she's just waiting to be fixed again.

"I try to have a normal conversation with a guy and I immediately b—h at him once he mentions what happened! Why couldn't I get over Sam?" She threw the rocks far, venting out her frustration. "And now that I know the whole truth—that makes it so much worse, God I hate life!"

I decided to make my presence known. "Hey, are you alright Leah?"

She turned to me with a glare on her face. "Do I look okay to you Castor? I've never been okay since it happened! I'm a b—h and I know it, I don't try to be, it's just who I am and I can't seem to stop it. I just hate all guys now, they say one wrong thing to me and I completely freak out at them. I don't mean to, it just happens." She said.

Sometime during her rant we had made eye contact and I Imprinted on her.

Holy s—t, I Imprinted on Leah Clearwater, one of the most hottest and hot-tempered girls who are my age on the Rez.

"I don't think you're a b—h, I've always thought that you were just misunderstood and upset, you went through a rough time. Anybody who isn't stupid would notice that." I said to her going closer to her.

"Why do you care? You were always on Sam's side." She said and turned away from me.

"I've always cared Leah, even when you were dating Sam I cared about you. I never made my feelings known because Sam was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him. And I hated Sam for what he did to you, if I had have been there when it happened; I would have been there for you. And kicked the s—t out of Sam for hurting you like that." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, he had sort of a reason. He Imprinted on Emily." She coldly and I could smell her tears.

"Wait, you know about...?"

"About the wolves and stuff? Yeah, my little brother happens to be one and phased in front of me by accident. I kind of have to know." She turned around and wiped her tears.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess if that happens it's kind of hard not to know." She laughed.

"You're right." Then her eyes widened as if she realized something. "You loved me in High School? Even when I was dating your best friend?"

"Yeah, I never told Sam because I didn't want to lose him as a friend." I said.

She looked at me closely. "You would never have left me either, would you?" She asked getting closer with this smile on her face that made me think she was up to something.

"No, I would never have left you Leah." She was getting closer and closer to me.

"The main reason Sam left me was because he Imprinted on another girl. You would never have left me, even you Imprinted...because I realize you just Imprinted on me." She smirked.

I squirmed. She could read the signs that well? She could read me that well?

"Well, uh, yeah and I...uh..." I couldn't think of words to say. She was right in front of me and she had these eyes that made me think she could see right through me, right through all the bulls—t that went on. And she probably could.

"You did, I can see it, how you're looking at me, it shows all the signs, if you didn't than I'm making a fool of myself."

"No, no, no, I did...it's just..." She put a finger on my lips and silenced me.

"And you loved me before it happened, which tells me you weren't forced to; it just made sure to stick with me." She cocked her head and smiled. "You know I considered you as one of my best friends in High School? And when Sam broke up with me, you were the one that I wanted to call?" She said.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Really." She had her hands on my shoulders.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I do this then."

"What—" I put my lips on hers, making her quiet instantly.

She froze for a second before putting her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist. I got right into it and she followed my movements.

I pulled back and put my forehead against hers. "How was that?" I asked her.

"Much better than any other guy I was with." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I bet that has to be a record, of being the quickest Imprint to find out about it." I said chuckling.

"I bet it has never been done like that ever before." Leah laughed with me.

It started to rain slightly. I picked Leah up bridal style and began walking towards her house.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your house before you catch a cold." I said trying to protect her from the rain.

She laughed. "Of course."

"Yes, of course." I replied back with a smile.

She smiled up at me. Who would have thought that I'd Imprint on the most beautiful girl ever, and have her accept me right away, all on the same day?

Nobody could have predicted this, it was all just destiny. Mine and Leah's fate, to be together with each other.

* * *

**Yeah, so basically that's why I created Castor, so that he could be with Leah because personally I like Leah and I didn't want her to be a wolf.**

**So...now that I gave you that chapter which altogether was 4180 words...I've got some news that's good or bad depending on how you take it.**

**The reason why I'm updating so early.**

**I'm going to be out of the country for the next week and some so I won't be able to update next Thursday. I know you'll be waiting in suspense to find out how Sophie takes to Paul Imprinting on her but I'm not going to have any time, or a computer, to do my stories.**

**Sorry my lovely reviewers, that's just how it's going to be! I've taken this vacation every March since I was a little girl, can't avoid it especially if it gets me out of the coldness of where I am and into the sunnyness of down South.**

**I hope you'll stay tuned for the Thursday after the next! **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and these three stories! See you in two Thursdays from now!**


	24. Hummingbird

**(Okay, let's pretend that FanFiction let me update last Thursday and that it's Thursday? There'll be an update this Thursday so don't worry!)**

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! But I wish it was warm where I am, unfortunately, it's not and I've been freezing since Sunday the 20th. **

**Want to know why I'm happy? **

**I'VE HIT THE 200 REVIEW MARK!**

**And the 200****th**** reviewer was…! Woohoo!**

**So, are you all ready to know what this chapter is about?**

**Well, I can only tell you that we find out Sophie's reaction to Paul Imprinting on her because I want the rest too be a surprise!**

**So, once you read the chapter, there is a note about it that you NEED to read, it's about what Paul says to Sophie in this chapter.**

**Plus, everyone that was at the bonfire was the whole Pack, all the Imprints including Leah, excluding Arabella, and the Council, Billy, Sue and Quil Sr. I didn't mention them before in the last chapter because I wanted to get those little stories out first.**

**Anyways, onward with the chapter my faithful reviewers!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_I like you,  
Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me;  
I know that times have been rough  
For the both of us_

_You know that I'm a wreck,  
And you know that I can't breathe,  
At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years,  
Just know that I will wait…  
Here, for you  
Cause I prayed for a change_

_You see this world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark,  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we well go far,  
And with a girl as sweet as you,  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you_

**Hummingbird—NeverShoutNever!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

His last words echoed through my mind, and I knew they would haunt me forever.

"_Sophie, I Imprinted on you." _

Holy mother fucking shit. That meant...he never loved me at all. He was forced to, and if he hadn't Imprinted on me, he still would have made my life miserable and I'd still be living with my Dad, going through the same thing every day.

Tears formed in my eyes. I was going to start sobbing soon, so I spoke while I still could.

"So it was all fake then? You never actually loved me, you were just forced to?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"No, Sophie, I always did love you. From the time we started kindergarten to grade 7, I was hurt when you turned me down and I got angry, but I still liked you, I just, was still hurt. I had done everything to get you to like me, I just, don't know why I couldn't let it go. And when I came to apologize to you, that was real, I had no idea I'd Imprint on you, the girl I wanted for so long, I could finally give it another try. So Sophie, don't ever think I was forced." He said taking me into his arms.

I pushed away just as the tears started coming down.

"That's just the Imprint talking to you! Putting ideas into your head, giving you thoughts of what should have happened but not what actually happened!" I shouted at him.

"No, Sophie I'm telling you the truth, I would never lie to you!" He pleaded with me, trying to grab my hands. I wouldn't let him.

"No Paul, you're lying to yourself, trying to get yourself to believe that Imprinting is a good thing, but it's not, it puts things in your head, memories that aren't really real. It's not love at all, it's not." I sobbed.

"Sophie, please." He pleaded.

"No, just stay away from me, don't follow me." I said as I ran deeper into the woods away from Paul.

"Sophie, wait!" I heard him shout but I ignored him.

I ran farther into the woods. I never wanted to see him again.

_**Paul's POV**_

I really have hurt her too many times. She ran away from me, she didn't even want to believe the truth.

Why did I ever hurt her? Why did I have to be such a goddamned asshole? Why couldn't I have just forgiven her for rejecting me all those years ago?

The answer was clear. It was because I was just destined to screw up everything of happiness I ever got. It was just what I did, screw up my own happiness.

I had hurt Sophie too much for her to believe me. And I couldn't even go after her, she told me not to follow her and I had to do what she said or I would lose her forever.

I could get her to come back to me; I could show her that I was telling the truth. As girly as it seems I kept a journal from the time I was in sixth grade to tenth. And I could show her my grade 7 journal.

I felt a tear run down my face and I wiped it away before I walked back to the bonfire. Billy, Quil Sr. and Sue had already left, same with Sky and Piper.

"So, how did it go Paul?" Sam asked, he didn't notice Sophie wasn't with me.

I looked up at him, my expression was probably that of heartbreak, and shook my head. I sat down on the log next to Sam and Emily.

"I'm sorry about that Paul." Embry said.

"She didn't believe me when I told her that I had loved her before I'd even known about wolves. I've hurt her too many times for her to believe me; Jared knows I loved her from kindergarten to seventh grade. But no one knew that I still liked her from then on, I just acted like a jerk because I was hurt by her rejection. I've screwed up everything, just like I always do." I put my head in my hands.

Emily came over and gave me a hug. "She'll come around Paul; Sophie just doesn't like to believe in this kind of stuff."

"Oh, she's fine with the wolf stuff—she just hates the Imprinting stuff." I said into my hands.

"Oh, I guess that didn't help much. But, I know Sophie will still come back to you, I know for a fact that she loves you, she's told me, time and time again, and she just has to realize that you've always loved her." I looked up and Emily was giving me a smile.

"You think so?" I asked with some hope.

"Yes."

"Um Paul, where is Sophie now?" Sam asked.

"She ran away from me, I couldn't follow her because she told me not to, and I can't go against what she says." I said sadly.

"She shouldn't be alone at this time at night, Embry, Quil; could you go find her please?" Sam asked, a little annoyed, probably with me.

"Yeah Sam, we'll be back."

They ran off into the woods, I hope nothing bad happened to her, or else, I'll never forgive myself, not in a million years.

_**Sophie's POV**_

As I ran deeper into the woods it got darker and colder, but I could still see. I was still a good runner, it was nice to know.

I was glad Paul had listened to me and didn't follow me; I needed to be away from him.

I got to a ledge and down below just a bit, there was a river. I climbed down and sat down beside the river.

I started sobbing. Why? Why did this happen to me?

I admit, before Paul started picking on me I had thought he was cute and started to develop feelings for him, but I knew I couldn't because of Donovan, that was why I turned Paul down.

I cried even harder. Why couldn't I believe that Paul was telling the truth about loving me before I turned him down? He had hurt me too many times, that's why.

Why couldn't my life have been easier? Why did Donovan have to ruin my life? Why did my Mother have to leave me? Why am I so worthless that Fate thinks it's funny to mess with my life? Why does Fate hate me?

I started to calm down a bit, but not by much.

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my fucking life!

Why couldn't I just turn back time and get rid of Donovan before he started beating my Mother—and me?

I started thinking about Paul. I still loved him, you just can't unlove someone you care deeply about, but you can decide to stay away from them. If I had stayed with him, I'd have to live the rest of my life knowing I was in love with someone who was forced to love me back.

Why did I let myself get dragged into these things? Why do I let my life get even worse?

I stopped sobbing and just let the tears fall silently. I pushed the sleeves of my hoodie back to my elbows, put my hand in the river and splashed it on my face. I looked at the river and it didn't look that deep so I crossed it by stepping on the rocks that made a sort of path. Once I was on the other side, I started pacing while thinking about what I should do.

Should I let Paul explain? Try and give some proof?

I knew it just had to be the Imprint putting ideas into his head when he said he had been in love with me from kindergarten to Gr. 7, and then still liked me when he bullied me.

That couldn't possibly be true, could it?

I looked up just as soon as I felt like someone was watching me. I looked to my left, right, back and forward. I couldn't spot anybody.

Then Embry and Quil came out of the forest on the other side of the river.

"Sophie, what are doing on the other side of the river?" Embry asked worried.

"Thinking, I was hoping to get away from you all." I said angrily.

"Sophie, it's not safe out here. Come across the river and let us explain." Quil said gesturing.

"Why should I? You all lied to me, you and Sam especially Embry. You guys are the older brothers I've always needed and you let me down, you lied to me." I shouted back at them.

"Well, you should have talked to Sky about what was going on with him then, I'm sure he would ignored Sam's request and told you." Embry said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"You didn't know? Sky's a wolf too." Quil said.

I fell onto my ass backwards. Sky is a wolf?

"That's not possible." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but it's true." Embry said back to me.

"My little brother's a wolf and no one bothered to tell me then?" I yelled standing back up. "Why? You guys fight vampires for crying out loud! He could have gotten hurt, or worse he could have been killed and I would never have known why!"

"Sophie, just calm down." Quil said putting his hands up.

"No I will not calm down. I'm not listening to you, to Paul or to anybody." I yelled.

"Can we continue this when you're on this side of the river?" Embry asked anxiously.

"Why, so you guys can easily drag me back to La Push and tie me to a chair, trying to get to rethink what I've done? Nuh-uh, no way. You want me; you come over here and get me." I said crossing my arms. All of my sadness had turned into anger easily.

"Thing is Sophie, we can't, we're not allowed." Quil said.

"Good, then I can keep talking without you coming and getting me." I said smugly.

"Sophie, it's not safe over there." Embry said, he sounded really worried.

"Why isn't it safe?" I asked.

"Because—" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Someone with very cold arms grabbed me from behind and trapped me, covering my arms and I screamed, really loud.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**I know everyone hates cliff-hangers, but not the authors of their stories…they love to leave their readers hanging and thirsty for more!**

**Now, do you want to know why I wanted to keep the ending of this chapter a surprise? **

**It's because when I got back from my vacation, my Dad threatened to take FanFiction away from me because of school work and assignments, so I got scared. **

**While I was scared, I finally remembered my original idea that I had wanted to write into this story when I began writing it. Once I remembered that idea, I was able to write this chapter, and the next four chapters!**

**And let me tell you now, these next few chapters are going to shock your socks off! Or, is the expression knock your socks off? I can't remember…

* * *

**

**Now, for the note about Paul.**

**Just in case I might not have explained it really well in Paul's point of view at the beginning of the story, Paul used to be totally in love with Sophie, they have gone to school together since kindergarten. So when he asked her out in the middle of Gr. 7 it was because he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out. **

**When she turned him down, it really hurt him because Paul had been trying to do everything to make Sophie like him, kind of how he was trying to make her like him when he Imprinted on her. So when she hurt him in Gr. 7, she broke his heart and he didn't want to forgive her because he still loved her, he just didn't want people to know she had rejected him.**

**Now, when he went to apologize to her, it was a real apology and not because Sam told him to apologize to Sophie. He still liked her and when Kim started shouting things at him, that's when he realized how bad he was treating Sophie, when he said he didn't want anybody to know he had liked her (even though he still did) he was in denial, we all know how that is with Paul...**

**Also, even though it didn't seem like he showed it, he felt really guilty for doing what he had been doing to Sophie just because of a grudge against her for rejecting him. So he was going to apologize anyway, he just had no idea he would Imprint on the girl he has liked for so long.**

**I needed to explain all of this just in case any of you are thinking Paul is just telling Sophie a few lies to make her like him again.

* * *

**

**So, enough chit-chat, you should get your reviews in! ****Hopefully, we can reach the 300 review mark for this story, I know it's a huge goal, but I aim for the skies when it comes to reviews!**

**(Here is where you will stop reading and click that lovely review button ;D)**


	25. Move Along

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, it looks like updating has gone back to normal, no more errors as far as I'm concerned, so we should all be celebrating!**

**This isn't really a chapter where the action takes place, just finding out somewhat who has grabbed Sophie and other things, but I promise the next couple of chapters are amazing!**

**Also, I want to reply to a few reviews I've gotten:**

**RealLifeWolfGirl—Don't worry about the treaty being broken or the Cullen's kidnapping her, while I can't give all the details away let's just say surprises and shocking discoveries are involved with who is grabbing her. And his diary probably will save him...no matter how much Sophie might laugh...**

**Air29—Imprints always do seem like targets for Vampires, don't they? It's because they mean a lot to the wolves and there are some pretty sadistic Vamps who like to wield the wolves into doing what they want or just simply getting revenge. And don't worry about reviews, you're twice the author I am and I'm sure you'll get plenty of reviews in a matter of time! ;D**

**Insane Zula—Yes, Sophie is a hard head and very stubborn, but would she be Sophie if she wasn't? And she needs to be like that to keep Paul under control, what's a hot-headed boy without his stubborn girl? And the cliff-hanger...I knew people would just be dying of suspense when I put that in there, but I'm not sorry I put that there! **

**Vampir3.S3duction—I agree with you, Kim and Emily should be getting some of Sophie's anger too, but Sophie can forgive them more easily since they are her best friends...And when they mentioned Sky, they had thought he had been giving her hints about it anyway, that's why they told her that she should have asked him. Guys always assume too much.**

**And thank you to all my other reviewers! You all hold a special place in my heart!**

**Anyways, I should get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Michelle

* * *

**

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

**Move Along—All-American Rejects

* * *

**

**Chapter 23****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I started screaming louder and thrashed around. "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

"No!" Embry and Quil shouted. "Let her go!" Embry snarled.

"Why should I?" It was a guy who grabbed me, and I knew exactly what he was, and the answer terrified me half to death. He was a vampire, and he was stronger than I thought; he was also a foot taller than me.

"Just let her go, now." Quil growled out.

"Hmmm, no." He said.

"Please, let me go." I sobbed.

"Stop it sweetheart, before I do something I'm not supposed to do." He said as one of his hands went under my shirt to touch my bare side.

I whimpered as he squeezed it, I knew there would be a bruise there, just when I thought I was done getting hurt like that.

I heard a growl then the shredding of clothing. I looked up and Embry was gone, replaced by a huge wolf.

"Let her go Rodney." I heard a voice behind me say.

The guy holding me, Rodney I guessed, kept one arm around my arms with his hand still up my shirt; he put his other hand around my throat. Breathing was now hard to do. He turned us around and I saw eight people there, it was the Cullen's.

And I should have known they were vampires. Damn it I feel like an idiot.

"I've got orders Edward, and don't try poking around in my head; I've got a shield around my thoughts." Rodney said.

I saw Dr. Cullen try to take a step forward, but Rodney tightened his hold on my neck.

"Come any closer and I kill her, with or without instruction." Rodney snarled.

"Don't go any closer, please." I heard Quil say.

"Listen to him Carlisle, or she's the one who pays for it." Rodney said.

Dr. Cullen looked at me, my eyes were filled with tears, I couldn't breathe, not hardly anyway and I was scared to death. Scratch 'to death'; don't want to think about that, I was scared shitless.

He squeezed once and I whimpered.

We turned back to where Quil and Embry were, but there were more people—and wolves—there.

Sam, Jacob and Paul were in human form and I guessed Castor, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil had joined Embry in being wolves.

As soon as I caught eyes with Paul, I caught how upset he was, and how much pain he was in because of me. He was also angry, but not at me, at Rodney.

If I ever got out of this alive, remind me to listen to Paul and let him explain.

"If any of you try to come closer, I will snap her neck and you won't have anything to save. Now, let me go and she will live." I wanted to scream at the vampire behind me to get his hand out from underneath my shirt. His hand was slowly going higher.

I heard Paul growl and I knew he noticed. He tried to step forward but Sam held him back.

_Okay, can someone just get this guy off of me and fuck the chance that I might die? I'd rather not be in the hands of a vampire with his hand up my shirt!_

"Don't worry Sophie; we'll get him off of you." Edward said as calmly as he could, as if he were answering my thoughts. Maybe he was.

"Don't count on it." He said. "Let me take her now and I promise she won't die."

I could hear Sam and Paul arguing across the river, about what I didn't know, I couldn't hear it that well.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Please, please, please just take him down now.

"I need an answer." That was it!

"Just fucking get him off of me!" I yelled at the two groups of supernatural.

Big mistake. He squeezed my throat tighter and I couldn't breathe at all. I started choking and gasping for some air but I couldn't get any.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt her anymore!" Sam shouted. Paul looked torn between coming closer and helping me, and not coming over here to me in fear that I would die.

Rodney let me breathe and I started coughing. There would be a bruise on my neck.

"Thank-you for understanding, and just so you won't follow me, I have a friend for you to play with."

Someone came out of the forest, it was a girl. I didn't recognize her so I knew it couldn't have been anyone I knew.

"Get them." Rodney said. As he ran away with me, the girl duplicated herself until there were at least 15 copies.

What the fuck?

Rodney put a hand over my mouth as I had started to scream. Then, Rodney did something and I was unconscious.

_**Paul's POV**_

I looked into Sophie's eyes, they were filled with tears and I could tell she was trying to tell me something.

I wanted to rip that filthy bloodsucker's hands right off of my Sophie, especially the one that was inching its way up her shirt.

"I need an answer." As this Rodney guy said it, I could see Sophie finally snap.

"Just fucking get him off of me!" She yelled at us and the Cullen's, I wish I could have told her to be quiet.

At that moment, he squeezed her neck till she couldn't breathe. She was choking and gasping. It pained me to know I couldn't do anything to help her or she would die.

I was also furious, I wanted to rip that leech apart slowly and let him feel the pain that he was making Sophie go through.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt her anymore!" Sam shouted. I was torn between staying where I was and going over the river to help Sophie.

Rodney let her breathe and she started coughing. I growled lowly at Rodney.

"Thank-you for understanding, and just so you won't follow me, I have a friend for you to play with."

A girl vampire came out of the forest. As soon as Sophie was out of sight the vampire girl turned into 15 or so copies of herself.

We didn't know which one was the original so the rest of us phased and we helped the Cullen's beat all the girl-copies.

All of the vampires that had been a clone turned to dust instantly until there was no one left. The original girl must have escaped.

We phased back and got our extra clothes.

"We'll start tracking the scent, you go back and start making plans, once we find the scent and where it goes we'll contact you." The lead Cullen said.

"Can I send Jacob with you? I need to have someone there so it'll be easier for us to know." Sam said, his voice breaking a bit.

I was so upset I couldn't even speak. How could I have let that vampire take Sophie like that? How could I have not protected her right?

God, now I was even more of an idiot.

"That'll be fine." Carlisle said.

"Okay, Jacob, you can go with them, please." Sam whispered.

"Of course Sam, I'll help in any way to get Sophie back." Jacob said patting his back and giving me a sad look. Sophie was his best friend and he was feeling the same as me. That's why Jacob and I got along greatly.

After they left the rest of us went back to Emily's house. Leah, Kim and Claire whom Emily was holding were at the house.

"Where's Sophie?" Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

"Gone, a vampire took her before we could get there." I said, I could feel my eyes stinging but I refused to let them fall in front of everybody.

Kim's eyes overflowed with tears and she started sobbing. Jared went over to her and brought her to the couch with him.

Leah looked really sad, I think her and Sophie had started becoming good friends. Leah had taken Claire form Emily because Emily started tearing up. Sam went over to Emily and held her close. I could see Sam's eyes clearly, his eyes were glassy, he looked like he wanted to cry as well.

"I just can't seem to protect her Emily; I always fail at it, always." He said and he sounded so dead and depressed, just like how I felt.

I looked at Embry and he was the same as Sam.

Castor was with Leah trying to cheer her up while helping her keep Claire asleep. Quil was trying to keep Embry from exploding into a wolf in the house, Seth, Collin and Brady had sat on the couch doing nothing but staring out the window, Kim was sobbing into Jared's chest and I was just standing by the door.

All of this reminded me of the time when we found out Sophie was being abused and had to take her to the hospital before her condition got worse. Everyone in this room loved Sophie to pieces; I'm not sure what it was about her...Her unending kindness, her everlasting love for everyone in this room or the way she was with everybody, caring about each and every one of us probably more than even Emily did...something about Sophie made everyone here love her and appreciate having her in their lives.

"You can all stay here tonight, we've got enough rooms." Sam said.

Everyone agreed to stay except for me and Embry.

"I've got to get back to my Mom and tell her what's happened." Embry said.

"I have to get back to Mom and Piper." I said with no emotion.

"Okay, keep in tough for anything new." Sam said as he took Emily upstairs.

"I will." Embry and I said.

We left the house together and started walking down the path to our homes; the sun was just rising up from the horizon.

"How are you holding up?" Embry asked in a whisper.

"Not very well." I whispered back.

"You're probably doing better than me." He said. I looked over at him and I could tell that he wasn't doing well at all.

"We'll get her back, we just have to, I'll die if I don't get her back to me." I said.

"We _will_ get her back, I know we will Paul."

I nodded. He turned off to the road to left and I was left to walk back to my house by myself.

I got inside and went to the living room immediately.

"So what happened Paul? Did you tell Sophie?" Piper asked.

"No, and the worst has happened. When she ran away from me, she got captured and taken by a vampire." I said and sounded worse than I felt.

The three of them gasped.

"Did you guys find her? Anything that could lead us to her?" Sky asked.

"The Cullen's, along with Jacob, have gone in search of the scent and they're gonna get back to us when they find something."

My Mom got up and took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

"Paul, are you alright? Really alright?" She asked in the most worried tone she'd ever used.

I looked at her and decided to tell her the truth. "No."

She put her arms around me, though she was almost a foot shorter than me, and started to comfort me as I let a few tears escape my eyes.

I needed to get Sophie back, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

**So there you have it, Sophie's been kidnapped, everyone's upset and Paul's going to be a total mess until he gets her back.**

**Now, like I've told you before, the next chapter and the one after that are going to be very shocking so those who fainthearted, it's probably best if you don't read them...just kidding! They may be shocking, but not **_**that **_**shocking!**

**I hope you loved the chapter so much that you'll review right after I stop talking?**

**Well, I'll stop now. See you guys next Thursday! (Not literally 'see you', but you get what I mean...)**


	26. In the End

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, it's another Thursday and it's officially the beginning of my weekend...no school tomorrow, thank goshness.**

**Like I've said before, this chapter will probably come as completely the opposite of what you expect to happen, trust me, but you'll still love it! (I hope you'll love it at least...)**

**Well, onward with the amazingly, shockingly awesome chapter that I give you!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go

**In the End–Linkin Park (Not really a match to the chapter but it's a good song!)**

* * *

**Chapter 24****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"You weren't suppose to hurt her you know, she'll be angry with you that you hurt Sophie." I heard a girl say. I was being carried, I could tell because I felt myself being moved in a swaying motion in the air with arms holding me.

"I know, but I had to make it look real so that they would let me go. Besides, I'm going to get Ron to heal her; I never wanted to hurt Sophie in the first place." I heard a guy say, I think it was Rodney.

I opened my eyes, remembering everything that had happened. I tried to get away but Rodney wouldn't let me go.

"Hey, hey, honey, I'm not going to hurt you again, no one is going to hurt you, just calm down." Rodney said trying to keep me from thrashing around.

"No one's going to hurt me? How can I believe that when you kidnapped me?" I yelled.

"Could you let me explain please?" He said with a little bit of an annoyed expression.

"Okay, please do." I said a bit sarcastically.

"Thank-you, now, it was never my intention to hurt you but I had to make the wolves and the Cullen's believe that I was taking you to someone who was going to do horrible things to you or I would never have gotten away with you. It wasn't supposed to go like that, I was just going to ask you to come with me because it was important, and it is important really. So I never meant to hurt you, it was just to get them to believe I would kill you if they didn't let me go, but really, I wouldn't hurt a fly." Rodney said.

I looked at him curiously. "Well, I think you went a little too far when you started putting your hand up my shirt."

"Yeah that was improvising." He said cringing.

"If it helps you understand that he never wanted to do that, you should know that he's gay and has a vampire boyfriend." The girl beside us said.

"Ritza! You didn't have to say that! I would have told her eventually." Rodney said embarrassed.

"Sorry, but she was getting a little suspicious." Ritza said shrugging. Rodney sighed.

I gave them a confused glance. They were acting like they were regular people. Then I noticed that their eyes were golden, just like the Cullen's who I knew drank from animals, as I had known from the stories.

"Weren't your eyes red before?" I asked.

"Yes, that was all part of the act sweetie, I used to be an actor before I was turned, I guess I'm still pretty good. Now, we have to get you to Ron so that he can heal you."

Rodney didn't make any sense, how could he have changed his and Ritza's eye-colour?

"How did you change your eye-colour?"

"That's my gift, Ritza's is that she can duplicate herself and block a certain amount of minds and Ron heals people."

"Ron's his boyfriend." Ritza said to me.

"Ritza, I can tell her that myself, I don't need you telling her everything about me." Rodney grumbled.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Here we are sweetheart." Rodney said setting me on a high-up bench of some sort. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that we were in some sort of mansion.

Another guy vampire guy walked in, I assumed him to be Ron.

"So what did you do to her? You know Dee said not to hurt her." Ron said.

"I know but I got confronted by the Cullen's and the wolves." Rodney said.

I think I just started to realize that I was in with the supernatural too much now. How the hell did all this s—t happen in the first place?

"Still, you should have tried to just make it _look_ like you were hurting her; you left some pretty big bruises."

"Nothing I'm not used to." I whispered.

Ron gave me an apologetic smile. "Okay, so this won't take long, lie down."

I raised an eye brow at him. "How do I know I can trust you all?"

Ritza sighed. "We're not to hurt you Sophie, we were just sent to get you, it wasn't supposed to go down like it did. We expected to find you alone so we were just going to ask you to come with us. But, the Cullen's caught sight of us and the wolves got involved so Rodney and I had to act like we were the bad guys."

"Aren't you the bad guys? I mean you are vampires after all." I said, making my point.

"Not all vampires are bad, like us, the Cullen's and the Denali's, we all try to co-exist, that's why we feed off of animals instead of humans, besides the fact that we value human life, but anyway." Ritza said.

"Wow, all this time I had this idea in my mind that all vampires were bloodsucking human-haters." I shrugged. I was still a little suspicious but I lay down anyway.

Ron came over and touched me where I felt the pain, it was all instantly gone. He did that to several other places and then I was feeling better.

"There you go sweetie, all done." Ron said as he went to stand beside Rodney.

"Thanks, I guess. I feel much better now." I said giving them a sideways smile.

They all smiled back at me.

For a while, I just watched the clock tick and the time go by while the three vampires flitted around doing other things.

_Tick, tick, tick _the noise was getting annoying_..._

I started to get curious. I wanted to know who had them bring me here. So I asked.

"So who is this person that wants to see me?"

Ritza was about to speak when they all looked behind me. Someone had come up behind me I guessed.

"It's me Sophie."

_**Embry's POV**_

It had been a few hours since I told Mom what happened. We were in the living room and she still just stared out the window, she had stopped crying two hours ago.

"We're going to find her Mom, don't worry about it, okay?" I said putting my arm around her. She nodded.

Before we could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mom." I said as I went to the door.

I opened it and there was a guy who looked like a policeman. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, is Diane Call home?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. Why don't you come in?"

"Yes, I think that'd be better with the news that I have."

"Okay." I said it almost like a question. I led him to the living room and I sat next to Mom.

"Who's this Embry?" Mom asked.

"I'm with the FBI, my name is Jackson Rafuse, and I have something to tell you. I was looking through old files when I came across the one of your younger sister, Debbie Call-Uley." Agent Rafuse said.

"What about that incident?" Mom said, sounding upset.

"Well, I was reading through it and some things didn't make sense. I did some digging, looked through the prints and evidence that was found when she had supposedly committed suicide. What I found was a really shocking discovery."

"What did you find out?" I asked curiously.

"The woman that was found, wasn't your sister Ms. Call, it was just someone who looked exactly like her."

"What?" Mom and I said.

"The prints didn't match; the pictures of her that were taken during the autopsy weren't that of your sister's Ms. Call, it said in her file that she had a birthmark on her neck, the woman who had been thought to be your sister was in fact not your sister, we were not able to identify the woman, but we have concluded that this woman probably had many sessions of plastic surgery just to look like Ms. Call-Uley, to make it look like she had killed herself, but it was all staged. Your sister may in fact be alive somewhere in the world." The Agent said.

My Mom gasped, I just froze and stared out the window. Aunt Debbie was still alive? This didn't make any sense, I mean, I knew why Debbie had wanted to kill herself, but why would she stage it and leave her kids behind while she was running away? Why wouldn't she take them with her?

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you, but when I found all this out I thought it was right for you to know." Agent Rafuse said sounding apologetic.

"No, it's alright, thank-you Agent Rafuse. This may be shocking news, but, it was right of you to tell me this." My Mom said getting up. She and Agent Rafuse went to the door talking while I just sat and thought this over.

Aunt Debbie was alive, but she left without her kids, the question was why. Something must have happened between her and Donovan, something he must have done or said to her that made her so scared that she had to run, that it was a split decision and that she couldn't take Sophie and Sky.

And it was my full intention to find out the why.

Mom came back in and sat down next to me. "This doesn't make sense, why would Debbie leave behind Sophie and Sky? Why would she get someone to fake her death for her? Sophie told me once that there had been a note for her as well as me, but she had never read it. What if that's what explains everything?" Mom said.

That was it! That must be where the answers are!

"You're probably right Mom! I've been sitting here trying to figure this out, I could make a quick run to Sophie's place and look through some things, if it's not there I'll look at Sam and Emily's. I'll be back later Mom." I said.

"Be quick Embry!" She called after me.

I ran over to Sophie's old home. I looked through everything that was there, and then I went into her room and searched the place.

I checked her closet, I checked to see if there were any loose floorboards and under the bed. Nothing, so I headed over to Sam and Emily's quickly.

I walked in and everyone was still there. Kim was sleeping in Jared's arms, Leah in Castor's and Quil was holding Claire. Emily and Sam were in the kitchen. Collin, Brady and Seth must have been in the other guest rooms.

I got into the kitchen quickly. "Which room is Sophie's? It's really important." I asked them.

"Last on the left, Embry, what's going on? Has there been any news on Sophie?" Sam asked confused.

"No, it's not about Sophie, it's about Debbie." I went down to Sophie's room. Sam followed behind me. "An FBI Agent came to our house, said he re-opened Aunt Debbie's case and found out that the woman they found dead in Sophie's house wasn't actually Sophie's Mom, just someone who looked like her."

Sam's mouth dropped. "How's that possible?"

"I didn't really understand it myself, but Sophie's Mom had written two letters, one to Sophie and one to my Mom, but Sophie never opened hers so Mom and I were thinking that there might be some clues in that letter, explain what really happened." I said.

* * *

**What did I tell you, a complete shock I bet, right?**

**And Sophie's okay! She was never in any real danger, just an act, even though it was a pretty dumb and stupid act on Rodney and Ritza's part...**

**Now all you smart people will probably get what's going to happened in the next few chapters, others might not but that's okay if you don't, it really is quite surprising.**

**So I guess we'll meet again next Thursday!**

* * *

**And just because I'm that nice, I'll give you a short preview of the next chapter! **

**Preview:  
**_**Embry POV**_

"_**So Sophie and Sky's Mom isn't dead. That's just, unnatural. Why didn't Sophie ever read this letter?"**_

"_**She said that she didn't want anything to do with her Mom after she thought her Mother had killed herself and left her and Sky behind. I guess she still did leave her but she promised to come back for her." I said.**_

**_*********_*********_*********_*********_  
**_**Sophie POV**_

"_**I was mad at you, really mad at you; in fact I'm still angry with you." I said angrily. "How could you leave us behind like that?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.**_

* * *

**I hope that keeps you thinking for the next week! See ya later!**


	27. Because of You

**Dear Viewers,**

**Here's the next chapter of this story! I know everybody wanted this chapter earlier but Thursdays are my update days for this story.**

**So, we find out who wanted Sophie and we find out more about Debbie's leaving of Sophie and Sky!**

**Exciting isn't it? Start reading the chapter now!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

**Because of You—Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Chapter 25****  
**_**Embry's POV**_

I opened Sophie's room-door and started looking through her things. I searched the room and then discovered that one of the floorboards were loose. There were a few things in there, and one of them was Debbie's letter to Sophie.

"Got it." I said. I sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Sophia,_ It began,

_I'm sorry that I've left you, but, I'm not really dead. I had to get away from Donovan, if I had have stayed he would have killed me; I had read it in his journal and also heard him say it. _

_I'm sorry that I could not bring you and Skyler with me but I had to get away fast and plan this out so that he'd think I was dead. _

_I wish I could have brought you with me, but, I have to get out of the country and I could not do that with you for I'd have to get Donovan's signature on a document. _

_I know that he won't kill you; I hope you stay strong for your brother, he'll need you. I'm sorry I could not have you with me, I've let you down, but I will come back for you, you and Skyler both so that I can be the Mom you both never had._

_Again, I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to leave, or else I would truly be dead and never able to come and get you._

_I hope when you see me again you can forgive me honey, I love you and I'm doing this so that I can come back to you, without Donovan stopping me, I've made some new friends that are helping me but they can only help me so much._

_I love you very much sweetie, and I love Skyler too, make sure you tell him that when he grows up._

_We'll meet again soon baby girl._

_Sincerely, your Mother_

There were wet marks all over the paper, Debbie had been crying hard when she wrote this. She truly didn't want to leave Sophie, but it was true, Debbie couldn't take them out of the country with her since Sophie had just turned 7, and Sky just born.

"Look at this." I said giving the letter to Sam. He skimmed through it and his eyes widened.

"So Sophie and Sky's Mom isn't dead. That's just, unbelievable. Why didn't Sophie ever read this letter?"

"She said that she didn't want anything to do with her Mom after she thought her Mother had killed herself and left her and Sky behind. I guess she still did leave her but she promised to come back for her." I said.

"Yeah, I guess Sophie should have read the letter." Sam said with a sigh.

"So, putting this aside, has there been any news of Sophie and the vampires that took her?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Sam said sadly.

"We'll find her eventually, don't worry about it." I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and we left Sophie's bedroom and went back into the kitchen.

Paul came into the house quickly.

"They've got the trail, we have to go now!" He said.

Everyone, except the Imprints, left the house and we ran to the woods.

_Don't worry Sophie; we're coming to get you. _I thought as I phased.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I froze; I recognized the voice of who had spoken.

I turned around and backed up a step. It was her, but, how was that possible? I had seen her dead!

"Sophie? Sweetie are you alright?" She asked me.

"M-mom? I asked, my voice breaking when I spoke. I was close to crying.

"Yes baby girl, it's me." Mom said.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" I shouted. The woman I've hated for 10 years was right in front of me, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Didn't you read my letter?" She asked confused.

"You left me and Sky, you were being selfish, I was mad at you, really mad at you, so I didn't bother to read it, in fact I'm still angry with you." I said angrily. "How could you leave us behind like that?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sweetie, I had to leave." She said sighing.

"Why? If you had to leave, and you were alive and well, why couldn't you take Sky and me with you?" I cried.

"I would have taken you two with me if it hadn't been for the fact that I couldn't take you out of the country with me without your Dad signing this form that allowed me to take you with me." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I wanted so badly to take you guys with me, but I couldn't. The reason why I left was because Donovan was going to kill me. The day before Skyler was born, I had read it in your Father's journal, he was going to kill me right after your little brother was born. That night I went into your room and held you in my arms while I planned what I was going to do. I rocked you back and forth as best I could and cried silently." She said sadly.

My narrowed eyes slowly widened into confusion. The day of my 7th birthday, the last birthday I ever celebrated since Debbie had 'died', and no one else actually knew when my birthday was because I never told anybody.

"After Skyler was born, I made preparations for what I had to do. I met these three and they offered to help me. Ritza made a clone of me and that's who you saw dead, it wasn't actually me. I love you Sophie, and I was doing this so I would survive and so that I could be there for you when you grew up."

The tears overflowed from my eyes. My Mom came over to me and pulled me into her arms, and I let her hold me.

"I knew that Donovan wouldn't kill you, but it still killed me to leave you and Skyler, but, I came back for you." Mom said stroking my hair.

I started crying. "I wish you had have taken me with you. He treated me exactly how he had treated you, if you had have just left the state not the country you could have taken us with you."

"Donovan would have been able to find me if I were still in the country. Ritza is from Russia so that's where we went. I didn't come back until a year ago, I wanted to come and get you but I knew Donovan would have killed me right away." Mom said.

"He almost killed me weeks and weeks ago; he's been in jail since then." I said quietly. "How did you know to come and get me now?"

"I was watching the news and I saw the story about Donovan so I sent these three to watch over you and tell me what was going on. I came back to Forks so I could be closer to you. They told me that you were with the wolves so I knew that you'd be safe. I told them not to go and get you until you knew everything." She kissed my forehead. Then she looked passed me at the three vampires. "By the way, how did that go?"

"Um..." I heard Rodney say.

Mom looked at him curiously. "Sophie, could you tell me what happened." She smiled down at me while holding me at arm's length.

"Well...don't get mad at Rodney, it wasn't his fault. I had run away from everyone when Paul had told me that everything was real. I crossed the river and Embry and Quil said they couldn't cross. Rodney had to do some acting to make it look like he was kidnapping me for something really bad because the whole Pack and the Cullen's showed up, if you don't know the Cullen's they're a family of eight vampires like Rodney, Ron and Ritza."

"But he didn't hurt you, right?" Mom asked looking concerned.

"Well, I might have bruised her, but I got Ron to heal her so don't worry." Rodney said.

"You hurt my baby girl?" My Mom asked, her voice rising as she spoke.

"Mom, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Yes, Rodney may have hurt me but it was the only way to get me away from where we were. Besides, Ron healed me so I'm okay now." I said to my Mother.

She took a deep breath and looked back at me. "As long as you're okay now."

"I'm fine." I gave her a smile. She smiled back. "So when are we going back to La Push? I've got some things I need to do, apologies to give, loose ends to tie up."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "As soon as possible, I have a few more people to apologize to, first and foremost my older sister Diane. She's going to be very mad when she finds out about this." Mom said looking scared. I laughed.

"So everything's cool between you guys now?" Ritza asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." I said smiling.

"Good, because I think we should get you two back to La Push." Rodney said.

"Great idea Rodney, how far away are we?" I asked.

"Oh we're not that far, just an hour or so." Ron said.

Just then, the doors busted open and there stood Paul, Sam and Embry along with the three younger Cullen guys, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, I think.

When they all saw me with my Mother, their faces changed into confusion as their eyes flicked between Mom and I, and the other three vampires who stood there with shock in their eyes.

Then it came to me as to why they were here. They had been looking for me and I had completely forgotten.

* * *

**So I hope this was a good enough chapter for you all, it was the best I could give you for right now! ****I'm in a really, really good mood right now, I was going to update earlier but previous engagements made it kind of hard...**

**By the way, just a quick question, who here has heard of the show, or has watched the show, **_**Haven**_**? ****If you have, tell me because I'd like to know!**

**(I want to know for my own reasons, mostly curiosity...)**


	28. Since Its Been Over

**Dear Viewers, **

**Well, it's not that good chapter but it is a chapter for you guys! **

**I hope you all like it!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Wake up  
It's time to get your things together  
And drive away  
Breathe out  
You feel today it treats you better  
That's what they say _

_And in the end  
Are you stronger  
Do you no longer  
Need to recover  
_

_And where have you been  
Since it's been over  
Over my shoulder  
Under my skin  
Will you ever return again_

**In the End–Drake Bell**

* * *

**Chapter 26****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"Oh boy, this is going to be very hard to explain." I said putting my head in my hand and resting my elbow on the arm that I wrapped around my stomach. "Well, to put it simply guys," I looked at them all. "These three vampires are vegetarian, they staged the whole thing about kidnapping me, they were only supposed to get me to go with them willingly to my Mother who is apparently not dead so that we could talk about what happened and then go back to La Push in peace." I said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean for it to happen that way, we didn't expect anybody to be with Sophie when we went to go get her." Rodney said.

"We weren't really going to hurt her, it kind of just happened that way." Ritza explained.

"And don't worry about her bruises that were there, I'm a healer so I fixed her up." Ron said.

"They're telling the truth." Edward said.

Rodney and Ron looked at Ritza. "Did you take the shield down?" They asked at the same time.

She nodded. "They need to trust us so I made sure Edward could hear our thoughts when he walked into the room."

"I'm sorry, but weren't your guys' eyes red before?" Embry asked.

"Rodney's gift, he can change people's appearances." Ron explained.

The boys nodded. Paul looked really relieved that I was safe but he kept his distance, thinking that I didn't want to be near him. I'd have to talk to him later.

"Well, now that this has all been resolved, why don't we go back home?" I suggested.

"Home, I'll have to get used to La Push being my home again." Mom said grabbing my hand. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Well Debbie, I guess this where we say goodbye." Ritza said.

"I guess it is, I hope you guys will visit." Mom said.

"We will, you know it's weird that ten years ago we were all the same age, and now you're ten years older than us." Rodney said.

Mom laughed and gave each of them a hug.

"See you again soon." Mom said and we left the room with the three vampires waving. Then they were gone.

We walked back down the long hallway that I had taken to get down here and we exited the house through the door that was at the end.

The rest of the pack and the Cullen clan were waiting outside.

"So what happened in there? And who's that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, the whole kidnapping was staged and this, is my Mom, Debbie Call-Uley." I said.

Everyone just stared at me and my Mom with shocked expressions.

"But, I thought she was—"

"So did I Jacob." I said interrupting Jacob.

The three Cullen boys went over to their family and explained what happened, so therefore the rest of the Pack heard as well.

The Cullen's said goodbye to us and they disappeared into the forest.

Everyone, excluding Sam, Embry and Paul, looked curiously towards my Mom and then they turned and went into the forest.

"They'll meet us back in La Push." Sam explained.

I nodded and so did Mom. "So, how are we getting back home?" I asked.

"Well, we're walking. It's not _too_ far, 20 minute run...an hour or so walking." Embry said.

"Well then _you're _carrying me Embry because the Doctor said I'm not supposed to walk that much for two weeks." I said glaring at him.

He sighed and turned so that I could jump onto his back. He made an _oomph _sound and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm not that heavy. I'm only 115 pounds you know." I grumbled.

"Yeah, but you surprised me by _jumping_ onto my back. You're light as a feather." Embry said back to me.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

We started walking back to La Push and it was very silent. Then I remembered to ask the question I had thought about earlier.

"Did you guys tell Sky about me being gone? Please tell me you didn't." I asked.

"Sorry Sophie, he knows that you were taken, but it'll be alright." Sam said.

I groaned as I put head on Embry's shoulder.

"He's probably worried as hell you guys! Couldn't you have just not told him that I was gone?" I asked

"Maybe." Embry said. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on his shoulder...a little nap won't hurt anything...

***_*********_*In La Push*_*********_***

I woke up to voices outside my door. I was lying on my bed at Sam's house.

"Aunt Debbie, I think it would be better if Sophie stayed here for a while and you stay with your sister, Sky is living with them there and I think you should make him your priority right now." I heard Sam say.

"But Sam, even though I'd love more than anything to see my son, Sophie needs me, and everything is fine between us. Sam you have to let me stay." Mom pleaded with him.

"No, I know Sophie, she may seem fine with it and everything, but I'd bet you anything that she's not okay at all, that she's become emotionally unbalanced, just like the last 10 years of her life. You have to see your sister anyway, she's been distraught since she found out you were still alive, Sky doesn't know you're alive, Sky doesn't know that Sophie's okay and I want you to be the one to tell him, so he can actually know his Mother." Sam used a calmer voice with Mom.

"But Sam—"

"Explain everything to him, he'll understand everything, be there for him, Sophie will understand."

Everything Sam was saying was the truth, I mean I love my Mom and all but, I'm just breaking around the edges now, just as soon as I had gotten them fixed. I agreed with Sam, Mom should go see Aunt Diane and Sky.

"Okay Sam, tell Sophie I'll be back later if I survive Diane's wrath." I heard my Mom walk down the hall and out the door.

I sighed in relief and got up. I looked in my mirror and fixed my hair a bit before heading out of my room. I walked to the kitchen where Emily had cooked some food.

"Morning Sophie." Emily said smiling at me.

"Did I really sleep that long?" I asked. She nodded. I waited until she was done cooking to get up and get some food.

While I was eating I couldn't help but wonder how Aunt Diane and Sky were going to react to Mom.

_**Embry's POV**_

I walked over to my house with Aunt Debbie, she was silent the whole way there for two reasons, one; she didn't want to leave Sophie and two; she was afraid of my Mother and what Sky would think of her.

"Aunt Debbie, everything will be fine, my Mom will understand." I hoped she would understand, I mean she had every right to be angry with her younger sister but she didn't understand that Debbie felt like crap all these years, even though Debbie wouldn't admit it her actions showed it.

"If I know my older sister like I used to then she'll be very upset with me." She was shaking her head. The house came into view and I heard her heartbeat speed up a bit. We got to the door and walked in.

"Mom! I'm home and I've brought someone with me." I called. Debbie hid halfway behind me.

"Oh Embry! Did you find Sophie?" Mom said coming up and hugging me.

"Yes, and look who was with her." I stepped away from Mom and showed her Aunt Debbie.

"Hey sissy." She whispered. Mom's eyes widened as she took in Aunt Debbie.

Then she threw herself at Aunt Debbie in a hug and started yelling at her.

"Debbie-Anne Lorna Call! What the hell were you thinking?" Mom was saying.

"I was thinking that if I didn't fake my own death and get out of the country Donovan would come after me and kill me himself." Aunt Debbie whispered.

Mom pulled back and wiped her tears. "What?" She asked.

"Donovan was going to kill me after Sky was born; I had to leave the country with him thinking I was dead."

"And you couldn't have told me that?"

"I wanted to but I knew you weren't that good of a liar and the police did question you didn't they?" Mom nodded. They hugged each other again and I left them to have their moment.

I found Sky up stairs in his room. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I heard you found Sophie. Who's that woman I hear downstairs?"

"You'll find out later." I said. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

I left the room and went down to the kitchen where Debbie and Mom were talking.

"Debbie, I'm sure he'll be upset of course but he won't turn you away, not once you've explained everything to him. He'll understand it all trust me." Mom took Debbie's hand.

"He's only 10 Diane, you can't expect him to understand it all, he's only a child for God's sake!"

"Debbie, he's had to grow up and be mature, he's aged in maturity almost twice his age, he'll understand for sure. And you might not like to hear this but, Debbie, he's a shapeshifter."

Debbie gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She started sobbing quietly. "That's my fault; it's not supposed to happen until he's at least 16! I can't believe this!" Debbie kept on crying.

Mom might be right, but Debbie also had a point and I can't help but wonder how Sky would take to meeting his Mother for the first time?

* * *

**Well, how do you all think Sky is going to react? I already know but I want you all to guess!**

**I hope you all celebrate Earth Day tomorrow and have a Happy Easter and Easter weekend!**

**Until next Thursday, adiós a mis amigos! **

**(**_**Spanish: Goodbye my friends!**_**)**


	29. Let's Be Us Again

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm surprised that I got this chapter done in an hour, what with all the stress I feel right now about absolutely EVERYTHING, I haven't been able to a lot of things lately, but, here it is, the next chapter of the story!**

**I think you will all love this chapter, it definitely has everything that you want to hear, well, almost everything I guess...**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_  
_All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end_  
_Baby please, I'm reachin' out for you_  
_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_  
_Let's be us_ _again_

**Let's Be Us Again–Lonestar**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I was walking to the beach right now, I wasn't sure why but I felt like that was where I needed to go right now.

After I'd finished my breakfast, I quickly put on a pair of knee-length capris and a tank top to go searching for Paul.

But, then I got distracted by the need to calm down and go to the beach; I was feeling stressed right now and the beach always helped with that. As I got closer, I saw the beach up ahead and, sitting on the rocks there, was none other than Paul.

My breath hitched when I saw him.

I had come to a realization, something that I was hoping wouldn't be true 24 hours ago but now I knew it was true and I accepted it. I thought about how hurt he'd been, and the space he'd given me when he came to rescue me. That was a sign that he truly did love me, that he cared and took note of the horrible things I had said to him.

I came to the realization that I love Paul, that I have always loved Paul, but ignored it because I was hurt by him. Now that I tried to push it away, it was like a physical need for Paul's love, and everything he had said to me about Imprinting and always loving me too made perfect sense, I accepted it.

When I had said those horrible things to him the other night, while he was trying to explain everything to me, I felt regretful about saying them later.

And that made me stop walking toward him, what if he was just giving me space, because he doesn't want me anymore?

I shook my head at that thought, after everything Paul said to me, did for me, that wouldn't make any sense at all. I was going to tell Paul that I loved him, whether he was forced to love me or not I couldn't deny that I loved with all my heart and soul. Although, something was telling me he wasn't forced to love me and that he'd been telling the truth about loving me even through the times he'd picked on me.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Paul once again.

When I was a couple feet away he turned toward me and his features turned into something that was similar to shock and love put together.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry for putting all of that on you, I should have told you right away, you were right about that." Paul said while getting up, but he wasn't finished talking just yet.

"Paul." I said trying to get his attention before he spoke again.

"You were right about everything; I was stupid not to realize any of that before. I should have listened to Sam and Embry; I shouldn't have doubted their knowledge about how you would react."

"Paul." I said again.

"Sophie I want you to know that I really was telling the truth about loving you before I even Imprinted, I've always loved you even though I never shown it before because I was a huge idiot and jerk. But you can ask Jared how I've always felt about you, hell I'll even let you read my journals from grade 7 and on, I'll do anything to prove to you that I've always loved you. Sophie—"

"Paul!" I held his head between my hands and pulled him closer till I could put my lips on his. That sure shut him up.

My first kiss. And it lasted quite a few seconds. Paul put his arms around my waist to pull me closer. After a few more seconds I pulled back, looked up at him and smiled.

"Paul, I love you." I whispered.

He smiled back at me. "That's good, because I love you too, more than anything in this world." He picked me up and twirled me around in a circle.

I laughed and held on to him tighter. I never wanted to let go of him, I loved him too much to do that, and he held me tighter to him, as if he were thinking the exact same thing as me.

We stood there, holding each other tightly on this warm, sunny day, and kissed again like there was no tomorrow.

_**Paul's POV**_

I was regretting everything I had said to Sophie, regretting them because I should have told those same words to her a month ago, before everything happened.

I sat on the rocks and watched as the sun rose up from the horizon, as beautiful as it may be it wasn't as beautiful as Sophie, nothing was. Why I was at the beach I had no idea, I just felt like I had to be here for some reason. I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad but I for the former rather than later.

I looked farther down the beach and saw Jared and Kim, they were way down on the other side but I could clearly see that they were having so much fun with each other. Jared was lucky, he hadn't hurt Kim before he Imprinted, he just simply had to tell her and wait until she understood.

And I knew if Sophie were to act like Kim it would take twice as long and I wasn't sure if I could survive that long without Sophie even liking me as a friend.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see who it was. I was very shocked to see Sophie there.

I stood up quickly in front of her. "Sophie, I'm so sorry for putting all of that on you, I should have told you right away, you were right about that.

"You were right about everything; I was stupid not to realize any of that before. I should have listened to Sam and Embry; I shouldn't have doubted their knowledge about how you would react.

"Sophie I want you to know that I really was telling the truth about loving you before I even Imprinted, I've always loved you even though I never shown it before because I was a huge idiot and jerk. But you can ask Jared how I've always felt about you, hell I'll even let you read my journals from grade 7 and on, I'll do anything to prove to you that I've always loved you! Sophie—"

"Paul!" I hadn't even realized that Sophie had been trying to get my attention while I was trying to explain everything to her. Then she really surprised me when she took my head between her hands and kissed me full on the lips. I certainly became quiet.

This was her first kiss, I knew it was and she said wanted to save that for something special, and this must have been something special to her. I put my arms around her waist and got more into it. After a few more seconds she pulled back and looked at me and smiled.

"Paul, I love you." She whispered. I couldn't believe it, Sophie actually said she loved me, even after everything I told her and how she felt about it.

I smiled brightly back at her. "That's good, because I love you too, more than anything in this world." I picked her up and twirled her in a circle.

She laughed and held me tighter in her delicate, little arms. I never wanted to let go of my special angel, she was my reason for living and I just couldn't let her get away from me again, and she held me tighter with her arms. I think she was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

While we stood there, not wanting to move an inch form this perfect moment, we kissed like never before, not wanting to let go of each other because we loved each too much for that to happen.

It was me and her, always together from now on.

_**Debbie's POV**_

I climbed the stairs in my sister's house, I was going to the room where my son was. I hoped he didn't look like Donovan, I really hoped he didn't look anything like him, not that it would change my love for him it would just make it easier.

I was outside the closed door now, just one thing of wood separating us.

I was scared yet again by the possibility of him hating me forever like I knew he probably would, I already dealt with my daughter, whom I'd been so close with, hating me, I didn't need my son who I have never known at all hating me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I sighed in relief. He looked nothing like Donovan, he looked more like me, or even my Father, yes, he definitely looked almost identical to my Father.

He looked up from the book he'd been reading. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you? Do I know you?" He asked.

"Skyler, please try to understand my point of view before you judge me, but, I'm your Mother Skyler." I said.

I smiled a small, sad smile at the boy who I didn't get to see grow up from the cute baby I remembered him to be, and I waited, I waited for his reaction would be.

Then came his reaction, and let's just say I was surprised by it. But then again, I had expected it would be exactly like this.

* * *

**And end of chapter, I'm so evil, I know! **

**You all wanted to know how Sky would react but I had to postpone that a little longer. ****But, you got the Sophie and Paul part and I think that was **_**way **_**more important, and way cuter to read, don't we all just love Sophie?**

**Now, until next time my good readers, addio!**

**(For those of you who know Italian, good for you! If you don't know Italian, **_**addio**_** means goodbye!)**


	30. Apologize

**Dear Viewers,**

**Not much to say this week, nothing has happened that you would want to hear about.**

**But, if you're interested to know, I'm still very happy because my Competition Team for Dance won GOLD for our Modern Dance routine **_**Butterfly Women**_**!**

**And if you don't care, well I'm sure there's someone who does...**

**Now, here's the chapter a lot of you have been dying to read, the one where Sky and Debbie have their first conversation with each other...and Sky's reaction to seeing his Mother for first since thinking she's been dead for ten years...**

**Isn't it exciting?**

**Michelle **

* * *

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize; yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

**Apologize –OneRepublic ft. Timbaland **

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**_**Debbie's POV**_

His eyes narrowed and he glared fiercely at me. It was such an intense glare I cringed under his gaze.

"You're my freaking what?" He said through his ground together teeth.

"I'm your Mother." I said in a small voice, though I knew he heard me since I'd been told that he was indeed a werewolf, and here I was seeing the proof.

He was standing up now, and he was mad, I could it in his eyes but he wasn't shaking so I knew I was safe.

"The same Mother who left Sophie and I in the hands of that monster?" He shouted.

I looked down. "Yes, but I have a good reason—"

"No reason will ever be enough to explain why you left us! Do you know how much Sophie has been through? It was worse than what happened to you because Sophie took all the beatings that I should have gotten! She took everything because of you and she almost died because you left!" He yelled.

"Now Skyler, if you could just listen—"

"No I will not listen to you! You've caused enough pain between Sophie and I, I don't think you should even be here! Even if Sophie's already said she's okay with you being here, and I know she probably has, trust me she's not, she's hiding her true feelings like she has been doing for the last ten years. You haven't there for either of us for ten years; you've been gone, hiding apparently! What excuse could possibly be good enough that you couldn't have stayed? What could possibly have happened that you'd abandon your children by faking your own death?"

"Donovan was going to kill me right after you were born Sky; I had no choice or I wouldn't be here today to come back for you and Sophie." I said calmly.

"That doesn't matter, you could have just taken me when I was a baby and Sophie to the police station and got him arrested ten years ago, you would have been safe! Why didn't you do that?" He said grinding his teeth together.

"If I had have done that, your Father would have killed me and possibly you two before I could do anything Skyler, trust me. It was either fake my death and leave the country or stay and be actually killed and never be able to come back for you and Sophie. Which would you have had me do?"

"You could have just taken us somewhere else in the country!"

"Donovan would have been able to find me!"

"Donovan is not that smart and didn't have enough resources back then and now to have found any of us Mom. Trust me." Skyler said angrily.

"No Skyler, your Dad had unlimited resources, more than you knew of, I would not have survived. I was trying to make sure I survived so that I could come back; I've been back in the country for a few years so I've had my friends keep an eye on you.

"Once I knew that both of you knew about the supernatural, I sent my friends to get Sophie so that I could explain to her first about everything. Of course I had assumed that she read my letter and expected her to know everything so it was difficult between us at first but now it's sort of okay between us.

"Skyler you have to believe me, if I could I would have taken you with me but it was a major impossibility, I couldn't have taken you with me without having your Dad sign this form so that I could legally take you out of the country."

A tear fell down my cheek, I knew there was no way he'd forgive me all the way today, but maybe just a little, was that too much to ask for?

His expression softened a bit, but that was it. "You have some points there, but I can't find it in myself to forgive everything you've done after watching Sophie suffer for ten years because of what you did. I can forgive you partially today but it may take years for me to forgive you for everything."

He started walking by me and left. I heard the outside door slam and I knew he went outside and into the woods.

It was a start between us I guess. I got more out of today with Skyler than I would have ever hoped.

_**Sky's POV**_

When she first walked in through the door, I thought it had been some sort of relative Sophie and I didn't know about.

Then she flat out says that she's my Mother. That pissed me off a lot, all I could think about was that this was the woman that abandoned me and Sophie, leaving us with Donovan while she took the easy route and killed herself, leaving both of us behind.

She tries to explain something, I don't let her. I'm too angry to even comprehend what she's trying to say to me. All I felt towards her was hatred.

I would always have a quick comeback to what she's trying to say because I didn't want to believe anything she was saying, there were too many loopholes to her stories and explanations, things that could have been avoided, things that could have been done, things that could have saved Sophie the last ten years of suffering.

I couldn't forgive this woman who called herself my Mother, who was trying to get me to accept that I was her son and that I should forgive as easily as Sophie supposedly did.

But I knew better, I knew Sophie was trying to forgive Mom but I knew she only half-way did and was hiding that fact from Mom and that she was very hurt and emotionally unbalanced right now.

I couldn't forgive this woman, not for everything that's happened because she faked her own suicide.

"You could have just taken us somewhere else in the country!" I said to her.

"Donovan would have been able to find me!" She returned with.

"Donovan is not that smart and didn't have enough resources back then and now to have found any of us Mom. Trust me." I said angrily.

"No Skyler, your Dad had unlimited resources, more than you knew of, I would not have survived. I was trying to make sure I survived so that I could come back; I've been back in the country for a few years so I've had my friends keep an eye on you.

"Once I knew that both of you knew about the supernatural, I sent my friends to get Sophie so that I could explain to her first about everything. Of course I had assumed that she read my letter and expected her to know everything so it was difficult between us at first but now it's sort of okay between us.

"Skyler you have to believe me, if I could I would have taken you with me but it was a major impossibility, I couldn't have taken you with me without having your Dad sign this form so that I could legally take you out of the country."

My expression softened when I saw a tear fall down her cheek. She truly was sorry for what had happened to Sophie, her one and only daughter, but I still couldn't forgive her everything, only some things.

"You have some points there, but I can't find it in myself to forgive everything you've done after watching Sophie suffer for ten years because of what you did. I can forgive you partially today but it may take years for me to forgive you for everything."

I walked by my Mother and ran down the steps to the door and went outside. All the anger I suppressed was suddenly let out and I phased on the spot with only Brady and Collin in my thoughts.

Oh joy.

_Well, judging by your thoughts and how you just phased now I'd say you did very well Sky. _Brady said a little jokingly.

_Yeah, you didn't even phase in front of your Mother. _Collin added with that smart-commenting mouth of his.

Sometimes I just want to strangle those two. _Shut up Brady, you too Collin, I'm not in the mood. _I took off running toward Sam's house, I needed to talk to him or I think I might just go even more insane than I am now.

* * *

**It's eerie, isn't it? How much Sky is like Sophie at times?**

**I bet you're all glad Sky didn't phase when he was in the room with his Mother, or were some of you wanting that? ****I wouldn't put it past some people to think like that but seriously...**

**Until next time my faithful viewers, readers and reviewers, I bid you farewell!**


	31. You and I Tonight

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, I hated today. The first time it's been sunny in three weeks (Not even kidding I feel like I've been living in Forks for the last three weeks...) and I get sick! But in any case it gave me more time to work on this chapter and I say it's nearly one of the best yet!**

**Now, just a fair warning, if you are not a mature person then you mustn't read this chapter because it contains some lemons at the end...**

**Read now, and remember, only 8 reviews until we hit 300! (I'm excited, my other stories never even reached 30 reviews...)**

**Michelle **

* * *

_Tonight a candle lights the room  
Tonight, it's only me and you, oh_

_What if I stay forever?_  
_What if there's no goodbye?_  
_Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah!_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,  
Or say that the stars collide,  
The only thing that matters in my life,  
Is you and I tonight_

**You and I tonight–Faber Drive**

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**_**Sky's POV**_

After I'd talked with Sam about my Mother being here, I felt calmer and relaxed a bit. I still didn't want to see her for a while but I was still calm now.

I was now sitting on the couch with Embry, Jacob and Quil watching TV and Sam was in the kitchen with Emily.

We were just watching the news to see if there was going to be anything interesting on. There wasn't, it was just the usual non-interesting news.

Then, something came up that made us all freeze.

Embry tuned it up and we all listened in.

"_...Police are baffled by the amount of dead and missing people being found in the Seattle area. All of the dead bodies were found with their blood simply gone, as if they had bled to death and then the body moved to a new place. A number of people are missing, a count of at least 13, all of them are from the ages 19 to 25 and the dead are just all ages above 19. There's just no pattern to hold onto right now, police can't come up with anything, only that the Seattle area has become unsafe to everyone."_

We all knew what this meant. Newborns, newly made vampires, were being created and not very controlled in Seattle.

But why? What purpose was there to create an army here? I heard Sam on the phone with the mind-reading vampire, the one who had helped find Sophie.

The Cullen's were aware of the problem since they had just seen the report as well.

"What do you think it could be?"

"_I'm not sure Sam, it might be something against us but I highly doubt that. Alice has looked into the future but she can't really get a grip on anything, only that there after someone not in Forks. Alice thinks her cloudy vision might be because they're after someone in La Push."_

"What?" Yeah really, what kind assumption was that?

"_Someone from La Push, well, someone who had moved to La Push and lived there for a while but wasn't actually Quileute, was turned into a vampire obviously and there's someone he wants revenge against. This is what Alice knows so far. Wait, hang on a second."_

I waited patiently for the answer; I wanted to know who was in danger.

"_Alice can't quite get a picture of who started this all, but she says it's a male and that he's after a girl in La Push but all Alice can see is the back of her head which has black curly hair that goes a little long. Does that narrow down anybody?"_

"Yeah, actually only a few people in La Push actually have curly hair anymore. Sky was one of them, so is Sophie, but Sophie and Kim are the only girls besides Sophie's Mother and Embry's Mom—"

Suddenly, Sam gasped. Alice, the future seeing vampire, had said something in the background but I couldn't hear it.

"Yes, yeah of course, we'll be ready. If they're coming we'll need to be ready for all of this, we'll meet you there this Friday. Goodbye Edward."

Sam came into the living room and he was still in shock from whatever he had been told.

"Sam, what's wrong? What did you hear?" Embry asked getting up.

"You remember how that kid, Jonas, disappeared a while ago?" I didn't but the other three did. "Alice described him perfectly, the one who wasn't Quileute but had lived in La Push was Jonas and he's the one leading this Newborn army."

"Do we know why? Who's he after?" Jacob asked getting up as well.

Sam looked scared and angry. "No, they don't, and that's the scary part."

_**Sophie's POV**_

"Tell, me something, did I ever seem sad to you when we were growing up? I never really thought anybody would notice but I'm starting to think people did."

We were at his place right now, Piper was at a friend's house and his Mom was at work until 10 tonight. I was lying against his chest on the couch and he had his arms wrapped around me. It had been a few hours since the beach, I think it was around 1pm or something now.

"You did actually, but it was more than that that had interested me." He answered.

"Like what?"

"You were quiet, shy and kept away from everyone but Kim, the one brave soul who approached you. At that time, I had only known Jared but I made some friends. I had all the girls trailing after me trying to be my friend, all except two, one of them being Kim who trailed after Jared and the other was you.

"I watched you from afar, when you weren't with Kim you were at the window just looking out, a faraway look in your sad expression. I guessed that you were a dreamer who had limits on what she could do, and that's what drew me in. You were sad, I could tell that much and so could everyone else, but, I could also tell that you had big dreams and would follow them, that you could do anything." He smiled down at me.

I smiled back and kissed him. "You're really sweet, you know that right?"

"I know." He kissed my forehead and pushed aside a piece of hair that fell in front of my face. I turned a little more and we started kissing again.

After a while, I became comfortable with this, in fact, if he wanted to I'd be comfortable with anything he'd want to do, that's how much my confidence had gone up.

I was now underneath of him with my hands locked behind his neck. He had his arms around my waist and trailed his fingertips up and down my sides.

You see, I do have a little secret that I've never told anybody, not even Kim. Last year, I'd been with this other guy, we were secretly dating for two months and nobody knew about it at all. And, well, I'd done almost everything with him, that's why I was so experienced in this, except for kissing (though I was doing well if I do say so myself) because I just never felt like kissing him. I had loved him and he liked me so we'd done a lot of things, except kiss.

The reason I bring this up is because I was hoping Paul didn't ask any questions about why I was so experienced like this when I had said to him that he was really my first boyfriend. I said that because I didn't really count the other guy on account of the fact that he tried to pressure me into having sex with him but I refused, (Even though I'm not a virgin due to rape) and when I did that, well he got angry. I'm not going to get into details.

"You're better at this than I would have thought, seeing as you said you've never done anything like this before." He whispered into my ear.

I just gave a small laugh instead of answering him. I didn't want to lie to him anymore so I decided not to say anything about the previous guy I'd been with. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

We started kissing again and I managed to find the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He rarely liked to wear one anyway so why wear one right now?

He smirked down at me as if he could hear my thoughts, or, they were just easy to read on my face. He put his hands under my shirt just on my waist and rubbed smooth circles there. It was then my turn to smirk at him. He wanted to take off my shirt but he wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

That's why I loved him. I sat up and took off my shirt for him. He laid me back down and trailed his hand up and down my bare back, making me shiver.

"Maybe we should this upstairs? Just in case someone walks in?" I suggested.

He chuckled. "Like who?"

"Like Jared? Or what if Piper comes home early? Or even anyone of the other guys?"

"Hmm, god point." He picked me up bridle style and picked up my shirt and his. He headed upstairs to his room and just dropped our clothes on the ground. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me again.

I kissed him back and we moved back wards until he hit the bed and I fell on top of him. I put my hands on his chest and trailed my fingers up and down his abs. He pulled me all the way onto the bed and flipped us over and smirked at me.

Damn his werewolf strength and speed.

The more I looked at him, the more I couldn't believe that he was all mine. If you had told me in February that come May I'd be with Paul Walker I would have had to punch you in the face and admit you to a mental hospital. But, now, the more I think about it, I couldn't see anything of my life without Paul in it.

From the way we were going at each other, I could tell a lot was going to happen between the two of us tonight, and I was okay with that.

It really is amazing that I want this to happen _that _badly.

"You seem like you're really in the mood Soph." Paul teased with a chuckle.

I flipped over so that I was on top of him. "That would be because I am in that mood." I half-smiled and half-smirked at him, he actually looked somewhere in between being surprised and scared to being amused and aroused.

"Are you now?" He raised an eyebrow.

I raised both of my eyebrows, as if to say '_try me_'. I slid down his body, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and took them off. He was now in his boxers.

He propped himself up onto his elbows and watched me with an amused expression. He crawled toward me and I got off the bed and stood. He stood up in front of me, I never realized how much taller he was than me until now. He kissed my neck and left kisses all the way down a little past my bellybutton.

He undid my capris and took them off. What really made me rethink my dressing process this morning that, in my haste to find Paul, I had put on a thong by accident. But, it seemed to me that he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

He held my thighs and picked me up. I giggled as he put me back on the bed and crawled back on top of me.

"How 'in the mood' are you?" He whispered in a husky voice in my ear.

I looked into his eyes with a mischievous smile on my face. "Very." I whispered back.

He looked back at me with the same expression. I rubbed his back up and down and eventually reached his boxers. I pulled those off of him as he was hovering over me. Holy flipping s—t, I'd never imagined that a guy could be that big, but he was, must come with being a werewolf.

"Surprised love? It's written all over your face." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. He went for my bra first and looked at me, as if to say '_may I?_'. I nodded.

He took off my bra and massaged my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples. Since I was only wearing a thong, he just decided to rip that off. I wasn't actually kind of grateful, I hated the thing. Kim and Emily forced me to buy one when I didn't even want it.

"Just tell me when you don't feel comfortable, or when you want me to stop." He whispered to me.

"Paul, I'm fine with anything. But if we do have sex, I hope you have one of those little plastic thingies that love to prevent women from getting pregnant." I smirked at him when he blushed and laughed a little.

"It's called a condom, and I think I might have one." He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled one out. "Are you sure though?"

"Absolutely, Paul, I want you to know that I'm comfortable doing anything with you. Well, almost anything but seriously, don't question it, I know what I want and when I'll want it, and right now, I want you."

He smiled at me. He opened the package and put the condom on. He held onto my hips and positioned himself over my opening. He gently slid in and lay on top of me, putting all of his weight onto his elbows on either side of me.

I'd underestimated his size, he was definitely bigger than I thought, it was like I was having sex for the first time. Technically I was having consensual sex for the first time but it still wasn't my first time, and nothing would ever change that.

I looked at Paul and kissed his lips, he kissed me back. His thumbs stroked the sides of my face.

I heard buzzing somewhere and guessed it was his cell-phone. He groaned and looked at his phone. He looked back at me and said, "If it's important they'll leave a message."

I laughed and pulled him back down to kiss him again. This is where I wanted to be, right now and forever.

* * *

**What's this? Paul and Sophie have done the big deed? What will happen if Sam and Embry find out?**

**Speaking of them, who's this Jonas person I suddenly brought into this story? Where does he fit into all this? I think you can take a guess if you set your mind to it!**

**And Sophie kept a secret from everybody, hasn't Sophie learned not to do that she really should have told someone.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! And remember, 8 more reviews until we hit 300! **

**See you next Thursday!**


	32. My Immortal

**Dear Viewers,**

**It's me again, and I've got another chapter for all of you!**

**I've got a question for all the writers out there, do you ever notice that however many times you check your chapter over, no matter how perfect it looks, you always find one little mistake after you've posted it? **

**I've gone back and read all my chapters over and found a lot of mistakes that I never even noticed the first time around and I apologize for that, it sometimes makes things confusing to read! **

**One thing that's made up for it though is that I've made it to 300 reviews! Yay I'm so happy!**

**Now, get reading!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nobody does except Stephenie Meyer, I only own Sophie, Sky, Piper, Aunt Diane, Debbie, Castor and you get the rest...**_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But I still have you  
All of you_

**My Immortal–Evanescence **_**(Modified a bit)**_

* * *

**Chapter 30  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

Paul didn't take what we were doing as he had done to those other girls he had been with. He told me all he did with them was just a quick and easy f—k, but with me, he said he would never do that unless I asked for it. All he'd done tonight was make love to me, and I thought that was really sweet.

We were just laying beside each other right now, his arms around me while I lay against his chest.

"Can I ask you something Sophie?"

"You just did, but yes you may." I giggled when he grumbled something at me.

"Anyway, this might seem personal and intruding of me, but I was wondering, who did you have sex with before me?"

I froze; there was no way he could have known that, is there?

"What makes you think that you weren't my first?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Trust me Sophie, I can tell. Usually, if it were a girl's first time they'd probably be in some pain and you didn't even wince, only a little because I'm a werewolf and we tend to be a bit bigger than the average guy. If you don't want to answer it's completely fine, but I'm still curious."

I could tell him Jonas was my first, but that'd be lying to him, Jonas was only the second. How could I tell him the truth? Then he'd just have one more reason to go and kill Donovan and get himself arrested in the process.

"Hey, hey Sophie why are you crying? I'm sorry if I said something to upset you, I didn't mean to pry." I didn't even realize I'd started crying.

My voice broke as more tears came. "You didn't say anything to upset me, I was just thinking about something. The first time, it wasn't like you thought." That wasn't lying, that was generally the truth.

"You mean, they guy was...bad at it?" He asked confused.

"It was worse, I just, it's horrible to talk about." I turned my head from him o he couldn't see how much it was upsetting me to talk about Donovan raping me. I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't!

"Sophie." He asked sounding alarmed all of a sudden. "You weren't raped, were you?"

That did it. I started sobbing, hard. He took me into his arms against his chest sitting up against the backboard of his bed.

"Sophie, who did it?" He growled out. "Who did it so I can deal with them?"

I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry. I've finally snapped, I just couldn't handle it. It keeps coming back to haunt me and I hate it.

Paul suddenly froze. "It was your Dad, wasn't it?" He whispered.

Through my sobbing, I managed to nod. Paul started shaking and I knew he was close to phasing.

"Sophie, I, I have to go." He got out of bed, threw some shorts on and left the house. I looked out his window and saw him phase and run into the woods.

I stopped crying so much and got dressed. I picked up Paul's phone and looked at who called. It was Sam; there were two more calls from him since the first time.

I recalled the number and he picked up on the second ring.

"_Paul? I've been trying—"_

"Sam? It's Sophie, Paul's not here anymore."

"_Sophie? Why does it sound like you've been crying? What happened?"_

"Are you alone at your house?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"_The guys are all at Jacob's except for Paul and I, the Imprints are here and that's it, why?"_

"Sam," I sobbed out. "Paul found out about Donovan, and the rape. All the memories just came flooding into my mind and I had to tell him, I just can't lie to him anymore." I was sobbing as I told him.

"_Where is Paul now?"_

"He got angry, he had to leave. He ran into the woods and phased." I sat down on the bed.

"_Okay, Quil just arrived here, I'll be right over to get you, can you hold out until then?" _He asked me.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"_Okay, I'll see you soon, bye."_

"Bye Sam." I put Paul's phone in my pocket and put my head in my hands and cried.

Memories after memory of all the times Donovan raped me were going through my head right now. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

A few minutes later, I heard Sam's truck pull up to the house and I waited until he came up, I felt like I couldn't move.

Next thing I knew Sam put his arms around me and started comforting me.

"Sophie? Are you going to be alright?" He asked me.

"Eventually." I answered quietly.

"Let's get going, the guys and Imprints will be waiting at my place." Sam picked me up and started walking out the door when he turned around and looked around the room.

"Why are Paul's clothes thrown around the room and why is there a—" He broke off in a gasp/growl and I looked towards where he was looking. He saw my broken thong, and the used condom right next to it.

Forgetting how upset I was, my cheeks turned the colour of a jalapeño pepper. He saw the evidence, and he knew what had happened in this room. God why didn't I clean up before he got here?

"Sophie, did you and Paul have sex?" He sounded angry, but he looked calm. What could be more embarrassing than having your cousin/older brother find out you had sex with your boyfriend?

"Yes." I answered quietly.

I heard Sam let out a string of curses, mainly towards Paul, and he took me out of the room.

"Hey, it's not like you and Emily don't do it too, I remember that one time—"

He put a hand over my mouth and looked at me. "Don't remind me." He was the one blushing now.

"How did you think Paul knew I wasn't a virgin and guess that I was raped? That I was just talking about it and slipped up while I was talking?" I asked Sam quietly.

"No, but I was hoping it wasn't that either." He sighed as he put me into the passenger seat of his truck.

I sighed and buckled up. Sam came around the other side and turned his key. I started shivering, but not from the cold, mostly.

"The heater needs to be fixed in this thing, come over here." Sam put his arm around me and I let the tears start falling again. "It'll be alright Sophie, I promise."

"I hope so Sam, I hope so. I also hope he doesn't get into any trouble doing something stupid." I whispered letting the tears fall again.

"He won't Sophie, don't worry about Paul, he can take care of himself just fine." Sam whispered back to me.

"I hope you're right Sam, I hope you're right." I closed my eyes, a sudden wave of exhaustion taking over me.

_**Sam's POV**_

Sophie fell asleep against me, tears still falling from her eyes.

I sighed. I thought we'd be done and over with all this crap, all of Sophie's tears and all the pain of what happened over a month ago.

Stupid Paul bringing up those memories, he should have just kept his mouth shut about it.

And I'm going to have to kill him! I mean he's only been with Sophie for a month and a week; couldn't he have waited to have sex with her? I mean I waited way longer than that.

I was growling quietly, so that I wouldn't wake up Sophie. I was going to have a talk with him when he got back from wherever he was.

I know it wasn't any of my business f they had sex or not, she was almost an adult, old enough to make her own decisions, but still, she was pretty much my younger sister and what older brother wouldn't be mad at the boy who had sex with his sister?

I breathed in, trying to calm down. _Let it go, just let it go._

I parked the truck in front of the house and got out, pulling Sophie into my arms while she curled up into a ball and headed into the house.

I passed everyone in the living room and brought her to her room and put her in bed. I went back into the living room where I was met with curious and worried faces.

I remembered that none of them knew about the extra part of Sophie's troubled past with Donovan so I said something that would reassure them.

"It's nothing, she just had a breakdown of her past memories when Paul said something and she told him about it and he got mad. That's all." Mainly the truth I guess.

They all nodded and we began to make plans on what we'd do about the oncoming Newborn army and who was being hunted by it.

I hope to God it wasn't Sophie the vampire was after.

That would just be another thing to complicate her already complicated life, and give Paul yet another reason to go off in a rage to protect Sophie.

And nobody wanted that.

* * *

**Well, Paul knows about the rape and wants to kill Donovan more than ever; we knew it would happen eventually.**

**And Sam found out about what Paul and Sophie did, and he's not too happy about it, like any big brother would be happy about finding out that his sister had sex with her boyfriend...**

**Now, tune in next week for the next chapter! See ya!**


	33. Every Time You Run

**Dear Viewers,**

**Sorry it's so late in the evening, I had a lot of stuff going on today so I got this posted as quick as possible, I hope you enjoy!**

**It might be a little confusing, but that's only because I'm a little frazzled and a little crazy in the head right now.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I just can't seem to concentrate right now!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you should know what I do own by now!**_

_Every time you run, every time you hide  
Every time it hurts, every time you cry  
Every time you run away, every time you hide your face  
And it feels so far away, I'm right here, with you._

**Every Time You Run—Manafest**

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**_**Paul's POV**_

I got out of the house as fast as I could and phased as soon as I got into the forest. I literally saw red as I ran through the forest, driven by rage by what I've found out.

I had to kill him, I had to kill him.

Nobody else was phased, and that was good because of what was going through my mind, detailed images of what I wanted to do, and eventually will do to seriously maim or kill Donovan.

How could he have done that to his own daughter? That's just bad and horrible on so many levels. Only a monster, a true monster worse than a vampire would do that!

I kept on planning and plotting as I ran. Ran where I wasn't sure, I didn't pay attention, all I knew was that I needed to run to burn off some steam.

I couldn't get it out of my mind. When did that monster steal her innocence away from her? How young had she been? How could someone have been that horrible?

I made plans just to try and calm myself, for some reason, planning on killing Donovan helped me calm down.

_Paul, we can get away with a lot of things but murder isn't one of them_. I heard Sam say, joining me.

_Oh yeah? Watch me, I'll do it eventually. Do you know what that, that monster did to Sophie? _I growled.

_Yes, I do know, when Charlie came to question her, she had to admit to it but she told me to keep it a secret from everyone and not to mention it around Sky. I'm sure she would have told you eventually Paul, she just wasn't ready to tell you when she admitted it after..._He stopped his thoughts and then said, _after you spent that time together._

Oh, so he knew about...oh great.

_I just wish you had have waited, I'm not exactly happy about it but I can't control what you and Sophie do in your alone time. _He said kind of awkwardly.

I was kind of embarrassed, then I remembered why we were having this conversation.

_He needs to die or something close to it Sam and you know it, someone like that shouldn't be allowed to live. _I said angrily.

_He's not going to be allowed out of jail for probably the rest of his life Paul, Charlie told me himself so I don't think you have to worry about him. _Sam said.

_Of course I'm going to have to worry! Worry about him somehow escaping and coming after Sophie, I can't not worry about that!_

_I know you'll protect Sophie, you will Paul so don't doubt yourself. Now come on back to my place, everyone's going to be there and Sophie will need you when she wakes up. _Sam said sternly.

I sighed mentally. _Okay Sam, I'll be right there. _He phased back and I ran to where I threw my shorts. I quickly phased back after finding something to think about to calm myself and got my shorts back on.

I began walking back to Sam's place, still planning on what I should do about Donovan because no matter what Sam said, something had to be done about him, whether he liked it or not.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I was having a strange dream. I've been having a lot of those lately but this one was the strangest of them all, it was also one of the scariest I had ever had.

_It was about a boy who looked a lot like Jonas, but I knew it couldn't be Jonas because this boy I saw in front of me was a vampire, with some sort of vampire army behind him._

_I saw the wolves and the Cullen's meet him in some sort of clearing not in La Push but somewhere far off. The boy looked towards me, and I couldn't believe it but I knew it was him. It was Jonas, he was a vampire. _

_But how? Why?_

_He looked at me and smiled. He took my face in his cold hands and stroked my cheek. _

_I couldn't move, I was completely paralyzed, what was happening? What was going on? Why was Jonas with a vampire army?_

"_Sophia, my lovely girl, I'm coming back for you, and not even your wolves will be able to stop me from taking you and turning you so that we can be together forever." He smiled at me and leaned forward to put his mouth at my neck._

"_No." I whispered, trying but failing to move and get away. "No." I said louder._

_He was inhaling, taking in my scent. I felt his lips kiss all around one spot on my neck. "You smell wonderful, just like I thought you would. I hope I don't kill you, I really do adore you."_

"_No, please let me go." I cried. I couldn't move, I tried and tried but I couldn't move. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move? What has Jonas done to me? "What have you done to me?" I asked him._

"_I've simply made your body shut down, you're still very much awake, you just can't move any part of your body, my dear girl." He whispered, his breath blowing against my neck._

_If I could, I would have shivered, but as it were, I couldn't even do that._

"_Please, please don't do it. If you love me, you won't do it." I cried._

"_But I'm selfish as well; I'm a selfish creature who only cares about you. Once my army destroys the Cullen's and your precious wolves, I can take you away and we'll be together, always."_

"_No." I sobbed._

_He chuckled. There was nothing else said as he bit into my neck and I screamed._

I woke up screaming and Paul came into the room quickly, holding me, comforting me.

"Sophie, Sophie it's alright, I'm here, I'm here. It was just a nightmare Sophie, you're not in any real danger right now, and you're safe with me around." He whispered, holding me tightly against him.

"It was so scary, it was Jonas, he was a vampire, and he was after me. It was horrible, it was so horrible. It seemed so real, all too real. Paul I'm scared, what if it's true? What if he is a vampire?" I sobbed.

I heard him gasp softly, and he held me closer to him. "I'll protect you always, and don't you forget that Sophie, don't ever forget that." He whispered.

"I believe you Paul." I whispered, holding onto him.

He picked me up and took me out with the others. The girls were all in the kitchen, it was only the wolves out here, minus Sky. I sat on his lap when we sat on the couch.

"Sophie, there's something we need to tell you." Sam said sadly.

"What is it Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it's about a vampire, his name is Jonas, do you know him?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, and I started hyperventilating. Paul held me tightly and tried to comfort me with words.

"Sophie? Sophie calm down, I want to explain it to you." Sam said and I calmed down a bit. "Okay, the Cullen's called us, they say Jonas is coming to La Push, or this general area with a Newborn army, Newborns referring to newly-made vampires, and they say he's after a girl in La Push. Do you know if it's you he's after?"

"He probably is, I know he is. I know it sounds crazy but I had a nightmare about this exact thing when I fell asleep. Usually, my dreams mean something, and this was definitely a warming." I looked down. "I made him really mad last year, and I think I made it worse when I broke up with him. And now apparently he's coming for me, as a vampire now."

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. "This is bad." He looked up at me. "But don't worry; we won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Sam, I know you will." I managed to smile at him.

He smiled back at me, trying to get me to not worry about my crazy ex-boyfriend vampire and his army of 'Newborns' that are coming after me.

That didn't actually help me not to worry, if anything, he made it a lot worse than it already was.

* * *

**Like I said, maybe a little confusing, maybe not but I can't tell because I'm a little messed in the head right now...**

**I don't have much to say right now so I'll just say goodbye while I still have some sense left in my head.**

**Goodbye!**


	34. The Logical Song

**Dear viewers,**

**Hello my darlings! **

**I'm actually not sure why this update didn't show up last night on email but I did update the story last night so you can't say I didn't, it just didn't show up on emails... **

**Also, I can't give you two chapters because I'm not going to able to work on anything for the next week since I'll be studying for exams so I'll leave the next chapter till next Thursday so that I won't have to worry about it.**

**I hope you like this chapter and just don't mind the mistakes because I wrote half of this when I was half-asleep, meaning it probably sucks in quality.**

**Well, get on with it and read!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_At night, when all the world's asleep,  
The questions run so deep  
For such a simple man.  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am._

**The Logical Song—Supertramp **

* * *

**Chapter 32  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

Everybody had left Sam's house when 8pm came around, except for Paul, him and I were lying on the couch watching _When In Rome_, one of my favourite romantic comedies. I knew he was just trying to keep my mind off of everything because I know he didn't like these kinds of movies all that much.

I laid my head on his chest, closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and soothing, that's what really calmed me down, it always could. Paul rested his head on top of mine and tightened his hold around me.

When the movie ended I yawned once and put my hand against Paul's chest. He kissed my forehead and shifted so that he was now sitting and I was laying my head in his lap. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. He pushed my bangs to the side and kissed my forehead.

"You should get to bed, it's 10 already." He said to me.

I yawned again and took his hand. "Are you gonna be going to school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not gonna be at school until you are, which is next Monday right?" He asked.

It was only Tuesday now so that meant I had a week still until I had to go back to school after missing a month, Kim had been bringing me my stuff though.

"Yeah, that's correct." I answered. I yawned again, I was really tired but I didn't want to go to bed, I didn't want to have that nightmare again.

"Baby, you're tired, you have to get to bed." Paul said stroking my cheek.

"I'm fine Paul; I don't want to go to bed." I turned on my side and turned my head.

"Sophie..." He paused. "You're afraid of having another nightmare, aren't you?"

I took a deep breath; of course he could read me so well. "Yes, I don't want to have another nightmare, it just reminds me of what's going to happen."

"You know we'll never let anything happen to you, here, how I about I stay with you tonight, I'm sure you won\t have any nightmares while I'm with you." He said to me.

I looked back up at him and smiled slightly. "I know you'll protect me." I yawned again but this time I had a hard time of keeping my eyes open.

"Here, I'll carry you to bed since you're already in your PJs." He got up with me in his arms and carried me towards my room.

He opened my door and laid me down on my bed. He took off his shoes and shirt and then laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms against his chest.

"I love you Sophie." He whispered.

"I love you too Paul." I whispered back to him and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and then pulled away.

"Sleep, now." He said and I turned onto my side so that I could get comfortable. I pressed my back against his chest and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep immediately.

_**Alice Cullen's POV**_

I was sitting with Jasper on the couch, trying to see more of what Jonas was thinking so that we could help keep Sophie safe, we all felt the need to keep her safe since Carlisle had told us what happened to her.

And I thought that I had had horrible parents.

But, no matter how many times I searched the future there was nothing new to see and that was making me mad. I didn't like not knowing what was going to happen to someone I cared about!

Jasper sensed my negative emotions and tightened his grip on me. He tried to calm me down but it wasn't working so well as I would have hoped or as he would have hope.

I just wish a vision, a good informing vision, would come soon because I was beginning to lose my patience. No, correction, I _have _lost my patience.

Just as I was about to freak out, the vision came like a tidal wave and I fell back onto Jasper quite hard.

_***_*_*Vision*_*_***_

_I think I was Sophie. I was looking around and went past a mirror. Yep, I was definitely Sophie._

_I stood up and went by a clock that had the date and time. It was May 23__rd__, 7:09pm. I was walking through what I assumed was Sam Uley's house, and there must not be any wolves around in this vision because it's clear as can be for human visions._

_I passed all the other girls, Imprints I suspected and it got a little blurry, I guess the littlest wolf, Sophie's brother Sky, was there. I walked out of the house and into the back yard. Sophie, me, was trying not worry as the other guys were fighting the Newborns alongside the Cullen's, me and my family._

_I sat down in the middle of the backyard and tried to calm myself down as I worried more about if the others would come back or not._

_I heard rustling in the woods and my eyes snapped open. I stood up and looked into the woods. Before I could even react Jonas was in front of me and put tape around my mouth to keep me silent._

"_There my love, now I can take you without being detected." He whispered and picked me up and ran with me in his arms._

_We went quite a ways away from La Push and the clearing where everyone was fighting._

"_The army was just a distraction my lovely Sophia, so that I could go and get you." He put me down and stroked my cheek. _

_I flinched away and he grabbed back into his arms and I couldn't move._

"_None of that now, do you really want to make me angry like last year?" I began to remember what happened._

I gasped in real life with what she thought about.

"_I'm going to change you so that we can be together forever, just like we used to say before we had our falling out."_

_Sophie was scared, I was scared, and he leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply. "Lovely, just wonderful, you smell better than you look Sophie, I just hope you don't taste as good as you smell or I might just kill you." And with that he bit into Sophie's neck, my neck._

_***_*_*End*_*_***_

The vision stopped and I was gasping over and over again.

I had never had a vision like this, actually moving into the person, being the person knowing their every thought, every memory, everything. In this vision I had felt...human. I had actually felt human, I felt like Sophie. I knew her fears, her weaknesses, her joys and her happiness. I knew everything, I saw everything, and I saw how she felt about Jonas know and what he had done to her.

"Alice? Alice darlin', what happened? What did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"May 23rd, that's when he attacks. 7:09pm, that's when he goes after Sophie. This vision was so different than any other vision I've ever had Jasper. I became Sophie in the vision, I felt what she always feels, her fear, her weaknesses, her happiness, everything. I felt everything that she had felt; saw everything that she had seen, and relived some her most dark memories. But most of all, I actually felt human. I felt human again. Jasper, I became human in this vision, that has never happened before, it was weird, scary and thrilling at the same time." I leaned against him for support.

"We have to tell the wolves, practice on Thursday and Friday now if the Newborns attack on the Sunday, the 23rd. And keep extra watch on Sophie at all times that day; we don't want her to be kidnapped by her vampire ex." Jasper said quietly to me.

"Yes, we have to contact the wolves, to warn them." I looked at the time and saw that it was well past midnight. "In the morning at least." I whispered.

We had to protect Sophie at all cost, for the sake of our family since we'd all become attached to Sophie, and for Paul's and the rest of the Pack's sake since they all loved Sophie.

We had to keep her safe, we have to protect her.

* * *

**Well, now you've seen Alice's side of the events, that all the Cullen's now care about Sophie and feel the need to protect her after what she's been through.**

**And now we know when it's going to happen, this chapter is late May 18****th****, the Tuesday to early May 19****th**** , Wednesday, and Jonas is coming the next Sunday.**

**I've finally got the timeline up-to-date so that I could inform you!**

**Now hopefully I'll be able to update next Thursday but I might not be able to due to my exams being the week after that and I'll be studying and cramming for the next week...**

**So, until next time, ****adeus****! **

**(That means '**_**goodbye' **_**in Portuguese!)**


	35. Time of Your Life

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, I'm back, for this week at least. School's out, exams are done and the Summer's here! But, unfortunately, for me that doesn't mean more free time, that means less free time.**

**I'm booked all of July but I'll try and get as many updates as I can, next week there won't be one because I'll be at camp and there won't one after that probably because I'm going to England for about 10 days.**

**So, enjoy this chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as I can!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_  
_directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test_  
_and don't ask why._

_It's not a question_  
_but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable_  
_but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

**Time of Your Life–Green Day**

* * *

**Chapter 33  
**_**Paul's POV**_

I watched as Sophie fell asleep and as I watched her for a little while, I wondered again how I could be so lucky as to have someone as beautiful as Sophie, as kind-hearted as Sophie, someone as perfect as Sophie as my Imprint.

She looked so peaceful now, a big change from how she'd been looking lately, always so stressed, always so scared and jumping at every sound and peering around every corner before she'd go around it.

I've been thinking about the time we've been dating, it's been a month and a week now. Wait a minute…I just realized something. Since we started dating, Sophie and I have never been on a real date!

That's what I'll do tomorrow, well, technically today since it was after midnight but whatever. I'll ask Sophie to go out on a date and I know that'll take things off her mind.

I smiled at that though. Anything that would make Sophie happy and forget about everything that's happening sounds good to me.

I fell asleep shortly after making all the plans for tomorrow in my head.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I was having an amazing dream. Paul and I were getting married.

_It was a beautiful ceremony, I had no doubt in my mind that Alice had helped me and the girls plan this out. I was wearing a flowing white silk dress that I knew had been one of Alice's designs because I had seen it in her design book. The skirt was ruffled and it was beautiful. Alice and the girls had, thankfully, put me in flats because everyone knows that would have spelt disaster._

_I know Kim, Emily and Leah had also helped me plan this; the place looked absolutely beautiful, and definitely fitted my taste. The theme colours were sapphire blue, dark violet and emerald green with some white all around. Some people would say these colours only clashed and didn't go together but surprisingly we made it work._

_We had managed to get the roses and other flowers in the three colours we had wanted and that was good, there were roses, tulips, freesias, daisies (The pretty kind) and regular white lilies, my favourite kind of flower._

_I looked at my hand and saw the engagement ring; I had told Paul I hated anything to do with diamonds because they were too extravagant, instead he had gotten me a simple ring with an amethyst. My birthstone. That was so sweet of him._

_I noticed that I was wearing my Mother's old sapphire necklace; sapphire was her birthstone since she was born in September._

_I looked forward and had already guessed who my bridesmaids were. Kim, my Maid of Honour, was wearing a sapphire blue dress, Emily was wearing a dark violet dress, Leah was wearing an emerald green dress and Alice was in a simple white dress. I looked at who was taking me down the aisle and guess who it was?_

_Sam._

_I had thought about who would take me, Sky couldn't do it so I had had to choose between Sam and Embry. Since I could never choose between the two, they decided to choose for me._

_I looked back up and saw Paul. He was absolutely gorgeous, his suit had obviously been picked out and bought by Alice because it was expensive looking, something Paul would never ever buy or even look at twice. _

_I finally made it up to stand beside him and we looked into each other's eyes. Behind Paul were Jared, his Best Man, then Sam, Castor and Embry. _

_The little boys who were the ring-bearers, there were two of them, they were both unfamiliar to me, but the older looking one reminded me of Sam and the other one reminded me kind of Paul. The flower girl I didn't recognize either, but, she kind of looked like me when I had been 5. _

Just as the Minister was about to speak, my dream was broken and I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my bedroom window.

I groaned. Oh, come on! That was such a good dream compared to all the other ones I had been having!

I heard Paul chuckled. "What's wrong Sophie?" He asked.

"I was having the most amazing dream and it was ruined by sunlight! The one day the sun actually shines and it ruins my day." I grumbled.

"Well, it is after 1pm...What was the dream about?" He asked, turning me to face him.

I sighed. "Our wedding." I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"What was it like?" He stroked my cheek.

"Perfect, just like how I've always imagined it being like. Jared was your Best Man of course and Kim was my Maid of Honour, Sam was the one walking me down the aisle, and we had two little boys I didn't recognize as the ring bearers and another little girl I didn't recognize as the Flower girl." I said, trying to remember each detail.

"Didn't recognize them? Maybe we'll meet them the future." He said.

"Maybe."

"What did your dress look like?"

I smirked at him. "That's something I can't say."

He pouted. "You're no fun." Then he smiled. "Sophie, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

My eyes widened. Then I smiled at him. "Of course I'll go on a date with you tonight."

He kissed me and got up. "Well then, I must go complete the plans I made." He got back own and kissed me again. "Does 7 sound okay?"

I nodded smiling.

"Okay then, I'll see you at 7; wear something...dressy, fancy." I nodded.

I smiled as he closed my door back up. I lay back down on the bed. I've never been on a date with Paul before, that's really strange.

I got out of bed and grabbed the clothes I would wear until my date with Paul. I went into the bathroom across the hall and got into the shower. I did everything I need to do in there and got out. I shaved my legs and then dried off. I got dressed and made my way out of the bathroom. I threw my clothes in the dirty laundry basket.

I went downstairs and found it was only Emily downstairs. But, there was something off about her. She was distracted, and she was clumsy, that was different.

"Emily? Are you okay?" I said going over to her.

"Sophie, I need to tell you something." She said.

"What? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

I gasped. "Does Sam know?"

She shook her head. "My period has always been out of whack so I'm used to skipping months, but, I just realized that I've skipped last month _and _this month."

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked her, giving her a hug.

"I'm not sure, we were going to tell everyone tonight that we had finally decided on a date for our wedding, and then, well, I realized I'd skipped my period again. I bought the test but was too afraid to tell Sam this morning before he left." She was hyperventilating so I had to help her calm down.

"Emily, it's alright if you're pregnant before you get married, it's not the first time it's happened to anybody. Just, calm down, okay?" I patted her back.

"You're right, you're right, but, when do you think I should tell him? And everyone else?"

"I think you should tell him after everything blows over. The Newborns stuff and all that shit. Like...after Leah's birthday on the 26th, the next day."

"That long?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll be able to think of some way to tell him by then. Speaking of Leah's birthday, I still need to get her a gift since we're best friends again."

"Well, maybe we could go right now because...I need something to wear tonight for mine and Paul's date."

She squealed. "He finally asked you on a date? I can't believe we didn't get you anything to wear for something like this when we went shopping..." I'd managed to make her forget about her freak out over finding out she was pregnant and telling Sam.

Personally, I think Emily was overreacting. Sam would be ecstatic, I knew that for a fact, I had talked to him just a little while ago and he said he was ready to be a Dad but he wasn't sure if Emily would want kids any time soon.

I grabbed my purse and we headed off to Seattle. I told Emily that we should get Leah's present first and she agreed.

We got Leah an emerald necklace, a _real _emerald so I paid for half of it and we agreed it'd be from both of us. After that we headed over to this dress place and let me tell you, the prices on all of them were ridiculous! But, Emily insisted.

I looked around until I found the perfect black dress. It went just past my knees and was made of satin. It was strapless and had a straight neckline and it very flowy from my hips down. It hugged the top of my figure snugly and had a white sash tied around the waist and the knot was on the side and the extra part of the sash went down the side. It was perfect.

We made it back to the house by 5 and I began getting ready for mine and Paul's date.

I straightened my hair out and put half of it up and left half down. I picked out a pair of nice black ballet flats and put them on after I put the dress on.

Before I put the dress on I swapped my current bra for a strapless one and changed my underwear, in case something happened _after _our date.

I put lip glass on as well as mascara and just a touch of eyeliner on the edge of my top lid.

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked pretty hot if I did say so myself. It was only 6:45 so I went downstairs. Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob were down there and when I hit the bottom step all eyes were on me.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw me, so did Embry's. I don't think they liked the idea of me going on a date with Paul. Oh well.

"Damn Sophie, you look extra hot." Quil said.

I laughed. "Of course she does! She looks beautiful!" Kim said. "Why didn't you tell me Pau asked you on a date?" She pouted.

"There wasn't any time, and besides, you told me you going to be with Jared the whole day, remember?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I remember."

I sat down and talked with them until 7 came around and there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes, any other time; Paul would just come right in.

"Wish me luck." I said.

I went to the door and opened it. Paul looked absolutely gorgeous, he was wearing a tux, surprisingly, and it made me glad that I had dressed up just like he said.

When he saw me, his eyes widened and said, "Wow, you look more than beautiful tonight, not that you aren't always it's just—"

I put my finger against his lips. "I get it." I smiled at him. "You look really handsome tonight. I have never seen you wear so much clothing before." We both laughed at that.

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm. I gladly took it and we went and got into his car.

* * *

**So Sophie and Paul are going on their first date, this should be exciting! **

**Plus, in the next chapter (hopefully) after Sophie gets back to Sam's, there's shocking news awaiting her…trust me I'm sure you'll all be shocked! I've this idea since the beginning of the story and I'm finally putting it in the story!**

**By the way, I'll be posting a picture of Sophie's dress of my profile.**

**See you next time!**


	36. Yellow

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, I'm back! For this week at least, I'm going to be in England next Thursday and I probably won't be able to update while I'm there. **

**So, you know how I said that something really shocking was coming up in this story for Sophie? Well, I decided to push it to the next chapter since I made more details about Paul and Sophie's date in this chapter.**

**Now, enjoy this chapter on Sophie and Paul's first date!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

_For you I'd bleed myself dry.  
It's true  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._

**Yellow—Coldplay**

* * *

**Chapter 34  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I pulled on the white, short-sleeved and short little cardigan and sat down in Paul's truck.

"I've got a question Soph...do you like plays?" Paul asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Well, I know how much you love the story of _Romeo and Juliet_, and the play was being put on in Seattle so..." He brought out two tickets. They were to Intiman Theatre's production of _Romeo and Juliet_.

I smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best you know? I don't think any one of the other guys would be able to sit through _Romeo and Juliet _for their girlfriends."

He chuckled. "I'm sure they would, but, they escape to the bathroom and not come back. I kind of actually enjoy the story, somewhat." I laughed. "And, after the play, we'll be going to a fancy restaurant that is better suited for a date with you."

I blushed. "You didn't have to do that; I would be okay going to any restaurant with you." I took his hand.

He smiled over at me. "But I want to, and my Mom picked the perfect one to go to." I smiled and shook my head. I also realized I had never met Paul's Mom yet.

We got to the theatre early, went inside and got to our seats, which were pretty good ones if I do say so myself.

"Thanks for this Paul." I said smiling at him.

He lightly kissed my lips. "You're welcome." He whispered.

Everyone else arrived for the show and minutes later, it began.

***_*********_*Later, After the Play*_*********_***

"That story always makes me cry." I said as I dabbed the corner of my eyes with a tissue. I was so glad I wore water proof makeup.

"It is a tragedy after all." Paul said, keeping his arm around me. I smiled at him. "Now let's go to the restaurant, I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"You're _always_ hungry though." I chuckled. He laughed with me. "But yeah, I'm famished."

He shook his head at my choice of words. "Shakespeare had gotten to you." He muttered and I laughed.

He helped me into his truck and drove a little way down the street to a very expensive looking restaurant. Paul helped me out, being such a gentleman tonight, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We went up to the maitre d' and Paul said, "We have a reservation."

"Okay, last name please?" She asked.

"Walker."

"Okay, table for two?" She asked. He nodded. "Right this way sir, Miss." We followed her to a place that was by the window, to which the view was amazing, and the space beside us held a few couples dancing to the music that was being played by the band. She set our menus in front of us when we sat down and left us to our decisions.

"Paul?" He looked up. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." I whispered, tears shining in my eye. I was touched by how much thought he had put into this.

He took my hands and kissed them and each knuckle on them. "It was nothing really, I wanted our first date to be special, something that you'd never forget, that we'd never forget."

I smiled. "I will never forget this."

He smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss on my lips. We looked at our menus and decided on what we'd get. Paul decided to get a steak dish with lots of food and I got a simple, yet extravagant, pasta dish.

While we were waiting for our food, Paul pulled me to the dance floor where a very upbeat, classical song was being played. The other couples were much older than us but we managed to fit right in and match their steps. I never knew I'd be able to dance like this.

"How do you know these dances?" I asked him.

"My Mom taught me all of them." He blushed and I giggled.

"How sweet, I bet you're a big Momma's boy."

He thought about it. "I am." We laughed at that statement.

We kept dancing until we saw our food being placed on the table by our waitress and we went and sat down and began to eat.

"That was delicious." I said wiping my mouth.

"I have to agree, this was almost better than Emily's cooking." I let out a small chuckle.

Some slower songs were being played and Paul said, "Might I have these last few dances?"

I smiled. "You may." I took his outstretched hand and we went onto the dance floor once again.

He had one hand on my waist and I had one hand on his shoulder. Our other hands were clasped and outstretched from us. We looked at each other as we moved back and forth slowly. We smiled as he led me in all the right steps and I followed as best I could.

I eventually laid my head on his chest (since that's where my head came up on him since I was almost a foot shorter than him) and we moved in a circle, moving from side-to-side as well.

I raised my mouth to his ear and whispered, "This was the best night of my life so far."

He put his mouth to my ear. "Mine too."

We stayed dancing for a little while longer until we decided t leave. Paul paid the bill, not letting me see how much it was because he probably knew I'd freak, and we left.

The drive back to La Push wasn't silent, we talked and asked question about each other along the way, trying to find out as much as we could about each other.

I learned that his birthday was August 21st and that he'd be 19. I asked about why he was only in grade 11 and he told me he started school two years late, along with Jared since Jared was turning 19 July 4th. I wasn't bothered by that since Embry, Jacob and Quil had started school a year late, making us all in the same grade but all different ages. I told him I had just turned 17 February 28th.

We were telling each other how much fun we had had tonight and smiling about it. This was a night I'd never forget, the best night of my life so far.

We arrived at Sam's house and he helped me out by picking me up bridle style. I giggled as he went up the porch steps and set me down.

I put my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. We kissed for a few seconds and pulled back.

"Look at the stars, they're all out and shining really bright tonight." I said looking up. Paul looked up as well.

"They might be pretty, but not as beautiful as you, or as twinkling as your eyes." I laughed and blushed.

"Corny, but sweet." I pecked his lips.

He chuckled. "I'd better get going." He smiled at me. "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course, oh, don't forget that the next few days at night you'll be training with the Cullen's."

"I know, oh, that reminds me. The head Cullen called Sam, the attack happens on Sunday."

"Okay, I know you'll all be ready by then." Tears sprung to my eyes. "You'll all be okay, right?"

"Yes, I promise we'll be alright, all of us." He kissed me again and this one turned into a make out. We pulled apart smiling at each other. "You'd better get inside or else Sam will probably come out and drag you away from me."

I laughed. "You're probably right." I let go of him and opened the door slightly. "Goodnight Paul, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sophie, see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek quickly and went back to his truck smiling back at me a few times. I waved as he left and I could see him waving back.

I walked through the door with a smile on my face. That was definitely the best date I had ever been on. Well, considering all the other ones had been with Jonas it was definitely the best date I've ever had.

It was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Awwwww! This is definitely my absolute favourite chapter so far! I enjoyed writing this as much as I'm sure you enjoyed reading it...**

**Well, until next time I'll say goodbye. **

**Goodbye!**


	37. It Ends Tonight

**Dear Viewers,**

**So, I'm back from England, and let me just say it was one of the best vacations I have ever been on! ****Well, aside from almost getting run over by a car and getting lost in the middle of nowhere, but I looked past those incidents.**

**Now, in this chapter, Sophie finds out something rather shocking from her Mother who just found out about it as well from something of Donovan's…**

**I have been waiting to use this idea since the beginning of the story so I hope you enjoy what Sophie finds out, even though I'm sure you'll all be shocked by the news Sophie's Mother has to give her!**

**So, get on with it and read the chapter!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

**It Ends Tonight—All American Rejects**

* * *

**Chapter 35**_**  
Sophie's POV**_

As I made my way inside smiling, taking off my flats and holding them in my hands, I noticed my Mother at the breakfast bar, head in one arm while the other hand held a cup of what I guessed was coffee.

"Mom? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" I questioned going over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Sophie, baby, go get changed. You can tell me all about your date with Paul later, but right now, there's something you really need to hear." She sounded so dejected, so…sad.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I got up quickly and got into my room. I put on a pair of sweatpants, the shirt Paul had left here and took out my contacts which were, for the first time, really bugging me.

I grabbed my glasses and walked back out and sat down on the couch where my Mother had moved to.

"So what happened?" I pulled her into my arms.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" She asked confused.

"About four years ago, but I don't wear them anymore, I wear my contacts but for the first time in four years my contacts are bothering me." I told her.

"Okay, well, what happened was that when I went back over to the house today." I rubbed her arm soothingly. I knew she hated that house more than I did. "And I was just collecting a few of my things when I saw one of your Dad's journals hidden. Now, I don't usually want to know about his life before me but I got a little curious about what he'd been like before he got all angry and abusive. Now, you know your Father is 5 years older than me, right? Well, this journal was about when he was 16."

I froze, that was a year nobody, meaning the older adults, talked about around me. "Go on." I said shakily.

"Well, your Father had a girlfriend that he cared about a lot, like a lot, a lot, like he really loved her. So basically, the time that they had sex, your Father had made her pregnant."

"So I have a half-sibling?" I whispered.

She nodded. "So, when she gave birth to the child, who was a boy, she died, making your Father very angry and I think that's what set him off."

"That's when it started? So who is my older half-brother? Does he still live in La Push?"

She had tears in her eyes and she looked distressed. "I thought he looked like Donovan because he was your Father's brother, I really did." She whispered to herself and I knew she was going to tell me soon. "Since your Father was only 16, his son was given into the custody of his brother, who was married and 21 at the time and his wife was unable to have a child."

My eyes widened, I knew this wasn't going to be a very happy part of the story.

"When your Father was 18, he was not able to take custody of his son, the judges, the lawyers; they saw to it that he was not fit to have a child, and he was very angry, and that's what made him finally lose it completely. Your Dad's son was in the care of your uncle, Joshua claimed the boy to be his son, with him never knowing the truth, and nobody else did except for your grandparents, all the old aged adults and the lawyers."

She pulled me in a hug. I hugged her back, knowing what was probably coming next.

"Honey, your older brother, is Sam. Sam isn't just like an older brother to you, like you've always seen him; he _is _your older brother." She said softly.

My heart stopped for a few seconds and my head fell into my Mother's lap.

"Sophie?" She said startled.

All those times I'd called Sam my older brother, all those times he'd called me his little sister. We weren't just feeling like siblings, we actually _were _siblings.

"That's why Dad hated Uncle Joshua, that's why he hated Sam and that's why he hated…me, why he hated me so much." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"And why he hated me when I gave birth to you, a daughter and not a son. And when I was going to give him a son, he was going to kill me, and maybe you as well, because all he wanted was a son to raise. But it didn't turn out like he thought and all his built up anger was lashed out on me and you. Oh Sophie, this is all so messed up." I felt a tear hit my cheek and realized she was crying as well.

We stayed there, for a while. She told me Sam was out with Emily because she needed to talk to me. Well, we've talked, and now we're crying with each other.

"I have to get back to Skyler, we're getting along a lot better, and, well, I should break the news to him as good as I can." She got up and I followed her to the door.

"Mom? Why don't you let me and Sam tell him?" I said to her.

"Okay, I'll let you do that. Goodbye sweetheart, I'll see you sometime later." She kissed my cheek and was on her way. I closed the door and went back to the couch.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my chin on my knees. This was so messed up. Why had Donovan kept this from everyone? Why had Sam not been told? Why had he not been told he wasn't being raised by his parents, but by his Aunt and Uncle?

I heard the door open and close. Sam and Emily came into the room and spotted me.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Emily came over and crouched in front of me.

I looked at her and shook my head no.

"What did Paul do?" Sam asked angrily.

"Nothing, it wasn't what Paul did or said, it's something I just found out. Emily? Could you let Sam and I talk?" I asked her. I realized she wouldn't just me my cousin-in-law, she'd be my sister-in-law, and at that thought, that made my mood a little better.

She nodded and left the room, kissing Sam on the lips and heading upstairs. Sam came and sat next to me. "What's wrong Soph? And when did you start wearing glasses?"

"I don't wear my glasses but I've been wearing my contacts for the last four years." I sighed. "Sam, I just found out something, it's not exactly bad, but it's shocking to find out now and I'm a little upset that I'm only finding out now." I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Sophie? You aren't pregnant are you?" He asked mad and shaking.

"No! It's nothing like that! And besides, Paul and I used protection." I said blushing. He blushed as well. But, that made me think of Emily, and when she was planning on telling everyone the news. And I also realized something else...I was going to be an Aunty. Oh gosh.

"Oh, okay, continue talking."

"Well, my Mother was over, as you might have known, and she told me something. She'd been over to the house and she found out something by reading one of my Dad's journals." I sighed. "Sam, we're not cousins—"

"What do you mean we're not cousins? Our Dads were brothers and—" I gave him a look.

"I wasn't finished." I whispered. "We're not cousins, we're brother and sister."

Sam fell off the couch, hitting his head on the table in front of us. I got off the couch and looked at his face. He was staring forward with a blank expression, blinking every now and then.

"Sam? I know it's a shock but please get up, you're scaring me." I helped him back onto the couch and he put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"All those times we acted as if we _were _brother and sister...but we actually were?" He whispered almost inaudibly. "Explain everything to me." He said after a moment of silence.

"Okay here's the quick version: Donovan made a girl pregnant at 16, she died at birth, you were given to Joshua since he was 21 and married, when Donovan was 18 you weren't given back to him and he lost it and that's why he hated Joshua, you, my Mother and, me and my Mother because I was a girl and she didn't give another son at first. That's basically it; you were raised by your Aunt and Uncle, not your parents." I said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm...shocked, I always wondered why Donovan hated my Dad and me, and now I know...it's really shocking." He looked over at me. "And that means Sky's my little brother as well." He thought something over. "And that Paul will be my brother-in-law someday, isn't that just a lovely thought?" He said almost to himself. I laughed.

"Look on the bright side, you have two lovely little siblings, Piper as a sister-in-law someday and I have Emily as a sister-in-law someday." I said giving him a small smile.

He chuckled. "I guess there are those things." He shook his head. "It won't be too weird thinking of you as my little sister and Sky as my little brother since you actually _are _my little sister and Sky my little brother."

"Yeah, but it is a good thing, a really good thing." I smiled and he smiled back at me. I pulled him in for a hug and that's when Emily came back into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I got up and went over to her, giving her a giant hug. "Well Emily, right now you are hugging your future sister-in-law."

She gasped. "What?"

"Turns out Sam and I are half-siblings, along with Sky being Sam's half-brother." I smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh." She hugged me back. "I always knew you two looked too much alike to be only cousins."

I laughed. "Yep, I guess that's it."

"You're wearing glasses? Since when?" Emily asked.

"I usually wear contacts but they were bothering me for the first time in four years." She nodded.

This night just kept getting better and better; first my amazing date with Paul and then I find out Sam is my brother and that I'm not only going to have Emily as a sister-in-law, but I'll also be an Aunty.

Nothing could make this night better, and nothing could make it worse, it was just, simply, a perfect night.

Truly amazing.

* * *

**Well, there it is, Sam is Sophie and Sky's older half-brother. I bet none of you saw that one coming!**

**If you did, well then kudos to you, you are a genius more than Einstein.**

**Now, I will hopefully have the next chapter up next Thursday, and, this is only a maybe at this point, I might be uploading another story. ****It's a Seth/OC story, and the girl is Paul's younger sister. Now I won't give any details just in case I don't post the story, but I thought I'd let you know if you're interested.**

**Anyways, until Thursday, ciao! **


	38. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Dear Viewers, **

**And here's the next chapter! It's not a very big chapter and not much is important, I just had to keep it short because it helps lead to the next chapter which is way more important and a way more interesting read.**

**So, just get on with this one and next week you'll get the better one!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun  
That's all they really want, some fun!_

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun—Cyndi Lauper**

* * *

**Chapter 36**_**  
Sophie's POV**_

"So when are we meeting the Cullen's at that clearing Sam?" Paul asked. I laid my head back on his chest and rolled my eyes, Paul could be so impatient sometimes.

"At 6, meaning about five more hours, so quit your whining." Sam said kissing Emily's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

I saw her eyes widen slightly but relaxed when Sam said nothing. I've been rethinking about when we should tell everybody, but Emily said she wanted to wait until everything was blown over with the Newborns and after Leah's birthday. Emily told me she thought it was a good idea to wait until after that so that everybody could focus on Leah instead of thinking about Emily.

Emily is so selfless sometimes it scares me at times.

I looked back at Emily and thought that she looked a little too skinny to be almost two months pregnant, but then again, she has been wearing Sam's baggy sweatshirts for a while now, even before she told me that she was pregnant...

Paul kissed my neck. "Have you figured out who those kids in your dream were yet?" He asked me.

"Not yet, but I think I have an idea on one of the little ring-bearer boys, the older one." Now that I thought about my dream again, and finding out that Emily was pregnant, I guess the little boy that kind of looked like Sam, was their son.

I wonder if I could make a bet with Emily? Since lately my dreams have been prophetic ones (but hopefully the one that I had had of Jonas wasn't...) and I could get a little bit of proof from this.

"Oh? And who do you think he is?" I looked at him and saw that he had an eye brow raised.

"I'll you in exactly a week." I said smirking.

"You're no fair sometimes." Paul pouted. I kissed him lips and turned back to face everyone else that was in the kitchen.

It was only me, Paul, Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared and Kim.

"Hey Em, Kim, why don't we have ourselves a girl's night out? Call up Leah and go out while these guys go do some training with the Cullen's?" I asked them.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but where to?" Kim asked.

"Um, well Seattle's definitely out of the picture."

I heard Paul growl and pull me tighter into his arms. "There is no way in hell that I'm allowing you to go to Seattle without any of us with Jonas creating an army there."

"Calm down, I wasn't planning on going there. Why don't we just go to Port Angeles? There's plenty of things there that we can do." I said.

"Okay, it sounds like a great idea Soph; I'll get Sue to take care of Claire for me and then we can head on to Port Angeles." Emily said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a night out with just us girls." I said smiling.

***_*********_***_**5 Hours Later***_**_*********_***

"I'll see you in a few hours Sophie." Paul kissed my lips and pulled me tightly to him.

I laughed. "Paul, in order for us to go do what we need to do, you're going to have to let me go."

"I know Soph, but I'm not gonna be with you and you're an hour away from me if anything happens...if anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. If anything were to happen to any three of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Paul, nothing is going to happen to me, or Kim, or Emily, okay? And if anything happens, I have you on speed dial. Just make sure you have your phone with you okay?"

"Okay, and Soph, you remember all the moves I showed you, right? Just in case?" Paul asked pleadingly.

I chuckled at his protectiveness. "Yes Paul, I remember all of them, but I really doubt that anything will happen." I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a short kiss.

"Okay, and remember, if it's a guy that comes after you—"

"Knee them in the groin first, I know Paul, I know." I smiled up at him. "When I get back, I have a something to tell everyone."

"Can you tell me now?" Paul asked pouting.

I chuckled. "No, I want everyone to know at the same time, I found out last night. It's not something bad so don't worry about it."

Then I thought about it, Sam being my older brother gives him more reason to be more protective of me against mine and Paul's relationship. Maybe it was bad for Paul that we found this out?

"Sophie?" Paul suddenly asked alarmed. "Are you—?"

"Paul, if you ask me if I'm pregnant I will slap you."

What do I just have the look like it's looks like I'm pregnant? Everyone asks me when I don't look like it and nobody asks Em when she does look like it.

"Okay then." Paul let out a breath of relief. "If you were, Sam and Embry would literally pound me to near death then proceed to cut off my manhood."

"And what a shame that would be." I said giving him a sympathetic smile. I kissed him one last time and said, "I've gotta get out to the car Paul, but I'll see you in a little while."

He gave one last hug before letting me go. I walked out the door and into the driver's side of the car Emily, Kim, Leah and I were taking. Emily was in the passenger's side and Kim and Leah were in the back.

"You may want to buckle your seatbelts." I said, buckling mine up.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"This is only her third time ever driving." Emily said through gritted teeth and clutching either side of her seat.

"Oh lighten up; I am getting better at this." I said starting the car. I heard the two seatbelts click quickly and looked back to see that Kim and Leah were in the same position as Emily. I rolled my eyes at them.

I wasn't that bad of a driver. I took basic Driver's Ed. in school and as Emily said this was my third time actually driving. I say I did pretty well for only having that much experience.

I backed out of the driveway and onto the road. I sped onto the highway and made my way to Port Angeles.

***_*********_***_**40 Minutes Later**_***_*********_***

"I am never, ever, ever, letting you drive my car, or letting you drive me anywhere, ever again Sophia Strawberry Fields Uley!" Emily exclaimed getting out of the car as quick as possible as soon as I parked it in the parking garage.

"Hey, I say that was the best driving I've ever done if I do say so myself!" I said cheerfully.

"If that's good for you, I don't want to know what bad driving i for you." Leah said getting out kind of dizzily.

"Oh whatever, let's get to the restaurant so we can eat, I'm starving!" I said.

We headed off to the first decent restaurant that we could find, meaning no fast food restaurants, and went inside.

"Hello ladies, a table for four?" A man around Emily and Leah's age said as soon as we walked in.

"Yes." I answered him.

"Right this way." We followed him to a table in the back that was by one of the large windows. He placed our menus in front of us. "What you like to drink?"

"I'll have water with ice in it please." I said.

"I'll have that as well." Emily said.

"Me too." Leah answered.

"Same." Kim said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." He left without another word.

"Looks like we beat the rain girls." I said as I looked out the window. It was just pouring out, everything was blurred picture.

"Wow, that's a lot of rain, even for here." Kim said looking out.

I remembered what I was going to say to Emily, so when Kim and Leah started talking, I leaned over and quietly said, "Hey Em, do you think you'll have a boy or a girl?"

She looked over at Kim and Leah talking before answering with, "I know Sam will love whichever's in here, but I think it'll be a girl."

"How much are you willing to wager if I said I'm almost 100% sure it's going to be a boy?" I said back with a smirk.

"Well, I'd say I'm willing to wager 50 dollars on that and that it's on." Emily smirked back at me. We shook hands.

"I'm sorry to say that you're about to lose 50 bucks in seven months Emily." I said smugly.

"Oh? And what makes you so confident?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you in seven months Em, when you'll actually believe me." I winked at her. "By the way girls, did you remember to bring your nice clothes?"

"Yes, but why did we have to bring them?" Leah asked.

"Well, because we're going dancing after this." I said with a smile.

Their faces blanked out and I stopped them before they all started shouting at me at once.

* * *

**And there you have it, a cliff-hanger.**

**Sorry for that but that was necessary; it keeps you wondering about what Sophie's about to say. (And when I say they're going out dancing, it's probably nothing like you think you silly readers (;...)**

**Until the afternoon of Thursday August the 11****th**** in the year 2011, I must say farewell in a stranger way than I have before. So for my strange goodbye, I'll try to make it rhyme. (Just to let everyone know, I just barely passed poetry in English.)**

**For now our paths of reading and writing part,  
After reviewing my chapter work of art,  
Saying to everyone goodbye and goodnight,  
While for the next week I write, write and write.**

**This chapter surely was poorly stocked,  
But the next one will give you a slight shock,  
And to say goodbye so no more do I stall,  
I say like in **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, fairfarren all.**

**(Like I said, I'm not that good a poetry, and if you laughed, well that's what I was aiming for.)**


	39. Dance, Dance

**Dear Viewers,**

**I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so much fun that I got this chapter done and the next two done! That's great because now my stress level has gone down a lot...**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though some of it might not make sense try to imagine that it does!**

**Get on with it now! Stop listening to me blathering on!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these up for awhile, so just so we're clear, I don't own Twilight at all, so there! Happy everyone?**_

* * *

_Dance, Dance  
We were falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead_

_If they knew how misery loved me__  
__Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

**Dance, Dance—Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Chapter 37  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"Now before you jump to conclusions, it's not like what you're all thinking. I know the owner of the dance club and there's no bar there and no alcohol allowed, if you're caught with it, you're kicked out and banned. Just so you know, there is a dress code, no dressing slutty or whorish like, the owner doesn't like that at all. And it's only for people ages 16 and up, well I can't say 'and up' because there is an up limit, I'm pretty sure it's 27, that's when they expect you to be normal adults and go to the bars and older dance clubs. So you see, no harm done, and trust me, when I used to go there, people ask to dance with you before they come up and dance behind you if you know what I mean. I was kind of a special guest to the owner so I was allowed in when I was 15."

"Okay, for a second there you had me really scared." Kim said.

"Yeah, I thought you meant the whole shebang kind of dance club, the men constantly groping you, the slutty dressed whorish b****** and alcohol involved type dance club." Leah said with a relieved sigh.

"Sophie, do you really think we should?" Emily asked, but I really knew that she was asking, '_Do you really think _I _should?_' instead.

"Em, you'll be fine, don't worry, we'll all be fine. If I didn't think that we'd be fine, then I wouldn't take us there, okay?"

Emily sighed after a while. "Okay, but only for a little while, right?"

"Yes Em, only for a little while. You don't think that I'd let my future sister-in-law get hurt do you?" I asked her honestly.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Wait, isn't Sam only your cousin?" Leah asked.

"Ah." I squeaked out. I hadn't realized I'd said it. "Um, I was going to tell everyone at once when we got back, that Sam and I, well, we're kind of half-siblings, along with Sam being Sky's half-brother." I bit my lip.

"And why didn't I hear about this earlier?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Because I only found out last night from my Mom, nobody knew that Sam and I were half-siblings, only my Dad, my deceased Grandparents, a few lawyers, a few doctors and all of the older aged adults. Sam was raised by his Aunt and Uncle because everyone thought my Dad wasn't fit to be a Dad, and we all know how true that is."

"Oh, okay, but how did everyone manage to keep this a secret for so long?" Leah asked.

I shrugged not knowing the answer to that question.

After a little while of just waiting, Leah said out of the blue, "Sophie, did I ever mention how much I love that leather jacket that you're wearing?"

I looked down at it with a laugh and said, "No, you haven't, it is pretty nice eh?"

She laughed. "Yep, it really is."

After we had ordered, eaten and paid for our meals, we left the restaurant and went to the nearest place that we could change.

I was wearing a loose red shirt with glittering lines across the bottom, on the sides and the top, my leather jacket of course, dark jeggings (you know, jean-leggings, but more jean-like then legging-like). I also put on a silver necklace that had a bunch of chains, black ankle high heeled boots and a yellow clutch. I know it wasn't that smart of me to wear heels but I was getting so much more balanced that it scared even me.

Kim was wearing a grey tunic type dress, black tights, a gold coloured simple bracelet, opal earrings and an opal ring; they had belonged to her Grandmother, whose birthday had been in October. She had on one gold-bronze coloured bangle-bracelet and strappy heels. She looked gorgeous as always.

Emily was wearing a ruffled, reddish-magenta coloured top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had put some dangly earrings in her ears and a rose printed, silver and black bangle-bracelet and had on some shoes that looked kind of like my own. She completed the look with a silver clutch purse that had a thin strap on it. She looked beautiful, and the shirt she had chosen completely hid the fact that she was pregnant.

And last but not least, Leah, she had on a lacy, black top, tight black skinny jeans that showed off her lovely long legs, a black clutch purse with a strap and black high heels. I had to say, Leah looked absolutely hot, and sexy.

"We look gorgeous girls; drop dead gorgeous, and hot, and sexy." I said as we looked in the mirror together.

They laughed with me and we headed to the car in the parking garage. We put all our unneeded bags and clothes in the back and headed off to the club. We were walking of course; it wasn't that far from here.

"It's called _La Oscuridad Despertar_, the owner is Spanish, and I should warn you—"

"Sophie? Do you even know what _La Oscuridad Despertar_ means in English?" Kim asked me.

"_The Awakening Dark_, of course, I passed Spanish with a B+ you know." Kim rolled her eyes at me and muttered, "Sure you did."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "As, I was trying to say, I should warn you, the club is kind of dark themed, dark lights, a red, black, silver and gold colour scheme, but the music, is not Gothic type, except for the occasional Gothic rock music band, but trust me, they only play my favourites, like _'Within Temptation'_, _'Nightwish'_ and I think _'Evanescence'_, anyway, the music is great. I was going to say, the owner is sort of Goth, and that's why the club is how it is. They have a canteen in case you need a little snack or a drink, non-alcoholic of course."

"Okay, this club sounds like it should be really fun." Leah said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"It will be, don't worry." I said confidently.

When we arrived, there was a huge line but I had a V.I.P. access card that allowed me to take in up to three friends into the club while skipping the huge line. I showed the bouncer my card, I remembered him and he remembered me as well and we were waved in immediately.

"Sophia! Mi querida niña! How have you been? I've missed seeing you around here!"

Nicho Hernandez hadn't changed that much in the last few months. He still had naturally tanned skin, a mess of black hair, deep brown eyes and of course his white smile. But, as I must say, he's nowhere near as perfect as Paul.

"Nicho! It's so good to see you again! I've been great, how've you and the family been?"

"Oh mi dulce niña, I'm lucky this club does so well for money, Lorlei is pregnant again, and with twins this time! Just like our eldest daughters!" He put his hands up to add to the crisis he thought he was in.

I chuckled. "And how many is that now?" I asked.

"Including the unborn twins? 7, and I'm not sure if Lorlei wants to stop there! Our eldest daughters are 8 now, our three sons are 5, 4 and 2, and this upcoming set of twins is one of each."

"Hey, you make a great Dad, I'm sure they're always amused by your personality." I smirked.

"Oh ha ha, go have fun and dance with your friends now; I'll talk to you later." He said rolling his eyes.

"How about I introduce you to them first?" He nodded. "This is Kim, the one in the red/magenta shirt is my future sister-in-law Emily and the one in black is her cousin Leah."

"Well, it's nice to meet Sophie's friends, she seems to be much happier with all of you then I ever seen her with that rotten ex-boyfriend of her's." We all gave a laugh, Nicho never did like Jonas, I guess he was right to hate him. "I'll see you around Sophie."

"Okay, I'll catch you later Nicho." I waved him off and rejoined the girls. "Nicho and I are old friends; I've known him for quite a few years."

"Okay." Kim said. Emily and Leah perked up when they heard the perfect song come on, _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz. Perfect!

We headed to the dance floor and started grooving to the music.

Now, I have a confession to make. Remember back in April when I made those excuses to Kim why I couldn't go to the dance? Well, both Kim and I knew I was just bulls****** myself with the excuses I was making.

Truth is, I'm actually an amazing dancer, despite being off-balance most of the time. Ever since I was little I'd dreamt of being a dancer, of being a big star but of course I knew that couldn't happen. I'd watch all the big dancers on-screen and Kim would help me learn all the types of dances that I could. I'd become an amazing dancer, but I was too shy to let anyone know, and too scared because of Donovan.

Now, I was still a pretty amazing dancer but I hadn't done any major dancing in almost a year now, but I'd been aching do start dancing again. Once upon a time, I had planned on making enough money to go to a performing arts school so that I could train to be a professional dancer, travel the world and that's what I wanted to do with my life.

Of course that has all changed now that Paul has come into the picture, I can't leave La Push now because Paul can't, and I know we'll want to start a family and I won't be able to travel, or dance, with that responsibility. I couldn't take Paul away from La Push because of his duty to the tribe.

So, becoming a professional dancer, was out of the question.

As soon as soon _Dynamite_ was over, we ended up laughing.

"Sophie, this was an amazing idea, I'm glad you brought us here." Leah said.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in so long." Emily said. Just then, I heard a song come on that made Kim and I lock eyes.

"Should we?" Kim asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied.

"But Soph, I don't want you to be discouraged because of what can never be anymore." Kim said sympathetically.

"It's alright, we're wasting time anyway." I pulled her to the dance floor and made us room to do the dance. Emily and Leah understood to just sit back and watch.

Everyone made us room so that Kim and I could do our thing. The song was _Dance, Dance _by Fall Out Boy, and years ago, Kim and I made a dance to it.

We both remembered the steps and I let the music and the choreography take me, I did what was natural to me. Kim and I made eye contact a few times and I could see that she was having just as much fun as I was.

When the song ended, Kim and I smiled brightly at each other, and bowed. Everyone in the club applauded; I felt like the little dancing star I once planned to be.

But, I never will be.

* * *

**There you have it; Sophie's hidden dreams that can never be. I decided to give Sophie a little bit more of my personality by adding the dance thing since dancing is pretty much my life...**

**By the way, the girls' outfits, along with Sophie and Kim's dance, will be linked onto my profile, so check it out when you can!**

**See you next week! **


	40. MIA

**Dear Viewers,**

**Another Thursday, another chapter, and this one is pretty long, around 1953 words to be exact...I'm being so nice to you!**

**It's a good thing too; I almost couldn't get this chapter up because I'd lost my flash drive, if I hadn't been doing my laundry and found it in my laundry basket, this chapter wouldn't have been up. (I don't actually know how it got in the laundry basket in the first place...)**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Michelle**

* * *

These feelings can't be right,  
Lend me your courage to stand up  
And fight, on tonight.

Ooooo...

Stand up and fight.  
The fighting rages on and on,  
To challenge me you must be strong.

**M.I.A.–Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"And that was the lovely Sophia Fields and her beautiful friend Kim, weren't they wonderful?" Everyone applauded and screamed all over again at Nicho's announcement and Kim and I blushed while laughing.

We got a table upstairs so that we could sit and Emily and Leah got us drinks. "That was amazing girls! Where did that come from?" Emily said as she placed the drinks on the table.

"Sophie? Do you want to explain it?" Kim said sadly.

"Sure." I sighed. "Ever since I was little, I'd always dreamt of being a dancer. It was all I could think about. I watched the big dance stars on TV, Kim helped me learn by taking me to learn some of the most known dances at her cousins dance studio and I began my training.

"I turned out to be a natural. I became unbalanced at one point, but I was able to overcome it when I danced. Dancing was all I could think about, it was all I wanted to do. When I got enough money to go to University, I was going to go to a reputable performing arts school, become one of the greatest dancers the worlds ever known.

"Until about a year ago, dancing had been a big part of my life, then, I got shy and scared about it, because of Donovan. I stopped dancing with Kim's cousin, and only occasionally danced with Kim from what she had learned. Kim and I choreographed that song years ago; we had so much fun doing it I was glad we hadn't forgot it when that song came on." I sighed sadly.

"But now, I can't go and do what I want to do, be who I want to be, all because of what's happened. I'm not saying I hate it, or that it's a bad thing, I'm just sad. Because Paul's a wolf, he wouldn't be able to come with me since being a dancer includes traveling the world constantly, no time for anything, marriage, family, together alone time. Paul's got his duty to the tribe, meaning he can't leave, I've been Imprinted on by him, if I leave he'll be crushed, I'll be crushed.

"And it wouldn't even be the type of life for a family. I wouldn't be able to take the time to get married properly, have any kids, start a good family, or be a good Mother. I can't do what I want because of this.

"But I don't mind, I can still be a dance teacher, maybe open my own studio in La Push, teach the kids what I know, hire a few teachers to help, Kim could help me out." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "That's my future now I guess, just a small town dancer." I smiled at the thought, it wasn't what I dreamt about since I was a kid, but it was good enough.

"Oh Sophie, I didn't know, nobody knew, why didn't you say something? Anything?" Emily asked taking my hands.

"I didn't want anyone to know, Kim's the only who knew besides her parents and her cousin. And really, it's alright, I don't mind, ever since Paul Imprinted on me, ever since we started dating, I knew my future had changed, and that I'd have to do something else with my life.

"And I know what that is, once I'm out of high School, I'll start University for Performing Arts to qualify as a dance instructor, take a course in business so that I can start my own business, after a few years, Paul and I will get married, have a few kids." I giggled at that thought.

"I'll get back to work after I get back in shape and my kids are older, hopefully they take my interest in dance and I can teach them everything that I know, it's what I dream about now, and I don't want anything else." I smiled at them.

Emily smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "You're incredible, Paul's lucky to have you. He'll love what you have planned you know? Well, all except for the part where you go to University and away from him for who knows how long."

I laughed. "I'll get a web-cam, and we can chat whenever we can." They laughed with me.

After a while we got back onto the dance floor and moved to the beat of the music. We stayed until 10, and then we knew we had to get home to the boys. As we were leaving, Nicho caught up with me.

"Hey, Sophie, can I get your opinion on something?"

"Of course." I said pulling my leather jacket back on.

"What do you think I should be? Or which one do you think Lorlei will like? Zombie or vampire?"

I laughed at him. "Are you _still _trying to figure out the best mythical creature to pretend to be? I thought you would have given that up!"

"Just answer the question." Nicho said irritated.

"Well, definitely not zombie, that would be just plain creepy and gross, and what type of vampire are we talking about?" I asked.

"Dracula!" He produced fake fangs in his mouth and tried to look like a scary Dracula.

"Hmm, you're too dark skinned to be a vampire, how about you try..." I racked my brains to come up with something. "Aha! I've got it! A werewolf, like _The Vampire Diaries_ type of werewolf! You'd be the perfect Tyler!"

"Smallwood, or Lockwood?" He questioned.

"Does it matter? They're still the same character."

"Okay, then that's what I'll be, a _Vampire Diaries _werewolf! Thanks Sophie, I owe you one!"

I smiled at him. "Yep, I'll probably come back for another visit soon, by Nicho." I waved as we left the club.

"Wow, I thought you said he wasn't that Goth?" Leah said.

"He's not anymore, but when he was, he was trying to figure out the perfect creature of the night to be. I would have thought when he toned down the Goth he would give that up, obviously, he didn't." I shrugged.

We left the club in high spirits and they all thanked me for the amazing night out. I told them it was nothing.

As we walked down the street, I noticed that it was particularly quiet. Last time I was here, this walk was always full of life and noise until 2am. I looked around and saw that all the clubs, cafés and bars were closed for the night.

That was really strange, something must have been going on tonight, and obviously that's why Nicho's dance club was so full tonight, more crowded than usual.

When we passed by an alley, we heard something. Or rather, someone, someone was crying and groaning in pain.

"We should check and see if they're okay." Kim said.

Leah agreed and so did Emily. But, to me, something didn't feel right about this. I let them walk in front of me while I was a foot behind, checking the surroundings.

"Hello? Are you okay mister?" Kim said.

"Girls always fall for this, don't they TJ?" A man said from behind me, pulling my jacket straight off and putting a knife tightly against my back.

I turned and I glared full force at him; I knew something was going to happen. The knife he had put against my back had left a nasty cut trail but the pain didn't reach me, I was going into full protect mode. I managed to grab my jacket and zip it up.

"They sure do Thomas, ah; I see there's an extra? Nice acting Bobby." A man said grabbing Emily and pulling a knife against her throat. Danger, that was a big danger, I had to protect Emily and her baby, and Leah and Kim.

"Don't worry; these two can be mine guys." The one that had been acting hurt put his arms around Leah and Kim.

I glared at the two of them, my anger was rising. This was so not happening! The three of them looked about Emily and Leah's age, gosh why did we have to fall for this?

"They're all dressed so nice, I think I like this one the most though. She's the youngest I bet, and she's fieriest out of the four." The man in front of me said grabbing my wrist.

I pulled it away. "Don't touch me." I didn't go through all I did, got rid of my Dad like I did, and got my life back together, just for these guys to ruin it.

"Ah baby, don't be like that, there's no use fighting it, you're outnumbered."

"Like hell I am." I spat in his face.

He wiped it off, he didn't look to happy. Good. Then he glared at me and slapped me so hard I tasted blood in my mouth. But it didn't hurt; I'd been through so much worse that I didn't feel the pain.

I laughed darkly without humour. "Big mistake." I punched him as hard as I could, and trust me, now that Paul had been training me, that was pretty hard. The force of the hit sent him reeling back a few feet. His nose was broken no doubt.

He came forward but I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the place a man doesn't like being hit. He groaned and lowered a bit. I pulled back and roundhouse kicked his head and he was out cold, and would be for a while.

Thomas was now out of it, one down two to go.

"Here, take these two, I'm going to teach this b**** a lesson!" Bobby said giving Kim and Leah to TJ, and came towards me.

I tried out a move Paul had been kind of reluctant to teach, and for a good reason. This wasn't for healthy for guys.

I kicked as hard as I could up between his legs but he caught my leg as I was about to hit his family jewels. He thought he had me and that's what gave me the advantage for this move. I jumped up using force from my other leg and pushed forward so that Bobby ended up on his back and my leg finished kicking up.

He yelled out in pain and his hands covered that particular place. I stood on his chest, my heels digging into his skin, and I kicked his head just the right way to knock him out. Then for good measure, I kicked so hard in a certain place, that even if someone was crazy enough to let him, he wouldn't be able to have kids.

Bobby was now down, two down and meant only one more to go.

"Okay b****, let's see how good you really are." He threw the other girls down and came at me. I smirked in anticipation, he was definitely the biggest of the three guys, but Paul had taught me well.

He had his arms out and that was his first mistake. I grabbed his right arm and pulled it behind him and pulled up. He screamed in agony.

"This should teach you to mess with me and threaten my friends. I have dealt with this kind of bulls*** all my life and you know what? I f****** fed up with it!" I pulled his arm up higher up and broke it.

I kneed him in the exact same spot I kneed Thomas and he fell to the ground groaning and screaming in pain. I found the right pressure point and put him unconscious. TJ, Thomas and Bobby were now all unconscious on the ground.

I'd have to thank Paul later for all his training.

* * *

**Surprising, isn't it? **

**But, Paul was serious about Sophie being able to protect herself when he isn't around, so this was the outcome of that training...success.**

**I will be back next week with another chapter, so...ciao!**


	41. The Scientist

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, another Thursday's here, and another update is done...I never thought that this story would have so many chapters to it!**

**Well, I don't really have much to say, so I'll just let you get on with it!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are  
Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

**The Scientist–Coldplay**

* * *

**Chapter 39  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I wiped the blood from my mouth that had appeared from getting slapped by Thomas. My back stung a little from the cut that was there but other than that I was alright.

"Girls tie them up before they wake up; I'm going to call the police." I said lowly, and coldly. Leah and Kim did as I said and started tying up the trio of bad guys. Emily just looked at me with concern and shock.

"_911, what is your emergency?" _A woman answered.

"Me and my friends were, attacked I guess and nearly kidnapped, we need someone over here right now to pick up the three guys whose intentions were pretty much admitted when their leader talked."

"_Okay, we're sending someone right now, where are you located." _I repeated the street and which alley we were in. _"Okay, now are you and your friends okay? And what is the state of the three suspects?"_

"Well, my friends are fine, I've got a cut that goes from my back to my front and my face is probably bruised but other than that we're alright. I managed to knock the guys unconscious so we tied them up."

"_Okay, we'll send paramedics to just check and make sure." _I hung up the phone

"Okay, the cops and medics are on the way." I said, I was strangely calm for what just happened.

"Sophie, where they hell did all that come from?" Leah asked me.

"Ever since Paul found out about Donovan, he's been secretly teaching me what he knows. While I was in my casts, he was just showing me the moves and once I was out of the casts, I was able to practice them. It's mostly self-defence he teaches me but he insists on also teaching me offensive moves, just in case." I looked at the three guys who probably would have raped all four of us had it not been for what I learned. "Obviously, all the training paid off."

I went forward towards Kim and Leah and pulled them in for hugs. "I'm glad you girls are alright." They hugged me back. I went over to Emily. "Are you and the baby alright?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, but can you check my neck?" I looked at it; there was only a faint red line, but no blood.

"Only a red line Em, no blood."

She sighed relieved. "Then Sam won't be as pissed. But Paul, on the other hand, is going to be murderous when he finds out, especially since the whole right side of you face is bruised, and that cut, can I check it out?"

As soon as she said that we heard the sirens finally coming on. "Here, Kim hold my jacket." I gave it to her and lifted my shirt, which was soaked with blood. The cut wasn't that deep was it?

"Oh my God Sophie! It's just gushing blood!" Emily exclaimed. She traced it for me; it went from my upper back, just left of my spine, all the way curved down to my belly button.

"Funny, I don't feel the gushing of blood or the pain—oh wait, never mind, it's starting to sting like crazy." Well, if I was throwing this shirt out before now I definitely was. I bunched it up to stop the bleeding as Kim placed my jacket over my shoulders.

My phone started ringing, and I knew it was Paul by the ringtone. "Hello?"

"_Sophie? Where the heck are you and the girls? We're worried sick here!" _

Ah s***. "Paul, something came up, I'll explain everything as soon as we get back, which probably won't be until at least after midnight, okay? By the way, could you tell Sam that we can tell everybody the news tomorrow, okay? Can you do that for me baby?"

"_Okay, but what's happened? Can you tell me?"_

"When we get back, okay? Too much to explain right now, I love you."

"_I love you too, see you later."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone. "I am in so much s***."

"We'll be right there with you." Emily said, putting her arm around my shoulders. I smiled at her.

The police and the ambulance finally arrived. They immediately handcuffed the now awake criminals and put them in the first police car and drove off. The paramedic checked over the other girls first on my instruction while I sat on the back of the ambulance.

The cops questioned them first while I waited. The female paramedic came over to me.

"I'm Dr. Traber, it's Sophie right?" I nodded. "Now, did anything happen to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but honestly I don't think it's that big of a deal. I've got a headache from the hit to my head." I showed her the right side of my face and she looked it over, saying some painkillers would help that. "And a cut from my back to front, my friend said it was deep and bad but I don't think that's it, it only stings."

She told me to climb farther into the ambulance and I sat on the stretcher in there. I'd always been okay with female doctors so I took off my jacket and my shirt. I heard her take a sharp breath as she checked it.

"Well, your friend was right, it is bad. Let me clean it to make sure it doesn't get infected and to see if you'll need stitches. Are sure you don't feel any bad pain?"

"I don't think it hurts that much, I've had much worse." I said quietly.

"Sophia Uley?" I heard a female cop come into the ambulance. "I'm Officer Traber. Is it alright if I get your side of the story?" She looked exactly like the doctor behind me, except she had on a police uniform and the woman behind me was in a doctor's uniform.

"We are twin sister's Sophie." Dr. Traber said from behind me.

"Oh, okay then, well me and my friends were coming back from the dance club down the street, the Spanish and slightly Gothic one when we came across this crying and groaning in pain like noise. I knew it was a bad idea but I went with my friends and kept looking around, I guess I missed the two guys that came out of the shadows. One grabbed two of friends and the other one grabbed my other friend. The one behind me took my jacket off and placed a knife at my back, where this cut starts.

"They said stuff about just taking us, and I knew what they were implying. I knew I couldn't let that happen to my friends, I know all too well what that's like." I looked down as I said that darkly. "I turned, creating this cut because he kept the knife pressed against my skin, and looked at my surroundings. He said something to me, I got mad, I was mad already but he pushed me over the top. I spat at him and he slapped me hard, I had tasted blood in my mouth and I snapped.

"I punched him as hard as I could, and since my boyfriend had been training me since I got out of the hospital because of an accident, I could really punch hard, I broke his nose with that punch. I kneed him in the groin and roundhouse kicked him just hard enough to knock him out. The second guy, who was holding my two friends, threw them to the third guy and he came after me. I used a move that's not healthy for guys and I'm pretty that guy won't be able to have kids now. I kicked his head to knock him out and I looked towards the third guy.

"He was bigger than the other two, but my boyfriend had taught me a lot. He had his arms out so I grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind him, slamming him against a wall. He started talking s*** so I pulled his arm up higher and broke it. I kneed him between the legs and found the pressure point that made him unconscious. I called 911 while my friends tied the three guys up." I shrugged.

"You're very brave, in any case you shouldn't have engaged them in fight, but, you did succeed and you managed to keep you friends safe. I am aware of the 'accident' you were referring to; I've read your file at the station. I think it's good that you're learning some self-defence and offensive moves to keep yourself and the ones you love protected. So, let me understand this, one guy has a broken nose and a possible concussion, the other can't have kids anymore and a definite concussion and the last has a broken arm?"

"Yep that's pretty much it, I'm glad my boyfriend isn't here because it might have been worse. He's really protective of me, especially after what happened with my Dad." I felt the cut stinging again but the pain still wasn't that bad.

"Yes, I can understand. By the look of that wound, and how calm you are now, can I guess that you can easily ignore pain now?" Officer Traber asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize the cut was deep." I said.

"Well, this 'cut' calls for a trip to the hospital, you'll need stitches." Dr. Traber said.

"Okay, well, Officer Traber, could you give two of my friends a lift to the parking garage so that they can pick up our car?" I asked.

"Yes, I can." She smiled.

"Okay, could you bring them here?" Dr. Traber was wrapping my cut up with something so that I didn't bleed to death.

Officer Traber nodded and went over to the girls. She brought them over they started pelting me with questions. The main idea of the questions: _Are you gonna be alright?_

"Girls, calm down and let me speak. Now, I have to go to the hospital to get stitches, Officer Traber is going to give Kim and Leah a lift to the car, and Emily, I want you to be with me, okay? Kim and Leah you meet us at the hospital, okay?"

They nodded. Once Kim and Leah went off with Officer Traber, Emily climbed in next to me where I was laying on the stretcher, which was completely ridiculous but Dr. Traber insisted that I did. Great.

This is so embarrassing!

* * *

**And it seems like only yesterday Sophie was out of the hospital scratch free, cast free and stitch free...seems like she'll have to start all over again...**

**Well, until next Thursday, I'll have to say goodbye, so, goodbye!**


	42. Mad

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, it's Saturday, the official beginning of my new update day...I think I like Saturdays better because it gives me more time to go over the chapter before I give it to you all...**

**Well, let's see how Paul takes finding out that Sophie got hurt while she was away from him...**

**Michelle**

* * *

_And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
All that that means is neither of us are listening,  
And what's even worse,  
That we don't even remember why we're fighting_

_So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)_  
_Nothing, (crying for) nothing, (oohh)_  
_When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)_  
_Nothing, it should be nothing to a love like what we got oh baby_

**Mad—Ne-Yo**

* * *

**Chapter 40  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"I really am getting sick and tired of hospitals." I said irritably.

"Yeah, but it seems like you just attract bad luck so I doubt that this will be the last time you're in one." Emily said, helping me out the door.

She'd managed to get the shirt I'd been wearing before we went dancing. I threw out the one that had been caked in blood, even if it hadn't been, I still would have thrown it out due to what happened tonight.

We found Kim and Leah and, again, they both asked if I was alright...and again, I told them that I was going to be just fine. We began the drive back to La Push, Leah and Kim were half asleep in the back and Emily was talking quietly to me in the front.

"So, who's going to explain all this to the boys?" She asked me.

"I will, it seems appropriate since I'm the one who got beat and kicked the shit out of those guys." I said 'those guys' with such venom in my tone, Emily cringed. "I'm starting to think that you were right about the whole 'I'm a danger magnet' thing, it's just accident after another with me."

She half-smiled at my words. "Gosh I wish this would stop happening to you, it's bad enough that you had to live with that monster Father of yours, and now you just keep getting targeted by rapists and murderers. Honestly, it's like Fate has a grudge against you or something."

"Or something." I muttered sarcastically. Emily gave me a look and I smiled innocently. "I hope Paul, Sam, Jared and Castor don't completely flip out when I explain everything. Paul will be mad enough that I didn't tell him what happened after he called me."

"Don't worry, just remember, they're not mad at you, they're mad at those...I can't even think of a bad enough word to describe them."

"How about this one, bastards." We looked at each other and laughed, quietly so that we didn't startle Kim and Leah. It was well after midnight by the time we returned to Sam and Emily's house, I knew they'd be waiting for us inside, and would immediately lecture us. And in Paul's case, he was going to freak out on me.

We got out of the car and headed inside, we had already changed back into the clothes we were wearing before we left, even though I was going to explain everything to them.

I was right, as soon as we stepped insides, our respective wolves came to us and dragged us to the living room.

"Where the hell have you girls been? We've been worried sick about you!" Sam said, hugging the life out of Emily.

"Sam, let go of Emily, or at least stop hugging her so tightly." I said standing. Sam let go of Em and she shot me a grateful look.

Paul hugged me tightly to him and I cried out in pain, he'd hugged my stitches.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" Then he looked mad. "And what happened to your face?" Paul pulled back and grabbed my arms just above my elbows.

"I'm fine; you just squeezed my stitches, that's all, and it's a long story." I said, lifting my shirt to how him the stitches and how far back they went.

He was mad, he was really mad and shaking and I knew that he was about to start yelling at me and that I'd make him more mad by yelling right back, because that's just how we were with each other when something happens to me.

"Sophia Strawberry-Fields Uley, what the hell were you doing that you had to get stitches? Huh? What the hell were you thinking? What the hell were we thinking letting you girls go off to Port Angeles alone? You can't even go one night without getting hurt when none of off us are around! You can't protect yourself or keep yourself from getting hurt! You're still too fragile to be on your own!" He yelled. Everyone was sitting on the couches watching us, the girls on one couch and the guys on the other.

My mouth dropped open and Jared said quietly, but not so that I couldn't hear him, "Ooooo, you're so in the dog house for that Paul."

"You know I think it's time everyone goes before this gets ugly, we'll see you tomorrow." Kim said grabbing Jared.

"Same with us, bye everyone." Leah said getting Castor.

"We'll spend the night at Embry's, his Mom and Debbie offered us a room anytime we needed it." Sam said grabbing Emily's hand and heading out the door with her.

Paul and I were now alone.

"Did you really just say that to me Paul? Did you seriously just say what I think you said?" I asked loudly. I shook him off of me and took a few steps back.

"Soph, that didn't come out—"

"No it came out loud and clear, it came out that you don't trust me! You don't trust me to have one night to myself with the girls without any of you overprotective, and way over the line, wolves! You know what, even though I got hurt, even though we all almost got kidnapped and raped, even though the night went to shit after the good part, I'm glad that it happened! I was glad to get away from all your worrying for one night!"

"Sophie—" He was still shaking, but not as bad as before.

"Paul, you are constantly smothering me, and you know what, even if I don't say or act like it, it's bugging me to the point of wanting to tell you to go away and leave me alone! Even though the girls and I were in danger, I was glad that I was able to protect them, I was glad I was able to save our asses! I was also glad to know that I can take care of myself without you, and you know what else, I already knew that I could take care of myself Paul, I did it for 10 fucking years! I dealt with way worse than a cut and a slap that bruised my face, for 10 years!"

"Sophia—"

I wasn't about to let him talk after what he said, I continued on. "When you came into my life, I let you because I wanted to know how it felt to have someone else take of me, and you know, it's not easy getting used to! Especially since you were over doing it! And I'm not fragile, if I had been fragile, if I had ever been fragile in my life, then I would be dead already, I would have died almost 10 years ago! I would have been dead already Paul if I had been fucking fragile!"

We were back to being right in each other's faces.

"Sophia, I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry okay!" He said loudly.

"I don't care Paul! You still said it to me; you still yelled it in my face!" I walked out of the living room and to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, hands balled up in fists.

"It's not where I'm going, it's where you're going; out." I opened the door and pointed to nowhere in particular out the door.

"What? Sophie, please can't we—"

"No, I want you out of this house, and when I want to see you again, I'll let Sam know, and he can go get you. If you think you can tell me what you think you know about me, then you'd better guess again because I don't like hearing people talk about me like that. If that's what you think about me, then go." I said turning my head and squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't come out.

"Sophie please, I'm—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, don't you dare say it. I know you're not, you just don't want me to banish you." I said, my voice quivering at the end. If he said sorry, then I'd cave.

"Sophie." He was right in front of me, but I wouldn't open my eyes neither would I turn my head. Some tears spilled from underneath my eyelids. Then, he whispered to me, taking my face in between his rough, warm hands. "Sophie, sweetheart, I'm sorry for saying what I did, I didn't mean it, really, I was just losing control. Please forgive me." He wiped my tears with his thumbs. "You don't have to explain what happened tonight right now, you can tell me tomorrow, okay? Right now, let's just have our time."

He closed the door and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. I loved the feel of his touch, I loved the feel of his warmth, and I loved him, I couldn't bear to send him away, not now, not ever.

Damn him, when all I wanted to be at him right now was be angry, he made me love him more.

"Sophie, please let me see your pretty green eyes." He whispered right next to my ear, his hot breath tickling me.

I opened my eyes, tears escaping from my previously closed eyelids and he kissed them away. He proceeded to lead me back into the living room, where there weren't as many windows and peepholes.

"Now, let me make it up to you." He whispered, again next to my ear. I nodded, and let him do what he wanted.

* * *

**Well there's a cliffy if I ever did see one! I guess you can all guess what's about to happen between the two...(hint hint, wink wink)**

**Well, until next **_**Saturday**_**, goodbye! **


	43. Give Me Everything

**Dear Viewers,**

**Okay, so I know that it's a bit late in the day but I got sidetracked by this amazing book called **_**Hex Hall **_**by **_**Rachel Hawkins **_**and I finished the book in less than a day. That's how hooked I was...**

**Anyways, it's the chapters you've all been waiting for so let's get on with it and read the dang chapters!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight_

_Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til they handle love_

**Give Me Everything—Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer**

* * *

**Chapter 41  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

He kept hold of my shoulders as he kissed down my neck and up to my mouth. He put his hands on both sides of my face and I put my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I allowed his tongue entrance.

We ended up lying on the couch and making out hard core. Over and over we repeated to each other, "I love you" and, "I'm sorry". We were both sorry for what we had done to each other, for him snapping at me and for losing my cool at him. We never meant to fight or yell at each other, it just always happened.

But, no couple is perfect, and what couple doesn't fight? If they didn't, they wouldn't be normal and then we'd have a problem.

We were both standing again, clawing at each other's clothes as we continued to make out in the middle of the living room. He lifted me up from under my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I held his face in my hands as he held me up. Next thing I knew, we were in my bedroom.

I took off his shirt and he got mine off and then we back to kissing, actually making out would be a better term for that. I was now back on my feet as he tried for the button on my jeans and I got his down. We were now in our underwear and we fell all the way on top of the bed, Paul keeping all his weight off of me.

He started kissing down my neck, my color bone, my chest, down my stomach until he got to my belly button and then went back up. I got his boxers off at the same time he unclipped my bra and threw it away from us. He started slowly massaging my breasts, occasionally pinching my nipples. I was really aroused and as embarrassing as it sounds, I knew Paul could smell it by the way his eyes darkened.

He attacked my lips and demanded to control with them. I let him have it. He ripped off my underwear and started rubbing in between my slick folds. I moaned into his mouth, I had never felt anything like this before, considering Paul and I had only had sex once.

He started pumping two fingers slowly in and out of me, making me moan even more and my breath come out shaky as he continued to kiss me, but soon enough he pulled back and forced my legs to spread open. Thank God for my flexibility, otherwise this would have been kind of painful.

His left hand held my left thigh as he quickened his pace and added another finger into me. My breathing was coming in and out quicker with the occasional moan.

"That's it Soph, just feel, okay? Just feel how good this is." He whispered to me.

I was close, I could tell I was and I think that he could tell as well because he removed his fingers and inside, slid his manhood inside of me with only a slight measure of pain for me. He started thrusting in and out of me at the same pace he was with his fingers. I was going to come soon.

"Just hold out for a second Sophie, I'm almost there." He whispered.

I replied with a moan and whispered, "I can't hold up much longer Paul."

As soon as I started, so did Paul. We both came at the same time, and let me tell you, it was the most intense thing I had ever felt. I came hard, over and over as Paul released into me. Thank God I had just finished my period; otherwise, we'd have a problem.

Paul kept on going, and my breath was really shaky.

Paul made me feel things I had never thought I would ever feel with a man. This was the most amazing feeling, and I never thought that I would get it since I had been so broken. But now that I was fixed, Paul was making sure I got everything that I wanted.

After a while, Paul pulled out of me and pulled me t his chest.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for what I said to you tonight Sophie, I just—I just got so angry knowing that I had let you get hurt. Before you girls left, I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to you. I couldn't stop worrying about it, not even when we went to meet the Cullen's for the Newborn training. I was just mad at myself Sophie, not at you." He said softly into my ear.

I turned over to face him. "It wasn't your fault Paul, but it is your fault that we all got out of there alive and that I was able to do that for us. Your training, paid off tonight, I knew exactly what to do them and how to do it, thanks to you. If you hadn't been training me, we would have had less of a chance of getting out of that situation. And I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself in heaven if the five of us had died." I sighed.

"Wait, five of you—it was only you, Emily, Kim and Leah, only the four of you...right?"

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said five! I was including Emily's baby, that's why I had said five..Should I tell him the truth? I mean he won't stop asking until I do, so, what the hell? As long as he doesn't tell anybody or think about it in wolf form.

"Well, actually, it would have been five, you see, the thing is, Emily's...pregnant." I whispered the last word.

He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "What? Does Sam know?"

"No, he doesn't, I was the only one who knew because Emily was afraid of what Sam might think."

"Well, she should know that he wants nothing more than to start a family." Paul said confused.

"I know, I know, but Emily wasn't sure. So, she was going to tell everybody after all the Newborn stuff was over and after Leah's birthday, so we don't ruin her birthday parade."

"Jeesh, when Sam finds out he's going to be over the moon, in a good way." He sighed. "So, how far along is she? A week? Two?"

"Two months." I said.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head. "_Two_ _months_? And she never told Sam?" He asked shocked.

"Hey, she only found out about a week ago. You see she's used to skipping months on her period, so she thought it was normal, but then she noticed she was gaining weight and that she missed her period again so she took a test and found out that she was almost two months pregnant." I explained quickly.

"Oh, okay. But still, Em and Sam are having a baby..." Then his eyes widened. "Which makes us and Aunt and Uncle."

I giggled. "You actually sound excited." I said confusingly.

"What are you talking about? I love kids!" He laughed.

"Well that's good because in our future, I want a few." I whispered in his ear.

His smile got so big; I thought he would pull a muscle. "Sophie, you don't know how much I want that, and how much that made my day better." He said quietly.

"I think I do," I got on top of him and crossed my arms on top of his chest and rested my head on them. "I think I know how much that makes you happy because, because well it makes me really happy. It also reminds me of my plans for the future, our future, and how much I had to change those plans." I whispered that last part.

"Tell me about it." He asked.

"Well, for as long as I can remember, I always wanted to be a dancer, so when I was only a young child, Kim took me to take dance classes at her cousin's studio. I loved it so much I just, I knew that was what I wanted to do. I was going to get a few jobs, apply for a scholarship do anything just to get into a very good performing arts school. After that, get a job as a professional, get known as somebody famous and get my life the way I want it to be, including taking my little brother from Donovan.

"Then, last year, after Jonas, I became shy and scared of him, of my Dad, and of what I was doing. I knew—still do know—how to do so many different types of dance I could probably make it anywhere. I was so good at what I did; I was heartbroken when I stopped. I hadn't changed my plans for the future, but they had been delayed a bit.

"Then, you came into my life and I began to reconsider everything that I would have t do, especially when I found out that you were a wolf and that you couldn't leave La Push and hat if I followed my dreams to the max, we wouldn't get any us time, or family time. So, I decided that I'd still make it to a performing arts school, take a business course as well so that when I got out, I could start my own studio somewhere between La Push and Forks so that I'd have enough students and enough interest to make a living. I'd offer every dance type that I know just to pull in enough enrolment in my studio.

"I'd hire Kim to help out with teaching, a few others maybe as well. We'd have a few kids later on in life, I'd stay with you guys as a family then work ff the baby weight left over and get back to work. Hopefully our kids get interested and I can teach them what I know. Hopefully they learn from me to follow their dreams, even if it means changing the dreams just a bit just to get where you want to be."

I sighed. "So those are my plans Paul, that's what my future looks like; me, you, La Push, our kids, my dance studio, a bunch of success, and we're both happy." I said.

"That sounds...amazing, really amazing Sophie. I'm sorry your original dream was changed because of me, but I think this new dream, is just as nice. I'm sure you'll get noticed by some dance hotshots and you'll have that chance. Maybe for a one-time thing or a full, I don't know, but you will get exactly what you want Sophie, I promise, okay?"

"Okay." I said and smiled as we kissed.

* * *

**And there you have it. I', not very big on the lemons so when there are lemons, there won't be much of them, so I thought I'd just let you know.**

**Well, until next Saturday, which I will be busy working, I say farewell!**


	44. You're Beautiful

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this up last night, and I'm sorry that there is only one chapter, but between juggling a sort-of job, my AP courses in school, sports and whatever social life I have left, there's basically no time for me to do anything, I was lucky enough to even find my Flashdrive and finish this chapter.**

**I would have finished and had it up last night but I was way too exhausted to even type up anything after having a volleyball tournament all day and working a job for three hours right after I get home.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf **_**and I'll try and get two chapters out for next week. But I'm not making promises because then I feel way too guilty if I break them.**

**Read and review please!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
But I'll always be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_And it's time to face the truth;_  
_I will always be with you._

**You're Beautiful—James Blunt (Edited)**

* * *

**Chapter 42  
**_**Paul's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with Sophie wrapped up in my arms. I smiled, I loved waking up and seeing her beautiful face. Her curly hair fanned out across her face and across the pillow. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

Last night, after we had our fight, had been amazing, having Sophie tell me what she plans on doing in our future just made it all that much better too. Although, I was a little upset that I had caused her to change her dreams a little. I didn't want her to change any of what she wanted, but I was also a little relieved that she wasn't leaving me.

The only thing I was mad about right now was the bruise I saw on her face. If I ever got my hands on the guys who hurt Sophie and the other girls, I don't think I'd be able to refrain myself from killing them.

I got out of bed, slowly as to not wake up Sophie, and got dressed. I made sure the blankets covered her and went downstairs. Emily and Sam had come back a half an hour ago, and I think they knew that we had made up because, one, I was still here and two, nothing had been broken.

"So, how did you get Sophie to forgive you?" Emily asked as she made breakfast.

"Well, let's just say I apologized in a way that was almost like begging and then we made up." _And then proceeded to make out and have hot sex. _I added mentally.

"Mmhmm, Paul, I think I have to lay down some ground rules for you and Sophie for from now on." Sam said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

I gulped. "What do you mean?" I said casually, sitting down across from him.

"I mean that I smell on you exactly what happened last night and as her brother, I can lay down some ground rules." He flipped the newspaper in half and looked at me with that smirking sarcastic look of his and I swallowed again.

"Sam, you should know that I only have sex with Sophie when she wants to. If you want to ban us from having sex, then talk to Sophie because she's running the show, not me. And trust me, if you try to tell her to do anything, she has a temper worse than what mine used to be." I said quietly.

He cringed, twice, as I said what I said. "As long as I'm not an Uncle before Sophie's out of University and you two are married."

I laughed, and that made me think about Emily and Sam being parents in just seven short months. "Don't worry Sam, you won't be. Sophie would probably castrate me if she found she was pregnant before she got her life as she wants it."

Emily started laughing and Sam spit out his coffee and started laughing.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger Paul." Emily said, stirring pancake batter.

"She certainly does." I said with a smile.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining into my room. I felt a little sore from the previous night's activities with Paul, but even so I had a smile on my face. Paul wasn't in bed with me, but I smelled Emily's cooking so I assumed that he was downstairs. Typical Paul, always pining after Emily's food, but how could he not, her food was addicting as I've now learned.

I got out of bed on wobbly legs and got dressed into some shorts, a tank top and a baggy, off-the-shoulder tee. I walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around Paul and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." I whispered into his ear.

He turned to face me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Good morning Soph, did you sleep well?"

"Yup, like a baby." I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I laid my head on his shoulder and held his hands in mine.

"What? No good morning for your brother?" Sam said raising his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning Sam, how are you this morning?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm great, aside from seeing my sister and her boyfriend and a little PDA."

I rolled my eyes again at his sarcasm. "Since when do you have a sense of humour Sam?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me a big smile. "Always have, you've just never noticed."

I shook my head. "So how's your morning going Em?"

"So far so good, but once the rest of the pack gets here and messes up my house, eats up all my food and doesn't clean up after themselves, it's going to darken a little." She said that all with a smile on her face that I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry Em; I'll get them to behave." I said.

"If only Soph, if only." Emily sighed.

Until the rest of the pack came over for breakfast, it would be pretty quiet around here. Sam just kept on reading his newspaper, Emily kept on cooking and Paul just kept a hold of me, nuzzling my neck making me giggle.

Once the rest of the pack arrived I made it clear to them what was going happen.

"Okay, girls you can go get your food now, guys I want to talk to you first."

Leah, carrying Claire, was followed by Kim and Piper into the kitchen.

"Now, none of you get food unless you make me a promise, okay?" They groaned but they nodded anyway. "You need to promise me that you'll clean up after yourselves today and not make a mess of this house. Emily's done enough for you animals already; she doesn't need to be cleaning up after you as well. Can you promise me this? If you don't, then there's no food for you."

Their eyes widened and they started agreeing to my terms and I gave them a smile.

"Okay boys, you can come and get some breakfast!" Emily called.

It sounded like a stampede. "Okay, I know you all get super hungry, but this is ridiculous!" I called after them. All I got back was a bunch of laughter.

Paul came out with two plates and handed one to me. "I got you a plate before the rest of the wolves took it all."

I laughed and sat down. He sat down on the other side of the couch. We ate our breakfast in silence and once we finished we set our plates aside.

"Are you guys training with the Cullen's again tonight?" I asked as he held me in his arms.

"Yes, and don't get any ideas about leaving this house, I need to know that you're safe or else I won't be able to focus."

"Don't worry Paul; I had enough fun last night to last a lifetime." I said.

He traced down the side of my face, that's where I knew I had a big ugly bruise. "I just don't want you going out without me anymore." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I hope not." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh please tell me you're not about to start making out?" Brady said. "We just ate breakfast." Collin finished.

Paul and I pulled back laughing. "For your sakes we won't." I said and Paul pouted. I gave him a quick peck and he smirked.

After breakfast we all just hung around and talked, occasionally two of the guys would disappear and two others would arrive for switching patrol.

Eventually, most of them went off to do their own thing, leaving Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim, and Claire, who was taking a nap upstairs in the room she would be staying in. Apparently Emily's brother was going out of town so Claire would be staying with her until further notice.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" I whispered to Paul. He looked over at me and nodded his head.

"Do you want to change?" He asked.

I looked at what I was wearing. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, I guess if it gets too cold I'll just warm you up." He winked at me and I giggled. We got up, I said goodbye to the people that were there, and left the house. We walked down to the beach, a spot we seemed to favour whenever we went out.

We sat down in the sand and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "So I'm guessing you're skipping school again today?"

"No, there's no school today." He said.

"So it's a long weekend." I murmured.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Paul teased.

"It is a bad thing Paul." I said stressed, and turned to face him. "Do you not remember what is happening on Sunday? Do you not know how much this has been eating me up inside? All of you, risking your lives to fight these vampires made by my ex-boyfriend who's trying to get me back. Do you think I don't worry? That I'm not stressed out by all this?" I said in a fierce whisper.

Paul held me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Sophie, of course I remember what's happening on Sunday, and we're not just fighting these vamps because they're after you, we're fighting them because we can't let them kill anymore humans or come to La Push and hurt everyone here. I know you're worried and scared, I know you're stressed, but we'll all be fine and this will soon be over and done with."

"I hope so, and then I hope no more problems arise because seriously, I've had enough s*** happen in my life to last three lifetimes." I whispered into his chest.

"I hope so too Soph, I hope so too." He whispered into my hair as we sat at the beach, just holding each, and enjoying the only alone we'd have before Sunday.

The day when I could lose almost everyone I loved the most.

* * *

**Well, I'd say I'm close to writing the Newborn battle chapter, I think that's going to be quite exciting to write!**

**See you next Saturday (hopefully)!**


	45. How to Save A Life

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, I'm back into a sorta normal routine if I do say so myself. Sorry that it's up so late but I haven't really been in the mood to work on this chapter. **

**Only because I just had my wisdom teeth out and I'm now in the process of recovering, which means I'm taking 7 or 8 pills a day and don't want to do a thing but sleep all day and be a lazy ass. Not to mention I'm really cranky because the only things that I can eat are yogurt, pudding and applesauce and I'm really getting sick of those things.**

**I'm pretty sure my family is getting fed up with me since I'm acting like a real bitch about all this, but hey, I'd like to see any one of them go through with this since none of them have.**

**But, since going through with all this, I now have a better sense of what Sophie was going through when she was in the hospital. I'd never been in the hospital before so, now I guess I underestimated just how much it sucks.**

**Anyway, let's get right on with the chapter. **

**Michelle**

* * *

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life._

**How to Save A Life—The Fray**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** Haven't done this in a while. I'm pretty sure you know the drill by now, I don't own Twilight, none of us on FanFiction do, so I'm sure you get the point.**_

* * *

**Chapter 43  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

Friday and Saturday went by so quickly. Not much happened except for all of us getting edgy because of Sunday and the wolves went out at night to train with the Cullen's.

Then, it was Sunday morning.

I woke up in my bed around 11am and knew exactly what the day was going to bring. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Everyone was down here, all the wolves, all the Imprints including Piper, but it was nearly dead silent.

What was surprising was that Arabella was here. Jacob had been going on dates with her recently and they were in the beginning of a relationship as far as I knew. I know for a fact that she knew nothing about the wolves and therefore didn't understand why everyone was so tense and quiet.

And she didn't understand why Jacob was being nicer and more affectionate right now than he'd been since they'd met. If Jacob didn't come back, I swallowed at the thought, what would we tell her?

"Morning Sophie." Emily called over her shoulder, but I saw the worry in her eyes, I saw the worry in all the Imprints' eyes, and the confusion in Arabella's at everyone's unease. I'm sure mine were showing worry as well, but tinted with fear.

I was sure that I was the only one showing fear here. The reason why I had fear inside of me, was because I feared that one of the wolves weren't gonna come back, and that even worse they'd be Paul, or Sam or Embry. I also feared that Jonas would break from them and come to La Push, threatening everyone here, hurting my brother who was to be protecting us and get to me.

It wasn't the best start to the day.

Paul immediately came up to me and took me in his arms. He kissed me gently on the lips and led me to the kitchen where everyone else was. It was still too quiet in the room.

After we all ate breakfast, we stayed in the house with none of us attempting to fill the almost silence, it was now 12.

Everybody was trying to ignore the fact of what today was, what today meant, what today would bring, or, rather, at twilight as far as I knew. In less than eight hours, the guys, minus Sky, would be fighting a Newborn army of vampires.

All because of me.

It suddenly came to me again. All the wolves and the Cullen's were risking their lives because of me, because of what I'd done to Jonas to drive him to be a vampire and stop at nothing to get me back and turn me into a vampire.

I was risking the lives of Emily's love, Kim's love, Leah's love and even Arabella's though she didn't know what was going to happen. The loves of their lives were risking their lives because of what I'd done nearly a year ago.

If any of them died, it would all be on me. Everyone who did survive would tell me that it wasn't my fault at all; that they did this to protect La Push and Forks from the army but I knew that it would have been my fault no matter what, because of my choices in the past.

The girl who might lose her wolf, if it was one of the Imprinted girls, they wouldn't blame me of course, but I would always have that guilt of knowing it was my fault they're in mourning. Even if Piper or Claire or Arabella didn't know about the Imprint, if Quil or Jacob or…Sky died trying to protect us, it'd still be all on me, even if they didn't know.

If Sam died, he would die not knowing that he was going to be a Father in seven months, if Embry died, he would not have known what Imprinting was like, none of the unimprinted guys would know that feeling. All because of a choice I made that led to this fight.

Same goes for the Cullen's, what if any of them lost their mates in the battle? Even though they're vampires, I still care about them because they've helped me out so much. What if Alice were to lose Jasper? Or Emmett to lose Rosalie? Or any of the other Cullen's to lose their other half because of my choices in the past?

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Paul said wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"I'm fine, I just, I just—" I swallowed, my voice was breaking. "I need to be alone." I got up and strode out of the house and into the back yard at the edge of the forest. My breathing was deep and I could feel sobs forming but I pushed them back. I put both my hands over my face to cover the tears coming down my face.

Why do I do nothing but cause trouble?

"Sophie? What's wrong, I know for a fact that you are not alright." Paul said turning me around to face him and pulling me to his chest. I didn't remove my hands from my face.

"It's come to me again, and this time nobody can tell me different, nobody can tell that I'm wrong." My voice quivered as I went on. "This is all my fault Paul. I keep thinking about it and thinking about it, it's my entire fault. If Sam doesn't come back, Emily will be devastated and no matter how everyone tries to convince me otherwise, it'll be my fault. If Jared doesn't come back to Kim after this fight, or if Castor doesn't come back to Leah, or Jacob to Arabella, Sky to Piper, Quil to Claire, or even…Or even you to me." I shivered. "It's all on me, I caused this to happen, if I had have been smarter a year ago, if I hadn't been so stupid with Jonas, he would never have been turned into a vampire, or have created an army just to get me. I should have done something smarter with Jonas, then this would never have happened. Who knows how many vampires he's created, what if you're all outnumbered? Overpowered? I would never forgive myself if any of you were hurt or killed." I was now sobbing.

"Sophie, I never realized—" He took a deep breath. "I never realized how much this is getting to you, you should have told me that this guilt is eating you up inside."

"How could I? When everyone's telling me all at once that this isn't my fault, that they aren't doing this just because of me but because of how many people could get effected by this? I doubt that Jonas would let the vampires prey on humans so mercilessly; he just created them to get me and nothing more. After he would have gotten me, he probably would have destroyed the lot of Newborns and been done with them. Don't you see Paul? This _is_ all my fault! How can everyone look at me and say that it isn't, when it clearly is?" My sobbing was getting worse with every word I said.

"Because, nobody does blame you for this. Look at these facts Sophie, you tried to dump a guy because he wanted sex from you, which you clearly didn't want to give him. He raped you, and beat you just like Donovan did. You managed to get away from this guy and never see him again. Someone turned him into a vampire; Jonas decided he wanted you so badly to kill for you. You didn't turn him into a vampire, you didn't turn all those other people into vampires, and you didn't unleash an army from Hell. If this is anyone's fault, it's Jonas's. Why do you continue to think that it's your fault?" He said softly.

"Because, if I hadn't have pushed his buttons like I did a year ago, he wouldn't still want me, he wouldn't have raped me, he wouldn't have gotten turned into a vampire and he wouldn't have created an army of vampires. Don't you see? If I had have let the relationship go down in another way besides pissing him off, none of this would be happening now." Paul held me tighter to him.

"You had every right to get pissed off at him after what he did to you. Sophie, what will I have to do to make you see that this isn't your fault and that you shouldn't blame yourself or feel guilty?"

I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him through my tears. "Nothing, there's nothing you can do to change how I feel about this. If you all come back from this, then I won't feel guilty anymore, or blame myself." I whispered.

"Then I promise you now, I'll make sure everyone comes home without so much as a scratch. And, as much as I don't like them, I'll make sure all the Cullen's come out of this alive because I know you care about their safety, and I know that they care about you." Paul said so seriously that, that it actually reassured me.

"I swear, if any of you come home with so much as a scratch I'm kicking you're a— Paul." I whispered against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I know you will Soph, I know you will."

"I mean it Paul, nobody comes home with a scratch or I'll go all wolf-slayer on you're a—." I mumbled.

This time he outright laughed. "Sophie, what would I do without your humour?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "You'd lead a pretty boring life with no amusement whatsoever."

"I'd say that's about right." He smiled down at me and lowered his lips to mine. This is where I wanted him to stay, but I knew he would have to go eventually, even if Sam and the others had to drag him away from my tight embrace.

* * *

**And there it is, the drama leading up to the exciting battle between the Newborns and the Wolves/Cullen's. **

**I know what you're thinking, 'You managed to make the Newborn fight happen and in place of Bella and Victoria, you made Sophie and Jonas in a twisted sense.' **

**If you're thinking that, then yes, you are correct, I wanted the Newborn fight to happen and this is how it will be.**

**Until next week, **_**avetote! **_**(Goodbye in Latin)**


	46. Seize The Day

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm so sorry that this is late but I was out all night and came back around 1am and was too tired to do anything but fall onto my bed and sleep until 1pm the next afternoon.**

**It's the chapter you've been waiting for, the Newborn battle (although it's only a short part of the chapter) and what happens during it.**

**Will everyone be okay? Will Jonas get to Sophie? And what about the rest of the Imprints? You'll have to read to find it all out!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_  
_No longer needed here so where do we go?_  
_Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?_  
_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_  
_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here_  
_Please tell me what we have is real_

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_  
_I stand here alone, falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

**Seize The Day—Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

**Chapter 44  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

The time that I was wishing would never come, that I was fearing, had finally come to pass; the guys having to leave for the Newborn battle.

It was Twilight, nearly 8 'o' clock at night, it was the first time that I was glad that the wolves all had night vision.

All of the Imprints, excluding Arabella and Claire, were clinging on to their respective wolves, a few tears spilling from their eyes as both the Imprints and wolves said their 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' to each other. Arabella had been unknowingly saying her maybe-last goodbye and I love you to Jacob an hour ago before she had fallen asleep, quite early if I say so myself. And Claire, she didn't understand anything that was going on, but Quil made sure she was as happy as could be before he'd headed off into the forest with the rest of the unimprinted wolves, excluding Sky who was still hanging around for the time being.

I on the other hand, was outside with Paul as I held him in a tight embrace, snuggling my face into his chest. He held onto to me tightly as well, he knew that there was a chance he might not come back to me, but he also knew that if that happened, I'd kick his a_ in the afterlife.

"Remember, not a scratch on any of you, and I swear Paul if there is, I'm getting a baseball bat and beating you with it." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and I felt the vibrations run through his chest.

"I promise, nobody will get so much as a scratch, I'll make sure to keep them all safe." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"You better." I warned him, though my voice was a bit shaky. I leaned back to face him.

"Sophie, you shouldn't worry so much about us, we're tough and nearly indestructible. We'll all come out of this in one piece, no scratches and no other damages. Alright?" He said.

"Not very convincing, 'nearly indestructible', you think that's going to make it better?" I whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry about us Sophie; we'll be fine, I promise. How many times will I have to say that for you to believe me?"

"Say it to me again, when you come back in one piece and with no scratches." I whispered.

"I will, don't you worry about it." He whispered back.

I lifted my head and met him in the kiss. It was filled with so much passion, so much longing and desire. Hopefully, we'll be able sate those emotions later.

"I love you but, I gotta leave now." The rest of the guys came out and headed to the forest. I guess that meant he had to leave right now.

"Goodbye, I love you Paul, more than you know." I said.

"I know you do, I know." He said and kissed me one last time on the lips. He disappeared into that forest, and I was left with a terrible fear that something bad was going to happen.

_**Paul's POV**_

_Paul, I know you're worried about Sophie and the girls, we all are, but you have to focus now. And besides, Sky will be looking after them and trust me, he's been well trained. _Sam said in a soft tone.

I sighed. _I am focused Sam, don't worry about it._

_Alright, as long as you don't get yourself hurt or killed._

_I promised Sophie that I'd make none of us come back with so much as a scratch, or else my a_ is being handed to me. _I said to him.

The guys all laughed at me and I muttered _'Shut up' _to them.

We met up with the Cullen's in the clearing and Sam, the head vamp and the mind reader were speaking.

"Alice has deduced that there are about 25 Newborns, including Jonas so we'll have to take extra caution since there are 25 of them and only 18 of us." Carlisle said.

We were all nodding mentally, it wasn't like we expected any different than that. They continued to discuss strategies as the rest of us just stood around waiting. After we were all in right positions, we waited some more.

That's when we heard them in the distance; quiet footfalls, coming quickly towards us. It was starting.

They emerged from the edge of the forest and it began.

The constant sound of metallic screeching could be heard, but everyone ignored each individual kill. There were bonfires set up around the clearing and every piece of Newborn that was found was thrown into the red-orange flames.

There was one face I was looking for and I finally found it. Jonas.

He was standing in the shadows on the sidelines, just watching with a sadistic smirk on his face. As soon as I saw him, I growled and charged. He saw me and gave me a parting look, then he vanished, literally. He was there one second and then the next he was gone, there wasn't even a scent left behind. Dam it!

I turned back to the clearing to finish off what we had started.

And that's when it happened, there was one Newborn left and nobody had noticed it but me. He was about to attack Sam, and I knew that Sam would have probably died from that one attack, so I rushed forward and got in the way.

I couldn't let Sophie down by letting her brother die.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I was the only calm one in the room, except for my worrying, even though I knew Paul would keep his word. Everyone else was visibly in a state of panic, except for Claire and Arabella who were sleeping upstairs; unaware of what was going on. A half an hour had passed since the guys had left I wondered how long it would take for the Newborns to get to the clearing and how long it would take to destroy them all.

Emily was being over-perfect again. She was on her third round of cleaning the entire house and her hands were shaky as she did it.

Kim kept crossing and uncrossing her legs every two minutes and she was humming randomly, but it had a nervous tone to it.

Leah had begun to paint her nails but kept messing up because of her shaking hands. She was on her fifth attempt to paint both her nails and toenails.

Piper, who was still unaware that Sky had Imprinted on her, was nervous because she knew Sky was out there protecting us from any vampires that tried to cross over into La Push. She liked him, everyone could tell, and she was nervous about never being able to see him again. She was quite mature for only being 9-years-old.

I imagine if Arabella knew about everything that was going on, assuming she didn't freak out about wolves and Imprinting like I did, I imagine that she would be in near hysterics over Jacob going off and fighting really string Newborn vampires.

Innocent little Claire wouldn't even understand fully if we even attempted to try and tell her what was going on. She was nearly 6-years-old, and even though she was intelligent for her age like I had been at her age, she wouldn't be able to understand fully the gravity of the situation.

I think I was keeping calm to keep the rest of the girls from breaking out into hysterics, and I think my calmness was helping keep their sanity. I may have been worried, but I knew if none of the other girls were going to keep calm and strong for all of us, I knew I'd have to be that girl.

That was a switch, usually it was the other girls keeping calm and strong for me, but I guess that goes to show how much I have changed since I'd gotten Donovan out of my life. I'd taken more responsibility and was able to handle it by being the rock for the girls. I had a completely whole new identity.

I was sitting at the breakfast bar on the stool, my head on my right hand, watching over all of the girls. Emily had finished cleaning the house and went into the kitchen. She washed her hands and began to cook; I guess she had moved on to something else to distract her.

Leah was still attempting to paint her nails, but with a variety of colours now and Kim, still crossing and uncrossing her legs, was listening to her iPod. Piper was watching some cartoon and had the volume on low so that I couldn't hear it from where I was sitting.

I went upstairs to check on Claire and Arabella.

In my room, Arabella was sleeping peacefully under the covers with her dark hair sprawled around her like a halo. I wish I could be asleep and peaceful right now; oblivious to what was happening at the moment with the pack.

I closed the door and went down the hall to Sam and Emily's room where Claire was sleeping. She was curled up into a little ball and was hugging a pillow to her chest. She looked so innocent and young while she slept, more so than she was when she was awake.

I wondered at that moment if I had ever looked like that when I slept. I was betting I never did, going through the life I did you got used to never getting a good night's sleep with all the nightmares you received. I bet I had looked like a scared, little, beaten up child who was afraid to even wake up in the morning.

I kissed Claire on the cheek and left her room. I went down the stairs and that's when it happened.

I gasped as I bent, holding my stomach. It felt like a really bad headache, but it went down the whole left side of my body, the pain increasing and I held onto the railing as I crouched down. What the hell was happening?

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Piper came over to me and held my arm in her tiny hands.

"I don't know." I gasped out.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Emily said coming over with Kim and Leah.

"I don't know, my whole left side—it's hurts, badly. It's getting worse." I gasped out quickly, panting. I may have felt worse, but this was so unexpected it left me breathless and in more pain.

"Did you run into anything?" Kim asked concerned.

"No, I don't know what it is." Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Where does it hurt?" Leah asked.

"It's my whole left side; it feels as if it's being crushed." I panted. But, as soon as it had come, the pain started being relieved. "It's going away, I don't know what happened, it just came suddenly and now it's gone." The girls helped me over to the couch and Emily gave me a glass of water which I quickly chugged.

"I wonder what happened." Emily murmured quietly.

"I do too Em, I do too." I whispered curiously.

I hoped it didn't mean that something bad had happened, I really did hope that it didn't mean that.

* * *

**Now I think that was actually a really great chapter, I hope you enjoyed it enough to wait for the next one!**

**Until next time, bye!**


	47. Feel It In My Bones

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, here's chapter 45 of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf.**_** It is a very intense chapter, and one of my longest chapters, 2245 words! I've been working on it all week so I hope you enjoy it!**

**In other news, I've reached 400 reviews! (11 reviews ago but I was kind of slow catching on to that…)**

**Michelle**

* * *

_What rushes into my heart and my skull  
I can't control, think about it  
Feel it in my bones  
What rushes into my heart and my skull  
I can't control_

_I feel you in my bones_  
_You're knocking at my windows_  
_You're slow to letting me go_  
_And I know this feeling_  
_Oh, so, this feeling in my bones_

**Feel It In My Bones—****Tiësto**** ft. Tegan and Sara**

* * *

**Chapter 45  
**_**Paul's POV**_

My whole left side was crushed with the sudden impact, and the fact that the Newborn got his arms around me and began to crush me. Someone got him off of me and I heard the metallic shredding, and everyone heard the howls of agony I let out as the pain finally settled in.

I had phased back and now my cries were human ones. The guys phased back and were surrounding me. One of them pulled my shorts on me as careful as they could, but it wasn't careful enough. I let out a loud cry of pain.

"Paul, why the hell did you do that?" Sam asked me, I couldn't detect if he was angry or not.

I couldn't get the words out, turns out I didn't have to because Edward read my thoughts and told Sam, "He made a promise to Sophie and he saw that you were about to get bitten by that Newborn so he stepped in so that you wouldn't die because, just before he got in the way, he thought 'I couldn't let Sophie down by letting her brother die'."

"That sounds like Paul." He whispered. "Doesn't matter now, you got yourself hurt and now Sophie's gonna be extra pissed."

I tried to laugh at his attempt at humour, but I immediately put that out of my mind as it hurt so much and I cried out again.

"We have to get him back to our house; I can treat him better there. The bones are probably already healing in improper placement so we best do this as quickly as possible." Carlisle said in that calm voice of his.

"Okay Doc, lead the way." Sam said.

Sam, Jared, Embry and Jacob lifted me as carefully as they could but I let out a stream of curses and cries of pain as they did. I told them that they 'sucked on treating me gently' and they laughed at how I 'could still make jokes even when I was in a s_load of pain'.

We got to the vamps house and I managed to block out the smell as best I could, it wasn't as bad once you got used to it. They laid me down on a bed, I think it was the guest bedroom because it was pretty bare in there, and I let out another stream of curses. I knew my bones had set in wrong places and I was still in a s_load of pain, and I knew I was about to be in a lot more pain soon.

I could hear Carlisle and Sam talking outside the room.

"His bones have healed in the wrong place, which means I'm going to need to rebreak them to set them right, I wanted to let you know to see if you were okay with this as well as Paul." He said in a quiet, calm voice.

"I'm not sure about Paul being okay with it, but you do what you need to, to help him get better." Sam said. "I know Sophie's gonna be pissed enough about him getting himself injured like that, but she'd be even more pissed if he doesn't get fixed and I don't want to get on her bad side."

"I just needed to know." They walked into the room and Carlisle said to me, "I'm sure you heard the bad news?"

"Yes." I croaked out. "Just do what you gotta do Doc, like Sam said Sophie's gonna be pissed enough at me and kick my a_ with a baseball bat once I'm healed probably."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure she'll take it that far, but I'm sure she will be mad. It was a promise you made to her right?"

"I told her that I wouldn't let anybody get hurt, not even a scratch, and I extended that promise to all you vamps as well because I know Sophie cares about what happens to you as well. She said that if someone came home with so much as a scratch she'd kick my a_. I'm sure how serious she was, but I don't doubt that she would try." I wheezed out.

"Okay then, let's get to it shall we?" I nodded and he came over.

Sam left the room and went downstairs, I heard all the guys leave and I was okay with that, I knew I'd be yelling out in pain and I didn't want them to hear any of that.

"Now, I'm not going to sugar-coat it, this is going to hurt a lot and it's going to take a little while." He said sympathetically.

I was panting as I said, "Just get it over with."

I prepared myself for the pain, but no amount of preparation or knowledge could stop the pain from being so great. As he broke the first bone, I howled out in pain and started panting and sweating.

_**Sophie's POV**_

"I honestly don't know what to tell you girls. One minute the pain came, got worse and worse and then nothing, it vanished. I don't know what happened." Emily was sitting next to me one the couch checking out my left side, trying to find some explanation as to why I'd felt so much pain. She wasn't finding anything that would help.

"Well, you're left side looks alright to me, I don't know what could have happened Soph, maybe it was all in your head." She said.

"No, it definitely wasn't all in my head. I could feel it; it felt as if I was being crushed on my left side." I said shaking my head.

"That's so weird, I wonder what caused that?" Kim asked aloud.

"I really don't know." I answered.

The girls went back to doing other things, except for Emily who sat on the couch with me.

"Are sure you can't think of anything?" She asked me.

"I can't, I don't know what could have—" I broke off mid-sentence with a scream of pain. It came again, except this time it felt as if my bones were being purposely broken.

"Sophie! What's happening?" Emily asked startled.

I started crying as each and every bone on the left side of my body felt like it was being broken. I screamed out in pain again and fell to the floor, clutching my left side.

"Sophie? Sophie, answer me!" Emily said frantically, kneeling over me.

The tears flowed freely form my eyes as I screamed in pain and cried out. The rest of the girls surrounded me and with concerned faces and they all asked questions at the same time.

"It feels as if every bone on my left side is being broken, one by one, agonizingly slow." I cried.

"Emily! What's wrong with Sophie?" I heard Sam ask and then I saw him standing over me. The girls went off and gave me space as Sam knelt down beside me and held my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and cried out again and began sobbing.

_**Sam's POV**_

We were only about a minute from my house when I heard a girl scream, loudly and in pain. And I knew that it came from my house.

We all ran inside and saw that the girls were kneeling around Sophie, who was sobbing and screaming in pain.

"Emily! What's wrong with Sophie?" I asked and stood over her. The other girls except Emily gave us some space.

"I don't know! Before, she said it felt like her whole left side was being crushed and she was in a lot of pain, then she was fine. Then she just started screaming and said she felt like one by one her bones on the left side of her body were deliberately being broken."

Oh s_, please tell me that didn't mean what I think it means...

Embry knelt on Sophie's other side, along with Jared, Jacob and Sky. "Soph, what's wrong?" Embry asked concerned.

She didn't answer him, I don't think she could, she just continued to sob and scream out in pain.

"How long ago did the first wave of pain come to her?" I asked and I tried to comfort her by holding her in my arms. I don't think it helped her much help.

"About fifteen minutes ago, I thought that she was fine but then this happened." Sophie was panting and sobbing and there were a few beads of sweat on her forehead. She let out another scream of agony and I held me tighter, but not too hard as to cause her any more pain.

"And this started only two minutes ago?" I asked. I think I understood why she was in pain, but I didn't understand why it was happening. This was not normal Imprint and Imprintee characteristics.

"Yes, she just screamed suddenly and fell to the floor." Emily said covering her face with both hands.

Arabella came downstairs quickly and frantically asked, "What's going on? Is Sophie okay?" Jacob got up and went over to her, trying to explain to her what was going on to the best of his ability.

"I'll put her upstairs." I said. I picked Sophie up and took her upstairs to her room and set her down. She screamed again and sobbed harder. I kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright Soph, I promise."

Emily stood at the end of the bed and I went over to her. "Sam, what is going on?" She whispered.

"I think I know why this is happening. Earlier, Paul got in the way of a vampire that tried to attack me while I was distracted. His whole left side got crushed." I whispered back and she gasped.

"That's why she felt the pain?" I nodded. "And what's happening right now?"

"Paul's bones had healed and set in the wrong positions so Carlisle had to rebreak them to set them back in place, that's why she's feeling like she does right now." I looked over at Sophie who was sobbing and panting her way through the pain.

"But, that's never happened in Imprint history, why is it happening to Paul and Sophie?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, their Imprint bond is weird, I mean think about it. They had a different take to the bond then you, Kim, Leah, Piper, Arabella and even Claire. You and Leah accepted it right away, you might have been a little hesitant because of Leah but you accepted quickly, like Leah did because Castor had a crush on her and Leah was attracted to him. Kim was a little iffy but she gave in because she had loved Jared all her life. Piper has liked Sky for a while so I think she'll accept it, and so will Claire who will grow up with it. I'm not sure about Arabella, but she'll be a mix of your reaction and Kim's I bet.

"Sophie and Paul had a different take on it. Paul had liked Sophie all his life, Sophie was attracted to him but she was being abused and needed someone to rescue her, to make a bond so strong that she would always be protected and that someone would sense when she was distressed so that they could help her easily. She rejected him once, he made her life miserable but he was still in love with her. When the time came and Paul was ready to apologize, he Imprinted and she wanted nothing to do with him. He starts having this 6th sense about Sophie, which is not normal for an Imprint bond and that 6th sense becomes so strong that he sense her distress whenever it's there.

"Now, it's spread to both of them, he feels her distress and her pain but it doesn't affect him that much because he's built for fighting vampires. Sophie's only human and she feels his pain except it's ten times worse. Their Imprint bond is the strongest out of all the Imprint bonds, simply because Sophie's rejected him three times and every time made him more attentive to her distress and pain and also it's because of what Sophie went through, making her more vulnerable and more reason to need more protection. And, because of that strengthened bond, Sophie feels when Paul is in pain, but it hits her harder because, even though she's been through a lot and a lot of it was worse, she's only human and feels what he feels but as a weaker human being." I explained it as best I could.

It was a long explanation but I'm sure that Emily got it.

"I see, that does make sense, because of what she's been through, the spirits think that they need a stronger bond just so that she'll be safer so that Paul feels when she needs help so that he can help her right away without her asking or telling him. And then it goes right back to Sophie when Paul is in pain." Emily said, summarizing everything I just said.

I looked over at Sophie and saw that she was only panting and slightly sweating now. The occasional sob came out but other than that I think she was okay. I went over and placed the blanket over her, she was passed out now.

I hoped that meant her pain was gone, and that Paul wasn't in that much pain anymore either.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the chapter! **

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention this detail, I've signed up on FictionPress and started to write original works. So, if you want to check it out, there's a link on my profile that should take you to my FictionPress profile.**

**Now, tell me about how much you love/hate this story! (If you do hate the story, tell me why and I'll try to fix it!)**


	48. Happy

**Dear Viewers,**

**I will apologize for not updating last Saturday, between being an AP student and juggling three different extra curricular activities, I end up with a limited amount of free time.**

**But, I managed to get it done for today! So enjoy!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly  
I can't deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need  
It's hard to conceive that somebody like you  
Could be with someone like me_

_You're lookin' so fresh, it's catchin' my eye  
Why oh why did I not see this before  
The girl I adore was right in front of me  
And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be _

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Ooh-ooh_

**Happy—NeverShoutNever!**

* * *

**Chapter 46  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I woke up and it was morning. I had a splitting headache as I rose up from the bed and I held my head in one hand. Why the hell was my—?

Then I remembered what happened to me last night.

I slowly got up and carefully got changed since my head hurt like hell. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top and a really baggy t-shirt. I brushed out my messy curls as best I could and I went to the bathroom. I got some Advil and took two. I swallowed them and drank a glass of water right after.

I rushed downstairs and entered the kitchen. I saw Sam and Emily talking in hushed tones.

"Okay, does someone want to explain to me what happened last night? And where's Paul, he said he'd be here after the battle." I asked harshly.

Sam and Emily were startled and jumped apart. "Sophie, you're up early." Emily said, trying to cover up what they were talking about.

"I'll ask again, what happened last night and where's Paul." I said in the same tone as before.

Sam sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "I think it's better if I just show you, and then try to explain."

"Fine." I said snappily. I followed Sam to his truck and got in. We drove off to Forks and to a big house secluded in the forests. "Where are we?"

"Now, don't get to mad at him okay? He was just trying to do what was best." Sam said as we got out.

"At who?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the porch.

Sam walked into the house without knocking and I followed him inside. The Cullen's were all there, we were at the Cullen's house.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Sam, he's doing fine, he just woke up and has been asking for you both." Carlisle said coming downstairs.

"Okay, we'll just go right up." Sam said nodding at him. We went upstairs and went into a room. And there was Paul, lying on the bed, his whole left side in casts and wrapped up in bandages.

"Paul?" I asked shocked.

He turned his head towards me and gave me the best smile that he could. "Hey Soph, uh, how're you this morning?" He asked cautiously.

"What the _hell _did you do to yourself?" I quickly rushed to his side.

"Hey, Sophie, now hang on a second and let me explain—"

"You promised me that you'd take care of yourself!" I said with tears in my eyes as I held his good hand to my chest.

"I was taking care of myself—for the most part." He winced as he tried to move his left arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He saved my life Soph, that's what happened. If it hadn't been for Paul, I wouldn't be alive right now if he hadn't have intervened." Sam said quietly from the doorway.

"Really?" I asked Paul.

"Really, a vamp was about to bite him, and to wolves, vampire venom is like poison. Before the vamp could bite him though, I got in the way and he literally crushed my whole left side."

"Your left side?" I questioned quietly, remembering what had happened to me last night.

"Yeah, as you can see it's all bandaged and casted up." He said jokingly.

"Don't joke about your broken body." I said sternly. "Don't you wolves heal quickly?"

"Too quickly, that's why I had to have all my bones re-broken so that Carlisle could set them in the right place."

I was shocked to hear this, just like I felt last night. What the hell? I looked at Sam. "Sam?"

He had his head in one hand and then he removed it and looked at me. "It's exactly what you're thinking Soph, I can't really explain it well, but I can explain it well enough."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked confused.

"Last night, I felt like my whole left side was being crushed for a few minutes and then it was gone, soon after that, it felt like all my bones were purposely being broken. That's what we're talking about, how what you felt, I felt except ten times worse."

Paul's eyes widened and looked between me and Sam. "What does that mean?"

"It's never in our history happened before but this is what I've come up with, because of what you've been through Soph, the Quileute spirits think that you need a stronger bond with Paul so that you'll be safer, so that Paul feels when you need help so that he can help you right away without you asking or telling him. And then it goes right back to you when Paul is in pain, but it hurts worse because you're human."

"That actually makes some sort of sense." I said quietly.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Paul said, and then he looked at me. "Sophie, from now on I'll try not to get severely injured by vampires, I didn't mean to put you through so much pain."

"It's okay Paul, you couldn't have known. As for the promise, you better keep it this time or I'll definitely kick you're a_."

He chuckled, but stopped because it caused a bit of pain. "I will Soph, this time I'll keep my promise."

"Good." I smiled at him, and then leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"I think that's my cue to go." Sam said.

"You were excused long ago when we started getting all mushy." I said. Sam rolled his eyes and left the doorway, closing the door on his way out. Once he was gone, Paul pulled me down quickly to lay next to him on his right side. "Paul, you have to be careful." I giggled.

"Don't worry; it doesn't hurt that much anymore." He pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. "I think that was well deserved." He gave me a cheeky grin.

I smiled back. "I think it was."

He smiled again, the smile that I loved so much. He pecked me on the lips and said, "You what I just realized? I haven't marked you yet."

"You haven't marked me how, because if you intend on doing that doggy style you're not pissing on me." I said.

He chuckled and then full out laughed. He only stopped because of the pain it caused him to laugh. "No, that's not how. Me marking you, would include biting your neck, and not just as to give you a hickey," I blushed because he had given me _plenty _of those. "But a more permanent mark so that everyone knows you're my girl. Not just wolves, but vampires and even in some subconscious sense humans too. I never even thought about doing it to you yet, I guess I knew I'd ask you about it first."

I thought over what he just said, I wouldn't mind him marking me, I knew I didn't want to be with anyone but him, but I did have one question…

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Only a little, the mark doesn't really stay, only slightly visible to humans, but to wolves and vampires it would definitely be visible." He said.

I took a deep breath. I had been through much worse than a little bite on the neck, this would be a needle pinch compared to the rest of _that _pain. "I want it."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Really, I want you to mark me Paul." I whispered. "Right now." Even more whispered in a very, husky tone.

I heard a low growl emerge deep in his chest. "Are you sure?"

I whispered in his ear, "Absolutely positive."

He kissed my lips, and then down my jaw to the left side of my neck. He left kisses all around one spot there and then he started sucking on it, a low moan escaped my lips. I felt his teeth graze the pulse point on my neck and then, he bit me.

I hissed at the pain, but it wasn't all that bad. Paul bit hard enough that he drew blood, not such a good idea in a house full of vampires but I hoped that nobody could smell my blood from up here with the door closed. Paul sucked on the spot and wiped away the blood, I let out another moan. He took his mouth off my neck and peppered kisses all over it.

"I'm sorry that it hurt." He said, still kissing my neck.

"It's alright, it was worth it right?" I said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it was." He sighed and a goofy grin came onto his face. "Looks like you're skipping school again huh?"

I laughed. "Yep, I'll get Kim to catch me up though."

He laughed and then looked me in the eyes. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Paul, always will." I laid my head on his chest and focused on his heartbeat, softly lulling me to sleep.

_**Jonas's POV**_

I watched as my lovely Sophia and her big brother wolf left La Push, off to see that stupid mutt boyfriend of hers. I was actually very happy with Miguel when he crushed that wolf, Paul. It was too bad he didn't kill him.

I followed the car to the vampire coven's house, the Cullen's I believe their name was. They walked inside the house and I saw my Sophie's face scrunch up in confusion, she looked so cute when she did that.

How could she choose that stupid mutt over me? How could she want to be with anybody but me?

It didn't matter though, because soon she'll be mine whether those pack of wolves like it or not. They just delayed me in my plans to get Sophie, but this time around, I won't fail.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 46.**

**So, the marking, I put that in there because it's sort of a...foreshadowing, if you will, of events to come because remember, Jonas is not dead...yet.**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter written and up by next Saturday, if not, I'll try for Sunday at best.**


	49. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't get this chapter up last week, my Flashdrive had gotten lost and I didn't have a back up copy ready. I finally found it yesterday, so, since I had the day off of school, I finished this chapter and the one after this so there'll be two updates for tonight.**

**I'll probably do that a few times in the Saturdays to come because I really want to do a Christmas special of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf **_**so I'll be working double-time on this so that I can make it happen. After all, I only have four Saturdays to do so!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams—Green Day**

* * *

**Chapter 47  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

I stared long and hard and the small, dark-brown bricked building in front of me. Was I ready to go back today? To face the rumours and the gossip that'll be going on about me and Paul? And everything else about what's happened in the last five weeks?

I knew everybody in the pack, except me, had been still going to school, Paul stayed home occasionally when I wasn't going but he went most days. This would be my first time going back to school since April 12th, and it was now May 25th, it'd been over a month since I last went to school but I was keeping up, emailing my teachers and getting Kim to bring me my work.

I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

Everybody stared, everybody was whispering but most of all, all of Paul's old flings were glaring right hard at me. I expected all of this, even the glaring, but I didn't know the extent of it, Kim never told how everybody noticed that I had been missing and that everybody knew about me and Paul.

What had gone on in the month and some I'd been gone?

I decided I'd try and listen in on some of the whisperers.

"I heard she ran away and finally got caught by—"

"I found out that her Mom was still alive and had faked her death, and then Sophie went ballistic and ended up in a mental—"

"I heard her Dad got sent to jail and she's been doing drugs and shit like—"

"Her brother's in her cousin Embry's care now, well his Mom, because her Dad got arrested and she's crazy, too crazy to care for—"

"I think she got plastic surgery and stuff because her Dad died and she got his secret fortune. Then she went crazy with her shopping and now everything she owns is—"

"I heard Paul and Jared made a bet and now they're—"

"Yeah, I found out from Mindy that Paul put her Dad in the hospital and now they're fucking every other—"

It was worse than I'd thought it'd be. I know that people would comment on my somewhat different appearance and clothes, and about my Dad, Paul and Sky, but not my Mother and all the other shit they were saying. It was bad, way worse than I had originally thought that it would be.

And nobody even knew anything of the truth, nobody knew about me being the hospital because my Dad beat me to near death, or that Paul and I were a serious couple, some people knew that my Mom was alive but everyone thought that I hated her, nobody knew anything, and I really wish they did so all these rumours would go away.

Kim was sick today, and all the guys were taking a break again today to keep their strength up, so I was alone, I had nobody to defend me, nobody to stand up for me. I may have been strong and able to defend myself against threats, but this was school, and everything just seems ten times worse than being outnumbered and trying to protect your friends.

I was thankful the bruise that had been on my face from that time was gone and the stitches I had had to get were healing, otherwise, there would have been even more rumours.

I got to my locker and opened it up. It was still as clean as I had left it, which was good because I knew Kim and Paul had been through it since I'd left school. I got my binders, closed my lockers and headed off to class as the bell rang.

"Good morning Sophie, it's good to see you looking well after what happened." Mr. Cuneo said to me when I walked in. All the teachers I have, and the principal, know everything that happened to me (the abuse stuff) and were sworn not to talk about it with anybody.

"I'm better now thanks." I gave him a bright smile which surprised him, I was not known for being cheerful, but now I was almost a whole different person. "I feel almost like a whole different person now that it's all over."

"Well I'm glad, us teachers were always worried about you and when we found out what had been happening we were scared that you wouldn't pull through. We were happy to hear that you made a great recovery, most girls in your position would either have not survived or would not have wanted to survive." Mr. Cuneo said.

"I know, but I was never actually like all those other girls, I had a responsibility, my little brother, I had to stay strong for him and take care of him. Especially now too, since our Mother wasn't actually dead, she just had to escape what my Father was doing to her and now she's back. My little brother wasn't too happy but he's warming up to the idea of having her around."

"Well I'm glad you and he are doing okay, and your Mother, she was a good friend of mine when we were younger." He leaned in a little closer and whispered. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here if you need to talk."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Mr. Cuneo, that's very kind."I turned to go to my desk, but turned back and said, "And yes, my Mother's doing well, she's adjusting to being back from the dead, you two should catch up some time, I'm sure she'd like to get back to normal here, like she never died and never married my Dad." I went and sat down in my normal seat.

Lunch came quickly and I sat by myself at a table in the corner. I started eating, but then was ambushed by at least seven other girls.

"So, Sophie, all of us were wondering about what really happened in the last five weeks? We want to know which rumours are true, and which are not." Oh my, I recognized this crew, the popular girls. They didn't look much different from me; they just wore sluttier outfits and a _lot _more makeup.

"And why should I tell you? Since almost all the rumours aren't true? Why would I want anybody knowing the truth about my personal life?" I asked them.

"Well because, we want to know what's true and what's not. This may seem like a shock but I don't like spreading rumours, it just happens because I don't know the truth and I have to say _something_." The leader, Mindy, said.

"You're right, I do find that hard to believe. Before now, nobody paid attention to me, no one spread rumours about me and everybody left me and my business alone. What changed? So what if I disappeared for five weeks? That doesn't make a difference." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"One, your Mother who's supposed to be dead is back and walking around La Push, two your Dad's in jail it was all over the news but no one said why, three your wearing clothes that actually fit you and look good, four you're pretty much a whole new person and five, your with Paul Walker, how did that happen?" Mindy asked, and I could tell that she was jealous.

"Not that _any _of it's your business, but Paul and I actually have a relationship, not just a simple fuck and run episode like all you went through, a strong and steady relationship that's not going to end. I'm not answering anymore of your questions." I attempted to get up and leave but Mindy grabbed my arm as I walked by.

I was glad I was wearing a scarf to hide the mark Paul gave me because if Mindy had seen, she would have gone ballistic.

"I will spread so many rumours about you that you won't even be able to show your face around here anymore." She said angrily.

I pried her arm off of me and looked at her full on, she was about to get some answers. "You want something to spread Mindy? Well here it comes, my Mother faked her death to escape my Father who beat and raped her. That was when I was 7, my brother had just been born, and Father turned his abuse towards me. When I was 12, he started raping me as well. Paul was in love with me but I was too afraid to be in a relationship because of my _Father_." I spat the name.

"Two months ago, things started to change. Paul and I started to fall in love and I enjoyed it because the abuse and rape I was receiving was quickly becoming worse because I would not allow my Dad to abuse my little brother.

"Paul found out about the abuse and tried to do something, but I told him not to. I nearly got killed by my Father that day but Paul came with my cousins just in time to save me. I was in the hospital for days and in casts and stitches and God only knows what else for four weeks, that's why my Father is in jail.

"Then, my Mother shows up, not dead, and creates even more problems for me and my brother. I've been trying to fix everything since then, and on top of that I found out that my cousin that I'm living with now is actually my half-brother, courtesy of my Dad.

"The reason I'm wearing all new stuff is because everything I owned was from when I was. Because I'm free of my Dad, that's why I'm like a new person, and trust me, you don't want to fuck with the new me because it'll end up bad for you Mindy. Now excuse me, I must leave."

As I left I noticed a big crowd had formed and everyone heard what I had to say. Good, that should put an end to all the rumours, now I can get on with my life. I dumped my tray and left the cafeteria, kicking the doors open with much unneeded force for added dramatics.

That felt good to tell her off.


	50. Supergirl

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, just like I said, two chapters in one night. Enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_I'm Supergirl,  
I'm everywhere,  
Those flashin' lights,  
They stop and stare._

_I'm fire red,  
I'm one more rule,  
I'm in your head,  
Everybody knows I'm Supergirl_

**Supergirl—Suzie McNeil**

* * *

**Chapter 48  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

"So how was your first day back at school?" Paul asked me when I came into his room.

I sat down next to him and held his hand. "Better than I expected it to be. As expected people were gossiping about you, me, my Mother, my Dad, Sky and all those people, and then Mindy came up to me." Paul rolled his eyes. "And she started saying shit and about she would ruin me. Well, I snapped and explained nearly everything that happened and said that 'there was the truth and that she could spread it around if she liked'. But everyone in the school heard what I said so now everybody knows the truth and not whatever lies and shit she was saying." I took a deep breath and sighed.

Paul groaned. "I wish I had have been there, then you wouldn't have had to go through that and tell everybody, I know it hurts you to even think about it."

"It was okay Paul; it actually felt good to tell her off finally. I've always hated her, her and her little popular posse." I said with a half-smile.

Paul chuckled. "I wish I had have been there to see it."

"Yeah it was pretty epic." I kissed him lightly on the lips but he pulled me down and deepened it.

"Why are you hiding my mark with this silly little scarf Soph?" He asked, pulling away the scarf.

"I know I shouldn't care, but I didn't want people at school thinking I was some silly little whore now that I was with you—even though I told it to everybody straight about what happened to me." I said as I traced random designs on his chest.

He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look into his eyes. "Once I'm back on my feet and in school, you won't be hiding that mark and you won't have to deal with what people think, they won't say anything with me there." He then kissed me again and there was no more talking done between us.

***_*********_***_**Later**_***_*********_***

"So, do you know if Leah's excited for her birthday tomorrow?" Paul asked me, stroking my hair.

"I'd say she's a bit excited, but not overly excited." I said.

Paul laughed. "How old is she now?"

"22, and Emily will be 22 right after her in June."

"How's Emily doing?" Paul asked, I knew what he meant.

"Well, she doesn't like the fact that she's getting bigger before her wedding, but she'll only be three months by that and won't have to do many size changes, she should still be quite slim by then." I whispered, didn't want anyone knowing what we were talking about since everybody in this house and ultra hearing.

"Yeah, I guess she would be like that." Paul kissed my forehead. "Sam's gonna be real happy when he finds out, he really wants kids."

"I know, he told me before." I said.

Paul leaned in and whispered in my ear, "After we're married, I want to have a lot of kids with you."

I giggled and smiled at him. "I want to have a lot of kids with you too Paul."

He smiled at me and kissed my smiling face.

***_*********_***_**The Next Day**_***_*********_***

The guys were still taking a break from school so it was only me and Kim who went to school the next day.

It was different this time, nobody was whispering about me, they just stared, and none of Paul's old girls glared at me, they just stared, Actually, most of these stares were filled with pity and sympathy, I guess everyone at the school did know what happen, I was just guessing when I said to Paul that everyone heard me in the cafeteria, either that really happened or it's spread quicker than I thought.

"Why is everyone staring at you like that?" Kim was the only one who didn't know about my explosion at Mindy yesterday, I guess I forgot to tell her.

"I kind of told off Mindy yesterday about the rumours she was spreading and told her what really happened, about my Dad, my Mother and how Paul and I were dating, so everyone knows I was abused and raped by my Dad, that my Mom faked her death to escape and that Paul and I are in a serious relationship." I said to her when we got to our lockers.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I kind of forgot." I said sheepishly.

Kim sighed. "I wish I had've been there to see you tell her off, everybody's been waiting for someone to do it, I never thought that it'd be you to finally stand up against her." Kim said opening her locker.

I laughed. "It really was a sight to see, we had a big crowd and everything." Kim gave a small chuckle. We then headed off to Mr. Cuneo's class and sat down.

That's when a few girls came over to us. "Hi, Sophie, I wanted to know how you were doing." It was Audrey, she was a nice girl, I used to be friends with her in elementary.

I smiled at her. "I'm sure you've heard what's gone around. I'm fine, I've been better than okay since my Dad got sent to jail. Thanks for caring."

She smiled back. "I hope we can be friends again, I know a lot of people want to be your friend again, now that we know why you pushed us all away we understand and we don't hold grudges."

"I'd love to be friends again; actually I'd like to have all my friends back now that I don't have to be scared of being friends with people."

Her smile got bigger. "I'll tell everyone else what you said, you and Kim should sit with us at lunch, we can catch up and you can tell us the story of how you and Paul got together, I just love romance stories." She gave a wistful sigh.

"We'd love to sit with you at lunch, and yes, it is quite a story. I'll see you girls at lunch."

"Okay, thanks Sophie, see ya at lunch." I gave a little wave as she left.

"Wow, you really have changed." Kim said giving me a smile.

"I know." I smiled back at her. "I think Audrey would like to have her own romance story, and a sweet girl like her will probably get it."

"Yeah, it's too bad all the guys her age have Imprinted, unless you count the younger ones, Seth, Brady and Collin." Kim sighed.

"Yeah." Wait, we're forgetting— "What about Embry? He hasn't Imprinted yet, maybe we could arrange a meeting for them." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yes of course how could I forget Embry? Hmmm, that might actually work out great. Sophie, when did you become such a genius match maker?"

"Dunno, it's one of my many secret talents." We both laughed at that.

"So, how are you and Paul doing? I hope nothing has been happening lately because Paul should be taking it easy." She gave me that look and I laughed at her.

"No, Paul and I have only had sex twice, no, make that three times, and we haven't done much other than kiss since he's been casted up." I then got a curious thought and turned to her. "Have you and Jared had sex yet? Because if you have and didn't tell me I'll be really upset."

Kim blushed ten shades of red and turned her head towards the front.

"Kimmie." I whined.

"Okay, Jared and I had sex for the first time right before he went out to fight with the Newborns. I was going to tell you eventually…"

I pouted. "You should have called me and told me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to talk about it, but I know I should have called you." She pouted at me. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." I smiled. "So, how was it?"

"Sophie! That's completely embarrassing to ask…" She looked around. "I will admit, it was my first time so it was kind of painful, but then at the same time it was a good pain."

"My little Kimmie, all grown up and lost her virginity at 17, I thought it would never happen." I put a hand over my heart to add to the dramatics.

She slapped my arm and said, "Hush up, if you keep talking the whole world will know." She said. I laughed at her and looked towards the classroom where Mr. Cuneo came in and started the class.

At lunch, we sat with Audrey and four others I recognized as some of my elementary friends, Davita, Genie, Kendra and Vida.

"Hey Sophie, hey Kim." They chorused.

"Hey." Kim said shyly.

"Hey girls, it's nice to see you again." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to be friends again." Davita said.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, we all enjoyed watching you tell off Mindy, that took some guts." Genie said.

I laughed. "Well I say it's about time someone told her off."

"I'll say, I've been waiting for that to happen." Kendra said.

"Yeah, but if it had have been me, I would punched her in the nose." Vida said. We all laughed.

"Sophie could have actually done that; she would have broken it too. She knows how to fight now." Kim said. I smiled at her.

"Something tells me you had to fight someone off, what happened?" Audrey asked curiously.

I looked at Kim, and then I looked at the other five girls. "Well, Kim, me and two other of our friends decided to go out for a night a week or so ago. After we came out of the club, we got cornered by three guys. I knew I had to do something so I used the fighting skills Paul has been teaching me since he found out about what my Dad did to me."

"Wait, Paul taught you how to fight? Where was he when you girls went out?" Davita asked.

"It was a girl's night out." Kim replied.

"Oh." Davita said.

"Anyway, I fought with the guys, only getting slapped and a deep cut in the meantime. I broke the first guy's nose and knocked him out by kicking him the head, the second guy I made sure he wouldn't be able to have kids if someone was crazy enough to have them with him and then I kicked him the head since he was lying on the ground. The third guy, I broke his arm, kicked him the nuts and then knocked him out by pushing the right pressure point. So, if I had punched Mindy, she'd probably be a little more than broken." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's cool." Genie said.

"Weren't you scared that they would have weapons?" Kendra asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't even think about that, all I thought about was protecting my friends." I replied.

"You really are super-girl now Sophie." Vida said in awe.

"Thanks Vida." I said giving her a smile. She smiled back.

It felt good to have my friends back; I never knew how much I missed them until now. I don't plan on letting them go this time, never again.

* * *

**So there we have it, Sophie's come out of her shell and is making friends again, or remaking friends again I should say!**

**Hopefully by next Saturday I'll have two, or maybe even three chapters up since I've gotten so much inspiration for ideas and will be able to do the Christmas special by December 24****th****, that's a Saturday thankfully!**

**Until next time, see ya'll next week!**


	51. Happy Birthday

**Dear Viewers,**

**Well, I think that you will be exceptionally happy with me today, because I got three chapter written this week and guess what? They'll all be posted on today! Yay for updating!**

**I really hope you enjoy this triple update!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Happy birthday to you, you're still young.  
Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you.  
This day only comes once every year_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you.  
This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way,  
Happy birthday to you!_

**Happy Birthday—New Kids On The Block**

* * *

**Chapter 49  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

We were setting up for Leah's birthday party at her place. Leah was telling us where everything went while she and Emily cooked in the kitchen. We only had an hour before everyone arrived. Right now it was just Leah, Emily, Kim and I here so we were rushing around trying to set up everything.

The whole pack was coming over, and all the Imprints including Arabella. Leah's Mother Sue was coming over as well of course; it was too bad Harry wasn't here to see his little girl turn 22. Billy was also coming over with Sue; I think something was going on between them if you know what I mean. A few other adults who were close with the Clearwater's were coming as well, along with a couple of Leah's old school friends and Leah okayed my invite of Audrey, Davita, Genie, Kendra and Vida.

I was going to make sure that Audrey and Embry met, I really hoped that he Imprinted on her, my cousin/brother really deserved someone like Embry and Audrey deserved her own romance fairytale story, especially with the magic of Imprinting and wolves.

Once Kim and I finished decorating we sat on the couch and took a break.

"Who knew, putting up decorations for a party, would require so much energy?" I said to Kim.

"Tell me about it, you think it's a small house but when you try to decorate it, it ends up being bigger than what it appears to be." Kim said panting.

"And think, we have to help clean up afterward." We looked at each other and groaned.

Emily and Leah set up all the food and snacks and tested out the music. They did the rest of the preparing for the party, except for the cake because Emily was keeping that a secret from everyone, no matter how much all of us begged and pleaded with her to show us the cake design and what kind of cake it was.

"No, you'll just have to wait until the party." She said every time we asked.

Once everything was set up, Emily and Leah told us to go change into our party clothes since right now we looked like a mess. After that was done, everybody started arriving.

A half an hour later the party was in full swing. Everybody was talking with each other and laughing and dancing, it was a really amazing party.

My Mother came as well and we talked for a while before she kissed me on the cheek and told me that she had to go because she had a date.

"Who with?" I asked surprised, but happy.

She blushed, actually blushed. "Jason Cuneo."

I blanched. "My History teacher?"

She nodded. "Jason and I, we were really great friends, up until I married your Father, he warned me that he wasn't good enough for me and confessed that he loved me." She sighed. "I had sort of been in love with him as well, but not as much as I was with your Father at the time…Of course Jason had been right about Donovan, but I wouldn't listen at the time."

"It's okay Mom, you deserve some happiness, and if it's with my History teacher, as weird as that sounds, than I'm okay with you two going on a date or going out." I kissed her cheek. "Have fun, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

She made a face at me. "Sophie, get your head out of the gutter. I'll see you tomorrow baby girl." Then she waved and was out the door.

Later I was with Paul; he was being really careful right now since he was on crutches and still had on all the casts. That's when I caught sight of Audrey and the girls. It was time to put my plan into action.

"Excuse me; I have to go do a little matchmaking." I said to him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"You'll see, just keep an eye on me." I winked at him and went over to Audrey. "Audrey, could I talk to you for a second?" I said with a smile.

"Uh, sure Sophie." I took her hand and drug her along with me. "What's up?"

"I want you to meet someone." I said. I tapped Embry on the shoulder, breaking his conversation with Quil and Jacob. "Audrey, this is my cousin-slash-big brother Embry, Embry, this is my friend Audrey. Don't be awkward and make conversation." I said stepping back.

"Hi, as Sophie said I'm—" He broke off as soon as he looked her in the eye and I knew he Imprinted on her. I squealed quietly. "I'm Embry." He said with a smile.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her. "I'm Audrey, Sophie and I recently reconnected, we used to be really great friends and we are again great friends." She started babbling, I think she noticed because she glanced back up at Embry and blushed deeply.

"Well, my work is done; I have to return to my boyfriend." I patted Embry on the shoulder and went past him.

Jacob grabbed my arm. "How'd you know" He asked with a big grin.

I shrugged. "Had a guess, Audrey started talking about wanting her own romance story, I thought about Embry not having an Imprint and I put two and two together thinking there might be something that will happen between them."

"Good job Sophie, he's been feeling left out for a while." Quil said looking at Audrey and Embry.

"Yeah, I know." I went back over to Paul and kissed his lips.

"Now I have to admit, that was amazing Soph, you really are a miracle worker." He said.

"I know, I like to make sure everybody's happy." I gave him a smile.

Paul chuckled. "Well you certainly succeeded in making Embry and Audrey happy." I smiled back at him.

15 minutes later Emily brought out the cake and we all sang happy birthday and Leah blew out the candles all at once, all 22 of them. That was pretty impressive actually.

Then came the presents, Leah absolutely loved the necklace Emily and I got her. All the guys pitched in and got her and Castor reservations to some fancy hotel in Seattle with a card saying, _'Take a break, but take it easy, Castor doesn't get tired quickly!'_ Leah rolled her eyes and we all laughed, the guys were such sex-brained idiots. She got a bunch of gift cards to different places and her Mother got her a reservation for the spa so that they could have a Mother-Daughter spa day. I thought that was quite sweet.

Then there was Castor's gift left. I watched as Leah unravelled it, it was in a tiny box with no name brands, but if I had to guess, I knew what was about to happen.

She opened up the velvet case and gasped. "Castor, what's this?"

Castor was down on one knee and I put a hand over my mouth with a gasp. "Leah Susan Clearwater, we've known each other our whole lives and been together a short amount of that time but I know for a fact that I love you completely, Leah, will you be my wife?"

There were tears in her eyes as she looked down at him. "Of course, yes, a thousand times yes." She said.

Castor smiled brighter than everything and scooped her up in a hug and kissed her. Everyone was cheering and congratulating them.

I looked over at Sam and saw him looking at Castor with approval, I knew for a fact that he still cared about Leah and I was the only one who knew that. He never shared that fact with Emily or any one of the wolves and I knew that he approved of Castor to be the one with Leah for the rest of her life because Sam knew that Castor deserved t be with Leah.

This had truly been the best birthday party I had ever been to, and now that I could actually enjoy myself and let myself have fun at these parties, I was sure that there were lots more to come.

I turned to look at Paul and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked with a curious grin.

"For being my one guy, the guy I know I'm going to be with for the rest of my life." I whispered.

"Well then, let me kiss you again to that." He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm going to go and talk to Leah; you have a little fun with your friends okay?"

"Okay." He hobbled over on his crutches to Jared and the guys and I walked over to Leah.

I pulled her in for a hug and she tightly squeezed me back. "So how are you feeling right about now?"

"Honestly, if I get any happier I may just die of happiness." She said wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

I giggled. "Well, now you're an engaged woman, I don't think it's gets any better than that, besides getting married and having kids."

"Let's not think that far ahead yet...but speaking of having kids, that reminds me, where's Emily?" She asked searching over heads.

"I don't know...Leah, what are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know it's my birthday and all, but I know it's killing Emily keeping her secret a secret. I'm too happy now not to share it with Em, especially since we're back on good terms. So, could you find her for me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I went in search of Emily, I found her by the food and she was stacking her plate. "Whoa there Em, let's have a little walk before you stuff your face."

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm having major cravings right now."

"Okay, well we'll quench those later, right now Leah wants to see you." I drug Em over to where Leah was. Once we were situated, Leah began to speak.

"Emily, if you wanted to, would you tell everyone here about the news?" Leah asked.

Emily's eyes widened. "But Leah, the attention's supposed to be focused on you tonight."

"I'm more than willing to share this night with you, plus, I know you've been dying to tell everyone." Leah said with a giant smile.

Emily sighed. "There's no winning with you, is there?" Emily asked.

Leah's smile got bigger and she stood on a stool to make herself a little taller. "Everyone, quiet down for a second okay?" Everyone went silent. "Now, I have someone here who needs to make an announcement, she didn't want to make it tonight since it was my birthday, but, I can't help but share the spotlight since I'm overly happy. Em, mind coming up here and telling them the good news?"

Emily smiled as she went up to stand next to Leah. "Well, I've been waiting for just the right time to tell everyone, and since Leah insisted that it was alright to say it tonight,"

Sam came up beside me with a curious look. "What's all this about?"

I smiled at him and held his arm. "You'll see."

Emily continued on. "Well, I'm happy to inform you that I'm pregnant." Leah put her arm around Emily and everyone began cheering and clapping for Emily, and there were a few "Way to go Sam!"s in there as well.

I looked at Sam to see his reaction. His jaw was dropped and he was in shock, but then when I dragged him up to Emily, he had the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Em, baby why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She kissed his lips and held his arms. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how you'd react, then Sophie convinced me that you'd be alright with it and I was waiting for just the right time, I guess that time was now."

Sam's grin got bigger. "How far along?"

Emily bit her lip. "Now don't get mad with me, but I'm exactly two months pregnant."

He blinked and shook his head. "How long have you known about it?"

"A week, which was when I told Sophie, then it kind of slipped out when we went on our girl's night out and then Kim and Leah knew."

"And I kind of slipped when I was telling Paul about that night and so he knew as well, I was the one who told her to wait until all the Newborn craziness blew over and everything went back to normal." I said.

Sam looked at me and sighed. "Well I'm just glad I know now, I was wondering why you were being so distant when I tried something, I thought maybe you just didn't want to do anything anymore."

"Aw, babe, you should have said something to me." Emily said taking his face gently in her hands.

He sighed. "I know, but I wasn't sure so I didn't want to say anything."

"Can you two just kiss already?" I said. Leah had left to be with Castor and I wanted to find Paul, but I couldn't leave these two until I made sure that they'd be okay.

They laughed at me. "Okay Soph, but you have to turn your head." As they leant in, I walked away to find Paul.

Once I found him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well hello there." He said turning around carefully and I placed my hands on his shoulders gently.

"Hi." I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Do you think I'll have a birthday as memorable as this one when we're older?"

He grinned and kissed me again. "You can count on it." I titled my head back a bit and giggled. I looked back at Paul and I relaxed, this was my future, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my days with this guy in front of me.

I loved him that much.


	52. All Fall Down

**Dear Viewers,**

**Finally, it's chapter 50! When I first started this story, I thought I would only go up to about 25 chapters, but here I am, 25 chapters later and I'm still not finished with the story.**

**In this chapter, we have the return of the second most hated villain of the story…Jonas! I sure hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the story! **

**So, onward to this memorable chapter of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf.**_

**Michelle**

* * *

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right, but we're on the road._

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you find me._

_Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down._

**All Fall Down—OneRepublic**

* * *

**Chapter 50  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

The rest of that week was actually pretty boring compared to Leah's 22nd birthday party.

After I had gotten back to Sam's, my Mother had dropped by after her date with my History teacher. She told me about everything that had happened on the date, how he had been such a gentleman, where they had gone, what they had eaten, how they had gone dancing and learned that she still had two left feet while he was a pro at it.

She also said that he kissed her cheek after he walked her up the stairs. I saw how much her eyes sparkled as she talked about Mr. Cuneo, and I knew that she was falling for him. Mr. Cuneo was a nice guy, he was a pretty laidback, easygoing kind of teacher, and I think he'd be perfect for my Mom. All I had to do was make sure they stayed together.

The next day when I had gone to school, Mr. Cuneo was in an exceptionally good mood. Extra skip in his step, twinkle in his eye, everyone could tell that he was in one of his best moods. He gave me a smile when I walked into class the next morning and I gave him a smile and a wave in return. My Mother had written a note for him so I left it on his desk as I passed by. I saw him read it, and if possible his smile grew bigger.

"What was that all about?" Jared asked me as he sat in front of me and Kim sat down next to me.

"He and my Mom went on a date last night, and that's a note from her to him. They used to love each other, but then she met my Dad and apparently loved him more but Mr. Cuneo still loved my Mom and told her that he wasn't the right guy for her. You all know how Mr. Cuneo is always the more intuitive than the rest."

They nodded at what I said.

"It's a little surprising, your Mom and our History teacher, but I guess if they're both happy it's a very good thing." Kim turned to Mr. Cuneo who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Especially if she makes him this happy."

"And vice versa." I said, remembering how my Mother was acting last night.

Then he rest of the week went by uneventfully, except for Mindy not returning to school, which was fine by me, I wondered if I had sent her into a shock that she couldn't come out of. Oh, and Embry and Audrey started getting very close this week, we hardly ever saw the two of them except for in class. I was happy for my friend and my cousin, they deserved each other.

***_*********_***_**Time-Pass**_***_*********_***

On Friday afternoon I was just by myself at the beach, well, not completely by myself because I knew the wolves were around in the forests. That's when I had this strange sense that someone was in trouble in the forest. It was a strange feeling and I couldn't shake it off so I got up and went into the forest.

Smart move there right? There's my native language, sarcasm, coming out there.

I got in deeper into the woods until the light dimmed a bit, then I heard the snap of a twig. "Who's there?" I heard the _snap_ again and I jumped. "This isn't funny."

Then, a sandy coloured wolf came out and startled me.

I gasped and put a hand to my chest. "Seth! You scared me half to death." He gave me a lopsided wolf grin. "I'm glad I amuse you, what are you doing scaring the crap out of me?"

He gave me the wolfy-pointed look that meant '_well what are you doing in the middle of the woods?_'.

"You've got a point with that; I came into the woods because—"

But I never got to finish that sentence, because next thing I knew, Seth was being hit on the right side by something fast and I was knocked down. I sat up to look for Seth.

"Seth? Are you all—?" But I didn't get to finish that sentence either, something jumped on top of me and I screamed until a hand came down over my mouth.

"Hello Sophia, have you missed me?" A voice I knew all too well said, and I screamed as loud as I could through his hand. "Now, now, no need to scream, I haven't done anything to you, yet."

I screamed and sobbed as Jonas pinned me to the ground, but with his hand over my mouth my cries were muffled.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt that much my Sophia, and after this, we'll be able to be together forever and you can leave that filthy dog behind." His mouth came down on the right side of my throat and I screamed, his hand had come off my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could as he bit me.

As soon as he started drinking my blood, he spat it out. "Gross, what have they done to your blood?"

The pain, the pain was too much and I writhed on the ground.

He moved my head to the right so that he could look at the left side of my throat. "Oh no, he marked you, he fucking marked you that stupid dog! He's messed up all my plans!" Jonas shouted.

I was fading into unconsciousness and the last thing I saw, was Sam in wolf form; along with Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil and the Cullen's enter the little clearing.

_**Sam's POV**_

The five of us that were on patrol saw what went through Seth's mind just before he got knocked out. Jonas, Jonas was back and he was with Sophie.

We ran as fast as we could, I saw the boys of the Cullen's join us and I allowed them too, but we were too late as we heard Sophie's pain-filled cry echo in the forest. No, no it couldn't be.

We got to the little clearing and I saw Sophie pass out. I also saw Jonas touch her head just before Emmett and Jasper grabbed him.

"Wait!" Edward said quickly. I went into the forest and changed back, pulling my shorts on and going over to Sophie.

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Embry asked him coming out of the woods with shorts on. I picked Sophie up in my arms, she wasn't moving, and she was barely breathing.

"He means that if you kill me, Sophie will never wake up, never." Jonas said angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"But you bit her; she'll come back as a vampire." Jared said sadly, but confused.

"Because that dog marked her, it won't work." Jonas spat as he struggled against Jasper and Emmett.

"Huh?" All us wolves said.

"When a wolf marks his Imprint, her blood sort of goes through a change, this is the first time there's been a situation like this though so I'll try and explain as best I can when we get back to our house so Carlisle can look after Sophie." Edward said. I nodded and we went to their house.

Unfortunately, Paul was already there. Ah shit.


	53. Haunted

**Dear Viewers,**

**And finally, the last chapter of today's updates, chapter 51~Haunted!**

**Don't worry, Sophie will be alright eventually so don't freak out at me because of the last chapter.**

**Michelle**

* * *

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

**Haunted—Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 51  
**_**Sam's POV**_

I carried Sophie inside and set her on the couch in the living room.

"Sam? Sam what's happened to Sophie? I know something's happened because I felt it." He came over here on his crutches, took one look at Sophie and he began to shake, Paul hasn't lost control in a long time and I don't want him to start now.

"Paul, calm down, you won't be able to do anything for her if you phase right now and mess up your healing process." I said and his shaking stopped. Just then, Emmett and Jasper came in with a struggling Jonas. The rest of the wolves also strolled in behind them, to make sure he didn't get away.

Paul growled. "What the hell is he doing still alive?" Paul yelled.

"If we kill him, Sophie never wakes up ever again." I said. "He bit her, but because you marked her, something different is happening to her."

"What exactly?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"My best guess would be that she's on some plain between Heaven and Earth, an embodiment of her favourite place. She won't remember anything on this plain because I wiped her memory just before she passed out; she'll be there with me and him, well our spirits, and whoever she chooses, that's what she'll be, human, or a vampire. Like I said, she won't remember a thing so there's a possibility she might pick me on this plain, especially if I have anything to do with it." Jonas said in a smug voice.

I put my arm around Paul's shoulders to keep him from tearing Jonas to pieces. "Later Paul, later, we have to wait until Sophie comes back to the real world." I whispered.

He nodded, but I could still see the anger on his face. I hoped there were no tricks in this and Sophie could at least remember something so that she'd know to pick Paul and not Jonas.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I woke up and I was lying down on something soft.

I opened my eyes and looked around me; I was in a...meadow I think it was called? It was surrounded by...trees and other bushes. I looked at myself and saw that I wearing a black and white...a dress was it?

I stood up and looked around, where am I? What am I doing here? Who am I?

It felt strange to not know anything, not even my name. I looked down at myself again, dark skin, skinny arms and...legs and I felt my hair, it was...curly, I think the word was?

I walked in a circle around the meadow; it seemed so peaceful here, what could have happened to me to make me forget everything?

"Sophie." I heard a musical voice call out.

Was that my name? Sophie? I turned and saw a very beautiful man. He had black hair, and lightly tanned skin, as if it had been darker once before. And his eyes, they were blood red. Who was this beautiful man?

"Sophie it's me, it's Jonas, you don't remember me, do you?" I shook my head. "I'm your lover, come with me and we'll be together forever like we always promised, hmmm?"

I started going towards his outstretched hand when another voice called out, "Sophie! Don't believe him!"

I turned suddenly and looked at the other man and gasped. While Jonas may have been beautiful and lanky looking, this man was absolutely gorgeous and very well built, he was a real looker. But I couldn't decide who I liked better.

"Sophie, you and him haven't seen each other in a year, he hurt you remember? He hurt you just like your Father did to you. Sophie it's me, it's Paul, _your_ Soulmate, remember Sophie?" He said. "We've planned everything out, please take my hand, don't go with that bloodsucker." Paul held out his hand.

"Soulmate? Bloodsucker?" I said, my eyes widened with confusion. I took a few steps towards him, believing what he said.

"Sophie, that dog's just playing you like he did all those other girls, and _he's _the one who hurt you the most, for nearly five years he's hurt you. I'm the one who got you out of that Sophie; I'm the one you love." Jonas said with a small smile.

"That dog?" I questioned.

Suddenly I was hit with a bunch of memories. They were of me and Jonas, together, and happy, and very much in love. I saw him smile, I saw me smile back at him and then we kissed. I felt so happy, I felt incredibly happy by these images that I took a step towards him.

"No!" Paul shouted with his hand raised and my step went back towards him.

"Now let me show you what _he's_ done to you."

They next images from my memories were horrible ones. I saw Paul, we were younger than we looked now, he was pushing me down, slamming me into…lockers I think they were called, calling me not so nice names, pushing me through doors making my life more miserable than it had been because…because of my Father.

He abused me and…raped me; all because my Mother had abandoned me and I had to protect Sky…he was my little brother I guess.

I turned and looked at the man named Paul. "You tried to trick me into going with you so that you could hurt me some more! That's sick, that's real sick!" I backed towards Jonas some more.

"Sophie, what did memories did he give you back?" He asked.

"He showed me everything that you've done to me! He also showed me everything that he's done for me, how happy he's made me, how in love I am with him. You tried to tell me that we're Soulmates just so that you could get me alone and hurt me! Well it won't work!"

"He didn't show you everything he did then. He raped you Sophie; he raped you just like your Father did except he was way worse to you than your Father. Also he didn't show all the memories about us, I always liked you, I was just hurt by you because you rejected me once. Then, I fell in love with you and stopped hurting you and I did everything that I could to make it up to you.

"I saved your life from your Father and made sure you never got hurt again by teaching you how to fight. I never forced myself onto you like Jonas did, we talked about our life together all the time, we talked about getting married, having kids.

"We are Soulmates Sophie, the reason you're here and can't remember anything is because of him. He's a vampire and he bit you to change you, he also took away all your memories so that he could manipulate you into choosing him over me. You hate him Sophie, and you don't want to be a vampire with him. You wanted to stay human and be with me, Sophie please trust me, you don't have you memories to judge either of us properly because of Jonas, so you'll have to trust me on this." He held out his hand, his eyes and his tone were pleading for me to trust him.

I looked back at Jonas; I saw how angry he was at Paul and then he looked at me and he started trying to reason with me. "Sophie he's lying, he's because he's jealous of us, Sophie you have to believe me, I never hurt you, not once did I ever heard you." But from one look into his eyes, I could tell that he was lying to me.

"I…I can't, you're lying to me right now." I said as I backed up towards Paul. "His story makes more sense, and from those memories you gave me, I could tell that we were a little bit younger in them, and the memories of Paul are newer. I'm sorry Jonas but I have to trust him, and not you. Also I believe him when he says that you are a…vampire, your eyes say it all, and I don't want to be a vampire, if that means as Paul said earlier, a 'bloodsucker'." I said softly. Finally I felt Paul's hand on my lower back and I turned to face him.

"No!" Jonas roared, but it was too late. I had reached up on my tippy toes, and even if I didn't remember our good times, I still kissed Paul with everything that I had.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed these three chapters tonight. **

**The reason I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can each week is because I want to do a Christmas special for this story, I know how it will go and how to get there, I just have to get all the ideas straight and out of my head.**

**So, until next week, fairfarren all! (I hope you all know what that means because if you don't I'll be a little upset…) **

**Just for Fun:**

**I've got a question that I hope some people can answer and understand what I mean: What does JASON stand for? It's a brain buster, I didn't get it for a week or so of actually trying to understand and think out the question…**


	54. Alright

**Dear Viewers,**

**Sorry that this is a little late in the night, and that there's only one update, but I think I have everything planned out so that the Christmas special comes out on Christmas Eve, so stay tuned until then and enjoy this chapter!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright  
Welcome to your destiny  
Believe in yourself the answers will come_

_Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright  
Life is but a melody  
Heaven knows, Heaven knows you've waited so long  
And soon you'll be singing your song_

**Alright—Shiloh**

* * *

**Chapter 52  
**_**Paul's POV**_

"What is going on in there?" I asked as I held Sophie's head in my lap.

Her breathing was bad and she wasn't moving at all. I was getting really worried, what if she chose Jonas? What if she became a vampire and I lost her forever?

"I can't read her mind, it's blocked off completely, as in it hurts to even try to get into her mind." Edward said.

I sighed. Suddenly, Sophie became right cold and her skin paled a shade lighter. What the hell?

"When her temperature changes it means she's gotten closer to choosing either one of us, by the look of her, I'd have to say that she's close to choosing me." He said smugly with a smirk.

"Come on Soph, be smarter than that." I groaned in a whisper. But, just as soon as she became cold, she went to being right hot, as hot as me and her colour returned to normal. "That's a girl Soph, please, please, please stick with me."

"No!" Jonas shouted and wriggled in Jasper and Emmett's grasp. Sophie became cold once again, but then went to being right hot.

Then what happened next scared me. Sophie became cold, but she stayed like that, she wasn't going back to being warm, not even close.

"Looks like I've won, she'll start screaming soon so I'd cover my delicate ears if I were you." Jonas said.

"No." I said, a cross between a shout and a sob. "Come on Sophie, come on be smart, and don't fall for his tricks. Come back to me, come back to me as a human, I would never stop loving you if you became a vampire but you would hate yourself if you did." I stroked her hair and held her face.

As soon as I said it, Sophie became as warm as me again, and stayed that way. Her breathing went back to normal, her heartbeat sounded like it was supposed to, and I saw her eyes flutter beneath the lids.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Sophie." I stroked the side of her face and she turned her head into my hand.

Her eyes flew open. "Paul?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Yeah sweetheart, it's me." She gave me a smile and I leaned down and kissed her lips. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

She gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You don't remember anything that happened?" I asked curiously.

"The last thing I remember is passing out in a clearing after Jonas bit me." Her eyes widened and she sat up. "Jonas bit me, does that mean I'm a…" She left off and looked down at herself.

"Something happened, since I marked you," I touched the left side of her neck. "You didn't change into a vampire. So…" I looked back at Emmett and Jasper who were holding a very pissed off Jonas. "You know what to do."

"No! Sophie don't let them do this! Don't even love me a little?" Jonas shouted as they took him out the door.

I pulled Sophie into my arms as she said, "Not at all." We could all hear Jonas's screams until, nothing, and then I smelt the smoke and held Sophie as close to me as I could.

***_*********_***_**Two Days Later**_***_*********_***

_**Sophie's POV**_

"Do I have to go back? I've only been here about four days the whole time you were out, even though I've been keeping up, I don't really think I want to go back to class." Paul said as he parked his truck in the school parking lot.

"Ah, come on Paul, if I could do it last Monday, you can do it this Monday." I said pulling my bag over my shoulder.

He sighed. "Fine, but are _you_ ready to be seen with me as my girlfriend? Since I was previously known as the man-whore of La Push? I mean I know Kim got a lot of grief for a while for being Jared's girlfriend, and I know it'll be even worse for you." Paul said stroking my cheek.

"Paul, everybody already knows thanks to my outburst last Monday, if they stare, they stare. I don't care, and I hope you don't care either." I said taking his hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Okay, then let's go in, because I want to show you to everyone as my girlfriend." He said. He got out of the truck and came around my side to open my door and help me out. He slid one arm around my waist and held his bag with his other arm. He was finally all healed and that's why he was able to go back to school today.

As soon as we walked through the doors of La Push High, everybody quieted down to whispering and stared at us. Some girls were giggling, some girls were right shocked, and over half of them looked jealous and were pouting. The guys were a whole different story; they all looked at me with longing, or half of them looked angry at Paul. Why did they act like this? It's not as if any of them had even acknowledged my presence before, why should they now just because I was Paul's girlfriend?

"Why are all the guys staring at me like that?" I whispered to them.

"You didn't know? Almost all the guys here have had little crushes on you, most of them were too afraid to act on them though." He whispered back to me, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I chuckled. "So I wasn't invisible to everyone? Huh, that's news to me." I said.

He chuckled. "It shouldn't be, you're a beautiful girl, even when you felt like nobody paid attention to you, trust me, everybody did pay attention to you." He whispered as I opened my locker.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that." I got the things I needed and we headed towards Paul's locker.

"I'm not surprised, you usually kept your head down or you just talked with Kim." Paul said grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah, I guess that's right." I sighed.

"So how have the wedding plans been coming along?" Paul asked as we walked to first class.

"Good, we've got everything figured out, dresses ordered, church book and we're cooking everything ourselves. All we need to do now is order the flowers to go with the theme colours, send the invitations and go for dress fittings this weekend. Also, you, Castor and Jared have to get fitted for the tuxes, you guys are the groomsmen." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Who's the best man and the maid of honour?" He asked as he opened the classroom door for me.

"Leah and Castor." I answered as we sat down.

"Who are the other two bridesmaids?"

"There's me and Emily's younger sister Ericka, she's about 14, a few days younger than Brady and Collin." I said.

"Oh, okay, so when is she coming down?" Paul asked.

"Well, she's actually coming down and living with Emily. Her parents thought it'd be good if the two sisters weren't separated anymore because of how much they miss each other." I said.

"I think that's a great idea, does she look anything like Em?"

"There are a few similarities, I just can't wait to meet her, she's moving in this weekend before we go for the dress fitting." I smiled.

Paul chuckled. "You seem very excited." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"I am." Jared and Kim came in and sat down in front of us just as the bell rang.

Classes were normal, except for the looks I got, but other than that they went on smoothly. Now was lunch, lunch was always the most awkward time before Paul and I got together, now it would probably just get a lot more awkward.

I bought my lunch and sat down at the table with Kim and the rest of the guys.

"So how was the first day of school as you and Paul being a couple?" Jared asked me.

"Strange, everybody gave me looks and you know what, they actually freak me out." I said as Paul put an arm around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't think about this Soph, you were the one who said you didn't care." He whispered against my temple.

I gave a sigh. "I guess you're right, it's just that all the stares kind of..." I looked around the cafeteria as everyone in it occasionally glanced my way and back down at their trays. "...give me the creeps. I've never been the center of attention before, well before last Monday as well I guess."

"Well don't let them, they only stare because they are jealous and want to be with you. Don't let that bother you." Paul said, kissing my temple.

"Okay." I said.

After lunch, and after my classes, the awkwardness and the staring, I was in Paul's truck and we were heading to Sam and Emily's place. That's where everyone was headed, as usual. It was like there was always a party at their place with the amount of people that are always there. Excluding Sam and Emily, there were ten wolves and five Imprints (not including Arabella and Audrey who weren't here). It's a wonder they haven't gone broke yet.

"So Sophie, how was your day at school?" Sam asked as I sat down at the counter-bar type thing.

"Awkward, strange, uncomfortable, gave me the creeps...you getting the picture?" I asked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah I get where you're going with this."

"Everybody stared, shocked stares, jealous stares, angry stares—"

"Not to mention the jealous and angry stares I received." Paul said wrapping his arm around me.

"Those I still don't understand." I muttered under my breath.

"I do, I'm the lucky guy in the school because I got what almost every guy in our school wanted." Paul whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck and I giggled.

"I'm sure they all want Mindy more than they want me." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Trust me Sophie; nearly everything about her is fake."

"Well, then I'm glad because now I know she won't steal my man from me." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't have to worry about that even if she wasn't fake."

I laughed. "Good, because you're stuck with me and you're mine."

He touched the mark he made. "Just like you're mine and stuck with me."

We went in to kiss, but, the sound of Quil's groan made us pull apart. "You guys are too mushy, lovey-dovey towards each other for my liking. It's like watching some popular romance soap opera on TV."

Paul and I started laughing and then everyone else joined in. Quil just picked up Claire and started mumbling under his breath as he held Claire in his arms. This was how it was supposed to be with us, our giant family; all laughing with each other and just having a good time.

The drama was over with me, no more vampires out to kill me; no more Father's abusing me, no Mother's gone AWOL and nobody else tormenting me. The bad times were over, and all the best times were just beginning.

I couldn't wait for them to happen.

* * *

**Certainly sounds like an ending, doesn't it? But don't fret my faithful readers; it is not the end, yet.**

**But, more good news, I know there's definitely going to be a...SEQUEL! I have it all planned out in my head, it's about the second generation of this big family...and that's all I'm going to say for now.**

**So until next week, I hope you have a wonderful week, I know I will since this is my last school week before Christmas break. WOOHOO!**

**PS: There are going to be pictures of Arabella and Audrey up soon, and maybe even a picture of Emily's sister, Ericka.**

**Just For Fun:**

**I'm a little disappointed that nobody got what JASON stands for, I'll give it a go for one more week, then I'll tell you.**


	55. Welcome to The Black Parade

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm so glad that it's finally Christmas break; can you believe that Christmas is next Saturday? Man the days just flew on by! I'm sorry that this is a little bit late in the night, but I had to work for a few hours and earn some money before I could post this.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me 'cause I cannot care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though they try, they'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because I don't care_

**Welcome To The Black Parade—My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 53  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**June 5****th**** 2010**

"I can't wait to see the wedding dress on you Em!" I squealed excitedly.

"You do remember that I'm nearly four months pregnant and that I'll look a little fat in this dress Sophie?" Emily said sarcastically from inside the dressing room.

"Nonsense, you'll look fine. With the way the dress is fitted to fit you perfectly for the big event in _25 short days,_ and only 12 until your birthday, you look absolutely perfect—so stop worrying!" I said to my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Yeah Emmy, Sophie's right, you'll look stunning. Mom and Dad can't wait for this to happen—they'll even be thrilled to hear of the baby news." Ericka said happily. "Just think—I'm gonna be an Auntie! Oh Sophie we'll get to spoil our little niece or nephew like crazy!"

Ericka was a cute little girl; she and Emily had the same eyes, hair colour and skin tone, the smiled the same and her face was constructed in the same way, but that was all of the similarities. Ericka had shoulder length hair while Emily's was longer, Ericka was about 3" shorter than Em, she wore braces and of course Em looked quite a bit older since she was nearly eight years older than Ericka.

She was a little ball of energy, always smiling at everything and when Emily told her that she was pregnant, she squealed so loudly and happily I thought that I'd have permanent hearing problems.

"Thanks girls, but not much can hide this belly if it grows anymore in 25 days." She came out of the dressing room in the dress her and I picked out and we all gave a gasp.

Emily looked absolutely gorgeous in it! Even though she had the scars lining the right side of her face, Emily had always been beautiful, and seeing her in that dress, you could almost call her an angel.

The dress fit her body perfectly, even though it'd have to be resized a little due to Em being pregnant, it went to the floor and went a bit longer in the back, it was cinched together on her left side and the beading was all over the top of the dress and went down in a line over the cinched part and down the left side. It didn't really have much for straps, they were thin connecting to the dress and then widened out over the shoulders before going small again.

All in all, it was a beautiful dress fit for Emily.

"Emily—that dress looks gorgeous on you!" Leah exclaimed.

"It's really beautiful." Kim said softly.

"They're right." The seamstress said, coming into the room. "Now Miss Young, I'll need you to step onto this stool right here so that I can get to work." Emily did as she was told and got onto the circular stool type thing in the middle of the room, surrounded by mirrors.

"Hmm, you're right girls; you can barely notice the bump in the dress." Emily said in wonder.

"Told you so." I smirked at her.

"Oh shut up Sophie." She said with a blush. I chuckled. "You just hope you don't get pregnant before you're married." Emily muttered.

I laughed. "Oh don't worry, Paul and I always use—"

Emily cut me off by "shushing" me a bit, and then gestured to Ericka, who then rolled her eyes and said, "Em, you don't have to shush her, I hear it enough from our parents and all the kids in my last High School."

Em shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, Sophie you'll be first up to show us your bridesmaids dress."

I forced a smile onto my face at the thought of that. I really did want to wear the dress for certain reasons.

The seamstress worked on Emily's dress for about a half an hour, and then left to go get the bridesmaids dresses for Leah, me and Erica. Emily hasn't known Kim for long so Kim was fine not being one, she was just here to observe and tell us what she thought.

I warily took mine and went into the dressing room. After I put on the dress, I turned around to look at what made me so ashamed to wear dresses, the lines of scars on my back from when Donovan whipped me.

After I had come out of the hospital, I knew there were scars there, but I thought they would all heal and not leave marks. I hadn't worn anything to show them, even with the dress I used for my date with Paul I had worn a cardigan and not seen my back. But other than that, nothing, so I didn't even know that the scars were on my back, until last night when Paul and I had had our special date…

_Flashback_

_I was laying on my stomach with the blanket only covering me just past my butt and Paul was doodling lines with his finger on my back. That's when he let out and angry sigh and placed kisses all over my back._

"_What's wrong?" I asked and lifted and turned my head to look at him._

"_I just wish I had have been able to prevent what happened to you, but these damn scars on your back just remind me that I failed to protect you." He said darkly._

"_What?" I said and sat up. "Scars?"_

"_The ones on your back." He said sadly. "You didn't know?"_

_I got out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom that connects to my room and locked the door so that Sam wouldn't come in from the other door. I turned so that my back faced the mirror and I looked at it._

_There were the scars from when Donovan had whipped me. They started on my upper back and crisscrossed down to my lower back, medium sized lines, scarred deep into my back, forever to be a reminder of what happened to me. Tears filled my eyes._

"_Babe? Sophie what's wrong? Are you okay?" He stood behind me and took e in his arms._

"_There are scars there, there are scars on my back and I didn't even know it. Paul, how can you even overlook them? How can you just ignore their presence there on my back? How could I have not known that there were scars there?" I said crying._

"_Sophie, I don't care that there are scars on your back. Yes, I think about them every time I see them, but it's only because it reminds me that I was such a failure to you at that time, that I couldn't protect you like I'm supposed to." He whispered, turning me around and tucking me into his chest._

_I just stood in his arms crying. "I'm never going to be able to wear certain dresses ever again, I'm not going to be able to wear a swimsuit, I'm not going to be able to be with you without being ashamed of this, without thinking how awful it looks." I said._

"_Sophie," He said, taking my face in his hands. "I don't care that they're there, honestly I don't, and neither will anybody else. You don't have to hide them, pr be ashamed of them, and hell don't even be insecure about them. Look at what Emily does, she doesn't try to hide them, she's not ashamed of them and she's never once felt insecure about them. You don't have to be either, so don't, okay?"_

_I sighed, tears still falling. "Okay."_

"_Good, now let's get back to bed before Sam comes into the bathroom and freaks out at me, okay?" He asked with a smile._

_I smiled back through my tears. "Okay."_

_End Flashback._

"Sophie? Have you got the dress on yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, yes, I'll be right out." I said and unlocked the door.

"Wow." Leah said with wide eyes.

"Oh my." Emily said quietly.

"Gorgeous." Kim breathed.

"You look stunning Sophie!" Ericka said, jumping and clapping slightly.

I blushed. "Thanks, it's not really that extravagant." I said looking down.

"Are you kidding me? That dress is absolutely gorgeous and fits you perfectly." Leah said. "Why do you get the good dress?" She pouted.

I giggled. "Don't sell yourself short Leah, your dress is gorgeous too, and so is yours Ericka."

"Not as much as yours." Ericka said, putting as well.

I did a little twirl, forgetting about what my back look like.

I heard a small gasp. "Sophie, what's that on your back?" Ericka asked.

I sighed and turned so that my back was facing her and pulled my hair to the side. "It's a scar from where my Father whipped me, and it's not just the upper back, it goes down my whole back. I grew up with an abusive Father Ericka; I dealt with stuff like this all the time, just not anything else that scarred."

"Sophie, I didn't know that you had scars when I picked the dress for you, if you don't want them to show we can—" I cut Emily off.

"It's okay, I didn't know there was a scar on my back either when you picked it, and I don't want to hide them, I just have to learn to live with them." I said with a shrug and turned to face them.

I saw that Ericka had tears in her eyes and ran forward to wrap her arms around my waist in a hug. "I'm so sorry Sophie! I shouldn't have asked!"

I laughed and put my arms around her. "It's alright Ericka, I've gotten over that fact of my life, now come on, we have to model these dresses to see how they all fit together."

"Just wait until next week when you and I have to get the boys fitted for their tuxes." Leah grumbled. I laughed.

Once we had finished at the dress shop and got all the dresses boxed up we headed home to La Push. The whole pack and the other Imprints were coming over to give Ericka the proper 'Welcome' party.

Once we got there, everything was already going. We had prepared everything before we left and gave the guys specific instructions to get everything out at 3 'o' clock, but to not touch, and by touch I mean eat, anything or else there'd be trouble.

Ericka was shy at first, but then she got social and started greeting everyone with a big smile. She got to meet everyone here, and last person she met was Seth, and I was there when Seth Clearwater, Imprinted on Ericka. I had gasped and covered my mouth with both my hands to contain my squeal of excitement.

"What is it Soph?" Paul asked me from behind.

"That." I pointed at Seth and Ericka.

"Oh, well." Paul said shocked. "That's a very good pairing, the hyperactive werewolf with over-energetic girl."

I laughed at that. I went over to Emily and Sam to tell her the news. "Guess what just happened?"

"What?" She looked at me curiously.

"Seth just Imprinted on Ericka." I said with a smile.

"What?" She said with a gasp. Then she smiled and said, "Well they certainly fit each other's personalities."

"That's what Paul said." I said with a laugh. Now the family was almost complete, another wolf has found his Soulmate and only two more to go.

Yep, this family just kept getting bigger and bigger by the minute, but, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I looked around at everybody, they were all smiling or laughing or talking, all the Jonas drama was over and in the past now.

These were good times, and they were just the beginning.

* * *

**I want to give a big thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting; each one brings a smile to my face. **

**By the way, there are now pictures of everyone on my profile, also I will be getting all the dress photos on their as well as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! See you next week, hopefully for the birthday party, the wedding, and the Christmas special, which will have a few surprises in store for you…**

* * *

**Just For Fun:**

**I'd like to congratulate Leila-Ophelia-Rose for getting my word/letter riddle, someone actually gets my strange sense of humour and jokes. Also I'd like to thank Samantha for her charming guess. That gave me a laugh I really needed that day.**


	56. Birthday

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm on vacation in the States right now and I'm in the middle of nowhere with only one place for internet so I'm lucky to get these chapters up.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_You say it's your birthday  
It's my birthday too, yeah  
They say it's your birthday_

_We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you._

_Yes we're going to a party (party)_  
_Yes we're going to a party (party)_  
_Yes we're going to a party (party)_

**Birthday—The Beatles**

* * *

**Chapter 54  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**June 12****th**** 2010**

"Sophie, do I really, seriously, have to wear a suit?" Paul asked me as I got his sizes for his suit.

"Yes, you do, it's a wedding for goodness sake Paul. But don't worry about your tie, it'll be red and not some 'pansy a**' colour like pink." I went to sizing his legs.

"Hey, Soph, we're in public, you can't be doing that." He said chuckling.

I was confused at first, and then I realized what he meant. "Oh, Paul this is no time to make dirty jokes like that."

He chuckled. "Why, you're in the _perfect position _to make these kinds of jokes."

I hit him in the stomach. "Enough, I'm done your sizes, I'll go get the suit." I stood up.

"How do you even know how to do this?" He asked.

"I just do." I smirked at him and went to look at the suits.

All the guys' suits except for Sam's were supposed to be black and Leah and I had already picked the suits, we just needed to get the sizes. Leah was doing Castor and Jared and I was doing Paul and Sam. I picked out the right size for Paul, thankful that they even _had_ the right size. I picked up the right colour red that matched my dress colour and then I went back to where Paul was to give him the suit to try on.

"Here you go Paul, try it on." I gave him the tux and the tie. "And you can go into the changing room to get dressed."

"Aw come on Soph, there's nothing here you haven't already seen." He teased.

"That's exactly the point, I don't want to end up jumping you." I smirked.

He laughed as he went into the dressing room. He took longer than was needed to before he finally came out with the tie in his hand. "Do I really have to wear this monkey suit? I don't even know how to tie a tie!"

He looked absolutely sexy in that tux. I thought nothing was better than having Paul naked, but him in a tux...it was a close tie.

"I know how to tie it, give it here." I said, taking the tie from him. As I tied it, I kept my gaze on my task just so that I wouldn't pounce on him.

He was looking at me with a smirk and leaned down to say, "But, if this suit makes you so bothered and turns you on, I guess it'll do." I blushed, I had forgotten about his super sense of smell, which was really embarrassing most times.

"Shut up." I finished tying the tie and stepped back. "There, you're all done." I turned him to look in the mirror.

He looked at himself, then he pulled me in front of him and held me around the waist. "Now I like that image much better." He whispered in my ear and then he kissed my neck.

I giggled. "Just wait until you see me in my dress, then you'll like it even better." I whispered back to him.

He groaned. "Now look what you've done to me." I felt it on my mid-back; he had a hard on, all thanks to my words.

"Aw, poor baby, looks like you're gonna have to deal with that on your own, I have to go size Sam for his tux." I twirled out of his arms but he grabbed me back.

"You caused this; you have to help me out." He growled lowly in my ear.

I turned to look at him. "Okay then." I whispered. It was good thing this was a private room, otherwise it would have been very embarrassing.

I undid the dress pants he was wearing and let them fall to the floor. He wearing briefs for once, I put my hand inside and wrapped my hand around his length. I squeezed it once and he groaned.

I started rubbing it up and down and Paul held me closer and tighter.

I fastened my pace and Paul brought my face up to start kissing me passionately. Soon enough Paul was at his climax and released into his briefs.

He pulled back from kissing me, we were both panting. "Tonight, I'm staying the whole night with you." He whispered.

I pecked his lips. "I'll be waiting. Now go get changed into your regular clothes, I'll pack this up."

"I bet Sam's glad that your Mom's paying for most of it." Paul said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is, with my Mom's help and Emily's parents donation, Emily's gonna have one of the best weddings ever."

My Mom was a lawyer, she had been a small time lawyer before she 'disappeared' and she hadn't stopped once she left. She went back to being a lawyer, in Seattle this time, and was making some pretty good money more than before.

"That's for sure." Paul then lifted my face to meet his gaze. "And so will you." He kissed me once and then went into the changing room.

I sighed, this day wasn't gonna go by fast enough.

**June 17****th**** 2010**

"Okay, now Leah is making sure that Emily gets over here so we have to have everything ready by then." I said as I pinned a red balloon on the door.

Today was Emily's birthday and we were throwing her a surprise party. Emily didn't really like parties, so that was why it was a surprise party.

"I think we're done now Soph." Sam said.

I took a look around. The food, except for the cake, had been placed on a long table, the decorations were all up, the second floor was closed off since it would only be downstairs.

"Aw, Sophie it looks so nice!" My Mom said as she came up to me to give me a hug. Mr. Cuneo came in beside her and put an arm around her waist.

"Yes, it looks really nice." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Cuneo, she is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, I wanted to make sure she had a good birthday since she doesn't really like parties." I smiled at them.

I admit, it was a little weird to see my Mom and my teacher dating, but they were happy together, and I was happy for them. Mr. Cuneo was perfect for my Mom, and he was pretty handsome, for a guy who's 36.

"You're welcome Sophie, and you can call me Jason outside of school you know, even though that won't matter since this year is almost over." He smiled at me.

"I'll keep that in mind."

This school year was almost over, exams had been this week and next week was only a half week where we did nothing. Then it was summer, and next year would be my senior year, along with Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Audrey and all those friends. I couldn't wait to graduate and get my life with Paul started.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and see how everything came together, we'll get lost now. I'll be over later, okay?" Mom said giving me a hug.

"Yep, I'll see you later Mom, I love you." I squeezed her in the hug.

"I love you too." She let go of me. "Oh, Sky, baby there you are." My little brother had come up beside me and now our Mom had him in a death hug. He was only three inches shorter than her so it wasn't that awkward. "I love you baby boy, I'll see you later." She gave him a smile and then left with Mr. Cuneo.

"Well, it seems you two get along now." I smiled and pulled my brother into my side.

"Yeah, she's been really great actually sine she's been back, I can actually classify her as my Mother now." He said looking at me.

I smiled at him; he was only two inches shorter than me now. "Why do you have to keep growing?" I sighed. "I liked it better when I was really tall and you were short."

He laughed. "I had to grow up sometime Sissy." He kissed my cheek and ran off, probably to find Piper.

Everybody had already arrived for the party; it wouldn't be nearly as big as Leah's since it was only going to be the pack and the Imprints, so including Leah and Emily, 20 people.

"They're here, everybody hide!" I said. I jumped behind the sofa and Paul came up beside me. I heard the door open and then Leah and Emily came into the living room. Leah turned the lights on and we all jumped up and said "Surprise!"

Emily gasped and put a hand to her heart."Oh you guys, you didn't have to throw me a party!" She said blushing.

"That's exactly why we did." I said laughing.

She came over and gave me a hug. "Thanks Soph, since I know it was you behind all this."

I hugged her back. "With Leah's help of course, but you're welcome."

She pulled back and smiled. "Well, let's get it started then."

Half an hour later Sam was bringing out the cake and I was taking a whole bunch of pictures. I had been taking them the whole time and had at least 150 pictures so far.

Emily opened all the presents and along with all her gifts there were things for the baby as well. The guys seemed to think that the baby was going to be a boy so they decided to get boy stuff. Emily and Sam were letting it be a surprise so we wouldn't know until the baby was born.

At the end of the party, Emily was at the door thanking everybody for coming and for the gifts. I was already cleaning up, along with Sam, Paul and Ericka. It didn't take us long and we had told Em to just sit down and let us handle it.

Emily thanked us and went upstairs to bed with Sam following her.

"Well, goodnight you two." Ericka said going upstairs to her room.

"Whew, I hate cleaning up." Paul said coming over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Do you want me to stay over tonight?" He kissed down my neck.

"I would, but I think you should go see your Mom and Piper, I'm sure they miss you with all the time you spend over here." I whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you're right, I think I will stay over there tonight." He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too; now go see your family." I pushed him towards the door. He laughed and kissed me one more time before disappearing out the door.

I sighed, today has certainly been a long day.


	57. Amazed

**Dear Viewers,**

**Finally, it's the wedding chapter! Eeeeeeeek, I was excited writing it, so I hope you like it as much as I did writing it!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

**Amazed—Lonestar**

* * *

**Chapter 55****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**June 30****th**** 2010**

The big day has finally arrived. Emily and Sam's wedding day.

Gosh I was so excited!

"Sophie, I'm so much bigger than I was when I tried the dress on 25 days ago." Emily said as she turned in the dress.

"And that's why we got it fitted to fit you like that, because you're three months pregnant, and that's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not even big yet!" I said as I fixed up her hair.

Leah and I had already done her makeup, and we had managed to hide her scars to the best of her ability while making it look natural. Emily said it was okay if they showed but we reasoned with her to make them look as best they could.

And we did.

"Sophie, I think I'm freaking out." Emily said as she sat down and started a panic attack.

"Emily, calm down, what's there to be worried about?" I asked, grabbing her hands and squatting down in front of her.

"What if it doesn't work out?" She whispered. "I mean, I'm pregnant and we're getting married and we can't really do anything and I know Sam is a little deprived of some things and I can't—"

"Emily Camille Young, you stop your train of thoughts right there." I said sternly. "My brother loves you for you, and with the Imprint that love is so much stronger. You're having his baby; nothing makes Sam happier than you and you making him a Father.

"And Sam is not deprived of anything, waking up every morning and seeing you makes his day any day and he prefers waking up first and just watching you sleep over waking you up and having the S-word 24/7.

"So don't you ever doubt Sam, okay? He's always talking to me, telling me about how he doesn't think he's been enough for you or asking me how to make you happy, so don't stress over getting married, you've practically been married anyways since he Imprinted on you, so what's the big deal with making it official?"

She took a deep breath. "You're right, you're right...I am a little bit stressed and this pregnancy has made my hormones go out of whack along with my emotions."

"Okay, so are you okay now?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I'm fine now, I'm just gonna go sit over here, okay?" I nodded.

Then I gave a sigh once she was seated. I knew she would freak out over something as little as that. "Okay, Leah and Ericka, it's your turn to get your hair and makeup done." I said.

I sat them down in the chairs and began. Their skin was already flawless so I didn't have to put on any cover up or any stuff like that so I just focused on the eyes. I put on a slightly dark grey first, and then put on a red overcoat to match their dresses. I got a red lipstick that wasn't too dark but it would show, and then I started on their hair. I curled their hair and then brushed them to make them more bouncy, I also sprayed a bit of hairspray on them to make them last.

I pinned their bangs back and then turned them to face the mirror. "There you go girls; I think I did a rather good job."

"Sophie you're amazing!" Ericka said.

"Yeah, you should think about being a makeup artist or something." Leah said. "Now it's your turn." She stood and sat me down in the chair. "I'll do my best to copy what you did." She began with the eye makeup and worked her way from there. Once she was done with my hair, she turned me to face the mirror. "How's that?"

"That's good, now it's time to get dressed!" I said with excitement.

After we got the dresses on, we stood in front of the mirror at Leah's house. She had a huge bathroom, with a big vanity table that had two chairs and one wall was just a huge mirror that we were now looking at ourselves. We looked amazing, Leah was beside Emily, I was beside Leah and Ericka was at the end of the line.

"We look good." Emily commented.

"Yeah, we do." Leah said.

"Picture time then!" I said pulling out my camera.

The girls laughed. We took a whole bunch of silly pictures until it was time to go. We piled into Emily's car, I was driving, Leah was in the passenger's seat and Ericka and Emily were in the back. The wedding wasn't going to be anywhere special, just at the one lone church in La Push and the reception was going to be at Leah and Castor's new house.

We met Emily's Father outside the church; it was a particularly good day for La Push, only cloudy and not cold or windy.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I can't stand to wait any longer."

We went inside; there was a little room at the back so we could wait for our ques. The boys were already up at the altar, arriving a while before us. Claire was going to be the little flower girl, of course, so she was here with us along with Emily's little cousin, Ethan, who was going to be the ring bearer. He was a cute little guy, about Claire's age and height.

It was our turn to go and Leah went out first, followed by me and then Ericka after. I may have heard a few quiet gasps and a few whispers when I walked by but I ignored them. I could tell when Claire and Ethan started going down, I could hear them skipping (not sure if that was just Claire or if it was them both) and there was giggling. Once we were at the altar, the music stopped, and then started again.

Emily and her Father came out from the little room and everybody stood up for her. She looked gorgeous coming down the aisle, and I looked over at Sam to see his reaction. His eyes were widened a bit and his mouth open, I'm pretty sure Emily just took his breath away. I giggled quietly and went back to looking at Emily.

I scanned over the crowd to look at everybody, they were all either smiling or had looks of awe or, in Emily's Mother's case, tears in their eyes while having a look of joy.

I looked over towards my Mother, ever since she'd found out that Donovan was Sam's Father, she's acted like a Mother for him, even though his adoptive Mother (his Aunt technically, and mine as well) was still alive and well and here at the wedding with our Uncle Joshua. That's why my Mother was covering most of the expenses for the wedding, she wanted to act like a Mother again for Sky and I, and since Sam's her stepson, she wants to be a Mother for him as well. She actually gets to help us out when we need it.

I turned my attention back to the wedding procession. Emily's Father was now giving her to Sam and sat back down next to his wife. Sam and Emily faced each other and the priest began to speak.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as the wedding continued. When they got to the end, I caught Paul's eye; he was looking at me and smiling away. I smiled back at him and looked back towards Sam and Emily.

"And do you, Emily Camille Young take this man to be your husband, through sickness and in health, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" The priest said.

Emily smiled at Sam. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam took Emily's face in his hands and gave her a kiss. The church was overcome with cheers and clapping, and whooping from the rest of the guys. Sam and Emily pulled apart and had they goofiest smiles on their faces.

They turned to the audience and proceeded to walk down the aisle together. Leah and Castor hooked arms and walked behind them, next came me and Paul and then it was Jared and Ericka.

The reception wasn't for another 20 minutes so everyone was to head there before us. Everything had been made and prepared by Emily, Leah and I so everything was all set up and just waiting for people to arrive. Of course Sue was going to be there first to make sure everything was okay and set up right.

Half of us got into Emily's car (me, Paul, Sam and Emily) and the other half got into Jared's truck. I drove to Leah and Castor's house and everybody from the wedding was already there waiting for us. All of us bridesmaids and groomsmen went in before Sam and Emily and were announced as we walked in. Then Sam and Emily walked in and everybody began clapping and cheering again.

Once we were seated with our food, the silence was filled with everyone's conversations.

"Leah, could you get Em for me?" I asked Leah who was sitting on my left.

"Yeah sure." She turned to Emily and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it Sophie?" She asked.

"Have you told your parents the news yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I was going to later, would you help me with that?"

I nodded. "I will, and so will Ericka, right Eri?" I had taken to calling Ericka 'Eri' (Air-ee) because the nickname kinda just stuck.

"You bet 'cha I will!" She said with a big smile. I laughed and Emily gave a small giggle.

After that were the speeches. Most of them were embarrassing, some of them were emotional. I was the last one to give my speech so I went up and started talking.

"I'm sure most of you know who I am by now, I'm Sophie Uley, Sam's little sister, but nobody's actually known that until a little while ago. Ever since I was little, Sam had always been like an older brother to me, he was the kindest guy I had ever known, the best cousin/brother anybody could have and he was pretty much the only person who knew how to get me to smile, besides my cousin Embry, because before a few months ago, I had a broken family and a horrible Father.

"But then a few months ago, I found out that Sam was actually my brother, my Mother came back and I had a family again. Sam and Emily have always been family to me, and now it's finally official, without them, I probably wouldn't be able to stand up here and give a speech, Sam and Emily brighten my day everyday and know how to take care of our little family, Sam always the protective one and Emily always the Motherly one.

"So, I guess that's the end of that speech, Sam, Emily, I wish you the best and hope that you continue to be the glue that keeps our little family together." I raised my glass to them and everybody was either clapping or raising their glasses.

When I went back to my seat, Emily had gotten up and grabbed me into a hug. "Thanks Sophie, that was wonderful." She actually had tears in her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry Em." I hugged her tighter.

She laughed. "Everybody cries at weddings, even the bride."

She sat back down and next it was Sam picking me up in a hug. "Sophie, you are the best little sister ever." My feet weren't touching the ground as I put my arms around Sam's neck to hug him back.

"I know I am, I try and prove it every chance that I get." I heard a click and saw a flash and before I knew it, Sue had taken our picture from side view.

"Aw, that's such a good picture!" Aunt Carmen exclaimed. She was our official photographer for the wedding and she loved to take pictures.

When Sam had talked to them after he found out they weren't actually his parents, he wasn't mad, he just wanted to know why they never told him. Turns out they thought it was for the best because they knew how bad of a parent Donovan was, though they didn't know the extent of how bad.

"Ah, Aunt Carmen! I'll look like a child in the photo because of this big giant!" I said when Sam set me down.

She just laughed and said, "That's alright dear, to me you still are a child." I laughed with her.

After the meal everything was set aside for the dancing. After Sam and Emily had had their first dance together (to the song Amazed by Lonestar) Paul immediately took my hand and twirled me into his arms. I giggled that whole time; I never knew how much of a dancer Paul actually was. I had switched partners and now Sam and I were having our brother-sister dance. We goofed off majorly during that and I caught sight of Emily and her older brother dancing and they were goofing off more than we were, I had never laughed so much.

Eventually I had gotten exhausted so I decided to sit down for a moment. At the time I hadn't even realized that Emily was throwing her bouquet, I had sat down just as she was about to throw it. And guess where it had landed?

Right in my lap, startling me, I held the bouquet in my hands and looked at everyone, they were giggling, laughing, chuckling, clapping, cheering, everything, at my startled reaction. I caught eyes with Emily and she gave me a wink, and then I knew she had purposely thrown her bouquet at me. I rolled my eyes and stayed seated.

When Sam started to take off Emily's garter belt, I saw her gasp and then start to giggle. Guess Sam was being just a little bit naughty there. He held the garter belt in his hand, and then flung the thing straight into Paul's face, catching him by surprise. I covered my mouth as I started to laugh along with everyone else, Sam included. I never knew that Sam actually approved that much of Paul and my respect for him grew.

Paul came over to me, and as per tradition, he took my leg in his hand and pulled the garter belt up my leg and under my dress, where his hand may have lingered a little longer than necessary there. Everybody clapped and cheered and I'm pretty sure I was cherry red at that point.

Paul leaned in and whispered to me as he tapped the garter belt, "Sooner than you think." And he pulled back with a giant smile on his face. I blushed even harder.

After the reception was all done, I got Emily changed into her going away dress and then Sam and Emily got into the car to head off to the airport where they were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, courtesy of my Mother, my Aunt and Uncle and Emily's parents.

I stayed behind and helped Leah, Castor and Sue clean up. Paul waited patiently for me to finish up before we headed back to my home.

"Just think, we have this place all to ourselves for the next ten days. No pack coming over since Emily's not there, they'll be going over to Castor and Leah's place, anyway, just you, and me, ten days, alone." I whispered.

I heard him growl nearly inaudibly. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He said as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style (how fitting since we'd just left a wedding reception) and he carried me the rest of the way to the house, me giggling the entire way home.


	58. Santa Baby

**Dear Viewers,**

**The Christmas special is up, this and the next chapter. Sorry it's after Christmas, but like I said two chapters ago, I'm in the middle of nowhere with iffy internet access. **

**Enjoy Christmas Eve (again)!**

* * *

_Santa baby, I want a yacht  
And really that's not a lot  
I've been an angel all year, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa, honey, there's one more thing_  
_I really do need, the deed_  
_To a platinum mine, Santa honey_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

**Santa Baby—Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 56**_**  
Sophie's POV**_

**December 24****th**** 2011**

It was Christmas Eve and we had just finished putting the finishing touches on our Christmas tree. It made the house feel more...homey. We'd just moved into it two weeks ago, me, Mom, Sky and not so surprisingly, Mr. Cuneo. Sam and Emily had been sad to see me go but they knew I would move back in with my Mom eventually.

We had gotten all our things from the old house (not that Mom had stepped one foot inside, I'd just gotten all her things that had been packed away downstairs) and moved them over to the new house and sold the old house. We had put everything that belonged to Donovan (well, all the things he would miss, everything else we sold) into storage for if he ever got out of prison (which I doubted highly would happen in...less than 35 years maybe?).

Mr. Cuneo, I mean Jason, had moved in with us and I was actually happy to have him around as a, almost stepdad, basically a Dad anyways. It would be nice to have an actual Father figure around.

"Okay Mom, I have to go over and see how Sam and Emily are doing, you know Emily's just about ready to pop that baby out." It was true; Emily was now 9 months pregnant and ready to go into labour any day now.

"Okay honey, but try and be back soon, it's already quarter after 9. You'll have to go to sleep if you want Santa to come." She gave a head-jerk over towards Sky, who was talking with Jason.

"Oh yes, that's right. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Sky was still only ten years old, he still believed in Santa, for the time being I guess, so I had to keep up the charade. I grabbed my jacket and put on my boots and walked out to my car.

Yes, I now have a car. Mom thought that since I was now a senior I should have my own ride to school. It was a pretty cool car; even after paying for most of Sam and Emily's wedding she still managed to rake in the dough with her lawyer's pay check.

It was supposed to snow soon and I loved that fact, it made it feel all the more Christmassy, and I absolutely loved Christmas. Before, I could never get into the Christmas spirit, but I had still loved the holiday. But now that I had an actual family, I loved Christmas all that much more and was in a super good mood and everybody could tell. I was singing Christmas carols everywhere I went, wearing Christmas colours and Christmas clothing, I even wore reindeer antlers and a Santa hat occasionally.

I was really in the Christmas spirit this year.

I pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and got out of my car. I walked up the porch steps and went inside. "Hello?" I called out.

"In the living room Sophie!" I heard Sam call out.

I took off my boots, my jacket, scarf, mittens and my hat (yes it was _that_ cold out) and then walked into the living room. Sam and Ericka were decorating the tree while Emily sat on the couch with her big round belly. "And how's my lovely brother doing tonight?"

"I'm fine, and you my lovely sister?" He smiled at me.

"I'm great, we just got finished decorating the tree at our new house, which reminds me." I pulled out the ornament I had picked up. "I got you an ornament!" On it, it said; _Our First Christmas Together Married_, and it had a picture slot where you put the Christmas picture. I handed it over to Emily where she took a look at it.

"Aw, thanks Soph! Here, take the picture now...Sam, get over here so Sophie can take our picture." I got off the couch and Sam sat down in my spot. Emily put a Santa hat on him and she placed reindeer ears on her head. "There, now you can take the picture."

I laughed as I took the picture. I showed it to Emily and she said that it was perfect. Sam went back to decorating with Ericka. Once they finished the tree, they stepped back and admired it.

"I think that's a pretty good job." Ericka said.

"Yep, it definitely took a lot of work." Sam said with a sigh.

"You're a werewolf; it was a piece of cake for you." Ericka said looking at Sam.

Ericka had been told by Seth about everything in mid-August, including Imprinting and she was pretty happy about that. So was Audrey when Embry told her in late July. Arabella had been a little iffy about the whole thing when Jacob had told her not long after the wedding, but eventually she came around and now they are happily together.

"Yep, it's certainly a beautiful tree." I said as I sat back down next to Emily and we all admired the tree.

For the next hour and a half, we just talked about random things until I decided that I should leave, it was already quarter to 11.

"Well guys, I should probably get going, it's getting pretty late." I said standing up.

"Here, I need to get up anyway; I'll walk you to the door." Emily said, trying to stand.

"Here I'll help ya up Em." I said grabbing her hand. She hoisted herself up using my hand and walked a step forward.

But not before she let a cry of pain.

"Em? You okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yep, just fine, just contractions." That's when I heard, water hitting the floor. Emily was wearing a dress, and I'm pretty sure her water just broke. "Nope, not fine, my water just broke; we need to get to the hospital."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Ericka said as her eyes widened.

"Let's get her out to my car; I'll drive to the hospital." Sam took her other hand and we lead her out to the car. He got into the backseat with her and Ericka and I got into the front. I took off once everyone was buckled in. I got my cell-phone out and called my Mother.

"_Sophie? What's going on?"_

"Emily went into labour, we're on our way to Forks Hospital, I probably won't be home for a while, okay?"

She let out a sigh. _"Okay, but try and come home, okay?"_

"Yep, I will, I love you, bye."

"_Love you, bye." _

I hung up the phone and tossed it to Ericka. "Call your parents for me please." Her parents wouldn't able to make it tonight I knew but they should at least know. They'd probably be here by tomorrow morning for Christmas.

I focused back on the road and continued on to the hospital. I could hear Emily in the back panting and groaning in pain. Sam was trying to keep her calm but she kept a tight grip on his hand that even had him grimacing in pain.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and I helped Em get out as Ericka called a few other people on my phone. We helped Em get into the waiting room where they got her into a wheelchair.

The nurse came in front of her as we waited. "Mrs. Uley, I need you to calm down. Breath in and out slowly, okay?"

Emily nodded as she began to breathe in and out slowly, until she started screaming out in pain. Man, watching this makes me not want to have kids in the future. Beside me, I heard Sam groan in pain as Emily squeezed the crap out of his hand.

Finally, after probably a half an hour, we were on our way into a private room. Ericka said she was fine with waiting for everyone else, really I just think she didn't want to see her sister give birth. I took Sam's place in holding Emily's hand and I'm pretty sure I now had a broken finger or something as I bit my lip. She had a very tight grip.

They had gotten her into a hospital gown and gotten her on the hospital bed. The doctor came in just a few seconds later. It was Dr. Monet; he had treated before when I was younger.

"Now, Mrs. Uley, I'm going to have to ask you to practice the breathing exercises the nurse told you to use, okay?" He asked.

Emily nodded and began to breathe in and out slowly. After the doctor had taken some measurements, he said to Emily, "Now I need you to push, this baby doesn't want to wait so you just have to help him come out."

Emily screamed in pain and, if possible, squeezed my hand tighter. I bit my lip just so that _I_ wouldn't scream. I looked at Sam and I saw that he was looking at Emily, looking down, and looking like he was about to faint. I couldn't blame him, this was about to get really gross.

Emily screamed and groaned and sobbed, they really should have hyped her up morphine before they started all this...either her or me for my hand (which I'm pretty sure was broken).

This went on for what seemed like an hour, but I'm sure I was just exaggerating. Finally, we heard the sound of a baby crying and I looked up to see the baby, so did Emily as she panted.

"It's a boy, congratulations Mrs. Uley." The doctor said.

Once the nurses had cleaned him off and put him in a blanket, the baby boy was put into Emily's arms after she let go of my hand, which I now knew for sure had three broken fingers (damn that woman had a strong grip!) and she pulled the blanket down to look at his face. "Aw, he's so cute! Sam come over here!" Emily cooed.

I looked towards where Sam had been standing, but now he was slouched in a chair, and he looked like he was unconscious.

I went over to him. "Sam? S-a-a-a-m? Hello? Wake up." I shook his shoulder and he started coming to. "Did you faint?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and said, "Come over here and see your son."

Sam immediately got up and went over to look at his son. "Aw, look how cute he is." He placed an arm around Emily.

I looked into the face of the tiny baby. "Aw, he really is cute." He opened his eyes and looked at me. He had Emily's eyes. "He's got your eyes Em. What are you gonna name him?"

Emily and Sam shared a look before looking back down at their baby. "Glendon Samuel Joshua Uley." Emily answered.

"Glendon, after Grampy Glendon?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, and we want you to be the Godmother."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"And Paul to be his Godfather." Sam finished giving me a smile.

"Aw, thanks guys, this means a lot." I smiled at them.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said. I placed him in my right arm and used my left hand (the good hand) to keep the blanket out of his face. "Look at your little face! You're so cute, I'm going to spoil you rotten baby boy!" I cooed at him.

I heard Sam and Emily laughing beside me but I ignored them. I eventually gave Emily back her baby and pulled my right hand to my chest to keep it from getting hit. Then Emily noticed me cradling my hand to my chest. "Sophie is your hand okay?"

"Yeah...sort of...no, not really, I'm pretty sure you broke three of my fingers, but really it's not that bad." As I tried moving them, I muffled a cry of pain.

"Soph, you should probably get that looked at." Sam said looking concerned.

"Is something wrong with your hand Sophie?" Dr. Monet asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I let him lead me to another room.

After he fixed up my hand, he said to me, "Just like it used to be right?"

I knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, except this wasn't caused by my Father."

He gave a sigh. "I should have guessed, what with all the injuries you came in with and your Father never here with you."

"It's alright...I'd better get back with my brother and sister-in-law." I said as I walked back to the other room. Emily and Sam were now crowded by Ericka, Leah and Castor. They were all making googly eyes over baby Glendon and I smiled form the doorway.

"Hey, Sophie, how's your hand?" Emily asked.

I waved my broken hand at her. "All patched up."

"Did she break your hand?" Ericka asked. I nodded. "Wow Em, I think you just scared me out of having kids." We all laughed at that and Emily said, "Good, that means I won't have to worry about Seth and you." Ericka had blushed after that.

I walked over to Emily and said to her and Sam, "Guess what? I was talking with Dr. Monet; Glendon was born at 12:01am, Christmas Day." I gave them a smile. "You have a Christmas baby."

They smiled at each other. "What a great Christmas present." She whispered.

I smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better get home so that I can spend Christmas with the family, I'll pop by tomorrow, okay Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow." He pulled me in for a hug. "Tell Paul the big news, okay?"

I nodded and left the room yawning. I got out to the waiting room and nearly everybody was here. In the waiting room were Jared, Kim, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin. Everyone stood up when I came out.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jacob asked.

"What's its name?" Seth asked.

"Sophie, what happened to your hand?" Paul asked coming over to me and holding my casted hand in his hand.

"Oh, Emily squeezed my hand a little too hard while giving birth." I answered looking up at him. "Oh, and Emily's fine Kim, it's a boy and his name is Glendon Samuel Joshua Uley, after our Grandfather and our Uncle, or Sam's Dad."

They all had happy faces and smiles.

"Well, I think we'd better get home, we're getting kicked out in any case." Leah said coming down the hall with Castor and Ericka.

"I think that's a good idea, get home for Christmas morning with our families." I said. There were mumbles of agreement and we all left the hospital.

"Sophie? Is it alright if I stay with you? Sam and Emily won't be home until around 11am and I don't want to be alone." Ericka asked.

"Of course Eri, we'll just stop by and pick up some of your things." I said as I looked at her through the rear-view mirror. She smiled at me.

I drove out of the parking lot with my one hand and Paul held my bad hand, which was my right hand. I dropped off Paul and walked up the door with him. "Are you sure your hand is feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine, feel bad for Em, she's the one who went through labour." I said.

He grimaced. "I guess you're right, I'll bet you're not looking forward to that," He leaned in and whispered, "When we have kids."

I giggled. "Until then, we can have all the fun in the world."

His eyes darkened. "Don't talk like that, or I won't let you leave."

I laughed and then looked up. We were under the mistletoe and I laughed again. "We're under the mistletoe."

He looked up and smiled. "I guess you know what that means?" I smiled at him and got on my tip toes.

Our lips met and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up so that it was easier for us to kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kissed back harder. As we kissed, it started snowing, little tiny flakes, but there were a lot of them. We pulled apart and I laughed as he kept me up in his arms.

"Looks like it'll be white Christmas after all." I whispered.

"Yeah." Paul whispered and leaned in to give me another kiss. We were interrupted with a car horn, my car horn.

I pulled back and started laughing. "I guess Ericka's getting impatient. I'll see you tomorrow." I pecked his lips and went to my car. Before I got in, I called out to Paul, "Oh, and one more thing, Emily and Sam made us Glendon's Godparents."

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Paul, I love you."

"I love you too." He waved and went into the house.

"You're really impatient, aren't you?" I said when I got into the car and buckled up.

"I was getting tired of seeing you two making out under the mistletoe." She replied with a shrug.

Once we got to Emily, Sam and Ericka's house, we picked up a few things for her and headed back to my house. Everyone was asleep so I showed Ericka to the guest bedroom and then heading to mine, falling onto my bed and falling asleep immediately.


	59. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Dear Viewers,**

**And last but certainly not the least, Christmas day for **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf**_**!**

**My chapters have been really long lately, haven't they? I guess I just have a lot of ideas for the story! This chapter is very cute and I'm sure you'll like it! (Even though it's the day after Christmas...)**

**Hope you absolutely love it!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
Well I don't know if there'll be snow  
So have a cup of cheer_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello, to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

**Holly Jolly Christmas—Michael Bublé**

* * *

**Chapter 57  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**Christmas Day**

"Sophie wake up! It's Christmas, it's Christmas morning! We have to go open presents!" Sky was jumping on my bed the next morning, shouting for me to wake up. I groaned and looked at my clock.

5:30 IN THE F***ING MORNING?

"Sky, it is way too early for me to get up, I didn't get to sleep until 1am last night! Let me sleep!" I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Awh, come on Soph, you can sleep later!" He continued to jump on my bed.

I pulled my head from my pillow and looked up at him. "Shouldn't you be a little more mature since you're a werewolf now and look nearly 13?" I said snapping at him. I wasn't in a very 'Merry' mood this morning; this is what happens when I don't get sleep.

"Sophie, please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes, and for once, they actually worked.

I sighed in exasperation. "Are Mom and Jason awake?" He nodded. "Fine, let's go downstairs."

"Yay!" He took my hand and literally dragged me downstairs. Mom, Jason and Ericka were all waiting for me downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Sophie!" They chimed together.

Ericka looked as tired as I was, which reminds me..."Hold on a second." I let go of Sky's hand and went to the closet to get my bag of gifts. "I was going to bring all of these to your house today when everyone went over for our Christmas get-together, but since you're here and not home I think you should open your present now Ericka." I found her present among the 17 others. I had already put Sky's underneath the tree so his wasn't in here.

"Awh, thanks Sophie!" She gave me a hug.

I laughed. "You're welcome!" The next hour was spent opening presents together, laughing and taking pictures. We had so much fun together, and then the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Sophie, we'll be ready to leave by noon, just in time for our Christmas lunch, but before that time, could you and Ericka do us a favour?"_ Emily asked.

"Of course Em, what do you need?" I said.

"_Well, everything's all made and prepared, we just need it set up, do you think you could do that for us? Also, could you pick us up from the hospital, and grab the baby seat from our room? We don't have a car because you drove us."_ She said.

"Alright, I can do that; I'll see you in a few hours Em, bye."

"_Bye Sophie."_ She hung up and I put the phone on the stand.

The Christmas lunch party was for the pack and the Imprints to get together and have a make-shift Christmas dinner since we'd all be with our families for the actual Christmas dinner. Of course Emily, Sam, Glendon and Ericka were coming over here for dinner, along with Emily's parents, my Aunt and Uncle (Sam's adoptive parents), Embry and his Mother and Jason's Mother and younger sister. It was lucky we managed to get a good sized house that would fit everybody, because altogether we'd have 12 people over for dinner, and including me, Sky, Mom and Jason, that meant 16 people at one dinner table.

Oh boy.

I went back into the living room and spent my time organizing all my gifts together, it was just something I liked doing, organizing. After a few hours, I kissed my Mom on the cheek, gave Sky a hug and surprisingly, Jason pulled me in for a hug. I said goodbye and then Ericka and I were off to Sam and Emily's house to set up everything.

Once we got there, I set my bag of gifts in a closet in the kitchen and then we began.

We made room for everyone to eat in the same room, the living room (the only room big enough to fit 20 people plus a baby. We put extra chairs in there so that everyone could eat in there and, moved the coffee tables to the side out of the way to make more room. Then we got everything out of the fridge and set it down on the counters, spreading everything out to take up all the counter space. We heated everything up one thing at a time until they were all heated up really hot so that they'd be just the right temperature for when everyone came over and ate it.

We put up some decorations around the house to make it look more festive than it already was and I organized the presents so that they wouldn't get hit by anybody when the piled into the living room.

I sighed in relief and sank into a chair after we'd finished; Ericka followed in my footsteps and did the same thing.

"That was a lot of work." Ericka said.

"Tell me about it." I replied. "I have to go pick up Sam and Emily now, if anybody arrives, keep them in the living room and out of the kitchen, okay."

"Alright Sophie, see you in a bit." She said.

I got up, grabbed my keys, the baby seat and the carrier and headed off towards Forks. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and brought the baby carrier with me. I walked into the hospital and saw Sam filling out some papers and Emily beside him holding baby Glendon. I walked over to them.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Emily! Someone order a baby carrier and a chauffeur?" I asked laughing.

She turned to me and laughed. "Merry Christmas Sophie, and I believe we did."

"So how was your night?" I asked.

"Sleepless, the doctors and nurses were giving me lessons on how to do everything the proper way, I'm lucky I'm still standing." Emily said as she strapped Glendon into the baby carrier.

"Well, some coffee will be sure to help keep you up." I said with a laugh. She laughed with me.

Once Sam was finished filling out papers, we headed out to my car, strapped the baby in the baby seat and headed back to La Push. I pulled into the driveway and we walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Wow girls, everything looks great and it smells wonderful. Did you just finish before you left?" Emily asked.

I sat next to Ericka and we nodded.

"Well, everyone should be showing up soon, we'd best get changed into something different." Sam said as he looked down at the clothes he had been wearing last night.

"Don't worry; if anyone shows up, we'll be down here." I said giving him a smile.

"Thanks Sophie." He said and then ran upstairs.

"Sophie, could you look after Glendon for me while I change?" Emily asked.

"Yep, just let me take him." I took the baby carrier from Emily and gave her a push upstairs and she went after telling me a few things about how to handle Glendon. I started rocking the baby seat slightly a Glendon slept away.

"Aw, he really is cute; you can already see Sam and Emily in him." Ericka said.

"I know, he's just the sweetest thing ever." I said smiling down at him.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew that everybody would just be piling in now. After 20 minutes, everybody had arrived and were now in the living room, except for me, Paul and Ericka.

"Aw, he's so cute." Paul said, crouching down to look at Glendon. I giggled, this was Paul's soft that usually I only got to see.

"Now that's a side of Paul I never thought I'd see." Sam said as he came into the kitchen with Emily.

Paul laughed as he stood up next to me. "Don't worry; he'll be around more often." Paul wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I was sitting down so he was hunched over a bit. I turned my head and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I think we can call everybody to et their food now." Emily said.

"I'll handle that Em, you just come over here and get your son before I take him home with me." She laughed as I left the kitchen.

"Alright everyone, here's how it's gonna go, the girls are going first in a single file like since it's set up like a buffet, then, you boys may go, are we clear?"

Everyone nodded. The girls got up and went in to the kitchen, Leah was carrying Claire. Emily and Sam were sitting at the table out of the way and Emily was holding Glendon in her arms. After all the girls (including Ericka and I) had gotten our meals, the boys piled in to get in a line, surprisingly they stayed in the line. After they left the kitchen, there wasn't much food left but there was just enough for both Sam and Emily.

"You had just enough food Em, looks like we'll definitely have enough at our home since we have just as much." I said as we went into the living room.

Emily nodded as she placed Glendon down in the crib I had set up earlier next to Sam and Emily's seats. "I'm surprised, I actually thought some people wouldn't get as much as they wanted."

After everybody was done eating, I collected all the dirty dishes and placed them into the dishwasher Sam and Emily had recently gotten. It made things so much easier. I went into the closet, got my bag of gifts and went back into the living room.

"It's present time!" I said. Everybody immediately brightened up and quieted down. "I'll start with Sam and Emily and work my way around." I gave them their presents and also a little something I had gotten for Glendon; it was another ornament saying: _Baby's First Christmas_. I had had a feeling that he would get his first Christmas and I had ended up being right. Ericka had already gotten her gift so I moved along from there. I went all around the room until I sat next to Paul again and gave him his gift. "Merry Christmas Paul." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sophie." He kissed my lips quickly and then began opening his present. I looked over at Jake and he gave me a wink, I smiled back. Paul pulled up the set of keys from the box and looked them over, his eyes widened. "No way, you didn't." He looked over at me.

"Oh she did, trust me, she supplied me with everything I needed and I got it together." Jake said.

"What is it?" Jared asked.

"A motorbike, I knew Paul's wanted one for a while, so I pulled a few strings, got Jake to go along with it and we got it finished just in time for Christmas." I smiled at Paul. He smiled back and pulled me into his arms.

"You're the best." He whispered.

"I know I am." I said back.

After that, everybody was thanking me for the gifts I had gotten them, although Kim was more embarrassed because of the extra gift I had gotten her from a certain lingerie store (she knew exactly what it was for) and as soon as she had lifted the lid a little, she'd blushed red, slammed the box shut and looked over at me shocked. I may have laughed a little.

Jared had asked to look at the gift but Kim said no a little too quickly and hid the gift from him. Jared looked over at me questioningly and I mouthed the words, "You'll thank me later." to him. He still looked confused.

We were all there until about 4pm, that's when we all left their house. "I'll see you four later, remember, dinner's at 6 so don't be late. Make sure you're parents find their way Em."

"Alright Sophie, we'll see you later, goodbye! And thanks for all your help!" She called as I went out to my car.

"No problem Em, see you at dinner!" I got into my car and drove off. I got to my house and I smelt food. It smelt great. I went into the kitchen and immediately began to help my Mother make dinner. This was the first time we made Christmas dinner together since I was 6, it felt nice.

"I bet you're thinking the same thing I am. How we haven't made Christmas dinner together since you were 6." She said quietly. "You know, I did try to send you things for Christmas, and your birthdays. Did you ever get any of them?" She turned to look at me.

I gave her a small smile. "We got your gifts, most times, other times I had to get them back from Donovan. We didn't know who they were from, and Donovan was just suspicious all the time so we had to hide them from him."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you got them, I didn't send a name or a return address or even a letter in case he got them before you did. I didn't want him knowing I was alive still." She looked down at the floor. "I went to see him." She whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

But I did, and I dropped all the dirty dishes I had in my arms, luckily I was over the sink right now. "What?"

"I shouldn't have, I know that, but I wanted to make him see how different I was now, how much better I was without him, how...right I had been 10 years ago. I always told him bad things would happen to him but he never listened to me, he just continued to beat me, so I went to visit him to rub it in his face that I was right. It was stupid, I knew that, but I wanted to see his face when he saw that I was still alive." She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mom, you shouldn't have went to see him, even if you did want him to feel like a bigger loser and a**hole than he already is." I went over to her and held her in my arms. "How did it go?"

"The look on his face was priceless; he went into complete shock and all that crap. He couldn't make a coherent sentence; he could barely speak as I rubbed it in his face that he was now facing the consequences of what he had done. He even had the nerve to say that he was sorry and all that...that...complete and udder bulls***. He tried to blame it on other things, but I just told him straight out that he was the only to blame, and then I left."

He actually tried apologizing? It made me wonder, if deep down, he really did love her after all and that's why he was so messed up, more than he was before, when she had supposedly died. Maybe he had loved her, even though he didn't show it, and losing her had made him go mentally insane, and so every time that he saw me, he was actually seeing her.

I shook my head, it didn't matter, he had still beaten and raped me all the same.

We finished dinner and set everything up at the table at exactly 6 'o' clock. The doorbell rang and I greeted everyone as they came in.

I gave baby Glendon a kiss on the forehead before letting Sam, Emily and Ericka go in, they just laughed and Emily said to me, "You're getting a little too attached to the little guy. I'll bet you'll have a ton of kids when you and Paul get married." I just laughed at her.

I said hi to Emily's parents and directed them to the dining room. Aunt Carmen and Uncle Joshua came in next and I gave them both a hug and sent them on their way. I gave Aunt Diane a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Embry picked me up in a hug. I giggled and he let me down and I told him where to go. Last to come into the house, were Jason's Mother, Jacinta, and his little sister, Jenné.

"Welcome Mrs. Cuneo, Jenné, it's nice that you could make it." I said with a smile.

"My, my, you certainly look like Debbie, you must be Sophie. Jason's always talking about you, whether it's about your academic life or how much you look like your Mother, he always mentions you." She said with a smile.

I blushed and sort of blanched for a moment. That was certainly a shock.

"Ah, Mom, Jenné, it's nice to see you again." Jason said quickly, taking them in for hugs. I guess he heard what his Mother had said to me.

Once we were all seated at the table with our meals, we all went silent and I said a quick Christmas prayer. After that we dug into the meal. It was quite quiet, only the occasional conversation, but other than that everyone was enjoying their meal and not talking.

Sky and I cleaned up everything and put what we could fit into the dishwasher. Only some of the serving plates couldn't fit in so I hand washed those and Sky put them away. We joined everyone in the living room soon after where there were a bunch of conversations were going on.

I pulled Jason aside so that I could speak with him. "You liked to talk about me to your Mother, huh?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He scratched the back of his neck, something most guys did when they were nervous about something. "Yes, you were one of my best students, and since I had still been in love with your Mother, I actually tried to look out for you as best I could, looks like I was horrible at that, wasn't I?"

I shook my head. "It's fine Jason, I keep telling everyone that I'm fine and that nobody could have prevented it. By the way, I hoped you only told your Mother the good things about me."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything bad." He sighed. "You know, It's okay if you want to call me Dad, I won't freak out or anything." He said looking down at me; he was quite a bit taller than me.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

He put his arms around me to hug me back. "You're welcome Sophie."

There was a click and flash and I knew someone had taken a picture of us. "Aw, that was such a cute picture." Mrs. Cuneo said.

"Mom, you know I don't like pictures." Jason said. I just laughed at him, even 36-year-old men become like kids when their Mother's are around.

Mrs. Cuneo just laughed and said, "Well, it's the first picture of you and your stepdaughter, so you can thank me later." She left us and went back to talking with my Mother.

Jason shook his head as we pulled apart. "Sophie, there is one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away." I said.

"Well, your Mother and I have been together a few month now, and I would like to marry her, so I thought I'd ask you if it was okay." He asked a little nervous.

I was shocked. "Of course I'm okay with it! I think it's about time you two got married!" I said excitedly.

He let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm glad I got your approval, I have the ring with me, do you think I should...?"

"I think you should do it right now." I smiled at him. I walked back over to my Mother and sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"You'll see." I whispered back.

Jason cleared his throat and said, "If everyone could be quiet for just a moment, I'd like to say something to Debbie." He smiled at her. "I've loved her since we were tens, and even though we've been separated for nearly 18 years, I still loved her all that time. And I think there's just one more step to go." He got on one knee in front of my Mother and she gasped, covering her mouth. "Debbie Call, will you be my wife?"

Some people gasped, some people smiled, and some clapped. My Mom was smiling, with a few tears in her eyes and nodded. "Of course, of course I'll be your wife Jason!" She threw her arms around him and he caught her, holding her close to him. I smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

I looked around the room and looked at all the smiling faces of my family members. It was a happy setting, a wonderful time for us, Christmas seemed to be the best time of year for everyone, bringing them together and making it seem like nothing could go wrong in the world.

Christmas was a beautiful time, and as I looked around the room, I knew there would be many Christmases like this in the future, and many happy times in my family.

_Merry Christmas, from the Uley's, the Call's, the Cuneo's, and the Young's._

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my updating session; I hope enjoyed these four chapter! **

**I may not be able to get a chapter up this Saturday since I'll be spending it with my cousins in middle of nowhere (another middle of nowhere than where I am right now...)**

**So, until then, I say goodbye and I hope you all had very merry Christmases and hope you have a happy New Year! **


	60. Crazier

**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I disappeared off the face of the Earth after the Christmas special! It's just that when I got home I had so much to do, especially for school since the semester was ending and I had all my exams to focus on. **

**Then after they were done I had a difficult stand point in my life and I still haven't gotten over it.**

**Plus, today is Valentine's Day, my absolute least favourite day of the year, and I find as I get older it just gets worse and worse, this year's Valentine's Day had to be the worst I've ever lived through. To me, today is like a Friday the 13****th****, a bad omen day. So basically I was depressed and pissed off all day so because of that I was able to write this chapter (since I write better when I'm angry).**

**So enjoy and review please! (And if you're upset with me for taking so long, just tell me and it'll give me the motivation to update sooner!)**

**Michelle**

* * *

_I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

**Crazier—Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 58  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**December 27****th**** 2010**

"Paul, seriously, where are you taking me?" I asked as he kept his hands over my eyes and directed me where I was to go.

"It's a late Christmas present, I know how much you loved the first one, but since you got me the most amazing gift, I had to do something extra special." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

His present to me that he gave me on Christmas was a small, heart shaped locket. The chain and the locket were made out of white gold, I think it was 14kt. On the front, it had my name _'Sophia' _engraved into it and on the back, it said '_You now hold my heart, you always have, and always will…Cheesy right?_'. I had laughed at that but I loved it all the same. Inside, there were two pictures, one of me and him, the other was me surrounded by Sam, Sky and Embry. It had been an amazing gift.

Now, I had to wonder, what is this gift he's giving me today?

"I'm getting just a bit impatient Paul." I said.

"Okay, just a few more steps, and…here we are, your gift." He took his hands off my eyes and I gasped.

I was in the dance studio, the studio I had spent countless hours in, training and dancing and choreographing, and right in the middle, was Miranda with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome back Sophie!" She said.

"Miranda!" I squealed and ran over to her to give her a hug. Miranda was Kim's cousin, my dance instructor and my long-time friend. Now I knew why Paul had told me to wear comfortable clothes.

"Oh Sophie, it's so good to have you back here!" She said, hugging me back.

"It feels great to be back here! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" I hope you haven't forgotten everything I taught you!" She said.

I shook my head and said, "Nope, I haven't."

"Okay, well let's see what you remember, okay? Let's start with Contemporary, how about the last dance you did, that was _Wild Horses_." She went over to the sound system and stood there.

"Okay Paul, you can take a seat at the front." I said as I took my position. He nodded and sat down at the front of the room just as Miranda started the music.

I let the rhythm and the lyrics take me as I remembered the steps to this dance and just let it flow. This dance required a lot of flexibility, so I was happy to know I still was flexible.

After it was done I gave a little bow and I looked up at Paul. His mouth hung open, clapping in shock and I gave a little triumphant smile knowing that I had done that just by dancing.

"Excellent! It's nice to know you didn't forget it!" Miranda said coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks Miranda, it feels so good to be dancing again." I said.

"Well, that's good to hear because there's no way I'm letting you stop this time." She said. "So, your lessons will be here every night except for Sunday at 9pm, don't be late." She gave me a smile. "Now, since you've had your first dance in over a year, let's warm up properly."

For the next hour, we warmed up; we worked on my solos for some upcoming competitions in several different styles and then after that we cooled down and it was time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Miranda! Goodbye, and thank you!" I said waving.

"See you tomorrow night Sophie!"

Paul and I left the building and got into his car, we then set forth for home.

"Sophie, that was amazing, I had no idea just how great you were as a dancer." He said with a smile.

"A hidden talent, I stopped about a year and a half ago, when Donovan was still in my life. He was getting too close to finding out about it so I stopped before Miranda got involved and got hurt because of me. So I'm glad you brought me here today, it was a great late Christmas present." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "And now that I know just how flexible you are, I think we'll have even more fun in bed."

I blushed and giggled, I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Paul drove us to his house, which he had to himself tonight so I knew we wouldn't have to risk being quiet. Paul parked his truck and came over to my side to open my door and pull me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his descended onto mine. The kiss was long and rough, we both fought to dominate each other, even though Paul always won, I still tried.

He opened the door and closed it behind us as he kept walking up the stairs to his room. We landed on his bed and he was now hovering over me. We broke off the kiss to take each other's clothes off until we were down to nothing.

Paul took my legs and let my left lay straight on the bed and then pushed my right leg back till it was beside my head.

"Yep, I think I'll love this flexible you." He said in a husky voice. I giggled again.

Paul positioned himself over my entrance and plunged in; hitting new spots I had never felt before. I moaned in pleasure, this position definitely brought on new spots that Paul hit as he rocked in and out of me. I was moaning his name in a matter of seconds and we both hit our climax soon after that.

"Oh gosh Sophie, you feel so tight like this baby." He kept hitting that new spot and I was panting every time he thrusted back into me.

Before I knew it, I was having another orgasm; Paul certainly knew how to hit all the right spots.

After we were done, we lay next to each other, my breathing ragged as I lay in Paul's arms.

"Shit!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Sophie, we didn't use a condom! I'm so sorry I should have been more responsible! Sophie—"

"It's alright; I just finished my period yesterday so I should be fine. Don't worry; I'm not going to get pregnant from this. You'll live to see another day." I said kissing his lips.

"What do you mean 'live to see another day'?"

"Do you really think Sam would be okay with you getting me pregnant at this age? Or even Embry?" I asked him.

He made a noise; I wasn't sure how to describe it as other than plain ole terror. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Mmhmm, now, let me get some sleep, after dance and the amazing sex I'm exhausted." I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty amazing tonight." He then whispered into my ear, "I can't wait to try out all the other positions we can try now."

I shivered, a good kind of shiver, and fell asleep with those words in my mind.

**New Year's Eve 2010/2011**

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" We all chorused together.

There was a lot of cheering inside my house, and it was quite loud with everyone in it. Nobody was allowed any alcoholic drinks since A, most of us were underage and B, it was Leah and Castor's wedding tomorrow—or rather today in about 17 hours.

Everyone was to leave here in about half an hour so they could at least sleep some before the wedding so no one would fall asleep at it—which is why I thought having a wedding on New Year's Day was kind of silly, but we still all went along with it.

Half an hour later, I was cleaning up the house with Mom, my soon-to-be Step-Dad Jason, Sky and Paul. I kept on yawning as I put the last bag in the trash can and went back inside.

"Do you want me to carry you to bed?" Paul asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Only if you stay the night." I said tiredly.

"Okay." He scooped me into his arms bridal style and started up the stairs.

"No funny business you two." Jason said as he finished sweeping with my Mom.

"Don't worry; I'm way too exhausted for any of that." I said as I laid my head against Paul's chest. Mom and Jason shook their heads as they put the dirt in the trash and continued to put the brooms away.

Paul opened my door and closed it behind us. I got out of his arms and went to my drawers to get my PJs. I stripped down to my underwear, unclipped my bra and pulled on one of Paul's shirts that he's left here and a pair of PJ shorts.

Paul was already lying on my bed and opened his arms for me. I laid down in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you." I said and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too; I'll see you when you wake up." He whispered.

I soon fell asleep.

**January 1****st**** 2011**

I woke up the next morning to Paul kissing my lips.

I moaned and said, "Now that's a way to wake up." I opened my eyes and smiled at him, he was smiling back.

"I know, and that's how you'll wake up in the future." He gave that special smile that always managed to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I yawned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"12:03." He kissed my neck and I froze.

"Damn! I was supposed to be up hours ago!" I got out of bed quickly and started getting ready for the day.

"Why Sophie? It's still so early." He said in a whiny voice.

I peeked out from my closet. "Because I'm one of the bridesmaids and I have to be there for Leah." I went back in and looked for the rest of the stuff I had to bring. "I think that I'm going to pretty much be a bridesmaid for all the Imprint's weddings. I'll certainly have a lot of dresses. Okay, so I have the shoes, the dress, makeup's already there, hair stuff is there, speech is in my pocket and everything else is taken care of." The only things I wasn't looking forward too was the fact that my fingers were still all casted/bandaged up still from when Emily broke them giving birth.

I walked out of the closet, dressed and everything with me I pecked Paul on the cheek, said to him, "Don't be late, it starts at 5pm so be there by 4:30." And left the house to my car and drove off to Leah's house.

As soon as I got in the house and found the girls I said, "Sorry I'm late, Paul slept over last night and I didn't wake up until 10 minutes ago."

"That's alright; right now we're just going over some things for the wedding and then getting ready, we haven't been awake all that long either." Leah said.

"Good." I replied.

***_*********_***_**4 Hours Later**_***_*********_***

"Ready to go Leah?" I asked Leah.

"Yep, we're all set." She smiled at me.

I absolutely loved Leah's dress; it was strapless and hugged her body tightly until it got to just past her hips. Around the top rim was beading and it went down the left side of the dress and ended where the dress flowed out. From where it flowed out it was ruffled to the ground and the dress was long enough that it dragged on the ground.

Mine, Emily's and Ericka's bridesmaids' dresses were all a light/ice-blue and went down to our knees. Emily's was a strapless dress that was tight around her chest and went loose and out from the white strap around her body right underneath her chest. My dress was a more silky fabric hugged my chest and had a fold starting at the top of my right breast and under my left one, it was tight around my waist and flowed around me, but was folded sort of around me. Ericka's dress was smooth all around in a silky type of fabric and a belt around the waist with the ribbon going down her left side.

We looked absolutely stunning.

"Okay, so let's pile into my car and head to the church." I said and I grabbed my keys and we all got into my car. The drive was short but it kept us from getting wet. It was the same church Sam and Emily got married in so we stayed in the same room as before to wait for the wedding to start.

I heard Emily's cue and she went out and I knew I'd be next so I said to Leah, "You ready for this?"

She nodded with a huge smile. "I'm so ready for this."

I smiled and went out of the room and down the aisle. I saw Emily in front of me and Castor, Sam and Castor's two other groomsmen already at the altar, those two guys were friends of Castor when he had been away from La Push. I stood at the altar next to Emily with Ericka coming up beside me and we turned to watch as Leah came down the aisle.

She looked even more stunning than before, just a certain glow about her that wasn't there when we were getting ready, and I could tell Castor noticed as well. His eyes were full of adoration and I saw him as he said, "She's beautiful."

Leah now stood in front of him; Seth was the one who took her down the aisle since their Father had died a while ago.

"You look beautiful." Castor whispered.

"Thank you." She said with a blush forming.

And then the priest started to speak.

***_*********_***_**Some Time Later**_***_*********_***

We were now at the reception and it was going smoothly. Leah and Castor were dancing with each other (a fast paced song right now, they hadn't had their slow dance yet), Emily and Sam were making little Glendon laugh as they danced with him in their arms, everyone else was having a good time and I was just sitting waiting for Paul to get back with our drinks.

"Here you go Soph." He said handing me my drink.

"Thanks Paul." I said taking it and taking a drink.

The songs finally turned into a slow song and it was the song Leah had picked out for her and Castor to have their first dance to.

It was _Crazier _by _Taylor Swift_. It was one of Leah's favourite songs and the first time they had went on a date this was the song that they listened to.

After a while Paul pulled me into his arms and we started dancing as well.

"Well, I guess this is what we have to look forward to." He whispered.

I laughed. "Yes, considering we are the next Imprint and wolf couple in line, it'll probably be us getting married next." I smiled up at him.

"I hope you don't make me wait all too long." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't, I love you too much to watch and make you suffer." I giggled.

He chuckled. "So you think that's funny, well how about this." He whispered and started tickling me.

I giggled profoundly and swatted at his hands. "Stop Paul, I hate being tickled."

"You'll have to kiss me." He said.

"Not a problem." And with that, I leant up onto my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips and he stopped tickling me and we just kept our arms around each other, like we always do.

* * *

**Well, a lot has happened in this chapter. Sorry for overloading, but I had to get a lot out of my mind to make a good sized chapter.**

**Now, even though I hate Valentine's Day, my characters don't so I'm going to do a late Valentine's chapter tomorrow, it has all the couples in it, but it focuses more on Jared and Kim…**

**Well, until tomorrow, bye!**


	61. Escape

**Dear Viewers,**

**It took some time, what with all the extracurricular activities including three nights a week of dance and sports the other few days being in AP classes doesn't help (especially since grade 11 is the hardest year of high school) but I finally got this chapter finished!**

**And it was well worth the wait, being almost 8000 words (definitely my longest chapter yet), so enough of my drabble, get on with the reading!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_It was good, it was bad,  
But it was real;  
And that's all you get,  
In the end of the matter_

_Here's how it goes,  
All it takes is some trying,  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape my love…_

**Escape—Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

**Chapter 59  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**February 14****th**** 2011—Morning**

It was now Valentine's Day.

Formerly my least favourite day of the year, but now it was absolutely the best day ever, and that was simply because of Paul. Ever since we woke up he has been making my day extra special.

We were taking the day off of school just to spend the day together since we would be absolutely alone. Mom was at work, my new Dad was at work (the school, and I'm pretty sure he knew exactly where I was right now…), Sky was at school and I knew everybody else would be too busy with their Valentine's days to think about us.

I was currently in the kitchen cooking something for Paul. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"It's smells delicious, is it almost ready?" He almost whined.

"Soon, you'll have to let me go so that I can finish it." I turned my head and kissed his lips. "Now go, I'll tell you when it's ready."

He groaned but left the kitchen. I giggled; he was such a pouty puss.

After a few more minutes I was finally done making our lunch.

"Finally, thanks Soph." He kissed my lips and then sat down across from me.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him. "So, do you have anything special planned for tonight?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smirked. "You're just going to have to wait until tonight to find out." He winked at me. I giggled.

_**Sam's POV**_

"I'll get him Em, you just stay in bed."

"Mmmm, okay, thanks Sam." She said putting her head underneath her pillow.

I picked up Glendon and started rocking him as I made my way into the kitchen. I prepared a bottle for him and started feeding him.

"Man you're getting big, why can't you stay little forever?" I said. He looked at me with his little brown eyes while he drank form his bottle and I smiled. He was cute, he reminded me of a baby Sky. It wouldn't be too farfetched seeing as how we share a Dad.

I looked at the calendar and my eyes widened once I noticed the date. Valentine's Day.

"Oh crap." I muttered. Glendon finished his bottle and I began to burp him. I had asked Sue to watch Glendon for us today so that Emily and I could have a special day. I better give her a call. I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Sue, it's Sam I was wondering what time you would be able to pick up Glendon?"

"_Whenever is good for you, I could head right now if that's good?"_

"Of course, I'll get a bag ready for him. Thanks Sue."

"_No problem Sam, goodbye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and headed back to Glendon's room to pack up a few things. When I heard the knock at the door, I finished packing and brought the now sleeping Glendon to the door with his bag.

"Hi Sam, is the little guy sleeping?" Sue asked taking him.

"Not for long, but everything you should need is in here, if you need to call us then do, I just fed him a bottle so he should good for a while, he likes his naps so don't try and wake him, if he does wake up and he won't stop crying give him the stuffed blue bear, he loves that thing, and play a bit of music, he likes music." I said and kissed Glendon's forehead. "Take care of him okay?"

She shook her head. "You're worse than any other protective Mother I know Sam, he'll be fine with me, don't you worry. When should I drop him off?"

"Around 9pm, is that okay for you?"

"Yes, goodbye Sam, have a great day."

"I will." I closed the door and went back upstairs. I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist and pulled her on top of me. She squealed and I kissed her lips. "Happy Valentine's day."

She kissed me back and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, I thought you might have forgotten."

"How could I forget?" I kissed her again. "So, Sue is babysitting Glendon for us today, so we're alone for the entire day, the rest of the pack will be off with their respectful partners so we can do whatever we'd like. Sound good to you?"

"Anything I want?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as it doesn't involve you leaving the house." I said.

"Hmm, okay." She rolled off of me and placed her head under the pillow again. "I'm sleeping."

I sighed. That's not what I meant, but I had walked myself into that one, Glendon had been up all night and she had to be tired.

Now, how to get her to stay awake…

_**Leah's POV**_

_I have to tell him; sooner or later I have to tell him. It should be today, he's been asking questions so I think I should just answer him. He'll find out anyway._

I kept telling myself that I would tell Castor what's going on with me, but I end up chickening out every time. I don't know how he'll react.

"Hey, happy Valentine's Day." Castor said leaning over in the bed to kiss my cheek.

I turned over and smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day." I kissed his lips.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, it's up to you." I replied.

"How about we stay in bed all day?" He said with a coy smile.

"Or I could make you breakfast." I said getting out of the bed and heading downstairs. I knew what he was insinuating, and I wasn't really in the mood for it after discovering what was going on with myself.

I made it to the kitchen and began preparing ourselves some breakfast. I would make something extra special for him since it was Valentine's Day, and since we wouldn't be spending it how he probably planned, he deserved something extra special for breakfast.

I sighed. I'd tell him tonight.

_**Jared's POV**_

I knew that Kim's parents would be gone by the time I got to her house so I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer it.

I heard her coming down the stairs and to the door where she opened it. And I had to control myself once she did, because all she was wearing was one of my button up shirts with the top three buttons undone. If I had been anyone else and she'd opened the door dressed like that, I'd have to knock them on the head quite hard so that they wouldn't remember seeing her like that.

In a groggy voice, she asked without looking up, "Whatever you want, I'm sleeping."

"If that's what you're sleeping in, I'm glad I'm the first one to wake you up so that I know no one else has seen you like that."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Jared! I didn't expect you so early!"

"You know, if any other guy has seen you like this, I'd probably have to kill them." I said, coming in and taking her into my arms.

"Jared, you don't even have to—"

I stopped her by kissing her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She giggled. "I'd almost forgotten."

I grinned. "Well, I'll make sure that this is a Valentine's Day that you won't soon forget."

"Really?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh yes, really." I kissed her lips again and I felt her smile through the kiss.

_**Embry's POV**_

I walked up to Audrey's house with the bouquet of pink primroses, Audrey's favourite flower, and knocked on the door. I never knew why primroses were her favourites, I never asked and she never told me, maybe I would ask when I saw her.

It wasn't Audrey who opened the door though.

"What do you want?" The woman asked in a curious voice.

"I'm looking for Audrey, is she here?" I asked the mysterious woman.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm Arista, her older and much more experienced sister." She was trying to sound seductive, I had gotten this reaction often from girls, but by now I was used to it and it didn't affect me anymore, especially after I met Audrey.

"Sorry, but—"

"Oh come on, Audrey doesn't have to know, it'll be our little secret." She smiled suggestively.

"Really, I—"

"My bedroom's on the first floor, Audrey won't hear a thing." She had a hand on my chest and was inches from my face. I had to do something.

I pushed her away and stepped back. "If she's not here, I should go look for her, thank you for your time, goodbye." I said, and was about to turn, until she grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait—" She sounded slightly shocked. "—she'll be down in a second. I approve of you now, you're the first boyfriend of Audrey's to ever turn away and turn me down. I've never let her date anyone unless they get my approval, or even Antonio's approval. You're the first, and I'm sure Antonio will agree." She smiling at me normally now, as if she was just happy that Audrey had someone now.

"Yes, well, Audrey is the only girl for me, I couldn't live without her. She's the one for me." I said with a smile.

"Is that why you bought the primroses? Or was it just because they're her favourite flowers and you didn't know the meaning?" She asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I'll take that as you don't know the flower meaning."

"I didn't even know flowers had meanings." I said with a shrug. "She never told me why the primrose is her favourite flower."

"Well, the primrose means 'I couldn't live without you', a quote you just used with my little sister. The primrose is her favourite flower because she keeps hoping that one guy will say the meaning to her instead of her just wishing it to happen." She smiled at me again. "And you're that guy, Audrey!" She called. "Embry is here!"

"How'd you know my name?" I asked confused.

"Audrey told me about you, I was just testing you when you came to the door. Antonio will do the same, but I'm sure once he knows I approve, he'll approve." Audrey appeared behind her. "I'll leave you two to it."

Audrey looked as if she had just rolled out of bed, but she looked cute even like that. I handed her the flowers and said with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She inhaled the scent of the flowers and smiled at me. "You got my sister's approval, I'm impressed, you must have done something right." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm glad—" She whispered. "—because I really like you, and I was hoping that you felt the exact same way."

"I couldn't live without you, I think I love you, in fact, I know I love you." I whispered back.

Audrey pulled back, tears in her eyes. "You're the greatest guy I have ever dated. I hope you never go away."

I pulled her in close. "Never." I whispered.

_**Jacob's POV**_

There was a distant voice breaking through my dreams.

"_Jacob, Jacob wake up, wake up." _It was a playful sounding voice, and it was a girl that sounded strangely like Arabella.

"_Come on sweetheart, wake up, it's a special day." _The dream cloud was lifting and I was waking.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

The voice giggled. "You're so cute and innocent when you're sleeping." That was definitely Arabella's voice.

"Ar (Air)?" I said groggily, trying to open my eyes.

"Morning sleepy head, how was your sleep?" She asked me.

"Not so great, was up half the night." I was the unfortunate one to have patrol last night, not that I could say that to Arabella, yet.

She laughed. "Do you know what today is?"

I turned over to sleep again. "Yeah, it's February 14th, Valentine's Day." My eyes opened wide once I made this realization. Quicker than she could react I had Arabella under me and I gave her a kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Well, I see you're awake." She said breathless.

I smirked. "My favourite day of the year now, not that it's really any different than any other day, but now I get an excuse to kiss you as long as I want and for no one to say anything about it."

She giggled. "I like the sound of that."

I laughed. "I bet you do."

_**Seth's POV**_

"I don't know what her favourite flower is though!" I panicked to Castor over the phone.

He laughed at me. _"Then pick something out of the ordinary, but make sure it's pretty, then maybe she'll tell you her favourite flower later on during the date."_

"Will that work? I'm not seeing her until tonight since we both had other things to do today, what else should I do?"

"_Just calm down for one, and two, what did you have in mind?" _He asked me.

"Well, I was thinking we could drive to Seattle for a dinner date and then just have a drive to wherever she wants to go. But should I do more? Should I plan something else for us to do?" I asked worriedly.

"_Did you ever think about telling her about the wolf stuff?" _He asked softly.

I froze. "I never did consider it, because I'm worried she'll hate me. We've been together since her 'Welcome Party', what if I've waited too long to tell her?"

"_Jacob and Embry have been the same way, except they've been together longer. She'll understand, just explain it to her bit by bit, don't freak her out and let things go from there, okay? If it doesn't go well, she'll come around eventually, if it goes well, well then that's a good thing, right?"_ Castor said happily.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Castor, I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Hey wait, before you go, could you answer me something right quick?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Do you know if anything's wrong with Leah? She's been acting very…strangely lately." _He said slowly.

So Leah hasn't told him yet? Geez, that's a bit surprising, Leah is usually an open book about everything with Castor. "No, I don't sorry man."

"_Nah, it's fine, I just wish I knew what was wrong. Anyway, take care, and good luck."_

"Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. I had a lot of planning to do.

"Seth! It's quarter to 12, you're way too late! Get your butt in gear!"

But first, I had to get to school!

_**Brady's POV**_

Everyone was being so mushy today in school, it was almost sickening. What made it worse was besides Collin, I was the only wolf not to Imprint and have someone for this day. Collin felt the same way, I could tell by how he was looking at the board.

If only we could find our Imprints, then maybe we wouldn't be so dismal.

Everywhere we looked inside this school were hearts and love messages and 'roses for sale' signs and all that Valentine's crap. What was the point of the holiday if you had no one special to spend it with?

The bell rang for lunch and Collin and I quickly got out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. There was a crowd, as usual, but this time there was a crowd around two people—two new girls to be exact. I had heard about them, they were from the Makah reserve and were best friends and cousins.

I gave them both a quick once over, their backs were to me. It seemed they were almost identical from behind, except one of them had black hair and the other had brown hair. I guess they liked being similar.

I got my food as soon as Collin got his, paid for it and followed Collin to our usual table, which was empty since everyone else decided to skip school to have their special days.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Seth said rushing to the table. "I slept in late then was on the phone with Castor for a while."

"What about?" Collin asked.

"None of your business." Seth said.

"I bet it was about how to go about his date with Ericka." I murmured to Collin. He snickered.

"Oh shove off." Seth said. "I'm telling her tonight." He said quietly.

We both looked at him shocked. "Really?" Collin asked.

"How are you feeling about that?" I asked.

"Not great, I'm worried she won't take it well since we've been together for quite a while." He said with a sigh. "But I guess I'll have to hope for the best."

"Yeah, well good luck man." I said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope she takes it well." Collin said.

"Yeah, well, I've got to go see the teachers whose classes I missed. See you two later." Seth got up and left.

"Whoa, that's got to be tough." I said. Collin nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna head outside okay? I'll see you in class." I got up and left the cafeteria.

I went outside and sat beneath a tree, closing my eyes and thinking about the day when I Imprint. I imagine she would be just the right height, long beautiful hair, beautiful, a great personality, sporty enough that she would cheer with me while watching sports games and most of all—

"Do you mind if I join you?" I looked up to see one of the new girls looking down at me.

—And most of all, that she'd have eyes that I'd drown in every time I looked into them.

"I'm Stevie, I'm new here, I've seen you around the school and I've wanted to introduce myself but I never got the chance to."

Her eyes were a brilliant blue, like the deep blue sea, and I felt the pull towards her, the need to know her and be with her. She was around 5'2", her skin the same tone as mine but perfect and flawless, her face was lovely with high cheekbones and her eyes were almond shaped, and she had a sporty aura to her, probably with way she dressed in a small, tight fitting baseball jersey and khaki shorts. She was perfect.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" My eyes widened. "I'm sorry, that was me thinking out loud, you weren't meant to hear that…ah crap." I hid my face with my hand.

She giggled and I looked back up at her, and saw her blushing. "No, no one's ever said that to me, thank you…what's your name?" She sat down next to me.

"I'm Brady, and it's nice to meet you Stevie." I said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too Brady." She smiled back up at me. She had an amazing smile.

_**Collin's POV**_

I wandered around the school grounds with my hands in my pocket, thinking about random things. I saw Seth on the phone, and I could tell it was Ericka on the other end of the line by the smile that lit up his face. Seth was older than Brady and I, he knew more about this whole wolf stuff and Imprint stuff than we did, I could go to him with my little dilemma, but I didn't want to bother him.

He had enough to think about as it was.

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the school. I looked towards the woods and saw Brady, but he wasn't alone, one of the new girls was with him. They were smiling at each other, laughing about something. I narrowed my eyes at Brady; he had a lovesick look on his face.

Oh no, it can't be, he couldn't have—but I looked again and knew it was true. Brady Imprinted, and now I was the only wolf not to Imprint, and it sucked.

His Imprint was exactly as how I know he's always imagined her—she even met the sporty description. The image I had for my Imprint was different, she was elegant, girlier, she didn't have to be into sports, heck I didn't like watching sports as much as I did playing them instead, someone I could talk to about everything, more than beautiful, funny but also laughed at my horrible jokes, had a great smile and, the thing both Brady and I wanted, a girl who had eyes you could drown in.

"They look…cozy." A female voice said from beside me. I looked down; it was the other new girl, the brown haired cousin.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya, only looking for one girl in his life and if he thinks she's the one, well, he'll fall head over heels for her. It looks like he's fallen for your cousin." I said, trying not to sound bitter.

She laughed. "Sounds like Stevie, and to me, it looks as if she's fallen just as hard for him, which is surprising; she's never fallen for a guy before, must be something pretty good about your brother."

"I'm Collin by the way, that lug head I call my brother is Brady." I said to her.

She laughed. "I'm Adella, and that airhead is my cousin Stevie." I laughed with her.

"Nice to meet you." I turned to shake her hand.

She turned to meet me. "Nice to meet you too, Collin." And she looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. They were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. Like two emeralds shining bright, with a little mischievous twinkle inside of them. I was falling into their depths before I finally realized what had just happened.

I had just Imprinted on the most beautiful girl ever.

"Collin? You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said breathless. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Oh." She blushed. "Thank you, you have a really nice face."

"Really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't act like you don't know it, you know you look great." She said with that amazing smile of hers.

I laughed. "I know, but I guess that means that you know how beautiful you are, right?" I asked her.

She blushed even more. "I like hearing it said aloud." She whispered.

"Well then—" I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "—you're beautiful, Adella."

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

I couldn't imagine a more perfect Valentine's Day than this one.

_**Sky's POV**_

To 10-almost-11-year-olds, Valentine's Day isn't as seriously romantic as it is for the older kids.

To us, it is a day where we exchange little 10$ "Valentine's" closed up with stickers, with "To" and "From" provided and all you have to do is write your name. To us, Valentine's Day is when you get lots of chocolate and sweets that make you go on a sugar high and drive your teachers crazy. If you're one of the kids who has a crush on another kid then you may give them a special Valentine, like the big one that comes in the package to show how much you like them or think they are cute.

To us, this is what Valentine's Day is all about.

But not to me.

Since I was a little ahead in the mental field of my peers, having to grow up quite quickly mentally while living with my Dad and then phasing into a wolf, Valentine's Day had a deeper meaning for me. Especially since I had Imprinted on Piper—not that she knew that fact.

I had always had a crush on Piper, ever since we were little and met in kindergarten I had liked her and thought she was cute. Over the years we became best friends, even though she was almost a year younger than me, she was really smarter than anyone I knew and ahead mentally, just like me.

I had never voiced my feelings for her, mostly because we were children and we weren't really capable of understanding deep emotions such as love. But today, I would tell her that I had a crush on her and hope that she like me back.

It was after lunch, the time when we exchanged our Valentine's and chocolates and candies when I decided to approach her. She was talking with a few of her friends, and the other boys in the class kept coming up to her Valentine's box and dropping in their Valentine's for her—each one of them stopping to say "hi", probably hoping for some acknowledgement from her, for she was the cutest girl in our class.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her, gathering up all the courage I could to talk to her.

I could hear her friends giggling and whispering with my super senses, so as I walked across the classroom, I listened in to what they told her.

"Piper, look who's coming across the classroom towards here?"

"Is it Sky?" She asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Yes! My gosh he's the cutest boy in class, and he's tall, which I heard from my older sister is a good thing when we're older, said it meant something special about them that I'd like, but I didn't really know what she meant by that." Marsha said. I knew who her older sister was; Sophie told me about her, Mindy I think her name was.

"What do you think he wants?" She was blushing, she looked so cute.

"I think he's coming over to tell you that he likes you."

"Marsha, don't get my hopes up, Sky and I are best friends, he's probably just delivering his Valentine's Day card to me." But even so, Piper sounded like she wanted me to say more. And say more I would.

When I finally got over there, I got nervous, but decided I had to say it anyway. "Hey Piper, happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Sky, happy Valentine's day to you too." She smiled at me, she had a cute smile, even with the gap in her teeth where she lost her tooth a few days ago.

"So I wanted to give you this." With a shaky hand, I passed her the Valentine I had made myself—I had never bought Valentine's because I always thought homemade ones were much better.

"Thank you Sky." She paused. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, actually there was, uh—" I gulped, and I knew I was beginning to blush. "Well you see, the thing is, I uh, well, I uh, um—" I could barely speak, and the two girls watching us didn't help.

I think Piper noticed because she turned to her friends and asked them for a little bit of privacy. They left us, giggling along the way. "So, what did you need to tell me?"

"I-really-really-like-you-and-I-have-for-a-really-long-time-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-liked-me-back-because-you're-really-really-cute-and-the-greatest-girl-my-age-that-I-know-and-we've-been-best-friends-for-years-and-I-like-you-a-lot." I said quickly, my face as red as a chilly pepper.

Her eyes were wide; if she understood me I hoped that meant something good. "For some reason, I understood that, and you wanna know something—" She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "—I like you a lot too Sky."

I smiled at her. "That's good, that's really good." She smiled back at me and I swear, nothing else mattered to me than her smile.

_**Sophie's POV**_

"Where are you taking me Paul?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you Sophie, it's a surprise." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

He had been all dressed up when he came by and I proceeded to dress up (even though he told me I didn't have to) and then proceeded to blindfold me and lead me somewhere. He was carrying me so that I wouldn't trip. I felt pine needles slide past my arm so I guessed we were going through the woods. I didn't feel cold because I had put a jacket on and Paul was holding me close so it was quite warm.

Finally, we stopped and Paul set me down on my feet. "We're here." He whispered in my ear.

He took off my blindfold and I was awed by the sight. We were at a tiny, secluded spot that overlooked the ocean. Paul had never taken me here before, but it was incredibly beautiful, and maybe a bit familiar. It was a full moon tonight and the skies were clear, so there was a natural light that made the place look even more amazing. There was a tent set up not too close to the edge but enough that you could see the moon's reflection in the water. I went around to look inside—the flaps were open and inside there was a blanket on the ground, a bit of food, a bottle of something and a few pillows for comfort. Also there were extra blankets for warmth.

"I came across this spot while on patrol; I thought it'd be great if we made it our spot." Paul said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful Paul; it's just, absolutely amazing." I went inside to the blanket and sat down on a pillow. Paul followed and sat next to me.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me and I returned it. "Shall we eat?"

"You hungry?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He laughed. "Am I ever not?" I laughed with him.

After we had eaten, we lay on our stomachs looking out at the sky. It was so beautiful tonight; you could see all the stars twinkling in the sky, the moon casting shadows over the ocean water and how beautiful Paul looked in the moonlight. He really was too much sometimes, and did so much more for me than I could imagine anyone ever doing for me.

"How did I get so lucky?" Paul asked me.

"I think it should how did I get so lucky." I said.

"Sophie, you could have done so much better than me, but you decided to give me a chance and love me out of all the guys who liked you. I got so lucky, because you decided to love me, not them. I got the most beautiful girl that could have been with anyone. And you've changed me for the better, I'm a better person now, and I could never do better than you. So don't doubt this Sophie, I'm the lucky one." Paul whispered to me.

"Oh Paul." There were tears in my eyes as I smiled at him. He rolled over on his back and I rolled on top of him.

I leant down towards his lips and kissed him passionately. He responded and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you Sophie."

"And I love you Paul."

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered and kissed him again.

_**Emily's POV**_

I awoke at around 5 'o' clock, feeling a lot better than I did this morning and got out of bed.

Something smelt really good so I followed the smell downstairs and found an odd sight. Sam was in the kitchen, cooking what looked like a three course meal for two people. Once again I forgot that it had been Valentine's Day and came up behind Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good evening beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Beautifully, I know it's bad to say but I haven't slept like that since before Glendon was born." I said, kissing his shoulder.

He sighed. "I know what you mean, but it's a blessing to have him in our lives."

"And we love him with everything we have." He turned to me and smiled, and kissed my lips. "So what are you making?"

"Nachos for appetizers, an extravagant pasta dish for dinner and chocolate cupcakes for dessert."

I moaned. "Sounds delicious—and I don't even have to cook." I smiled.

"Dinner will be ready soon, go sit down." Sam said.

I went over to the table, which was set up with a candle in between us and utensils set. It felt nice to be the one being taken care of instead of taking care of everyone else.

"Here's the nachos." Sam placed them in the middle between us and sat down.

I took a bite. "Oh, Sam, where did you learn to cook? This is delicious."

"I've been watching you cook for years Em, I have picked up a thing or two in these past few years." He said taking my hand.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's wonderful, and I had no idea that you paid attention to me while I was cooking."

"I always pay attention to you Em, when you're around I can barely take my eyes off of you." He brought my hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

I looked down and blushed. "Thank you."

We finished the appetizers and moved onto supper. When Sam brought out the cupcakes I nearly drooled. They looked so delicious and Sam knew that chocolate was my absolute favourite. When he handed it to me I devoured it and he laughed once I was finished.

After we were done we went into the living room to watch a few movies. He kissed my temple and kept his arms around me. Cuddling was the next best thing to having sex, and lately I just haven't been in the right mood, and Sam completely understood. Plus the doctors said that we should wait a couple of months.

So, cuddling to a movie on the couch was the next best thing.

Sam and I have had our fair share of Valentine's Days, but I have to say, this was my favourite year, and I would remember it for the rest of my life.

_**Castor's POV**_

I didn't know what I was doing wrong with Leah.

She was pushing me away; she was moody all the time but never in the "right mood" anymore like she used to be, she seems to be mad at me all the time and lately she just always seems so sick to me. But then, a few minutes or hours later, she'd be fine, like nothing had happened.

I had had to figure something out to get back on her good side so I had sent her on some pointless errands while I cleaned the entire house, made the dinner table for us and cooked a special dinner of her favourite foods. As soon as I had finished setting the table and lighting the candles, I went upstairs to change into something a little bit dressier and waited by the table for her to come home.

I heard when her car pulled in the driveway, as she walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Honey, they had nothing that was on your list, I even went to Port Angeles and the only thing I could find was—" She came into the dining room and she looked shocked. "—gluten free banana chocolate chip bread." She ended in a shocked whisper. "What is all this?"

I smiled at her and came around to give her a kiss. "I wanted to do something special for you since it's Valentine's Day, so I decided to make all of your favourites while you were gone—and I cleaned the entire house."

"Really?" She asked in a whisper. "That's so sweet of you." She smiled up at me.

"There's the smile I know and love." I said. Her smile got brighter. I noticed that she looked a little sick, but she wouldn't want me pointing it out to her. That would just make her irritated, and I had finally managed to make her smile.

We sat down and we began to eat. After we were halfway through the meal, and in the middle of the conversation, Leah suddenly grabbed her stomach and turned pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said before running to the bathroom. I ran after her to find her puking into the toilet. I pulled back her hair from her face as she continued to vomit into the toilet.

"Leah! What's happened? How long have you been sick like this?" I asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I'm fi—" She was interrupted by another wave of puke.

"You're clearly not fine; I'm making you a doctor's appointment as soon as you stop puking." I said.

"Not necessary." She said quickly, tears pricking her eyes. She flushed the toilet and pushed me away as she went to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Why isn't it necessary?" I asked angrily.

She ignored me as she continued to wash her mouth out and then grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she turned around and looked down at her feet, leaning against the counter. "It's because I know exactly what's wrong with me."

"Then what is it? What's wrong Leah? You've been sick for a while now, I just didn't want to say anything because I know it would have pissed you off if I had have said anything." I said.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but I wasn't sure how to say it…" Leah led off and I went closer to her, putting my hands over hers.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I'm six weeks pregnant Castor. We're going to have a baby." She looked up at me as she said this.

I shook my head. She was pregnant? "You mean, we're going to be…parents?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled at her and took her in my arms. "That explains everything, the mood swings, the sickness, my failure of seducing you…" She smacked me at that last one but she had a smile on her face. "Oh Leah, this is good news, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I only found out a couple of days ago, I told Emily about it first, and then Seth—"

"So Seth did know what was going on with you? I called him today and he said he had no clue." I shook my head, he must have not told me because Leah told him not to.

"And then I decided this morning that I would tell you tonight. And I'm glad you took it so well, I was afraid you wouldn't." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the greatest thing that's happened to me since you." I gave her smile.

She smiled back and lifted up to kiss me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her torso. This was the greatest day of my life so far.

_**Kim's POV**_

I had a fairly good idea of what Jared had planned for tonight, but I'm sure he had a few surprises up his sleeve.

Right now we were at his house, his parents were away so we could do anything we wanted basically. I was in the living room while he prepared something for us and I was getting really anxious and impatient. What was Jared doing? Preparing a feast for the entire pack?

"Okay, I know it's taken longer than I expected it to, but it's finally all ready." Jared said, coming into the room. He took my hand and led me into the dining room.

It was absolutely gorgeous; lit only by candle light, two places settings, dinner all cooked and a bouquet of roses in the middle. It was perfect. He was really outdoing himself for our first Valentine's Day together. "It's absolutely perfect Jared." I kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for doing all this."

"Nothing less than the best for the most perfect girl in the world." He said. I smiled at him.

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. We began eating dinner and stealing glances at each other all throughout it. He went back into the kitchen after we were done and came back out with dessert. After we had finished dessert, he took me upstairs to his room.

I barely recognized it. Candles set up everywhere, the bed was made for once and he had cleaned his room. Awaiting us was a single rose which he picked up for me and placed in my hands. I took in the amazing scent and smiled up at him. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

He gave me a goofy grin. "Of course I did." He leaned down to kiss me, and soon enough I had my hands tangled in his hair and his hands were pulling my dress upwards.

We fell onto the bed, still kissing, and began to undress each other. Once we were down to our underwear Jared's hands began to trail up and down my body, making me shiver and grow more and more turned on. His finger reached into my panties and slid up and down between my slick folds. I moaned out loud.

"You're so wet Kimmie." I loved it when he called me Kimmie. He stuck a finger into me and started a slow, torturous pace. I moaned again into his mouth as he began to pull his finger in and out of me faster. With his other hand he removed my bra and his boxers. Soon enough he just ripped my panties right off of me and stuck another finger in me.

"Jared…" I moaned.

He pulled his finger out from me and positioned himself. He thrust into me quick and hard and I cried out in pleasure. He thrusted harder and deeper each time he pulled from me and I felt the pressure building.

"Jared, I'm gonna come soon." I moaned.

"Hold off a little bit longer." He said breathlessly. After a few more thrusts, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Now baby, come with me now." It was the most intense feeling ever, coming with Jared. He kept thrusting as my walls clenched around his pulsing member.

I came down from my high and he began a more slow and sweet pace.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jared." I said, smiling in return.

_**Ericka's POV**_

Seth seemed nervous as her drove us to the restaurant in Port Angeles.

This was abnormal, Seth was never nervous when we went out; I couldn't help but think about what might make him nervous. Was he afraid of screwing up our first Valentine's Day? That couldn't be it because Seth could never screw up anything. Did he think that I was going to run out on him? That wouldn't happen with what I knew, also I was in love with him. Maybe that was it; did he love me and think I might not love him back?

No, it couldn't be that either. What was bothering him?

We arrived at the restaurant and he got my door for me. I smiled. "Thanks Seth."

He smiled back. "No problem Ericka." He took my hand and led me inside. We were sat in a private corner where it was quiet. Everything was all prepared for Valentine's Day, complete with red lights, pink, red and white ribbons, rose petals everywhere, red, white and pink candles lit up everywhere and all the employees were dressed in red, white or pink. It was beautiful.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I've had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day." I said to him.

He smiled. "I'm glad I'm the first."

We ordered our dinners and made small talk while we ate. We laughed at each other, smiled the entire time it seemed like Seth was no longer nervous about whatever it had been bothering him earlier. Maybe he had just been afraid that I wouldn't like the date ant that I wouldn't give him a second chance.

I smiled at him and took his hand after we had finished. "I'm really enjoying myself with you; you make me feel so happy and cherished all the time. I've never had a boyfriend who did that for me, and that's why I love you."

His eyes widened and he put his other hand over mine. "I've never had a girl who could make me feel like the luckiest guy on earth, or could make me so happy just by giving me a special smile. You're funny, caring, helpful, smart and incredibly beautiful. I love you more than I can explain." He was so sincere; he looked me straight in the eyes with that same intensity of love as the first time we had met.

I couldn't imagine being with a better guy.

After he paid the bill we went out for a walk down at the docks. He held my hand and kept me close. There was Valentine's Day stuff up everywhere along the boardwalk and there were other couples walking along the boardwalk holding hands just as Seth and I were. I put my head on his shoulder. I was so happy being here with him.

"Hey Ericka?" He sounded nervous again, I guess the date hadn't been what was making him nervous.

"Yeah Seth?"

"Why don't we sit down for a bit, there's something important I've gotta tell you." He said, scratching behind his ear.

So that was it. He had to tell me something and he didn't think that I was going to like it. I wish he had more faith in how I felt about him. "Okay Seth." We sat on the nearest bench and kept me close to him so that I would stay warm. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you this the moment we met, but I knew I would have to wait until we knew each other a lot better than we did then. I'm not sure how you'll take this, I'm hoping you won't take i in a bad way, but knowing how some of the other girls in the group reacted, I have a feeling you won't be so cool about it." He tugged on his collar and kept his arm tightly around me.

Was he about to tell me about the…? "What is it Seth?"

"Well you see, the thing is, um, you know about the Quileute legends and stuff like that?"

He was telling me. "Uh-huh."

"Well, thing is, they're um, they're real." He turned away and waited.

"Seth, I already knew that."

"I know you think I'm crazy and probably never want to see me again, but really they are real, I can prove—" He stopped suddenly and looked at me confused. "Wait, did you just say you know that they're real?"

"Yeah, I did." I said laughing at him.

He shook his head. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day after Sam and Emily's wedding." I shrugged.

He shook his head more violently, as if trying to process what I had just said in a different language. "You've known that long? Why didn't you say anything? Better yet, who told you? That was supposed to be my responsibility since I Imp—" He stopped suddenly again.

I laughed. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you'd tell me eventually, and I read about it in a book I found at Sam and Emily's. I pieced it all together myself and realized what all of you and the guys were."

"So do you know everything, everything?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want to hear the rest from you." I whispered.

"You know the part about Imprinting?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Well you see, most of the guys have Imprinted, in fact all of them have, including me. On you." He said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? We've been together for a while, I kept waiting for you tell me and almost lost hope that you never would. Why now?" I asked in the same hushed tone as him.

"Because I didn't think you were ready, and if that were the case, than I wasn't ready to lose you just yet if you were to leave me. I love you Ericka Young, and I never want to be separated from you." He leaned in and kissed me. I never knew Seth had this much passion in him, then again, when I responded, I didn't know I had it in me either.

When we pulled apart, both of our breathing was uneven. "I love you too Seth Clearwater, and I don't want you going anywhere either." We smiled at each other and began kissing again.

It was the best Valentine's Day that I would ever have…at least until next year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, as I've said before I absolutely loath Valentine's Day so I don't know if captured the right emotions associated with this day…**

**I require lots of feedback (and yelling for being so late, if you so wish to express your anger with me) so please remember to review!**

**Also, the last few chapters will be posted soon so watch out for those! Until next time, I bid you farewell.**

* * *

_**Side Note…**_

**I went back and started to read my story from the beginning and realized some things—especially how much I've grown as a writer. **

**First off, some things sound like much better ideas in my head then out loud or on paper, or even on the computer in the actual story, two, that I make a lot of stupid mistakes in this story, like how I said Jonas wasn't Quileute, or messing up Embry's Mother's name, or some of the ages, and I will be editing them soon and three, why no one has ever mentioned anything about how terrible my writing was in the beginning of this story!**

**So, after I finish this story, I will be doing some editing on it while I work on the sequel and as soon as I finish the editing of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf**_**, the sequel will be put onto FanFiction.**


	62. Party Rock Anthem

**Dear Viewers, (If there are any)**

**Well, I don't have much to say except that don't ever, in your life, take all advance placement course in your grade 11 year and especially don't take a physics class if you have to do a project that causes you to sit on your couch, not moving or eating, for three days.**

**Don't do it, ever, unless you absolutely have to. You will regret it because it takes over your personal life. As it did mine.**

**So moving on, here is the next chapter, only a few more before it's over and I edit it, then get started on the sequel and I'm getting really excited for it!**

**Well, let's get on with it!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya, shake that_

**Party Rock Anthem—LMFAO**

* * *

**Chapter 60  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**February 28****th**** 2011**

"Sophie!" Kim cried, barging into my house.

"Kim?"

"Sophie!" She grabbed onto my waist and started crying.

"Kim! What the hell is wrong?" I held onto her as she cried. I was the only home today and everybody else was gone for some reason. I was glad Kim was here, I felt way too lonely for it to be possible on my birthday. I bet everyone forgot since I haven't celebrated in eleven years.

It was good we didn't have school today either or I'd feel even worse.

"I'm not sure whether it's bad news or good, but I'm leaning more toward bad! I don't know how he's going to react! Oh Sophie you helped Emily! Please tell me what I'm going to have to do!" She sobbed.

"Kim! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I—I…Sophie I'm—" She hiccupped. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. "What?"

"On Valentine's Day, we didn't use protection! And I didn't even realize it until two days ago, when I missed my period!" She cried.

"What? Kim, are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay, just calm down, it'll be alright, you'll get through this. I'll help you through this, just calm down." We sank down to the floor and I held her tighter as she began to calm down.

"What do I do Sophie?" She asked quietly. "My parents are gonna kill me when they find out, no University is going to accept me if they find out I'm gonna have a kid and Jared—Jared won't even want to look at me."

"Shh, none of that is true. You're parents are very supportive, you can take online courses if you need to, that was your plan anyway, right? And Jared, Jared will be ecstatic; I know that if I was pregnant, Paul would be. So stop worrying, okay?"

She sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, you're right, you're absolutely right."

"There, do you feel better now?" I pulled her away to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah I feel better. So when should I tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe tonight? You are going to see him tonight, right?"

Her head shot up and she had a troubled look on her face. "Yeah, I'll see him later tonight."

I sighed. I was hoping the answer would be no, and that we would go out together for my birthday, like all the years before. I guess things were changing, I don't even think Paul remembered, he has had a lot on his plate lately. "Now that that's clear, let's go to Emily's, I'm kinda lonely here."

"No, why don't we go out for lunch, in Port Angeles?" She suggested.

"Oh, okay." Well that was better than having no meal with her on my birthday, even though she didn't seem to remember. We went out to my car and drove off to Port Angeles for some lunch.

"So, were you doing anything later?" Kim asked me.

"No." I said almost too quickly, it sounded as if she was asking me to go somewhere with her, maybe she had remember after all.

"Okay, it's just that Emily asked me to help make some food for the guys at 6:00 and she wanted me to ask you if you'd hep out." Kim asked.

Oh, so that's what she meant. Well, hanging out with them was better than being alone with Ben & Jerry's on your birthday, right? "Sure, I'll help out."

"Great!" She said with a smile and I managed to smile back. But on the inside I was upset, even my best friend forgot my birthday.

I drove a little faster, the car was going too slow for my liking, and we arrived in Port Angeles not long after. I parked in front of the usual restaurant we went to on my birthday, hoping to jog her memory a bit, and we walked inside to be seated. I picked up the menu the waiter left and got my usual order, but I still don't think Kim remembered. I sighed sadly, well this is just a great birthday, the day I've become an official adult and no one remembers.

"So, did you get that English project done yet?" Kim asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've read the book before so it wasn't that difficult for me to finish the project, besides I wanted today to be free." If I was being anymore obvious, I'd just be outright saying that 'It's my birthday Kim! Why haven't you remembered?' to her.

"Hm, I should have thought about doing that." She said.

In my head, I was screaming in frustration. How could she be so oblivious? I mean seriously, I have been dropping all these hints, trying to get her to see my meaning of everything I say, and she still doesn't get it? I thought she was smarter than that, I really did.

The waiter came with our food and we began eating in silence. If I had to be honest, I'd have to say that I was quite annoyed with Kim. I mean, I remembered her birthday, every year, even when she didn't want anything to happen on her birthday; I still remembered and got her things.

We paid for our separate meals and then headed to the mall, like we usually would on my birthday, and decided to do a bit of shopping. We went to a baby store and Kim went gaga over the little baby clothes, and in that one moment, I had to smile at her excitement. While we were still there, she turned to with a smile and said, "Now I can't wait to have this little baby. Oh Sophie it's going to be so much fun dressing him!"

I smiled at her excitement. "How do you know it will be a he?"

"Oh, I just have that feeling that it will be a boy." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Once we left the baby store, I sighed sadly. How could I maybe try and jog her memory about my birthday? We walked through the store and suddenly came across a card store, and I got a great idea.

"Hey Kim, do you mind if we go in and get a birthday card? It is Sky's birthday tomorrow." Truth was I had already gotten a card for him, but if I could just get her to see the '18th Birthday' cards, maybe she would pick one up and remember who's 18th birthday it was today…

"Sure, I had to pick one up as well." She smiled at me.

We walked in and I walked over to the '11th Birthday' cards, purposely slowing at the '18th Birthday' cards, so that they might catch her eye. And they did, and I got excited, until she spoke.

"You know who we're gonna have to buy this for? Seth, his 17th birthday is coming up in May, can you believe that? Seth has always seemed younger than he actually is, I think it's because he's so childlike." She sighed.

Grrr, I thought she was going to say that I needed an '18th Birthday' card. She was looking at the '17th Birthday' cards.

"I guess, he has always seemed so much younger than us when he really isn't." I sighed, I guess she wasn't going to remember that it was my birthday whether I dropped hints or not. "What time did Emily want us over at?"

"At about 6." So that gave me 2 hours to jog her memory of my birthday. I looked at Kim as she picked out the '17th Birthday' card for Seth. It was a lost cause.

**2 Hours Later…**

We were heading over to Emily's now.

And Kim never remembered my birthday.

So now I was upset.

I sighed and followed Kim. Maybe she'll remember tomorrow when it's Sky's birthday. We left the car at my house and were walking to Sam and Emily's. The sun looked as if it were about to set any minute now, it had been a rare sunny day today, but it didn't help to lighten my mood, in fact I think it worsened my mood. The sun was mocking me, shining on my birthday whilst no one remembered and it continued to shine in spite of what was making me sad; such a happy thing on such a sad day.

I saw Sam and Emily's house up ahead, but it was completely dark. Something didn't seem right. "Kim? Why is the house all dark and such? Are you sure they're even here?"

"Yes, Emily did say tonight. Maybe they've just got their lights out to conserve some energy." Kim said smoothly.

"Huh." I said. We walked up the steps to the front door and walked inside—I couldn't see a thing. "Hello? Anybody here?"

I searched for a light switch and once I turned it on and a chorus of "Surprise!" was overpowering enough to make me step back a couple of feet in shock. "Happy birthday Sophie!" They said.

I put my hand over my mouth and tears sprang into my eyes. I've never been thrown a surprise party before, this was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Paul said coming forward. "You're crying."

I looked at him and nodded, "Happy tears. It's just that, no one's ever thrown me a surprise party before; it's a little shocking and overwhelming. I thought everyone forgot."

"We were trying to keep it a secret; I was supposed to keep you occupied while they set up. I'm sorry we made it seem as if we all forgot." Kim said giving me a hug from behind.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, this totally makes up for it." I wiped my eyes. "This is the best thing you guys could have done for my birthday."

Mom came up to me and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday sweetheart; I finally made it to one."

I laughed and hugged her harder. "Yep, you finally have."

After the emotional beginning, the party started. Everyone was interacting with each other and wishing me a happy birthday; I was about to explode with happiness, it was the best birthday I've had in so long. In fact it was the only birthday that I had actual friends at.

I started opening up all the presents I had gotten; that took forever since everybody felt that they had to bring multiple presents to make up for previous birthdays. I didn't know where I'd put all of these things, I barely had enough space in my room as it is.

After the presents we had cake; Emily had made it and it was amazing; it was a chocolate swirl cake with chocolate frosting. I have to say, Emily really outdid herself with this.

I got away from Paul long enough to speak to Kim. "Have you told Jared yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance—or the courage." She said.

I gave her look and she looked away from me. "You're coming with me." I grabbed her wrist and went to find Jared. Once I did I grabbed his wrist saying, "You're coming with me." I led them into the kitchen where a bunch of people had just vacated. "Now you tell him—and I'm not leaving until you do."

"Kim, what's going on?" Jared asked.

She took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "Remember on Valentine's Day, when we, you know…" Kim was still Kim, innocent as a flower, virgin or not. "Anyway, we forgot…we forgot a condom and well, now I'm…" She took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Jared's eyes widened in shock. "You mean we're going to…going to have a kid?" He sounded pretty excited to be honest.

"You mean you're not going to run away in fear? Most guys would." Kim said shocked.

"Kim—" He took her into his arms. "I'm never going to run away from you, never, okay?"

"And my work here is done. I hope to hear more about this later." I said leaving the kitchen with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked me.

I smiled brighter at him. "You'll find out tomorrow probably." He looked curiously at me but he didn't say anything.

A couple of hours later, we were saying goodbye to everybody who came and now saying goodbye to Emily and Sam.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help clean up?" I asked her.

"No, it's your birthday and we decided to plan the surprise party. We'll clean up." She pulled me in for a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I smiled at her.

I walked with Paul to my house and we stood outside the front door.

"I'm really sorry about upsetting you today, for not saying happy birthday but they wouldn't let me call you because they were afraid I was going to tell you." Paul said.

"It's okay, I understand." I smiled up at him. "It was an amazing party, I'm glad you guys planned it."

"Me too, you looked so happy today." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Though, I can make you look that happy when we're making—"

"If you're trying to seduce me Mr. Walker—" I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "—it's working."

He smiled at me and leaned down to give me a give kiss. I would have stayed there all night and lost myself in his kiss, had it not been for Jason opening the door.

We pulled apart quickly and I said, "Paul was just leaving Dad, weren't you Paul?"

"No, but I will anyway. See you tomorrow Soph, at Sky's birthday party." He kissed my cheek and went down the steps.

I turned to look at Jason with an eyebrow raised. He rubbed the back of his head before saying, "I'm new at this whole Dad thing."

I smiled and shook my head. I went forward and hugged him. "It's okay, you're doing it right."

He hugged me back and said, "Thanks Sophie, it means a lot."

It meant a lot to me too to have a Dad, finally.

* * *

**Awww! Such a cute moment! Well, until next time (hopefully not as long as last time) bye-bye.**


	63. I Swear

**Dear Viewers,**

**It hasn't been a month since my last update! Yay! Exams are over, new semester is starting and I have so much more time to work on my stories—especially since I've gotten that awful flu that's going across North America and I was pretty sure I was dying last night so I get to stay home from school for a few days.**

**Well, this is sort of a dual chapter; one part is about Sky's birthday which has some shocking revelations about Sophie and also a part of this chapter is Debbie and Jason's wedding! Oh I loved writing that part of the chapter.**

**Let's get on with this then!**

**Michelle**

* * *

'_Cause I'll stand beside you  
Through the years  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

_I swear, by the moon and the stars I'll be there  
I swear, like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear_

**I Swear—John Michael Montgomery**

* * *

**Chapter 61****  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**March 1****st**** 2011**

It was Sky's birthday today and I had a lot of preparations to complete. Plus I had to go over to Sam and Emily's for Kim when spread the news of her pregnancy.

So Mom helped me set up everything before lunch rolled around and Sky came down from sleeping in. "Hey Sophie, the place looks great." He said.

"Yeah, I hope it's not too much, I don't want your friends thinking it's girly." I said.

"No it's fine, and are we still going over to Sam and Emily's for a birthday dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yep, after your party's over I'll take you over to Sam and Emily's at 7pm." I walked over and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday Sky, you and your friends have fun. You should probably get dressed; they'll be here in an hour or so."

"I will Sophie, I'll see you later." He went into the kitchen to eat breakfast and I left for Sam and Emily's.

I pulled into the driveway, walked up the steps and went through the door. It smelled like Emily was cooking, as usual. I smiled when I saw all of the guys and the girls in the living room; except Kim or Leah weren't there. I walked into the kitchen and found them in there with Emily.

"Hello girls, cooking away as usual I see." I said.

"Hey Sophie." Emily said.

"Has Sky's little friends gone over for his party yet?" Leah asked.

"No, they haven't but they will be going over soon." I answered. I looked at Leah and noticed something odd; it seemed as though her stomach was sticking out a bit. My eyes widened as I looked back at Leah's face and said, "Leah, are you preg—?"

"Shhh!" She said suddenly. "Keep your voice down." Emily and Kim were now both looking at Leah with wide eyes. "I was going to tell everyone, as soon as we were all eating." She said quiet enough so they guys couldn't overhear with their superhuman hearing.

"So it's true?" Emily said just as quietly.

She nodded and I looked at Kim with my eyebrows raised. She sighed and said, "Well, that makes two of us."

Emily and Leah looked sharply at Kim. "Really?" They said.

"Really, I'm about two weeks along; how about you?" Kim asked Leah.

"Almost two months." Leah said.

"Ohhhh." I partly squealed. "I get to buy twice as much cute little clothes. I'm gonna be so broke from spoiling the little guys." At that moment, I got kind of sad but I didn't let it show. I would be buying baby clothes for all of my best friends, but there was a chance that I would never get this; the chance to have kids. And if I did, my kids would be way younger than all of theirs and wouldn't be able to get along as nicely.

"Sophie what's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." I said, but it was unconvincing.

"Sophie, we know better, I know you better than this, what's wrong?" Kim asked coming over and taking my hand.

"It's just that—" I sniffled and pushed back some hair. "—you guys are all having kids, and it's wonderful and they're all going to get to play together, and what makes me sad is that I may never get the chance to have what you have."

"Sophie, Paul wants kids, we know he does, I'm sure you'll have tons in the future." Emily said.

"No that's the thing—" I went and closed the doors to the kitchen so the guys couldn't overhear—not that they would be listening since they had a sports game on. "—that's not what it is. It's not that I'm sad we're not having kids now like you guys, it's that, I may not be able to have kids." I let a few tears loose.

"What?" They said at once.

I laughed humourlessly and looked up at the ceiling before looking at them. "Five years of sexual abuse—from not just one, but two people for a year or so—can really mess a girl's body up. While I was in the hospital, while no one was there, the doctor came in to tell me the news. He said, 'I wanted to tell you this while you're alone, in case you don't want anyone else knowing.' I was confused, and scared, I had no idea what he was going to tell me, 'What is it?' I had asked, 'Sophie, this may be hard to hear, but I think you should know. There's a 85 percent chance that you won't ever be able to have kids.' I had gasped when he said this, and I started crying, sobbing hysterically actually. He came over and placed a hand on mine. 'There's still a 15 percent chance that you will have kids though.' But it didn't give me hope, I knew I was too messed up inside to have kids. I already knew that, it just hurt so much to hear from a doctor that I was right." The tears kept falling now but I kept wiping them away.

Kim wrapped her arms around me to comfort me. "You know you'll be my kids Godmother, and you can spoil him all you want and act as if you're his second mother."

I laughed shakily. "I'd spoil him anyway." We both laughed.

Leah came over next and stroked my hair. "When my baby girl is born, I won't always be there for her while she's growing up, but I hope you are. I hope you can be the cool Aunt she tells all her secrets to and relay them to me later." Leah was crying as well.

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" I asked her.

"I don't know for sure, but I just get that feeling it is." She pulled back and looked at me. "Will you be that cool Aunt she goes to for the things she can't come to me for?"

"Of course Leah, she can come to me for anything." I said, wiping tears and giving a short laugh.

Emily had tears streaming down her face. "Em—"

She put her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly to her. "If I had have seen what was happening sooner—"

"It would have changed nothing Emily, and you know that. I'll be okay, it's not a 100 percent guarantee that I won't have kids, it's just, larger than I can hope for." I pulled back and gave her a smile. "But I'll still have lots of nieces and nephews to be there for, and I'll get to spoil each and every one of them. And know all of their little secrets that I have to keep away from you three."

They all laughed. "It'll be alright Sophie, a person like you deserves the best." Emily said.

"Thanks Em." I smiled at her.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey Em, when's the food gonna be—" He stopped shortly, closed the door behind him and he showed confusion. "What's wrong? You look like you've all been crying." He went over to Emily and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay Sam, no one's died. I just told them something that really should have waited for another time." I said. They all gave me a sharp look and I sighed. "I told them about the fact that I may not be able to have kids."

His eyes widened and he looked around at all of us. "What?"

"Like I said, it really wasn't the best time." I looked away from Sam.

"Does—does Paul know?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't had the courage to tell him. The only reason I said it now is because—"

"Is because Kim and I just revealed that we're both pregnant." Leah said.

Sam looked at Kim and Leah in shock and turned back to me. "I'm assuming that once this was all out in the open you got upset?"

I nodded. "But, my nieces and nephews will need me once they're grown up; I suppose they'll need at least one cool Aunt who won't share their secrets with their overbearing parents." I smirked.

"Hey, I won't be overbearing." Kim said.

I looked at her. "Really?"

She shrugged and looked away. "Really."

I looked back at Sam. He came over and wrapped me in a hug. "It'll be okay, everything will all work out."

I smiled and hugged him back. "I hope so." He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. "So let's get finished cooking, shall we?"

***_*********_***_**Later On**_***_*********_***

I brought out the cake for Sky as everyone else sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. I set it in front of him and crouched down to tell him, "Now make a wish."

He looked at me with a smile and said, "I don't need to make a wish, everything I've ever wished for in my life has come true; dad to stop hurting you, you to be happy, someone to protect us and for mom to come back to us."

I kissed his forehead and smiled back at him. "Then make a new one."

He leaned up and whispered up into my ear what he was going to wish for, quietly so no one else could hear. Tears pricked my eyes but I held them back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"So what'd you wish for Sky?" Castor asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." He said with a smirk.

Everyone started complaining, jokingly, and he looked at me with a smile. I smiled back at him and squeezed him a little bit. "I hope it comes true Sophie."

"So do I Sky, so do I." The words he whispered to me were, "_Sophie, I'm using my wish on you, I'm going to wish that you get everything you deserve, including lots of kids._"

After everyone was eating and talking with each other I decided it was time to talk with Paul. I pushed my way through everybody until I reached him. "Hey, Paul, can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course Sophie." I took his hand and led him outside. "So what's up?"

"Well, I know I should have told you this when I found it out, but it was almost a year ago and I didn't think I would have to mention it at the time, because, well, because it was before all of the wolf and vampire stuff came out of the closet." I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and sighed.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Well, it's just that, lately we've been talking about our future and with Kim and Leah announcing that they're pregnant, what I was told last year popped back up into my mind and I realized that I've still never told you."

"Sophie, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I can't have kids—or at least, there's an 85 percent chance I can't have kids." I looked down crying. "I should have told you last year, when we first started talking about having kids, but I got caught up in talking about our future that I managed to make myself forget that I couldn't have them."

He pulled me in for a hug and I stroked the back of my head. "Shh, shh Sophie, it's okay, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry that I can't give us the one thing we both want." I whispered.

"Sophie, it's not a hundred percent—at the rate we go, that's not even a factor we should consider." He said.

I laughed. "You always know what to say."

"That's because I almost always know how to make you feel better." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so lucky to have you Paul."

"No, I'm lucky to have you."

I smiled and leaned into him more; everything was going to be okay. I just knew it.

**April 17****th**** 2011**

I looked at my mother in awe; she looked absolutely beautiful.

"How do I look Sophie?" She asked me, doing a little twirl.

"You look beautiful Mom." I said.

"Thank you Sophie." She had tears in her eyes and smiled at me. "You look beautiful in that dress Sophie; I knew you would once I saw it."

I smiled to myself. "All the bridesmaids dresses look beautiful, and yellow looks really good on me, though I've never worn it before I think I will now." We both laughed. "I would have thought that you'd pick Diane to be your Maid of Honour?" I asked her.

"She was at my first wedding, and she understands that I wanted you to be mine for this one." She came over and gave me a hug. "My grown up baby girl."

"Oh Mom," I hugged her tightly. "I'll always be your baby girl, no matter how grown up I am."

Aunt Diane came into the room saying, "Okay Debbie, it's time to go."

I went out first with the best man, one of Jason's old college buddies, and once we were up there and took our places, Diane and Jenné came down with the other two groomsmen and then I watched as Sky came down as the ring-bearer—he was a little old for it, or at least looked a little too old for it, but he was the only little boy we knew—and Jenné's daughter Josie came down throwing flower petals. She was the cutest little thing ever and she really attached herself to me; her new cousin.

Then the music changed and I saw Mom come out. I looked over at Jason and saw a big smile come onto his face. I looked back at her and her gaze was on him. What they have was as strong as what Paul and I have—true, unyielding, equal and everlasting love.

I never did have much to go on when it came to learning about love, I'm surprised I did as well as I did with Paul, but I guess I had it in me all along and learned from others in my life. And now, as we continue on with the rest of the life, I'll have my mother and Jason to learn from.

After the wedding procession was over, we headed off to our house for the reception. After the dinner, the toasts and the speeches, it was time for Mom and Jason to have their first dance. We had cleared out the main entry way for a dance floor. Since this house was so big, it was like a small ballroom.

Mom and I had picked _I Swear _by _John Michael Montgomery_; it was the song that they had first danced to right before my dad had come into the picture when she was 17. They looked so good together; my favourite teacher and my mother, who would have guessed this would happen?

Halfway through the song, Paul came and took me onto the dance floor. I laughed as he twirled me around and brought me in close to him.

"Well this brings back memories." Paul said with a smile.

"Certainly does." I said with a small laugh. "Think we'll ever make it this far?"

He chuckled. "I think we'll have a few more challenges to face before we get this far, but we'll make it there, eventually. We'll have our first wedding dance just like this—" He twirled around again. "—but probably to the first song we ever danced to. The one I sang to you to make you understand how I felt and how I sorry I was for making your life hell. That song has always been so very special to me ever since, because I got you and, I got the love of my life to fall in love with me thanks to that one song."

I let a small laugh slip through my lips and looked up at him. "We have a lot to thank that one song for; our entire lives together for example."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He leaned in and kissed me and pulled back. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Paul." I was about to kiss him again when Jason cut in and took me away to dance with him. I laughed as he spun me around. "Way to cut in Dad."

He laughed. "Well, I have to dance with my daughter don't I?" I laughed with him.

"I'm so glad you two have finally gotten married after all these years—I wish it had have been you she chose first."

"Then we wouldn't have you or Sky and that's a scary thought since you have brought so much to everyone's life." He said.

"I guess you're right." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I felt someone else take my hands and saw Sky with a big goofy smile. "My turn to dance with Sophie."

I laughed as he twirled me around. It was awkward since he was a couple of inches shorter than me but we made it work. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

"Jason—Dad, taught me." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "It'll take a while, but you'll get used to it."

"I'm glad about all of this, about Mom getting remarried—I know it took forever to get the divorce finalized with Donovan so this is good. This is good for her. Our new life will be great Sophie, just you wait."

I hugged him close. "I know it will."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**A lot of emotional breakdowns here, and I know it's really sad for Sophie, but let's just say Sky's wish was true through and through, and those wishes tend to come true.**

**Have I made a rhyme? I think I have! And by the way, if you want pictures of Debbie, Jason and all the dresses form the wedding, all you have to do is go to my profile to see them.**

**Until we meet again, which will be sooner rather than later, I say goodbye.**


	64. Here Comes The Sun

**Dear Viewers,**

**So sorry that this took so long, I've been really busy with homework, exams and tests and every other bit of high school drama, it's been a really exhausting last few months...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

**Here Comes the Sun–The Beatles**

* * *

**Chapter 62  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**June 3****rd**** 2011**

I rolled onto my stomach on my bed. I was having major cramps and I just couldn't get into a position where the pain lessened.

I groaned as my phone rang. "What?"

"_Whoa, cranky much?"_ Kim said.

"I'm sorry, I'm PMSing majorly, the cramps are out of control I've been moody with everyone I've talked to today and yesterday. Plus I think I've caught the flu, I threw up this morning." I hung over the side of the bed now.

"_Why don't I come over? I'll bring the cranberry juice, the thermometer and heating pad; that always helped me, especially in the beginning of my pregnancy. You sound like me at two weeks. The cramps were horrible at first but they let up after a while. Do you feel bloated as well? Right before my period I was always bloated."_

"I feel bloated; I'm wearing yoga pants because my jeans didn't fit right." My voice was slightly muffled but she heard me.

"_You're hanging over your bed, aren't you?_"

"You know me so well." I laughed.

"_I'll be over in fifteen minutes."_ She hung up the phone and I tossed mine into my pillows.

I got up and saw that my room was a mess. I sighed; _time to clean up a bit_. I collected all the dirty clothes and threw them in my hamper. I straightened out my dresser and my vanity table. I organized all the clothes in my closet and looked back at the room. I hadn't cleaned it in two weeks but now it looked fine. I noticed something sticking out from underneath the bed so I got onto my knees and looked underneath.

It was a pair of Paul's boxers—and a condom.

I rolled my eyes; he must have forgotten them two weeks ago when he stayed overnight. I grabbed the boxers first and threw them in my hamper before grabbing the condom. I was about to throw it in the trash when I noticed something; the end of it had ripped open.

Wait a minute, that can't mean—

I looked over at my calendar to when Paul came over; May 18th, it's been just over two weeks. _You sound like me at two weeks. _I recalled Kim's words and put a hand over my mouth as I gasped. I didn't want to give myself false hope; I mean what if it was just my period about to come? But then again, I wasn't supposed to have it for another week.

I shook my head; it was too much of a coincidence, but what if I was pregnant? What if, against all odds I was given, I was pregnant? I looked down at my lower abdomen and put a hand over it; was there a baby growing in there?

If I give myself false hope, I'll be even more upset if I turn out not to be pregnant, but I if I am pregnant…

I threw the condom in the garbage and I ran into my mother's bathroom and looked through her drawers. I found a pregnancy test and went back into my bathroom. I followed the instructions and started waiting. I sat in my bedroom just staring at the thing; trying to will it to hurry up.

It finally beeped just as the door opened and I heard Kim say, "You upstairs Sophie?"

My breath hitched as I read what it said and tears pricked my eyes.

"Sophie?" I heard Kim say. I looked up at her, still crying. "Sophie, what's wrong? And what is that?" She came closer and her eyes widened at what it was. "Sophie—"

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" She dropped her stuff and rushed over.

"I can't believe it, I'm pregnant. Kim—" I looked her in the eyes and laughed through the tears falling. "I'm pregnant; I'm going to have a baby."

She pulled me in for a hug and laughed shakily. "Good things come to those who deserve it."

I laughed and cried at the same time. "Against all odds I'm going to have a baby. I wouldn't have even known it either if I hadn't found that broken condom underneath my bed. I'm going to be a mom Kim." I pulled back and looked at her with a smile. "I'm going to have a baby."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" She asked.

"Right now, this is just too much for me to even keep to myself." I went to throw out the test when I saw another one in the trash. I picked it up curiously; it said positive. My eyes widened, the only other person who would take a test in this house is Mom. "Looks like Mom's pregnant too Kim."

Her eyes widened and she took the test from me. "Wow, this is just the year of the pregnant women isn't it? How many of us are pregnant now? Me, Leah, you, you're Mom, who next?"

I laughed and threw the test away. "Let's get going."

We climbed into Kim's car and headed off to Sam and Emily's house. We saw a few other cars there and I knew that everyone was here. Perfect, I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I took a deep breath and let it out, I knew I had to stay calm, but I was way too excited for that.

"Are you ready for this?" Kim asked me, placing a hand over mine.

I looked over at her and smiled. "More than ready, I was always hoping that I would be able to do this from the moment the doctor told me I had a low chance of getting pregnant."

We got out of the car and headed inside. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood—happier than usual—so I found Emily first and asked her what was going on. "Oh, well, um, you see, I'm—I'm pregnant again."

I laughed. "Already? Wow, seems my brother just can't keep his hands off of you—or let you out of bed." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Sophie! There are people around." Meaning that there were wolves listening in to our conversation.

"Oh don't worry about them." I couldn't stop smiling or giggling, I had to tell Paul and then I could tell everyone else the news. "Do you know where Paul is hiding?"

"Looking for me?" I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist and I turned my head to meet Paul's smile.

"Why yes I was, looks like you found me first though." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"Okay." I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. "So what's up?"

"Well, you know when you stayed overnight two weeks ago?"

He nodded and smirked at me. "I remember it very well."

I laughed and shook my head. "Anyway, I finally cleaned up my room and I found something that led me to learn something else. I didn't really think anything of it until today when I thought, well it was really silly of me I should have known sooner than now but—"

"Sophie, you're rambling, what's going on?"

"Paul, I'm pregnant." I let out a small laugh. "I really am pregnant." I looked up into his shocked eyes and smiled at him.

"Really? You mean it?" He said rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

I nodded. "Yes, I really mean it. We're going to have a baby."

He smiled at me, picked me up and twirled me around. He brought me down for a kiss and pulled back to give me another smile. "Sophie, this is great! I think we should talk to that doctor again, I think he got something wrong."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"We didn't try very hard, or for very long." He gave me a wink. I laughed with him and Sam and Emily came in to see what was going on.

"Sophie? What's going on?" Sam said.

I ran over to him and attacked him in a hug. "I'm so happy Sam, because in nine months, you're going to be an uncle."

He gasped. "Really? But I thought you said the Doctor told you—"

"—That I only had a fifteen percent chance of having a baby, well, seems that that was all I needed to have." I pulled back and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'm not sure whether to be happy for you, or to beat Paul into a pulp for getting you pregnant."

I bit my lip. "How about we just be happy?"

He thought it over. "For now." I laughed with him.

Later on, Kim, Emily and I spread the happy news and everyone was happy for us. They thought it was a little weird us all being pregnant at the same time but that only meant they don't have to constantly keep buying baby stuff at different times.

It was a good night for all of us, and I was happier than ever because I was given the chance to be a Mom.

* * *

**Well, it seems as though this story only has a few more chapters left to it. Wahh! I know, it's so sad ;( But don't worry, I've already starts to work on the sequel, it's going to be called **_**Dance With Me, My Soulmate**_**. **

**It's going to be so awesome! And hopefully it won't take me quite so long to finish...or to update...**

**Well, now that that's out of the way, let me know what you think of this chapter! Next update will be up hopefully soon!**


	65. Good Life

**Dear Viewers,**

_***Hides behind a riot shield hoping nobody comes for me***_

**I'm back! **

_***Array of knives and bullets and other things comes my way***_

**Okay I'm so sorry for not reviewing in like…a year? Maybe more? I don't really know, what I do know is that i lost inspiration for a little while and the will to write. You could say it was major writer's block…and a whole lot of stress over my life. It's been really hectic the last little while and I'm finally past the first of many milestones of this year—this year being my last year of high school. Yay!**

**So, here I present you with chapter 63 of **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf**_**! By the way, this is also the last chapter. **

***T_T Crying silently***

**But don't worry, there will be an epilogue and I have started on the sequel already, so watch out for that in the next few weeks…or months depending on how everything goes.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Michelle**

* * *

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
__This has gotta be the good life  
__This could really be a good life  
__Good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
__Like this city is on fire tonight  
__This could really be a good life  
__A good, good life_

**Good Life — OneRepublic**

* * *

**Chapter 63  
**_**Sophie's POV**_

**June 21st 2011**

After I finished giving my Valedictorian speech, I walked off the stage with a smile as everyone applauded. I couldn't believe graduation day was finally here; and all of my family was here to see it. I caught Mom's eye in the crowd as she clapped with tears in her eyes, Sky was sitting next to her with Piper at his side and Paul's mother. They all looked so happy that we were all finally graduating.

There were a lot of us, me, Kim, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Audrey, Davita, Genie, Kendra and Vida. Everybody form the pack was in the crowd along with other family members. There weren't a lot of us in our graduating class, only about 30, so basically my friends and I made up half of the graduating class. I quickly went back to my spot. I was the last person who would be walking across the stage since there no last names that started with anything below 'U' in our grade.

I clapped for classmates and cheered for all of my friends. Once it was my turn everyone clapped and cheered for me and I smiled at everyone as I walked across the stage.

I had finally made it.

After the ceremony we headed back to my house with everyone from the pack, my friends, and the families of my friends that graduated. It was a packed house to say the least. Everyone was congratulating each other and hugging, kissing, tearing up and everything that comes with this chapter of our lives.

"Baby girl I'm so proud of you!" Mom said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks Mom!" I said pulling back with a smile.

"So, have you decided which University you're going to yet?" She asked me. "I know you're planning on becoming a dance instructor so I just wanted to know if you've done any thinking on where you're going for that. It's a tough career to get into, so I want to make sure that you're sure."

I sighed. I guess I had to tell her sooner or later. "Mom, about that, I was thinking that maybe I could take a year off before I go to University, you know, work for a little while, save up some cash." I was avoiding the subject, I didn't know what Mom would think of me after I told her the news. I didn't know if she'd be happy, since I had told her there was only a fifteen percent chance of me being able to conceive a child, or sad or disappointed because I was still so young. I had avoided it until now.

"What's the matter? Can't choose right now?" She asked curiously.

"No, it's more like—" I sighed. "It's more like I'm…I'm pregnant." I said looking away from her.

"What?" She in surprise. "How far along?"

"About five weeks or so. I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't know how you'd react to it but I figured it's best if you do know what's going on."

She pulled me in for a hug. "You should have told me as soon as you found out. I wouldn't have been upset or lectured you. Or anything that you probably thought I would do." She pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "I know that you're a responsible girl and that you and Paul love each other very much. I know that you both will be able to love and raise this child properly. After everything that you've been through in your life, I know that you'll do better than I did with you and Sky."

"Mom, you didn't do horrible with us." I said, tears clouding my vision. "It was just the situation we were put into that made everything go the way it did."

"I know." She sighed. "I know, but don't worry about it. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Also, there's something I need to tell you. I'm also pregnant. You're going to have another little brother or sister." She said smiling.

I giggled. "I know, I found your pregnancy test when I went into your bathroom to take mine. How far along are you Mom?"

"Around three and a half months." She said. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that I'm pregnant, you're pregnant, and so is Kim, Emily and Leah. I think there's a problem here." I said biting my lip.

"Yeah; the men we're with are so damn horny they can't keep it in their pants." Leah said coming up to me and Mom. With her was Emily and Kim. "That and they're so impatient some of them can't remember a condom."

We all started laughing. "Well, what a way to end senior year." Kim said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked at my friends and family and sighed. Nope, I wouldn't have changed this year in any way.

* * *

**February 1st 2012**

"Sophie come on! You're baby shower is in a week and no one has been allowed to know the gender! How are we supposed to buy you any gifts?" Kim asked pouting. "I'm hoping you have a boy, both Leah and you're Mom have had girls and Emily is expecting a little girl, poor little Riven is left without a male companion, well, besides Glendon."

I pretended to think about it. "I will tell you what I'm having, but then there is something I need you to do in order to tell all of the others. Alright?" She nodded. I leaned in close and whispered it to her. "Did you get that?"

"Oh my gosh! Really? I'm so happy for you! Now what is it that you need me to do?" She asked. I explained to her the plan and she grinned in delight. "That is a great plan; I can't wait for everyone's reaction." She giggled a bit. We heard a whimper and looked over to where Riven sat in his high chair. "Seems someone wants the attention back on him." Kim said with a smile.

I walked over and pulled him into my arms. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and laughed. "Awww, is little Riven deprived of attention? Auntie Sophie will remedy that!" I cooed to him and bounced him in my arms.

He laughed again and pulled gently on my curls. "He certainly loves the curls in your hair. He's always pulling on them or reaching towards them." Kim said smiling.

"It's because he's surrounded by straight haired people all the time. I present him with something different and he immediately zones in on the difference. He's such a cutie; I bet he'll be a heartbreaker when he's older. So many girls falling in love with him yet he ignores them all." I said with a sigh.

Kim let out a laugh. "We're getting ahead of ourselves here. Besides, if anybody's kid was to be a heartbreaker it'd be yours and Paul's; remember, Jared was always the more sweet one." She remarked.

"Hmm, you're probably right; after all, the stellar genes my kids will get will be impeccable." We laughed at the statement I made. Who knows what our kids futures had in store for them. I looked back at Riven who still had a tight hold on my hair. He was certainly a cute baby, and was definitely going to be a looker when he got older, just like his mother and father. I smiled at him and kissed him again on the forehead. "I think it's time you take him back before he gets too attached to the curls."

"I think you're right Soph." She took Riven from me and he instantly snuggled into Kim's chest while—still gripping onto my hair. "I think we may be too late."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

* * *

**February 7th 2012**

"Isn't it time you opened presents Sophie?" Kim asked. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and I returned it with one of my own.

"I think you're about right Kim." We all went into the living room where everyone brought there presents into. I could see an array of colours that could be considered boys and girls colours. Already I saw some confused glances. Of the eleven people here (fourteen if you included Piper, Josie and Claire) five of them had gifts that were for boys and five of them had gifts that were for girls (Kim had known better and got both) and each of them looked curiously at one another.

"Wait, I thought you were having a girl Sophie?" Emily asked.

"I was told she was having a boy." Leah stated.

"So was I."

"I was told differently by Kim."

"Kim told me it was a girl."

Everyone was speaking at once before I grabbed their attention. "I told Kim to tell everyone something different. There was a reason for that. It's because I wanted to keep it a secret until my baby was born. Kim knows about it so she and I devised a plan. When the time comes for the baby to be born, you'll all know what I'm having. Even I don't have a boy, or if I don't have a girl, I'm sure I'll have more kids and that stuff will come in handy for when that time comes." I smiled.

I got a few laughs out of them. "So why did you decide to keep it a secret?" Arabella asked.

"A few reasons; one of them being the guys are betting on whether it's going to be a girl or a boy and I want to make them wait as long as possible for them to find out who won the bet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you know who's betting and what they're betting on?" Audrey asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth and Brady are betting on the baby being a boy and for a girl is Castor, Jacob, Embry, Collin and Paul." I said.

"Wait, you didn't tell Paul the gender?" Mom asked.

"No, he wanted it to be a surprise as well." I smiled at her. "Had he asked I would have told him."

"So how much longer until we find out?" Piper asked. I knew she was getting pretty excited to be an aunt; Sky was just as excited to be an uncle.

"Doctor said it shouldn't be long now." I looked down at belly and placed my hands over top. "Very soon." I whispered.

* * *

**February 13th 2012 ~ 11:50pm**

"You're doing great Sophie, just take a few more deep breaths and push." The doctor said.

"Ah!" I screamed as I pushed. I should have taken the damn epidermal! I know there are health risk and all but this was worse than I thought. I squeezed Paul's hand tighter and he stuck close to me, trying to whisper encouraging words to me but I could;t pay attention to him. I was in a lot of pain.

"One more push Sophie." The doctor said.

"Ah!" I pushed as best I could before I heard the soft cries of a baby.

"This one's a boy!" The doctor said. I looked up to see him holding my baby; a baby boy.

"Wait, this one?" Paul asked curiously.

"Something I forgot to mention." I panted and then looked at him. "I was carrying twins."

"What?" He said.

"Are you ready for the second one Sophie?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "Okay, I see it's head, take a few more deep breaths and push!"

Not much later, I was holding both of my babies in my arms. They were both sleeping peacefully on my chest and Paul was hovering close to me. I had one little boy on my left, and a little girl on my right. They were both so adorable and tiny; Channing and Charisa, my little miracle babies.

"You sneaky little thing, you knew all this time this was going to happen and left us guys to make bets stupidly when no one had a chance of winning the bet. A boy and a girl. I couldn't have asked for better." He kissed my forehead. "We didn't even have to choose between the boy name and the girl name we thought of; we got to use both. Wait until everyone else finds out about this; they're gonna be so surprised."

"You know what's kind of funny." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Even though they're twins, they were born on two different days. Channing was born 11:53pm on February 13th and Charisa was born 12:11am on February 14th. That's a bit different." I told him.

"You're right; they're unique and special. Just like you." I smiled up at him. "I hope Charisa has your smile; it's so beautiful." Then he scrunched his face up in thought. "On second thought, maybe not. I want boys to stay away from her, not come towards her."

I laughed. "Well, we have years before anything like that happens."

"Yes we do." He kissed me. "And in the meantime, we'll probably have more little munchkins."

I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm sure we will." I looked at Channing and Charisa. "But for now, I think we'll have our hands full don't you think?" We both laughed.

I'm sure they would either be angels—or complete devils.

* * *

**So there you have it, the ending to this story! Let me know what you thought of it! The epilogue will be up hopefully soon (hopefully!) so look out for that.**

**See you all next time! Peace out!**


End file.
